The Will of the Phoenix
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: First attempt at an OUAT fanfiction. Its my version of what happened after Episode 3 of Season 4, along with twists. This story will be a Helsa. Warning: Characters will be a little OOC, maybe overly. Rated M for future chapters. The story will mostly revolve around Hans, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans's brothers, Regina and Henry. Cover Image not mine. Summary inside.
1. The Pain of the Past

_**Hey Fanfictionists, Vanitas here. I want to apologize for the lack of updates on Futatsu No Kodou and Angel of Mine. These two stories are the most popular ones and have been graced with new chapters for a while, but I've had an extreme lack of inspiration and motivation.**_

**This story is my attempt at OUAT. Personally I think that Hans being frozen in episode 3 of season 4 was a waste, so I wrote a continuation of it and just started to brainstorm some what if this happened and other odd things.**

**Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, but be polite and respectively when reviewing cause all this flame and basically t****rolling really brings down my writing motivation.**

**Anyways, this story is to keep you fans entertained until I can come up with ideas for the next chapters of Futatsu No Kodou and Angel of Mine, and when I have the spare time to write them too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or anything relating to that. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Tips: Writing in Italics refers to words and events that occurred in the past. Words in parenthesis are the thoughts of the characters. Bold words emphasize the meaning of the words.**

**Oh and BTW, this chapter will be little different in writing style and organization. I was kinda mimicking the paragraph of a book. It looks like the formatting turned out better when I did so. Yay, I suppose.**

**Summary: ****I open doors, they walked right through them. **

**Hans has learned the hard way to never place his trust in others so easily. The 13th prince accepts the fact that he will never have a life of happiness until he is saved by the Queen he tried to kill. Saving the life of the woman who left him for another, Hans struggles to come to terms with the fact that she will never love him and will always loath him for what he has done. ****Memories of a forgotten past are revealed and a dark secret kept under gloves is revealed. A certain princess tries to protect the people he loves from her murderous fiance by tearing apart the blossoming bond between two new brothers. Protection turns into vengeance and jealous when the princess accuses the prince of harming her. Bonds are destroyed and hearts are broken. Ignored and hated by people who claimed to love him, the prince is forced beyond his breaking point and finds himself slowly losing the will to live. **

**Was a certain prince's heart truly frozen or is there more to the betrayal of Prince Hans? **

**Can a princess learn to forgive and forget or is it too late to ask for forgiveness from a prince she has hurt beyond repair? Now comes the ultimate test of love. Can love break spell that has been cast out of grief and despair?**

**Read the Will of the Phoenix and Discover the Truth... **

**First Helsa/OUAT fanfiction.**

**Warning: Story contains character occness, emotional and physical abuse, suicide, rape and slight character death. Also contains Angst, Romance and torture.**

**Disclaimer: Ch****aracters of Fro****zen are property of Disney. Characters of Once Upon a Time are property of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. ****All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective own**ers.

**Without further a do, enjoy Chapter 1.**

* * *

"_You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I'm going to put you somewhere...where it's like you don't even exist."_

"_Oh, Anna. If you only there was someone out there who loved you."_

"_Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."_

"_No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."_

"_I won't hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."_

"_You'll always be the unwanted heir, Hans! No one needs you. No one cares about you and no one ever will."_

"_Don't let others define who you are. You're special, they just can't see it. Promise me you'll never change, Hans."_

"_You worthless little runt! How dare you even think I'd ever consider you as my son! No one could ever love a monster like you, Hans!"_

"_The only frozen heart around here is yours."_

Why?

That was the only thing running through my mind. I should be used to this feeling. The feeling of being abandoned by someone you love.

Six months ago, I had traveled, or rather ran away, to Arendelle to represent the Southern Isles for Princess Elsa's coronation. I figured if I won her over, I wouldn't have to return to the Southern Isles ever again. I hated my home with a burning passion. It wasn't the people of my country whom I hated. No...My hatred was towards my own family. Family? Can I even refer to them as such? Does a family neglect a member of the family, especially the youngest? No, members of a family don't neglect one of their own. On the contrary, families look after one another, protect each other and shower one another with endless love. At least, that's what I think a family is all about. However, my family wasn't like that at all. They care about only one thing. Power.

**My father**, King Claudius, **only saw me as an unnecessary heir**. The mistake, the unwanted child...He even called me a disgrace to the Westerguard name. I never knew the pain of being unloved until he said those words to me. Everyone could see I was nothing to him. My brothers didn't make it any better either. Franz, Jurgen, Claude, Adam, Alexander, Edvard and Edvin, Sebastian, Vladimir, Linus, Nathaniel, and Mathias. Twelve brothers. **Twelve older brothers. **Each one of them was always praised by my father, all of his sons were his pride and joy, all of them except me. I was considered the runt of the family. Mocked by my brothers, teased and even neglected by my father, and often abused. The Fate of Unlucky Number Thirteen. The Killer of Queen Hannah. I never really knew my mother, all I know was that she died giving birth to me. According to my nursemaid, Ella, medical physicians had told my father that the cause of death had been the strain of giving birth to twelve heirs and later a thirteenth heir. However, father didn't see it that way. I was to blame for the passing of his beloved Queen; my brothers also blamed me for it and years later I began to believe that it was** my fault mother was gone.**

For the past 20 years, I wondered if my life would've been better if mother had survived childbirth. Would my father and brothers have loved me? Would they've treated me better? I guess I'll never know. I lost everything. My family, not that I had them in the first place, my dignity, Sitron, my loyal companion and best friend, my home, Anna...

Anna. I had lost her the moment she went after Elsa that night...I was only a replacement to her. Anna was using me as a replacement for Elsa. But to me...she was so much more. Anna had become my first friend, other than Sitron, she was my only friend. The moment we first met was something I could never forget. I was instantly smitten when I saw her face. So beautiful and flawless. Her eyes bright and blue as the sea, skin smooth and fair, the freckles dusting her rosy cheeks made her look innocent and utterly cute, soft thin lips, and her strawberry-blonde hair complimenting her fair complexion and enhancing the glitter of her eyes. Anna was perfect, free-spirited and very considerate...or so I thought. I had seen my fiancee riding towards the palace gates in the arms of a mountain man (his overly muscled form giving me that impression). To say I wasn't hurt would be a lie. I was more than hurt. My heart had shattered at the sight; I was in agony that the woman I loved had replaced me with another. I couldn't stand the pain eating away my heart. She even had the nerve to ask for a kiss from me. Anna told me Elsa had frozen her heart and that her only salvation was an act of true love. My mind immediately thought of a true love's kiss. I loved this beautiful princess with all my heart, but then I remembered she betrayed me. It hurt to deny her salvation and watch her freeze to death, yet my broken heart spoke for me.

"_Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."_

Those words had hurt her; I saw it in her glittering turquoise blue eyes. The anguish I felt drove me to say things I didn't mean. I never wanted Arendelle. All I wanted was Anna and a chance to be Free. Free from my brothers and father. To never return to the painful life I had in the Southern Isles and be happy with a woman who loved me unconditionally, but even away from home I was unlucky.

I went mad. I wanted vengeance. Elsa was the one to blame...if she hadn't run away Anna would still be mine, but the newly crowned Queen fled like a frightened animal after revealing her powers. Then again...I would've done the same. After being sent back, my father was less than pleased to hear what I had done. It's always been that way, Father only ever paying attention to me when I did something wrong and many of those times it had been my brothers' doing just to get me in trouble. He stripped me of my title and everything I held dear. A photo of my mother, it had been a gift from Ella for my sixth birthday, my sword collection, paintings I made after being locked in my room during celebrations in the ballroom, my position as admiral of the Southern Isles Navy, my clothes, replacing them with the attire of a commoner (I managed to hide a least one set of my royal attire under the floorboards beneath my bed)...And Sitron. Having Sitron taken from me had been the most excruciating thing that ever happened to me. They took away my best friend, the only one who understood me and made me feel like I wasn't alone.

King Claudius, **he forbid me from calling him father,** had me imprisoned in the dungeons of the Southern Isles―six months later, I escaped with the help of a powerful sorcerer; however, I didn't get very far. My brothers caught up to me after I retrieved a valuable scroll hidden deep within the woods of a land known as The Enchanted Forest. I refused to go back to the prison I once called home, but to my shock all twelve of them wanted to help me. My brothers said my attempt in taking the throne of Arendelle was one of the greatest things I've ever done (I was insulted by that since I didn't consider it a good thing, let alone an act that should be praised).

They mocked me, of course. Reminding me of my failure six months ago, but the scroll I possessed immediately shut them up. Finding the relic's location had been easy since I'm the most scholarly among my brothers; all twelve of them are about as smart as a door knob. However, getting this mysterious item wasn't going to be as easy as I calculated. To my dismay, the Snow Queen and that giant oaf beat us to the urn. I just stood and watched my three oldest brothers deal with the mountain man. Only when Elsa used her powers did I intervene, threatening to take the life of Anna's fiance had forced her to give up the urn (not only did I threaten his life to gain the urn, but I also wanted revenge on him for taking Anna away from me). I was proud of myself. I had finally proven to my brothers that I wasn't worthless and sealing away Arendelle's Snow Queen would further my worth.

"_You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I'm going to put you somewhere...where it's like you don't even exist." _

Rather than the liquid trapping that ice witch, it moved away and formed into a woman. I couldn't deny she was beautiful, but her cold eyes froze me to the core. I wasn't prepared for this. The urn was suppose to capture Elsa, not unleash something.

"_What's going on? Who're you?" _I was scared, but I didn't show it. I wouldn't allow myself to look weak in front of my brothers, not when I finally proved to them I wasn't the same stupid, foolish boy I was years ago.

"_From what I've just heard. I think you called me a monster." _Her voice was soft and charming, but her eyes were icy and caused me to realize that I had made a very big mistake in opening the relic.

She blew magical dust at me and the next thing I knew, my body was being frozen! I wanted to scream, beg my brothers to save me, but I knew they wouldn't dare come to my aid. I couldn't move, my legs were already frozen solid. The ice had frozen my arms and soon crept over my face, and I knew, right then and there, it was all over for me. I saw Elsa's face and the fear that overtook her ocean blue eyes.

"_Hans!" _My name...was the last thing I heard before my mind shut down and my whole body turned to solid ice.

Anna bit her bottom lip as she drank in the unconscious man lying on the bed. The man was her former fiancé, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna had loved Hans dearly, but he had betrayed her and revealed that his only interest was the throne of Arendelle and she was merely a pawn in his game. However, Anna couldn't bring herself to hate him...not when he looked so helpless, vulnerable and, dare she say, cute, he would be cute if he wasn't covered in bandages.

The former prince of the Southern Isles was in critical condition. His auburn hair partially concealed beneath layers of gauze wrapped firmly around his head, more of it rounding his chest and over his right shoulder, his left arm in a cast and resting limply against his chest in a sling, the other arm containing an IV embedded in the skin of his forearm, his right leg in a cast as well and elevated by a soft white pillow. Anna tucked a lock of auburn hair behind Hans's ear, being very mindful of the oxygen mask covering half of the ginger's face. Even though he was covered in gauze and had light cuts and bruises on his face, Anna still found him gorgeous and admirable.

"I'm so sorry...It's all my fault you're hurt." Choked Anna, pressing her hands to her face and sobbing violently in her palms. She had been wrong about Hans. If the prince's heart had truly been a frozen one than he wouldn't have risked his life to save hers. The memory of Hans's right arm being the only limb visible beneath the pile of rubble had crushed her soul; Anna had been overcome with so much grief that she had fainted from shock at the sight of Hans's battered body after David had dragged him out from under the bone-crushing pile of solid minerals.

"Why...Why did you save me?" She asked, tenderly taking hold of Hans's bruised right hand and holding it close to her heart, noting the faded layers of frost that still coated his skin.

"_His brothers abandoned him when our aunt turned him into an ice statue." Announced Elsa, taking in Hans's frozen form and shaking her head slowly at the memory of the redhead's older brothers leaving him to his fate. She couldn't believe his siblings had run away with their tails between their legs instead of fighting to defend their baby brother. Elsa then began to wonder what sort of childhood Hans had lived, her only guess was that his brothers never truly cared about him since Kristoff had told her that all twelve of them had made fun of Hans while they were camped near the North Mountain. _

_Anna slowly approached her ex-fiancé's frozen form, hugging herself tightly and cringing at the memory of becoming an ice sculpture herself. She had been lucky that Elsa's love for her had thawed her frozen heart, but...Hans had no one who loved him enough to break the Snow Queen's curse. Hans was all alone and something in her heart tells her that he's been for a while. A single tear slid down Anna's cheek as she recalled the gentle prince she had met at the docks. He had been so compassionate to her, caring and his feelings seemed so genuine; Anna couldn't bring herself to believe that none of that had been real; she knew that everything had been as real as Elsa power over ice and snow, especially his love for her. _

"_He may have broken my heart, but not even he deserved this." Mumbled Anna, turning to her sister and husband with tearful eyes. The young princess had always been a kind and loving young woman, always seeing the good in others and never judging them harshly without knowing their back story, but Hans had been a different story all on his own, and Anna was determined to learn more about the ginger prince and discover what had caused him to become such a heartless, power hungry, manipulative and compulsive liar._

"_Is there anything we can do to help him? Maybe if we learn more about Hans, we'll be able to understand his reasons for trying to usurp the crown of Arendelle." Proclaimed the young strawberry blonde, hoping her sister will give the redhead a chance to explain his actions and maybe an opportunity to redeem himself. _

"_Grand Pabbie said that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. His brothers are out of the question since they made it pretty clear that they don't care about Hans at all. I mean they did run away and leave him to his doom." Kristoff stated bluntly, running a hand through his short blonde hair and sighing deeply in frustration. _

_Elsa thought back to the day she thawed Arendelle. Love had thawed Arendelle. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Love will thaw...Love! Elsa quickly stood a short distance from Hans, raising her hands slowly and taking deep breathes before unleashing her magic. She heard many people gasp at her actions, but she ignored them and continued to use her power to free the traitorous man of his ice prison. Elsa used her love for Anna, Kristoff, Arendelle and all the friends she's made to increase the power of her ice magic and hoped that it would be enough to thaw Hans. The Queen of Arendelle begun to lose hope when little to no progress had been made, her aunt's magic was powerful and unyielding, but to her surprise the ice keeping the prince captive began to melt away._

"_Elsa, its working!" Cheered Anna, watching in awe as her dear older sister battled against the Snow Queen's curse to save the man who had wronged them. Anna thought perhaps Elsa too believed there was good in Hans since he took care of the people of Arendelle when she had exiled herself and Anna had gone after her. The two sisters believed that Hans could be saved from his frozen heart if they rekindle the kind man that had kept their kingdom safe, feed and warm from the raging eternal winter Elsa had created. _

_A sharp intake of breathe forced Elsa to cease her magic. She sighed heavily in exhaustion and let out a small gasp when she saw the newly thawed prince fell to his knees. Elsa hurried to Hans's side and knelt beside the shivering ginger. His clothes and skin coated in a thin layer of frost, eyes glassy and dazed, shivers running down his spine, freckles becoming more evident across his nose and blue lips slowly turning a soft pink. Hans coughed violently when a strong wave of pain wracked his weak body; he couldn't comprehend how he was alive after being frozen for so long, all he knew was that the dull pain coursing through his body was proof that he wasn't dead. _

"_We should get him back to Storybrooke." Suggested a young woman with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. "You know let Dr. Whale give him a checkup. Besides, the cold in this case isn't doing him any good." Emma pitied Hans and grew worried when she noticed his shivers become more violent and lips turning blue once more._

_Elsa agreed and helped Hans to his feet, only to have him falls to his knees once again; he was so stiff that his legs couldn't even hold his weight. Emma's father David quickly crossed the distance between his daughter and the young sorceress, carefully bringing Hans's left arm over his shoulders and easing the redhead to his feet. Kristoff disliking the idea of helping the madman, helped anyway and brought the ginger's other arm around his own shoulders and maneuvering his arm around Hans's waist. With their combined strength, David and Kristoff were able to lead the weakened ginger away from the clearing of the cave and towards the entrance with Anna, Elsa and Emma following closely behind them. _

_He was exhausted, confused and extremely cold. Being thawed from his ice prison had been excruciating, but nothing could compare to the pain he felt when his father had taken away his only friend. Black spots began to dance around his vision; he stumbled and would've fallen if it weren't for the arms supporting his numb body._

"_Hey, you okay?" Asked a firm voice to his left. Hans lazily raised his head, shaking away the blackness shrouding his vision, but all he could make out through the haze was a mass of dirty blonde hair. "I think we should let him rest for a few minutes." Suggested David, noting the exhaustion in the younger man's eyes and the sweat drenching his auburn locks. _

_Kristoff relinquished his hold on Hans and cringed when David struggled to keep himself and Hans balanced; perhaps letting go of the prince without giving David the heads up hadn't been very smart. David glared at the mountain man before slowly lowering the exhausted prince to the ground and leaning him gently against the stone wall. The group rested for a good fifteen minutes before resuming their journey out of the cave; however, neither of them noticed the slow crumbling of the stones molding the ceiling. "So...what are we going to do once we get back to Storybrooke?" Questioned Kristoff, not wanting to continue to keep any eye on the jerk that had broken Anna's heart. Before anyone could answer, a small stone hit Kristoff's overly blonde noggin causing said blonde to release Hans and clutch the bump forming on the crown of his head. David stumbled into the wall of the cave, making sure he was the one to hit the hard stones instead of the weakened redhead. _

"_Uhh guys. We've got a problem." Emma said, her eyes widening at the sight of the large boulders falling from the ceiling "Move!" She cried, taking hold of the exhausted prince's right arm and helping her father rush Hans towards the mouth of the cave. _

_Emma and David were the first to reach the entrance, calling out to the trio from Arendelle to hurry before the falling stones blocked the path. Elsa blasted a large portion of the ceiling that nearly crushed Kristoff and Anna who were struggling to keep up with her while dodging colossal-sized gravel. The Queen panted heavily as she rested her hands against her knees, her eyes soon growing to the size of saucers when she saw Anna trip and skid her knee on a sharp stone. "ANNA!" Screamed Elsa as an abnormally large gray ore fell towards her younger sister, followed by other big rocks waiting their turn to crush the helpless princess. _

_Anna was petrified with fear that she didn't noticed when someone shoved her away from the path. The light ginger girl gaped at the rocks piled in front of her; Anna looked herself over and sighed in relief, she had a small scrap on her knee and a couple of cuts but other than that she was fine. Anna stood shakily on her feet, coughing lightly at the dust the gravel had caused and looked around for the source that had pushed her out of harm's way. Her heart lodged itself into her throat when she caught sight of the limb beneath the boulders. _

"_ANNA!" Elsa shouted, blasting a hole through the mountain of rocks in panic. The Queen hurriedly ran through the large crater and was overcome with relief when she caught sight of Anna's strawberry blonde pigtails. Elsa jogged to Anna, but stopped short when soft cries reached her ears. "Anna." The sorceress said again, placing a comforting hand on her sibling's shoulder; she followed Anna's tear-filled gaze and soon released a gasp of horror. "HANS!"_

"How is he?" Anna jumped at the voice of her husband and softly placed Hans's hand on the bed. She hoped Kristoff hadn't seen what she had been doing, but even if he did he wouldn't get angry because he knew that Hans had been Anna's first love and some of her feelings for him still lingered. _Old feelings are hard to overcome_.

"Dr. Whale said he's in pretty bad shape. His injures were fatal, but they managed to stabilize him. He also said falling into a coma had saved him." The usually joyful girl said in a low tone, her eyes glazed with sadness and guilt. Kristoff pulled Anna into his arms and let his wife cry into his chest―It was no secret to anyone that Anna blamed herself for everything that happened, but Elsa and Emma repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault. Despite their good intentions, the young woman continued to drown in her remorse; constantly telling herself that if she hadn't allowed fear to freeze her motionless, Hans would have never gotten hurt in pushing her out of the way and allowing the rubble to bury him. "It's been four weeks...I'm starting to lose hope that he'll ever wake up."

Elsa gazed silently at her would-be-murder. She had forced Anna to leave the room and join Emma, David, Kristoff and Mary Margret in the cafeteria for lunch. The new Snow Queen loved her sister very much, but couldn't bear to watch her fall apart as she watched over the man she had wanted to marry six months ago. What came as a shock to her was that Hans had somehow gained some strength in his legs and quickly shoved Anna out of the way, taking the full force of the boulders himself...Elsa puzzled and puzzled. Her eyes soon widened when she realized why Hans had saved Anna―The platinum blonde looked at the prince in bewilderment, but soon smiled sadly when the thought came to her mind. (You love Anna...or at least care about her. Your desire just blinded you from what you could've had).

Emma paced around the room impatiently. Dr. Whale had informed her that he found some documents on the ginger prince with help from Regina and her magic, and went to go retrieve them from his office; it had been over two hours and he had yet to return. Emma groaned at the massive headache she was getting. Her patience was hanging by a thread and she was about ready to storm out of the room, and burst into Dr. Whale's office to find the files herself. However, a faint sound brought Emma out of her tantrum and caused her to focus on the comatose man behind her. Emma quietly made her way to Hans and watched him suspiciously as small puffs fogged the oxygen mask.

"Anna..." The blonde heard him say softly. He was dreaming. Dreaming of the young woman he had hurt. Was Hans worried about Anna? Emma figured he was since the prince was saying her name in his unconscious state. "Anna, I'm sorry." Emma softly hushed Hans, stroking his auburn hair and telling him she was okay and that she'll go find her.

"He was saying your name over and over." Said the blonde savior, crossing her arms and leaning lightly against the wall opposite of where Anna was sitting near Hans. Anna was stunned. Hans...was worried about her? According to Emma, Hans had been saying her name constantly and begging her for forgiveness. Could Hans be apologizing for leading her on and then trying to seize Arendelle by killing Elsa? "I don't know what he did, but I can tell he regrets it. I mean he even risked his life to save you." Anna didn't answer Emma; all she could think about was what the blonde had said and what she heard only moments ago.

(Do you really regret what you did? Or is all this only because of the pain? I hope you're sorry...because I want to forgive you...even though your broke my heart and left me to freeze to death). The young princess continued to stare at her former fiance, paying no mind that her hand was inter-twined with his.

Another week went by and Hans still showed no signs of consciousness. Elsa observed Hans, squeezing his hand when his breathe hitched at the spasms of pain coursing through his battered body. She took in Hans's face, noting how handsome the ginger was. His cheeks, though covered in cuts and small bruises, were smooth and held a natural flush to them, the dust of freckles across his nose were adorable and prominent, his eyebrows were thin and beautifully arched, and his auburn locks, along with the sideburns framing his gorgeous face, complemented his fair skin, but the feature Elsa liked most about the prince were his "dreamy" green eyes. They resembled emeralds under the gleaming sun and held such sincerity when she was in the palace dungeon after being saved by Hans at her ice palace. She wondered why she was worrying so much about the man that had tried to kill her, perhaps it was because he had save Anna and gotten fatally injured in the process...or maybe because he was alone in the world, in a world that continued to be cruel to a man who was loved by none.

"Despite his body temperature being lower than normal, he's recovering very well." Announced Dr. Whale, looking through Hans's chart and then to the prince himself. He was amazed at the rate Hans was recuperating; Dr. Whale could tell that Hans was more than what he seemed. "I...I would also like to show you all what Regina and I found." The brownish-blonde man didn't know whether what he was about to reveal to everyone would have a negative or positive impact on them, but if their reaction was anything like Regina's then he hoped they would be kind to the damaged prince.

"No...Why would they?" Whimpered Anna, burying her face in Kristoff's chest after reading a copy of the documents. She couldn't believe what she had learned, Hans had told her his brothers had treated him badly but he never said how badly. Anna was so heartbroken, terrified and shocked. "How could they...T-they're own b-brother?!" The young girl sobbed violently, her shoulders shaking with anguish at how little she knew about Hans and how much pain he suffered at the hands of his twelve older brothers. Having no one to love him had forced the young prince to believe that becoming King would gain him his family's respect and love. Hans's heart became frozen, not by Elsa's magic or the Snow Queen's curse...but because he was raised without love.

_A man with auburn hair and bright green eyes hid in the far corner of his cell, curled into a small, beaten, shivering ball against the stone wall. Soft sobs escaped the ginger's lips as the words his father spoke to him continued to echo in his head over and over. _

"_You're worthless and weak! You disgraced the Westerguard name! You not only tainted the reputation of our family, but also that of the Southern Isles! You should've never been born! I wish you would've died during childbirth instead of your mother! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, HANS?! YOU WILL NEVER BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY SON!" _

_The King's words had stabbed Hans deep in his heart. The young prince was already suffering from a broken heart and to hear his father speak such venomous words to him, only agonized him even more. Tears trailed down Hans's face at his father's final words; the old king soon back-handed his youngest son and called him pathetic for showing such weakness in his presence. King Claudius left Hans on the floor of his cell, never noticing his twelve eldest sons sneaking into the dungeon to torment their baby brother. He ignored Hans's cries of pain as they echoed throughout the musty corridor, believing that whatever punishment Hans was receiving was a well-deserved one. _

"_Poor Little Hans. Don't you see it's useless to cry out for help? Father doesn't care about you, no one in this castle cares. You could've perished in that eternal winter and no one would've mourned." Sneered Franz, the crowned prince of the Southern Isles and one of King Claudius's favorite sons. His blue eyes gleamed with amusement as he kicked Hans hard in the stomach, grinning manically at the blood that trickled down his baby brother's lips. _

"_Why?" Choked Hans, coughing up blood as it continued to rise up in his throat. "Why do you hate me so much?" The young ginger never felt so alone, he loved his brothers and yet they treated him like dirt. They tormented, mocked him, called him names and even went as far as to ignore his very existence. _

"_Why you ask?" Jurgen grabbed Hans by the neck and slammed him hard against the stone wall of the cell. He smiled at his little brother's pain, watching Hans gasp for air and gripping his hand around his throat weakly. "Because you're useless and weak! Plus, father never wanted another heir, nor did the twelve of us want another brother either, especially one as scrawny and hideous as you." The 3__rd __eldest prince scoffed at Hans, taking great satisfaction in seeing the tears that cascaded rapidly down his youngest brother's cheeks. For a moment, Jurgen felt guilty for hurting Hans. He was their baby brother after all and wasn't it their job to protect him, and help him realize how wrong he had been in trying kill Queen Elsa; Hans was young and starved of love and attention, if they'd only given him that then maybe he wouldn't have run away and tried to become King of Arendelle to gain their respect and love. However, the guilt soon passed and Jurgen continued to break Hans's fragile spirit further. "It makes me sick just looking at you. Face it, Hans. Father will never love you, no one in their right mind could ever love an abomination like you." _

Hans awoke with tears streaming down his bruised cheeks. He let out a weak sob at the memory. How could his brothers have been so cruel? First, they beat him mercilessly in his cell and then chase after him, compliment him on his attempt to seize Arendelle, and later abandon him in his time of need. The young, broken former prince wanted nothing more than to die so the pain in his heart would end. Hans ripped away the oxygen mask from his face and chucked it aside, and proceeding to tear away the cords from his body. He was so hurt that he didn't care his wounds were screaming in agony at his rushed and violent movements.

"Hans Stop!" A delicate hand took hold of Hans's bandaged one, stopping him from causing himself further harm. Hans breathed heavily, his green eyes meeting familiar blue hues. The redhead grew wide eyed when he took in Anna's beautiful face, her cheeks stained with tears and glowing blue eyes filled with sadness. "Please Hans...just stop."

Hans bit his lip at Anna's plea and let out an agonized sob. Anna wrapped her arms around her former fiancée and brought him closer to her chest, her heart breaking at the sound of his cries as he buried his face into her neck. She didn't know what to do. Hans was terrified and in a great deal of pain, both mentally and physically. Anna rubbed Hans back soothingly, noticing how he shivered under her touch and gripped the back of her shirt even tighter. The young princess couldn't deny how fragile and small Hans looked. If she could get Hans to open up to her and let her in his heart, then maybe they can put the past behind them and move on.

Elsa sat by Hans's beside for the past four days. Anna had told everyone that she had found Hans tearing away all the cords off his body that had been linked to the monitors in a frenzy of panic. She had been so scared that she rushed in to stop him. Anna also said that after she begged Hans to stop straining himself, the ginger prince broke down and desperately latched onto her―Everyone sympathized Hans and visited him often, but they never saw the handsome man awake or show any signs of stirring. Dr. Whale gave Hans a check up and told them that it was a relapse of his desperation for comfort and possibly from some dark memories; Regina confirmed Dr. Whale's suspicions after using her magic to see into Hans's mind, the memories they saw disturbed them, Anna had cried at the sight of how cruel the twelve eldest princes were being to Hans, even Kristoff shed a few tears at seeing how alone and helpless Hans was throughout his childhood, being mocked, beaten and belittled by the brothers he loved had taken its toll. The trio from Arendelle even witnessed Hans running away from home to Elsa's coronation in a desperate attempt to escape his brothers' cruelty and father's disapproval.

"He just wanted a way out. A place of his own where he doesn't have to hide and live every day of his life in fear." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists tightly, feeling her powers seep through her knuckles as she tried her best to keep her emotions under control. "In a small sense, he and I are alike. We lived in fear for nearly our whole lives and jumped at the first chance of Freedom. Hans came to Arendelle to escape his brothers forever and I built my ice palace to escape the fear of hurting Anna." Added the Snow Queen of Arendelle; she finally understood Hans and wanted to mend his damaged heart. Years of neglect and abuse had affected him greatly and turned him into a manipulative, cunning, cold and cruel psychopath.

The fair skin eye lids of the former prince finally revealed the dreamy emerald orbs hidden beneath them. Hans felt utterly groggy and confused. He knew he had woken up once before and felt exhausted, but now he was completely drained of energy. Hans took in his surroundings and noticed that he was still in a white room instead of his musty, cold prison cell. The unlucky ginger shivered at the memory of his cell and how brutally his brothers had beaten him before the mysterious sorcerer came to his aid. Soon, Hans begun to wonder where he was, why he was here and how long he had been sleeping.

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry you had fallen into another coma." Hans weakly turned his head to the door of the white room and found a man wearing a white coat standing in the doorway with a clipboard in his hand. The strange man smiled faintly at Hans and calmly strolled to the bedridden prince.

"To answer the questions buzzing around in your head. I'm Dr. Whale and you're in a hospital in a town called Storybrooke. Second, Queen Elsa of Arendelle freed you from your ice prison. Third, you were nearly crushed to death by large stone minerals after shoving your ex-fiancee out of harm's way. Originally, you were unconscious for 4 weeks. You had a semi-panic attack and tore away all the cables from your body. However, Anna managed to stop you from hurting yourself further. After having a slight emotional breakdown, you slipped into an unconscious state for about four days." The dirty blonde-haired man said while checking Hans's vital signs and recording everything on his clipboard. "I'll inform everyone you're awake."

Hans was rather overwhelmed at the sight of so many unfamiliar but friendly faces. His heart was pounding violently within his chest; the young ginger was very on edge and wanted desperately to escape the stares of these strangers. Just as Hans was about to have another episode, a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair peeked through the small crowd followed by a woman with snow white hair and a overly-muscled blonde man.

Anna slowly reached for Hans, but stopped short when the ginger shied away from her gentle touch; the young princess sighed and smiled softly. It was too soon to try and help Hans open up to others, especially when he found himself alone with so many people. Anna figured perhaps it was better to give Hans time to adjust to life in Storybrooke since it's a world all new to the four of them. She knew Hans had clung to her in desperation, he needed comfort and familiar arms to hold him as he cried out all the pain he had held in his heart; it had been a moment she knew would never happen again, but was glad to have been able to be the support Hans needed even if it had only been for a few short hours.

"I...I want to thank you...for saving me, Hans." Anna said awkwardly and placed a gentle hand on Hans's thigh, frowning when he refused to meet her eyes. He was ignoring her! How dare he ignore her after spending all her time watching over him while he was in a coma?! Anna gritted her teeth at Hans's rudeness and before she could stop herself, her hand met the former royal's cheek harshly.

Hans cowered in fear as Anna neared him. The princess was trying her best to calm the frightened ginger and apologize for slapping him, but was met with screams of terror when she tried to touch him. Dr. Whale and several nurses rushed into the hospital room, and tried to approach Hans; however, to everyone's surprise, blazes of fire shot from Hans's hand when he attempted to shield himself from the hospital faculty. Regina blocked the fire with her magic, trying her best to remain calm and protect everyone within range of the terrified man. She noticed Dr. Whale attempt to soothe Hans with his words, but soon jumped back as another flare of fire was sent his way.

"ST-STAY BACK!" Cried Hans, his eyes darting to every person present in the room. His mind was on overdrive, fear cutting through his common sense and blinding him from the people who only sought to help him―All Hans saw were his brothers, all twelve of them surrounding him, laughing at the helplessness in his eyes and slowly approaching him with ill intents. "Please don't." Begged the traumatized prince, his green eyes drowning with tears and breaths becoming quick and short. He was scared, mortified beyond belief; Hans just wanted to be left alone despite his growing need for comfort and sanctuary.

Everyone stared at the blazing dome protecting the scared prince. Dr. Whale had previously tried to sedate Hans in order to calm him down and bring him out of his panic attack; however, before the doctor could administer the injection, a ring of fire exploded from the marble floor and surrounded Hans―The flames seemed to have a mind of their own as they formed the barrier of burning inferno.

"How are we going to snap him out of it?" Asked Anna, yelping loudly and dodging a basketball-sized fireball as it soared past her head and ignited the counter behind her. "We can't even get near Hans long enough to calm him down."

Elsa turned her blue eyes to Hans; her heart went out to the 13th Prince of the Southern Isles. Hans was unloved and lonesome; he had a father who despises him and twelve older brothers who made his life a living nightmare. Hans wanted someone to love him for whom he was and not for what he had; it had pained both her and Anna to hear Hans being called many horrible things by his brothers, especially by Jurgen. Elsa wondered if one of the reasons King Claudius and his twelve oldest sons hated Hans was because of his powers. The young Queen shed a tear at the thought of living in a family who despised you and wanted nothing more than to be rid of you―Elsa was lucky that Anna had stood by her side despite being shut out by her for thirteen years.

The youngest Westerguard cowered in fear, green eyes replaced with scarlet hues and blushy, freckled cheeks stained with tears. No one knew what to do; everyone present in the room pitied the prince and felt their hearts crack at the sound of his weak sobs. He was vulnerable, scared, overwhelmed and confused; Anna and Elsa could see the innocent child within Hans surfacing as he wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them to his chest. Elsa titled her head slightly to the right, taking in Hans's quivering form and noticing the sweat streaming down his face―The heat of the barrier surrounding him was beginning to affect his weakened body; if Elsa didn't know any better, she would say the ginger looked like he was ready to pass out any moment.

(I have to do something. He won't hold out much longer...even his own powers are straining his body.) Thought Elsa, noting how much weaker Hans was growing the longer he remained inside the force-field of fire. Apparently, Hans's powers are connected to his emotions. When Dr. Whale was approaching Hans with the syringe, he was terrified and his powers retaliated by batting away the source of his fears.

Mary Margret was at lost; she could see that the young man had lived a terrible life judging by the way he reacted when Dr. Whale had tried to sedate him. The young Queen wondered if someone were to show Hans compassion than perhaps they can get close enough to the auburn-haired prince to ease his suffering. Mary Margret thought and thought, and soon realized what they had to do―Maybe she and Regina could approach Hans since they both share a motherly trait. Mary Margret signaled Regina and soon found the former mayor by her side, and immediately whispered her plan softly in the sorceress's ear.

"Regina, what if we try to get near Hans? Maybe our gentle and motherly atmosphere will get through to him." Mary Margret (Snow White) looked to Hans briefly and then back at Regina, and noticed her step-mother's lips forming a gentle smile; it was clear to Snow White that Regina completely agreed with her plan.

Regina and Mary Margret took tiny steps towards the barrier of burning fire―Stopping suddenly when Hans caught their movement; he stared at them with glassy green eyes filled with hesitation, fear and wonder. Mary Margret released a small breath before taking another baby step towards Hans; she stopped and looked to the redhead waiting for him to launch a fireball at her and Regina, but all the vulnerable prince did was continue to stare. Regina followed her example and took an extra step, noticing how Hans's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly; the sorceress and her step-daughter neared the "dreamy" green eyed man, internally relieved that the fire surrounding him slowly sank into the floor.

Hans eyed the women walking slowly to him, their eyes filled with concern and assurance. The duo had no weapons on them...but he could sense that the one in the blue blazer wield magic, he could feel it in the warmth radiating from her soul. Hans didn't know why, but there was something very familiar about the woman with gentle brown eyes. He felt as though he knew her from somewhere. Hans shook his head, it was impossible for him to know this woman since he was forbidden from leaving the castle grounds. Yet something in his heart cried out to the mysterious sorceress.

Regina and Mary Margret kneel before Hans, much to everyone's surprise that they were able to close the distance between them and the fire wielder without being attacked and smiled motherly at the redhead, eyes filled with tenderness and affection. No one dared to move as the flames protecting Hans completely vanished as did the fire burning around them. Mary Margret slowly reached for Hans, stopping short when he flinched away from her touch but soon brushed away a lock of auburn hair from his face. She hushed Hans softly as he shivered against her motherly actions, calmly telling him that he had nothing to fear.

"You're okay." Said Snow (Mary Margret), stroking the still trembling prince's hair and inching closer to him. "No one's going to hurt you. We only want you to calm down. Regina and I understand that being surrounded by so many people is unnerving, but we promise that everyone in this room mean you no harm." She added, gesturing towards her daughter and company.

"Hans, I know you're very confused and wonder why your heart calls out to me." Regina said, her own heart fluttering when his green eyes shined with hope. "Which is why I'm going to undo the spell." The former mayor ignored the puzzlement on Snow White's face and delicately held Hans's bandaged hand, muttering a short incantation before focusing her gaze into the young prince's emerald orbs.

Hans gave a small surprise gasp as warmth enveloped his hand and traveled through his bloodstream straight to his brain. His green eyes glazed over as memories flowed into his subconscious, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as several upon several visions flashed before his eyes. He saw himself as a small boy of 5, running through a large and beautiful forest, laughing with delight. A woman with black hair and brown eyes chased after him, wearing a black coat and matching pants; Hans shivered when he realized that the woman in the vision was the very one kneeling before him. Many more memories filled Hans's head and heart, but one memory caught the prince's full attention.

"_Mother, where are we going?" Asked a 5-year-old Hans holding Regina's hand. The tiny child was confused and slightly saddened by Regina's lack of words._

"_My Little Prince." Said Regina, stopping suddenly, turning Hans towards her and placing her hands gentle on his small shoulders. "I haven't been completely honest with you for the past five years, but I'm going to fix all that." Continued the Queen, her heart throbbing when Hans looked at her questioningly._

"_Five years ago, I came across a baby nestled in a bundle of blankets outside my castle near the large apple tree in the courtyard. The baby was small and crying violently. I didn't know why someone had abandoned the baby, but I couldn't leave him there to suffer. So I took him in and nurtured him, raised him as my own son and grew to love him. Hans...that baby...was you." Regina teared when Hans stepped away from her in shock. "I'm not your real mother. I don't know who your birth mother was, but I do know who your father is."_

_Little Hans clutched Regina's hand, his mind on overdrive and trying to process what his mother had just said. If Regina wasn't his mother than who was...moreover, who is his father? The duo stopped in front of a large palace lined with brick walls and a lone tower located to the far right of the castle. Hans looked curiously at Regina, his big green eyes drinking in the tears that slide down her smooth cheeks._

"_Hans, this is your home. The Southern Isles." The small redhead's eyes widened. The Southern Isles was a large kingdom with at least twelve heirs! If this was his home then that would make him..."My Little Prince, your father is King Claudius of the Southern Isles. Your full name is Hans Michael William Westerguard, 13__th__ Prince of the Southern Isles." Announced Regina, her brown eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to leave her precious son, but the Enchanted Forest was becoming dangerous for him and will be even more when she casts the "Dark Curse"._

"_Mother, please." Begged Hans, clutching the hem of the Evil Queen's dress. "Please don't leave me. I want to stay with you. I Love You, Mother." Cried the tiny prince, his small hands gripping Regina's black dress in desperation and face buried in the fabric of her skirt. _

"_I Love You Too, Hans." Responded Regina, plucking her Little Prince from her skirt and holding him close. Hans immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and hide his face in her long black hair. "But, you'll have to stay here. It's going to be dangerous for you to be with me. I promise I'll come back for you. Until then, live your life as best as you can." Regina kissed Hans's forehead and muttered a spell, sealing her beloved little prince's memories and putting him to sleep. _

"_We'll be together again. You won't remember me, but I'll be watching over you. Be brave, my Little Phoenix. Bring happiness and love wherever you go...and always remember mother loves you." _

Hans slumped heavily against the back wall as the memory faded. He breathed uneasily, his mind trying to process everything. Hans was stunned, shocked to the core. This woman was his mother...the only mother he's ever known. She left him in the Southern Isles to protect him, but wasn't aware of how cruel his birth father was. Hans sobbed loudly, tears cascading swiftly down his blushy, freckled cheeks; the young prince gazed at Regina in heartache and recognition. Regina smiled faintly, tears brimming in her brown eyes as she took in the grown man her little baby had become.

"Regina..." Whimpered Hans, his voice shaky and thick with tears. The lonely, broken auburn prince launched himself at the former Evil Queen and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face buried in her neck as more tears spilled from his eyes. "Mother!" Hans pained sobbed ripped through everyone's heart. It was a cry of relief, anguish and desperation.

Regina lightly stroked Hans's auburn hair as he slept, his head in her lap and gauze-covered hand clutching the hem of her blue skirt. After her Little Prince had cried himself to sleep, Kristoff awkwardly carried him in his arms and set him back on the bed; the ice harvester had panicked when Hans stirred, but sighed in relief when Regina lulled him back to sleep. Dr. Whale allowed Regina to keep Hans calm while he administrated the sedative―The purpose of sedating Hans was to keep him asleep long enough for Regina to explain herself and for Dr. Whale to replace the blood-stained bandages around the prince's chest.

Emma, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and even David were lost for words. Who would've thought that Regina had raised a small baby during her reign as the Evil Queen; however, seeing the two holding each other for dear life proved how much they loved one another; the tears they shed were of pure love and showed that they were each others' whole world. Anna wiped away her tears, her heart burning in her chest; she had been wrong about Hans all along. All her ex-fiance wanted was to fill the empty void in his heart where Regina had resided before sealing away his memories. If Hans had stayed by Regina's side then perhaps he would've never attempted to usurp the throne of Arendelle or tried to trap Elsa in the urn. Hans would've become a gentle, loving, polite and sweet young prince and not the manipulative, cold, cunning, lying man she had met.

"Around 23 years ago, I came across a small bundle of blankets near the apple tree I planted in the courtyard of the Royal Castle in the Enchanted Forest. Upon nearing the apple tree, I found that nestled within the bundle was a baby. He was quite small and crying out for comfort. I plucked him from the leaves and held him close. He had stopped crying and opened his eyes in wonder. They were a beautiful shade of green, complimenting his auburn hair and fair skin." Commented Regina, earning slow nods and eyes still filled with shock. She smiled at the expression on everyone's face; Regina had been anticipating their reaction and ultimately decided it was best to tell them the whole truth.

"That baby was Hans. According to one of my guards, the King of the Southern Isles wanted nothing to do with his newborn son and, therefore, abandoned him in our kingdom. I can only guess he thought I would kill Hans." Regina paused and eyed the young prince sadly; she was sad and angry that Hans's own father had left him to face her wrath, but hadn't counted on Regina becoming attach to the 13th prince and raising him as her own son. "I felt something within Hans, something special. As you all saw that special something is his ability to control fire. I also believe this to be one reason King Claudius wanted to get rid of Hans." Everyone could hear the venom in Regina's voice when she spoke the king's name, they didn't blame her for being angry and she had every right to bear a grudge against the cold-hearted King of the Southern Isles.

Regina continued to tell her tale with great passion. Her eyes shining as she told them how Hans would run through the corridors of her castle with a bright grin on his face, his laughter pure and angelic and made her heart soar. She even explained how excited Hans had been when he showed her his powers; Regina had been proud of how easily Hans was able to bend the flames to his will and never burning anything to ashes. Elsa and Anna wiped away stray tears as they listened to the tale of the man that had once tried to take Arendelle for his own. Regina then began to tell them everything she had seen when Hans was growing up in the Southern Isles, taunted by his older brothers, ignored by his father, called "a spawn of the devil," "monster," "freak," "worthless" and "a disgrace". Those words had made Regina's blood boil, but her heart shatter at the sight of the tears cascading down her precious son's face. The former Evil Queen added that she wanted to outright murder King Claudius in cold blood and take Hans away. But she couldn't risk endangering him, especially not when the dark cursed had been cast; Regina had placed a barrier around the Southern Isles, unknowingly shielding Arendelle as well, in order to keep Hans safe until she returned.

* * *

_**What do you think? I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself. I think I made Hans a bit overly emotional though. I looked at a lot things about Hans on tumblr, and deviantart, and began to think about everything that happened in Frozen.**_

**_I'm quoting this from a post on tumblr "Hans is the consequence of being raised without love". I completely agree this person because I too thought that way slightly when I saw Hans's brothers make fun of him and later abandon him when Ingrid froze him. So I sympathize Hans greatly._**

**_Thanks for reading chapter one The Will of the Phoenix. Read and Review. This story might go somewhere if I get enough reviews and come up with more ideas._**

**_Thank you my wonderful fans! Vanitas signing off!_**


	2. The Bond of Brothers

_**Hey fans, Vanitas here! I know you're all anxiously waiting for the next chapter of Angel of Mine and Futatsu No Kodou. I assure you I'll be updating those two stories soon, but I really haven't been able to come up with anything good, so I decided to work on something , college class are becoming harder and harder to manage, assignments start to pile up and I'll be starting another class this March, so I'll have less time than usual. Also, if you'd like to contribute ideas for the next chapter of either Angel of Mine or Futatsu No Kodou, feel free to message me here and I'll take a look.**_

_**Writing Chapter 2 of The Will of the Phoenix was rather fun and a little sad since I decided to thrown in a little brotherly love between Hans and once of his twelve older brothers. I apologize if parts of this chapter disturb you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.**_

**_Thank you to the Guest who loved the first chapter of The Will of the Phoenix and reminded me that Hans has a Frozen Heart. I decided to the guest's wise words and make Hans cold towards others to hide his vulnerability._**

**_Enjoy Chapter 2 of The Will of the Phoenix._**

* * *

"Useless."

"Weak."

"Monster."

"The cursed prince."

"He's a danger to the Southern Isles."

"Who could ever love such a monster?!"

Hans tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat damping his auburn hair and coating his handsome face. He clutched the sheets of his bed in a bandaged fist, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. The young prince whimpered softly, gritting his teeth at the nightmare plaguing his mind.

Hans cried out in agony when Jurgen roughly entered him. He bit his lip harshly, tears spilling down his cheeks at the burning pain in his lower region. Hans choked back a sob as his older brother pounded into him. A white gloved hand covered his mouth while another held onto his thin wrists behind his back.

"Hey Jurgen. Don't break him just yet. The rest of us want to have fun with our baby brother too." Hans heard Franz say in an annoyed tone. The youngest prince whimpered against Claude's fabric-covered hand.

Fun?! They thought raping him was fun?! Hans shivered violently when the 3rd prince (Jurgen) ruffled his hair, the action normally would've been found affectionate but Hans knew what it truly meant; his third older brother was taunting him, showing his baby brother that there was nothing he could do to stop him and the other eleven princes. Jurgen rammed into Hans harder, enjoying the tears that escaped his dear little brother's green eyes. It wasn't long until Jurgen finally reached his end and pulled out of Hans, earning faint whimpers of pain as he did so.

The next few hours were agonizing; one by one the brothers took their turn in having their way with Hans. After the twelfth prince Adam had his turn, Hans collapsed onto the cold stone floor; blood seeping from between his legs and bits of semen trailing down his chin. Lashes, burns, cuts and bruises marred his whole body, not one inch of flesh had been spared from his brothers' wrath. To think that his own father had no idea what his twelve eldest sons were doing to his youngest...then again Hans knew King Claudius wouldn't care even if he knew.

"How does it feel to know that this will be your life once father decides to make your imprisonment a life sentence or after he keels over?" Laughed Claude, grasping Hans's dirt, blood-stained auburn hair and painfully forcing his baby brother to meet his dark brown eyes. The wicked grin that painted the 2nd heir's face sent shivers down Hans's spine.

"How about you let me put him out of his misery?" Hans cringed at the sound of his ex-fiancée's voice. Anna's words weren't honey sweet, but venomous and cruel. Claude dropped Hans to the ground and stepped to the left to reveal the woman Hans had loved so much, but had turned her back on him.

"I've got a better idea, Anna." Hans heard the ox of a mountain man say. "Why don't you let Elsa give him a real frozen heart?" The 13th prince tiredly dragged his battered body across the stone floor, but was stopped by a heavy leather boot slamming onto his badly damaged back. Hans coughed as spasms of pain crawled up his back, the lashes burning like hot steel beneath one of his brothers' boots. "Good work, Edvard. Wouldn't want him to upset Queen Elsa more than he already managed to do?"

The Twins, Edvard and Edvin (the 9th and 10th princes of the Southern Isles), hauled their brother to his feet; both brothers held Hans's shackled arms and gripped his hair roughly. Hans winced as his head was slightly forced back, causing him to meet the cold blues of the Queen he had tried to kill. He was exhausted and weak, far too weak to fight back; however, Hans wasn't going to make it easy for her. The traitorous prince struggled against his brothers' hold, but was punched brutally in the gut by Vladimir 8th prince of the Southern Isles.

"Now, Vladimir. Do try to be gentle." Mocked Elsa, lifting Hans's chin and smiling happily at the bruises that marred the ginger prince's handsome face. "Should I freeze your heart quickly or agonizingly slow?"

Hans screamed in terror and agony as a shard of ice slowly pierced his heart. His auburn hair turning white, streaky by streak, and skin becoming cold as ice; he coughed tiny blue clouds, an indication that his body temperature was rapidly decreasing. The single digit that had been firmly pressed against his chest retreated as did the hands of his 9th and 10th older brothers.

Hans lay limp on the chilled ground of his cell, his eyes clouded and glassy. He watched helplessly as his former fiancée took hold of the very sword he had nearly killed Elsa with six months ago. Her turquoise blue eyes were as cold as the ice slowly crawling up his waist.

"Please Anna..." Breathed Hans, his skin growing colder every passing moment. "D-don't. I-I-I'm s-sorry." Stuttered Hans, the cold of his freezing heart finally taking its toll.

"Oh, Hans. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Anna said, raising her ex-lover's sword over her head and bringing it down upon the slowly dying prince with great force.

Hans screamed loudly and woke in cold-sweat. He stared at the white ceiling above him before looking around the room feverishly for signs of his brothers and the royals of Arendelle. (It was just a nightmare, Hans. Calm down.) Thought the frightened prince, his heart continuing to pound hard against his chest and fears escalating beyond his limit. Finding no one in his room, Hans sluggishly sat up and hissed at the pain that shot through his sides; Dr. Whale had informed him that the weight of the boulders on his body had broken five of his ribs and that he was lucky they hadn't punctured his lungs. Hans took shaky breaths, running his gauze-covered hand through his sweat drenched hair; He couldn't and didn't want to fall back asleep. Hans knew if he fell asleep, the nightmares would come back and haunt him for the rest of the night. The nightmares only served as a reminder that he had been a fool in thinking he could be someone, find someone to love him and find his own place away from his abusive family.

"Hans, you okay?" Hans flinched and raised his hand to attack whoever dared to come near him, his hardened eyes softened when he caught sight of a young brunette standing in the doorway. The brunette was small, a boy of 11 with bright hazel eyes filled with concern.

"Henry..." Muttered the ginger prince, lowering his hand before any of his power seeped through the bandages around his palm.

"I heard you screaming and came to check on you." Said the small child, stepping into the room and shutting the door softly. He took slow steps towards the ginger, stopping a foot away from Hans, his hazel hues never breaking eye contact with green orbs. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Added Henry, noticing the faint glimmer of tears in Hans's eyes.

"So your brothers thought they had every right to punish you?" Henry was in shock. Hans had told him everything about his childhood, what happened in Arendelle, his encounter with the Snow Queen and also how he ended up in the hospital. "Your brothers are the ones with a frozen heart, not you...My mom, Regina, told you me about your powers. I'm not afraid of you. Having powers doesn't make you a monster, Hans. Truthfully, being gifted like that makes you special...and since you were raised by Regina, I thought maybe...what I'm trying to say is...I-I always wanted a brother. " Henry hugged Hans. He wasn't afraid; on the contrary, Henry thought having powers over fire was the coolest thing ever.

Hans was at loss for words. No one ever hugged him like this, not since his favorite older brother turned his back on him. He gazed at the small boy pressed against his bandaged chest; Henry wore a genuine smile on his face and even nuzzled him like a cat. Hans was completely dumbfounded. He had always considered himself unlovable and a monster, but this small child saw past all that and accepted him. The young prince never thought about being a brother to anyone after the way his older brothers treated him...yet this child warmed his cold heart. The two of them were only tied through Regina, Hans being raised by her in the Enchanted Forest and Henry nurtured in Storybrooke.

The former royal sighed and quietly stroked Henry's brown hair. Hans gazed out the window near the hospital bed, contemplating his actions over six months ago and everything that happened after he woke up. Running away from home to Arendelle, meeting Anna and proposing to her hours later, saving Elsa from the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards, losing Anna to a simple ice harvester, being stripped of his title and basically disowned by his father, tortured by his twelve older brothers, being frozen and then saved by the very people he wronged, saving the life of the woman who had broken his heart... reunited with the sorceress who had cared for him since he was a babe and left him in the Southern Isles to protect him, revealing his powers in a panic, showing weakness to his former fiancée and allowing a boy he hardly knew to hug him. Hans shook his head, nothing made sense; however, the weight of Henry's arms around him brought a feeling Hans had long forgotten...the feeling of being wanted.

"You know I meant what I said...about always wanting a brother." Henry was nervous. Regina had told him that the papers had been filled out and that he would be the one to tell the redhead that it was official. Henry was worried about Hans's reaction. Would he freak out and refuse? Smile and accept him? Henry knew Hans would accept him; the prince after all let him stay in his room and even allowed the young brunette to sleep on the bed when he could've just told Henry he was fine and to leave him be. "Here." Henry handed Hans the papers Regina had given him before the duo came to the docks.

Hans slowly took the documents and scanned them, and felt his heart shoot into his throat. These were adoption papers, legally signed and printed adoption papers. His heart hammered against his chest, Regina had adopted him in the Enchanted Forest but had made it legally official in this world. Hans didn't know what to say, on one hand he wanted to yell at Regina for not telling him and on the other he wanted to cry.

"What do you say, Hans? Will...Will you be my big brother?" Asked Henry, growing very worried at the shock written all over Hans's face. Maybe giving Hans the adoption papers hadn't been the best idea, not when he had been discharged from the hospital only 2 days ago. "Hans?"

Hans pulled Henry into a hug with his good arm, biting his bottom lip to stop the sobs that threatened to slip. He was happy and scared. Happy that someone wanted him around; no words could express how happy Hans was at the fact that Henry wanted him as a brother, an older brother specifically. However, he was also scared...scared that Henry would one day turn his back on him just like the one brother he adored, but that brother…was gone. He was dead to Hans as were his other 11 brothers. It was because of them Hans had lost the only person who loved him in the Southern Isles and all Hans could do was watch his brother walk away, and wonder why he suddenly shut him out. But none of that mattered now, he found someone who saw him as more than an unnecessary spare; this person didn't seem as a spare at all, but a lonely man who needed love and someone to thaw his frozen heart.

Henry smiled widely; he was glad to have Hans as his older brother since it gets a little lonely being an only child. Even though he and the ginger prince weren't related and never will be, it wouldn't stop Henry from loving Hans. Henry was glad that Regina had liked his idea of legally adopting Hans; however, Henry couldn't help but wonder if maybe at least one of Hans's twelve brothers had cared for him, key word being "had" cared. The small brunette pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the warmth radiating from his new older brother.

"You don't have to live in fear. You're safe in Storybrooke. It'll take a little time, but eventually everyone will see you're not as bad as they think." Hans's arm tightened around him and Henry could just picture the tiny smile on Hans's face―Henry knew Hans doubted his words; his brothers had broken his confidence and faith in himself, but Henry was determined to prove to Hans that he was better than his brothers and that there are people in this world who will openly accept him. Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina got her chance as did Gold, so...why not someone who needed it the most?

Henry gave Hans a tour of Storybrooke, his small hand clutching Hans's slightly large bandaged one. The duo were standing in front of Mr. Gold's shop, completely unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them, two pairs watching in interest and surprise while the third watched in jealousy and loath.

"Looks like they're getting along." Kristoff said, utterly astonished by the sight of Hans being civil.

"Henry does seem to handle him well. He hasn't known him long and yet Hans completely trusts him." Added Elsa, recalling the incident in the hospital that revealed not only Hans's secret but his lack of trust in others.

But if there was one thing the royals of Arendelle could agree on, it would be that Hans looked genuinely happy. He wasn't scowling at Henry or faking a smile. Hans was grinning stupidly, his smile even made his green eyes glow brightly. Anna frowned, not buying the idea of Hans being nice to someone he hardly knew let alone a child as young as Henry. She soon gasped when Henry led Hans into Gold's shop, knowing the kind of man Gold was, Anna immediately raced to the other side of the street and as soon as she reached the door—it collided with her face.

"Oops! Sorry, Anna. I didn't see you there." Henry quickly apologized, forgetting what his grandpa had told him about Hans when he introduced his older brother to him. He had opened the door rather quickly because he was very excited about showing Hans one of his favorite secret spots in Storybrooke. "Wait a minute. Why were outside my grandpa's shop anyway?"

"Out-casted by your own brothers. Twelve older brothers. A father that disowned you, treated you like a nuisance and belittled your very existence. Tortured by your brothers after attempting to cease the throne of Arendelle. An interesting plan, deary, but one you should've put a little more thought into. Your heart is quite dark, frozen one could say. A child living a life without love...can only express feelings of anger and resentment." Calmly spoke Gold, slightly offended by the permanent frown that overtook the young ginger's face. Hans could be a little more appreciative since Gold was going out of his way to understand the troubled prince's hazy past…then again he couldn't blame Hans for being cold and distrusting. It was quite clear to Gold that trusting others had become an issue to the youngest prince of the Southern Isles after years of torment at the hands of his twelve older brothers. "I'll give you one warning, deary. If you ever hurt Henry in any way, I won't hesitate to finish what your father started."

Hans stood his ground, fear never seeping through his eyes or filling his heart. He was used to being threatened; he had his brothers to thank for that since they would always threaten to hurt him if he ever dared to defy them. The only emotions coursing through his eyes were anger, determination and...love?

"I don't doubt that. I know all about you...Rumplestiltskin." Hans smirked as Gold's eyes widened in shock. He had always been highly intelligent, quick on his feet and hardly ever missing a detail. Hans turned to leave, the smirk never leaving his face until the memories of everything his brothers put him through filled his mind. He sighed and gazed at the Dark One over his shoulder. "I'll never do to Henry what my brothers did to me. If any one of us is going to get hurt, it's going to be me." Gold catches a glimpse of red in the prince's eyes before Hans leaves his shop.

"So the rumors are true. The 13th son of King Claudius was blessed with powers. The ability to control fire." Muttered the Dark One, recalling the sight of the small flame burning in Hans's eyes. Every magical being in the Enchanted Forest knew about the 13th prince of the Southern Isles, whose father had tried to kill him when he was baby and called him a monster for being gifted with such wondrous powers. "It must have been painful...to live a life knowing that the family you loved scorned you. If anyone can thaw that frozen heart of his...it is you, Henry."

"How is he?" Asked Claude, placing a firm hand on Franz's shoulder. The blonde sighed deeply and shook his head, his blue eyes never leaving his 3rd younger brother who sat alone near the shore of Mist Haven. Both Claude and Franz knew what was going through Jurgen's head. He blamed himself for what happened to Hans and was reflecting upon all the times he tormented their baby brother after he turned 13; Jurgen had been the only one to love Hans and pay him any attention, that is, until all his brothers got to him.

"He hasn't moved from there since we came." Responded Franz, feeling quite guilty for following by example and belittling Hans back in the Southern Isles. "How could we've been so cruel? Father was a lost cause...so he thought maybe we would give him some attention." Franz bit his lower lip, recalling all the horrible things they had said and done to their baby brother. He now realized that it was their fault Hans had run away and tried to take over Arendelle. "H-He didn't deserve to be treated like that." Tears cascaded down Franz's cheeks, he was ashamed of himself. He was the oldest and should've never encouraged or joined his brothers in making Hans's life miserable, knowing how lonely and hurt he was when their father outright ignored him and cast him aside.

Jurgen stared at the object in his hands. Resting heavily in his gloved hands was the sword of his baby brother. The brother he had abandoned in his time of need, running away like a coward rather than fighting to save him from becoming an ice statue. Jurgen swallowed the sob that threatened to rip from his lips; the fear in Hans's eyes was burned into his mind. The fear had also been in his voice when he questioned the woman he had released from the urn. Jurgen caressed the blade lightly, his heart throbbing painfully at the hurt in Hans's green orbs when he had spoken so coldly to him in the dungeons of the Southern Isles.

"Because you're useless and weak! Plus, father never wanted another heir, nor did the twelve of us want another brother either, especially not one as scrawny and hideous as you. "

Small, clear, salty drops fell on Hans's sword. "Forgive me, Hans." A soft sob escaped Jurgen's lips. The 3rd prince dropped to his knees, ignoring the cries of his brothers, and sobbed violently as the guilt of his actions tore apart his heart. Jurgen gripped the hilt of Hans's sword tightly and gazed at the sky in sheer anguish. "I'm so sorry, Hans. Forgive me, baby brother. Forgive your monster of a brother."

Regret stabbed Jurgen to his core. He was so stressed and ashamed of himself that his head was beginning to feel heavy. The dark-haired prince could hear his brothers calling his name, screaming for him to calm down, but all Jurgen could hear were Hans's cries of pain as all twelve of them beat him mercilessly and his pleas for them to stop.

"Hans..." Jurgen breathed his baby brother's name before collapsing onto the burning sand.

"JURGEN!" Franz skid next to his brother, gathering Jurgen's limp form in his arms. "JURGEN, JURGEN!" The crowned prince shook his 3rd younger brother lightly; he was growing anxious at Jurgen's silence. Franz soon heard Hans's name slip from Jurgen's lips, a lone tear sliding down his brother's left cheek and followed by shallow breaths.

Vladimir knelt beside Franz, removing his white glove and resting his right hand against Jurgen's forehead. "He's running a high fever." The 8th prince looked to his brother, noting how much older Franz looked to him. He could see the hint of blame in his blue eyes. "We should get him back to camp."

Franz remained silent, but slid his arms beneath Jurgen's legs and held him firmly against his chest. He ignored Claude's offer of carrying Jurgen and walked on, his hold on his third brother never wavering but becoming more gentle and protective. (What have we done?)

Vladimir dabbed at Jurgen's heated neck and cheeks with a soft blue towel, dipping it in a small bowl of water and wringing the loose droplets from the cloth before placing it slowly on his brother's burning forehead. He hushed Jurgen softly when a pained sob left his brother's lips, running his fingers through the third heir's hair. As soon as Jurgen settled down, Vladimir removed the blood-stained bandages from around his sibling's left arm and replacing them with fresh ones. Jurgen had dug his palm into the blade of Hans's sword in desperation to ease the excruciating pain in his heart. The blade had bitten deeply into his palm and sliced his forearm after he lost consciousness.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Vladimir said, knowing his oldest brother had stepped into the tent. "It's unbecoming of a future king."

"Future king..." Softly muttered Franz. He had forgotten that once his father stepped down or passed away he would be the new king of the Southern Isles. "Can one even become king after torturing his youngest brother and leaving him to his fate rather than fighting to save him?" Franz looked to Vladimir, meeting his 8th younger brother's soft brown eyes. Vladimir said nothing; he had no answer. Yet, the 1st born prince knew exactly what the hazel-haired physician wanted to say.

"I'm the eldest among our brothers. It's my responsibility to watch over all of you, but I ended up turning Hans away; pushing him to the breaking point alongside all eleven of you; our baby brother who only wanted our love and respect."

Franz sat beside his fevered brother. Jurgen's cheeks flushed with fever, sweat sticking his black bangs to his face and glistening against his skin. The golden blonde brushed back his younger brother's bangs from his face, his sky-colored eyes drinking in Jurgen's weakened state and the small speckles of blood spotting the freshly wrapped bandages around his arm.

"That's right, Hans. Now pull back the string and keep your eyes on the center of the target." Instructed a 25-year-old Jurgen to a 5-year-old Hans. Jurgen lightly held the bow straight as Hans pulled the bowstrings; teaching his baby brother the art of archery had been easy, but Hans was still too young to hold his older brother's large bow in his tiny, white gloved hands. "Now...release."

Hans focused on the bright red circle on the target, easing the tension in his shoulder and released the thin string from his fingers at his brother's command. The arrow struck the center of the target with a sharp 'thuck'. The tiny ginger grinned happily at his favorite brother and soon found himself grabbed by strong glove-covered hands. Hans squealed in delight as Jurgen lifted him in the air and spun him around.

"You did it, Hans! That was a perfect shot!" Gleefully cried Jurgen. Endless hours of training had paid off and Hans had struck the bull's eye on his first try.

"I did it, Jurgen! I did it!" Laughed Hans, soon hugging his brother tightly as Jurgen brought him to his chest. Hans was so happy Jurgen decided to spend time with him, he was awfully lonely since neither one of his other older brothers ever paid any attention to him. Jurgen was the only to love him and give him attention despite being 20 years older than Hans; the 3rd oldest prince never ignored his baby brother and always enjoyed being around the small ginger.

"I love you, Jurgen." Hans said, burying his face in the dark-haired man's firm chest. His older brother was so warm and kind to him, never saying ill things about him or teasing him like the rest of the princes. Yes, Hans was scrawny and a little too small for his age but Jurgen loved him unconditionally.

"I love you too, Hans." Responded Jurgen, hugging his littlest brother tightly and resting his chin on the tiny child's soft ginger hair. "I'll always love you, Hans. I'll never shut you out. Big brother will always be there to protect you." He added, lightly kissing his younger brother's head.

"Promise?" Hans's said in his small squeaky voice. He pouted when Jurgen chuckled at how child-like his voice sounded, but then smiled when said brother ruffled his auburn locks.

"I promise." Jurgen tenderly said, smiling angelically at the baby brother he adored with all his heart.

Jurgen woke with tears streaming down his cheeks. How many years had gone by since he made that promise to Hans? He had broken his promise 8 years later. Jurgen covered his face with his left arm, sobbing weakly at the treasured had possessed him to torment Hans after being the only one to love the small redhead? Jurgen blamed himself for giving in to his brothers' influence. He could still remember the tears Hans shed when he insulted him.

"You're so stupid. Why would I waste my time playing with scum like you?"

"J-Jurgen." Whimpered Hans. Tears cascading down his small, lightly lined with baby fat cheeks.

"Go away, Hans. The sight of your tears makes me sick. How about you grow up and stop being so pathetic?!"

Hans felt his heart shatter. What happened to the brother who he loved him and loved him back? The young prince was hurt by his brother's words. Jurgen had never spoken to him like that and Hans begun to think that his beloved older brother had only been toying with him all these years.

"I...I HATE YOU, JURGEN!" Hans had screamed and then ran off crying. He had locked himself in his room and didn't emerge for 3 days.

Jurgen dug his teeth into his lower lip. It hurt so much to know that his baby brother hates him. Ever since that day, Hans had changed. He was no longer the sweet child he remembered. Hans had grown cold, ambitious and anti-social; glaring darkly at him and the rest of their brothers. The hatred in his green eyes froze him to the core; Hans hated everyone and everything. Hans would even spend endless hours in his room, alone and continuing to freeze his young heart. The innocent and happy child had died that day 10 years ago and in its place stood a man with a heart as cold as ice, and a thirst for vengeance and power.

"I wish I could take it all back, Hans. I never wanted to hurt you; I let our brothers' resentment and jealousies cloud my judgment. Forgive me, baby brother. Forgive me..." Grieved Jurgen, burying his face into his hands and mourning over the loss of the child he had killed with his words. Jurgen was so absorbed in his grief that he failed to notice a pair of blue eyes gazing at him in concern and unbending guilt.

Franz stroked Jurgen's soft black hair. He had tried to talk to Jurgen, but the 3rd prince responded with a glare and turned away from him. Franz didn't blame Jurgen for being angry; his anger was a cover up to hide the pain in his heart. It was no secret to Franz that Jurgen was remembering the last words he had spoke to Hans before they entered the North Valley. None of the twelve princes ever thought that their baby brother would be turned into an ice statue. Jurgen had left the cave, quickly running past his other brothers to cry in solitude. It had broken Franz's heart to inform his other nine brothers the fate of their youngest sibling. None of them uttered a word, stunned beyond belief and only imagining the agony Jurgen was in. Hans is very precious to Jurgen even though the 3rd eldest brother had teased and tortured him as he got older. Vladimir admitted to seeing tears cascading down Jurgen's cheeks and the excruciating pain in his green eyes.

"Jurgen I-" Franz found himself cut off by a voice thick with tears.

"Why...Why did I say such horrible things to him?" Spoke a heartbroken Jurgen, his bright emerald eyes brimming with tears as he looked to his older brother.

Franz was silent, but soon wrapped his arms around his younger brother and brought him close to his chest. A lone tear slid down Franz's left cheek when Jurgen tensed under his touch. It was rare for Franz to ever show affection towards any of his brothers since the death of Queen Hannah; King Claudius has been ruling the Southern Isles with an iron fist and barely showing compassion towards his subjects, yet no one blamed the old king for they knew his actions towards them were out of grief for the loss of his beloved wife. Watching his father become a ruthless ruler caused Franz to view love as something that would only bring ruin to his future kingdom.

"I know I've never been there for either of you, but that's going to change. We'll find Hans, I promise." Assured Franz, wiping away the stray tears from his little brother's face. Despite the small 5-year age difference, Franz being 48 and Jurgen 43, the future king loved his younger brother. Unknown to all his brothers, Franz loved each one of them unconditionally and seeing their baby brother be frozen crushed his heart, and made him realize just how much he truly cared for them. "Don't worry about our brothers. I'm going to reunite the two of you. Hans means a lot to you, Jurgen. You just let our brothers hatred get to you...and father manipulated you into seeing our baby brother as nothing but a monster. Hans loves you, Jurgen. He doesn't hate you. Hans only acts cold to others...because he doesn't want them to see his vulnerability.

Jurgen grabbed Hans from behind, wrenching his baby brother's arms behind his back and covering his mouth with right gloved hand. Hans didn't try to struggle because he knew it would be futile. Jurgen was older than him, stronger and despite his cruelty...Hans still loved him.

"You listen and you listen well, Hans. Don't think for a minute that this will change anything?! Our brothers will still hate you no matter what. I'll still hate you." Jurgen hissed in Hans, feeling his baby brother squirm in his grasp. "You'll always be the same pathetic, worthless, unwanted child of our family. And do you know what else? No one's ever going to love you, not even me."

The 3rd prince shoved Hans to the ground and kicked him in the stomach before following Franz and Claude into the cavern of the North Valley. If Jurgen had only turned around, he would've seen the tears dripping down Hans's cheeks and hear the sheer anguish of his baby brother's cries.

"Why...why can't any of you just love me?" Hans whimpered, allowing himself to cry freely. He longed to have his brothers by his side, but it all seemed hopeless. The love he thought his brothers would one day give him was nothing but a fantasy that will only ever be true in his heart and broken dreams. "I want him back...I want my big brother back."

"Even in my dreams, you haunt me." The Jurgen I knew is long gone. He's never coming back. Why bother holding onto the hope that Jurgen will love me again one day? I should just let that hope die, along with the memory of the brother I loved. My only regret is ever allowing myself to believe that one of my brothers really did love me. "Just accept it, Hans...No one is ever going to love you...You should be lucky enough that Regina and Henry love you...or at least care about you."

My life has always been painted black and white, and sometimes in large splotches of gray. Nothing ever really brought color to my cold, lonely world. Jurgen had been my beacon in the storm ever since I was small...but that changed after my thirteenth birthday. The light I always saw at the end of the tunnel had been extinguished the moment Jurgen turned his back on me...my world only grew darker when I lost Anna and become nothing but the darkness at the bottom of the ocean when Sitron was taken from me.

Sometimes I wonder if I was better off in that ice prison back in the North Valley. I wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing everyone I held dear. Think of it as a second chance. A chance to leave the past behind and live a better life. That's what Mary Margret had told me when I wished I had been left frozen in that cave; she believed I could be a better person―Mary Margret, David, Emma, mother and Henry saw good in me. There's always been good in me...I just never wanted to let it show since I always ended up hurt.

"Come on, Anna. When are you going to learn, when enough is enough?" Emma was growing very annoyed with the young princess's constant whining. Anna had yet to seize her complaining about her allowing Hans to even be within a foot of Henry. "I know you hate him, but Henry adores Hans. I can't force him to stay away from someone he loves."

"Course you can. Just tell him Hans is dangerous and that he shouldn't associate with him." Suggested Anna, ignoring the shock in Emma's bright green eyes.

"I can't believe you would even suggest that, Anna!" Scolded Emma. She couldn't believe her ears; Anna was insisting that Henry stay away from Hans. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to Henry―Gold had informed her that Henry could be the one to thaw Hans's supposed Frozen Heart; if anyone can get Hans to open his heart to others, it's Henry. "No matter what you say, I won't do it. I won't keep Henry away from Hans." Declared the blonde sheriff, slamming her fist with great force on the table.

Suddenly, Killian burst into Granny's diner. A brilliant smile adorned his face, his beautiful blue eyes filled with happiness and excitement. "Emma, love. You certainly have to see this." No sooner did he storm in, Killian quickly existed the diner and stood in the middle of the road.

Emma soon rushed out of Granny's diner, joining her beloved pirate on the streets. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff growing curious as to what excited Killian, joined the blonde and handsome pirate outside. A thrilled cry echoed throughout Storybrooke followed by a flaming bird soaring across the open sky; Emma's eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. Henry was flying high in the sky, mounted on an enormous bird of burning inferno with his arms wrapped firmly around Hans's waist. In one swift and elegant motion, the bird dove towards the ground and released a loud screech from its firey beak as it descended towards the group. Before the bird reached their height, it evened out and soared over their heads; spiraling as it passed and revealed a smiling Henry and smug Hans on its back. Emma laughed and smiled brightly, it had been months since she'd seen Henry so happy that his cheeks pink with laughter and hazel eyes glowing with glee. The blonde couldn't see how bad Hans could be when he made her son smile like he didn't have a care in the world.

"That was awesome, Hans." Smiled Henry, watching in awe as the Phoenix soared into the sky before disappearing in a burst of flames. "Your powers are so cool." He added, earning a smirk from his older brother. Even though Hans didn't voice it out-loud, Henry could tell that Hans too had enjoyed himself.

Hans ruffled Henry's soft hair playfully, oblivious to the people standing a short distance away. The group was in awe at the display of affection Hans was giving Henry, it brought bright smiles to both Emma and Killian but the trio of Arendelle were too in shock to even blink. How can a man with a heart of ice be so gentle and loving to a child he barely knows? Elsa, Anna and Kristoff begun to think that perhaps they've misjudged Hans...after all they had seen the memories of his childhood, being tormented and beaten by his older brothers, ignored by his father and treated like scum; they had even witnessed him running away to Elsa's coronation to escape his family's abuse even if it was only for a little while. However, despite knowing his horrible past, it was still very difficult for Elsa and Anna to forgive Hans especially since he broke Anna's heart and tried to decapitate Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Hans, his eyes glowing red with anger. The small group cringed at the coldness in his eyes, gone was the gentle warmth of his beautiful emerald orbs. It was official that such tenderness was only shown around the people he cared about most.

"We have every right to be here, you jerk!" Retaliated Anna, all sympathy towards her ex-fiancé had vanished and in its place was hatred and the light spark of heartache. Even though she now had Kristoff, Anna still loved Hans since he was the first person to understand the pain of being ignored by a sibling you loved. "Hans stay away from Henry! All you ever do is hurt people! Henry, you shouldn't be near him. He's dangerous. An uncaring, selfish man. He's a monster!" The words spilled from her lips before she could stop herself.

Henry felt Hans tense at her last words; Hans was very sensitive. Being called a monster by the woman he loved had been a sharp stab to his heart; no one noticed the pain flash through Hans's green eyes, no one but Henry. How could Anna be so insensitive towards someone who has lived a life without love?! Henry thought Anna to be sweet and open-minded, but she was ice-cold when it came to Hans.

"IF I'M SUCH A MONSTER, WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY TALKING TO ME?!" Hissed Hans, ignoring the stinging pain in his chest. Her words had cut him deeply, choking him to the point of suffocation. (Anna...Why can't you see how much I love you...how much it hurts to know you detest me so?)

Anna winced at the venom in Hans's voice; she had gone too far and was now regretting her words. Anna had forgotten how fragile Hans was deep inside. His cold nature was a barrier to hide his vulnerability. Her mind flashed back to the moment she held him in her arms; Hans had been scared, vulnerable and desperate for comfort. He had been as helpless as a child, broken by the neglect of his father and cruelty of his brothers. The 3rd prince of the Southern Isles had called him "a monster," his own father even referred to him as such.

"Hans..." Anna said her voice choked and low. She regretted saying such horrible things about him; these were times where she really damned her big mouth. Anna wanted desperately to apologize, but the furry in Hans's eyes told her Hans wouldn't be accepting an apology from her anytime soon.

"SHUT UP, ANNA!" Growled Hans, the pavement beneath his feet melting away as his powers seeped through his black boots. "DON'T THINK FOR A MINUTE THAT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOSPITAL CHANGES ANYTHING." His voice growing low and threatening. Hans took slow steps towards the royals of Arendelle, the black road continuing to turn to molten liquid under his low heeled boots. "I want nothing more than to watch you burn. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I COULD'VE HAD WHAT I WANTED ALL ALONG." His eyes more focused on Kristoff than the two sisters; only Emma, Killian and Henry noticed that the anger in his eyes was towards the ice harvester than the two sisters. "Also, don't think that knowing Henry is going to make me be nice to you. Reconciling with you three is the last thing on my mind." Hans was dangerously close to Anna's face if it wasn't for the flames traveling up his body and the burning rage in his scarlet eyes, everyone would've thought that he was about to kiss his former fiancée.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, mate. She hadn't meant to call you that." Killian drew the line when it came to disrespecting women, but the anger in Hans's eyes told him he should've kept his mouth shut. The handsome pirate stumbled back as a blaze of inferno erupted from beneath his feet; Killian thanked the gods that he was still in one piece and not a dashing pile of burnt leather and singed hair.

"I recommend keeping your words to yourself, pirate. A low-life like you has no right to tell me how I should and shouldn't speak to people. STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, OTHERWISE, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASH." Warned Hans; the former prince was beyond furious, the melting pavement and blackening trees were proof of his temper. Hans shut his bright red eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself before he burned Storybrooke to the ground; the flames created by Hans's powers slowly vanished in a hiss leaving in its wake gray smoke and several charred trees, and a badly scorched road. "Let's go, Henry." Said Hans, walking back to his little brother and taking the young boy's hand in his own. "We'll see you later, Emma." Hans softly spoke, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the blonde sheriff before taking his leave with Henry in tow.

Hans sat alone at the docks. He had left Henry with David and Mary Margret, telling his new younger brother that he was going to find a quiet place to cool off and told Henry not follow him; Henry begrudgingly agreed because he knew Hans was afraid of hurting him, especially when his blood was still boiling from their encounter with Elsa, Kristoff and his beloved Anna. The cool air caressed his heated skin, draining away all his anger and leaving him in utter calm; Hans loved the open sea, he use to go sailing with Jurgen when he was very small; times had been good but it all ended tragically. He sighed and pulled out a gold locket from his inside his coat. Hans popped it open and stared at the pictures inside, on the left was his older brother Jurgen and on the right was Anna. His beautiful, wonderful, spirited Anna. What he wouldn't give to feel her love once again. Anna loving him back was only a dream...a wish that will never come true.

"Maybe she's right...maybe I am the only one with a frozen heart around here." Hans caressed the photo of Anna lovingly. Losing Anna had been painful, but knowing that she married the ice harvester had been agonizing. "You stupid, love-sick fool...You have to let her go." Hans shut the locket with a click, wiping away the tears from his eyes roughly. He couldn't bring himself to let Anna go, he loved her too much. Hans was absolutely smitten that he stood dangerously close to her face, not to intimidate her but to drink in her beautiful, freckled face and shinning turquoise blue eyes. The auburn-haired prince stood, clutching the golden locket in his hand tightly; tears slowly cascaded down his freckled cheeks, small flames flickering around his boots as he tried to control his emotions. "I don't blame you for being angry...I deserve it...I'm sorry."

"You really hurt his feelings." Henry said, standing protectively between Anna and Hans who slept peacefully in his bed. "Mom's not happy with you. Even Mary Margret and David are upset that you called him 'a monster' ".

Anna sighed, twiddling her fingers nervously. She was too ashamed of herself to even look Henry in the eye, let alone meet the eyes of her sister, husband, the Charmings and Regina. The powerful sorceress was the least person she wanted to make contact with, especially since she made Hans cry. Regina told everyone that Hans had come home in tears and immediately retired to his bedroom, and found him asleep under the covers with tear-stained cheeks. Anna couldn't believe she had hurt Hans that badly, it was now clear to her that Hans was more sensitive than she first anticipated.

"You were out of line, Anna. I don't like the guy, but even he didn't deserve to be called 'uncaring' especially not after he risked his life for you back in the North Valley." Kristoff sat beside his wife, not very proud that she had been so mean to Hans even though he did deserve a little pain for hurting her. However, calling him 'a monster' had been worse than labeling him as uncaring and selfish.

"I know...I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just angry that he would be so cold to us after everything we did for him." Anna had a point. Hans wasn't very appreciative that Elsa had freed him from his ice prison, nor to Kristoff for helping David lead him out of the cave, or Anna for comforting him when the pain in his heart had finally broke him. "I have to understand that he's not use to having people care about him, especially not when he's lived his whole life being ignored and treated like dirt."

Regina silently pulled a blanket over Hans, smoothing down his hair and smiling softly at the faint upturn of her older son's lips. She remembered when Hans would always smile brightly, laugh openly and never shut anyone out of his heart; however, years of neglect and cruelty from his brothers and father had changed that. A sparkle of gold caught Regina's eye and she slowly eased the object from under Hans's pillow. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful locket, it was pure gold, decorated with small rubies and shaped like a heart―Curiosity getting the best of her, Regina popped the locket open and gazed at the photos inside; she glared at the one of Anna and then slowly looked to the one on the left.

"Jurgen." Regina said softly, recalling the brother who had loved and protected Hans before King Claudius and the other princes poisoned his mind with lies and filling his heart with hate. "You really love him even though he hurt you." She brushed Hans's auburn bangs from his face and stroked his head gently, silently hoping that her son would find peace and let go of the pain of his past. Regina wondered if there was a chance that Jurgen stilled loved Hans as well; despite his age, Hans was still a child deep inside and longing for the love of the brother he adored. Jurgen had been more than Hans's brother, Jurgen had been his best friend, the one to keep him going, a shoulder to cry on when his brothers taunted him or beat him, the person who would comfort him when he had nightmares; Jurgen meant everything to Hans and still held a special place in the youngest prince's heart.

"He really loves her." Henry stated, looking to the Charmings, his mother Emma, Killian, and his stepmother Regina. All six of them knew how much Anna meant to Hans, it had been obvious when he saved her life and said her name over and over when he was in a coma. "She probably doesn't know the truth about that day in Arendelle. Still, I think its better that she's kept in the dark about it. Anna really doesn't deserve to know that Hans had and still does love her." Added Henry, a frown forming on his lips at the reminder of how oblivious Anna was to Hans's feelings.

Anna slowly opened the door of the room. She quietly shut the door and closed the distance between her and the man sleeping in the bed. Soft auburn bangs draped like a curtain over his handsome face, freckles lightly dusting his cheeks, dreamy green eyes concealed behind fair skinned eyelids, bandages wrapped tightly around his back and right shoulder, his left arm in a cast covering his upper arm and down to his wrist while his right hand held a small locket close to his heart. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat before reaching for the beautiful golden case with shaky hands; the young princess glance often at the auburn-haired prince, assuring herself that he was still asleep. She stilled when Hans stirred, growing terrified that her ex-fiancé will wake up and burn her alive; however, all the prince did was turn on his side and continued to sleep. Anna cursed her luck, now the locket was out of her reach since Hans now was facing the window with the pendant hugged protectively to his chest.

"What are you doing in here?" Anna let out a soundless squeak at the voice behind her. She turned around in haste and met the gentle hazel eyes of Hans's new younger brother. "You're not allowed in here. Hans doesn't like it when people come into his room un-invited; he only lets mom, me, the Charmings and my other mom come in. Plus, I don't want you near my big brother...not after you hurt his feelings." A deep frown adorned Henry's face, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to stare angrily at the strawberry blonde princess.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted―" Anna was about to tell Henry her reason for being in Hans's room when a soft sound broke her thoughts.

"What's with the noise?" Hans said in a soft, drowsy tone. The ginger rubbed his eyes tiredly, making himself look utterly cute and childlike.

Henry pushed Anna out the door before Hans became aware of her presence. He gave the strawberry blonde one last disapproving glance before closing the door and leaving her alone in the empty hall. The young brunette couldn't understand why Anna wouldn't leave Hans alone. The hyper-active girl had made it clear that she hated Hans, which hurt the ginger prince deeply since he loved the beautiful princess. He was so in love that he would conjure a fire figure of her when he was alone. Love is a force that's powerful and strange. Henry remembered Kristoff telling him something his family told him when he first brought Anna to them. My family always said that people make bad choices when they're mad, scared or stressed. Henry sighed and turned his attention to Hans, who continued to rub the sleep from his eyes; the young boy found himself drifting to his conversation with Kristoff once more, his last words ringing in his head. No one's completely bad at heart...Some people just need a little love thrown their way to bring out the best in them.

* * *

**I really how this chapter came out. Anna should really not be noisy, especially after hurting Hans's feelings. **

**Thank you for joining me in Chapter 2 of The Will of the Phoenix. Please rate and review. **

**Vanitas signing off!**


	3. Fragments of the Heart

_**Heeeellllllooooo, my fanfictionists! Vanitas here. I deeply sorry for the lack of updates on Angel of Mine and Futatsu No Kodou. I've been swamped with homework and other assignments this last few days, but I assure you that I will be updating them. For Futatsu No Kodou, I'm trying to write a perfect chapter on how Zero's and Akatsuki's engagement party went and other surprises that will come but nothing I came up with so far I really liked, so it might take so time. As for Angel of Mine, I need to re-read the last chapter, maybe edit a little, and see where to go from there. **_

_**Anyways, I would like to thank a special someone who inspired the creation of The Will of the Phoenix. **_

_**I graciously thank PrincessGabrielsa for inspiring me to write my own fanfiction. If you fans are curious about why she inspired me, I highly recommended reading her Helsa story "Follow Your Frozen Heart". Its a beautiful story and one of my favorites here on **_

_**Anyways, the school semester is about to end but I still need to finish my History Final. Expect updates along the coming week since that's when I be completely open to write chapters for all my fanfictions. **_

**_Ahem. Without further chattering, Ladies and Gentlemen here is Chapter 3 of The Will of the Phoenix. _**

**_Warning: Hans may still be a little OOC since I'm focusing on the sensitive little baby I know he is on the inside, but I made him a little cruel to certain people since he believes they don't understand him. _**

**_Additional Warnings: OOCness, slight violence and character death._**

* * *

Hans stared at the beautiful charcoal sketch in his sketch book. A young woman with gentle eyes gazed at him from the ever white page; he had sketched her with the utmost care and paying great attention to the details, conjuring the vision of her beauty from memory. The young prince glided the piece of charcoal along the page, connecting the ends of the young girl's necklace before setting down the pencil and taking a moment to admire his work. Hans's heart throbbed painfully in his chest, he remembers the day he first met the young maiden as if it were only yesterday. Her bright turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks lightly dusted with freckles, beautiful strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun with parts of it braided and used as a headband, her bangs brushed to the right of her forehead and her thin petal pink lips.

"Anna..." Her name was like silk against his lips. Hans had been deeply in love with Anna and even to this day was smitten by her beauty. He remembered everything about his former fiancée, how her eyes would glow when she smiled, the way she blushed when he held her hand, her gentle voice and boundless energy...the young prince could even remember the details of the dress she wore on Elsa's Coronation.

Her coronation dress consisted of a black sweetheart bodice with rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and out-lined with a greenish-gold trim, and topped with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin-laced necklace cinched beautifully around her slender neck and bore a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. A soft sob escaped Hans's lips at the memory of his first encounter with the beautiful princess; he had fallen in love with Anna and even more so when she revealed herself to be one of the princesses of Arendelle. Hans wouldn't have cared even if Anna had been a commoner; he would've graciously married her because he was utterly infatuated with the strawberry-blonde.

"I love you so much." Tears poured from Hans's green eyes; he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. It hurt so much to love a woman who detested him, considered him selfish and uncaring, cruel and incapable of love. Hans shut his sketch book harshly, bringing it close to his chest and laying down on his bed; he curled into a small ball and sobbed violently. "Forgive me, Anna...I...I'm so sorry."

Hans rubbed his eyes sluggishly. He looked to his nightstand and noticed the digital clock read 2:20 pm; Hans cursed under his breath, he had slept for 4 hours after crying himself to sleep. The auburn-haired man sighed, opening his sketch book and caressing the charcoal drawing of his beloved princess before closing it shut and slipping it into a small chest beneath his bed. Hans made his way to the washroom of his chambers and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. The young ginger barely recognized himself, his auburn hair lightly brushing the nape of his neck, bright emerald eyes now a dull coppery green and the freckles along his cheeks had become more prominent. Hans groaned at his appearance, he was truly letting his ex-fiancée's words get to him; however, no one could blame him―He loved Anna very much and having her call him "a monster" had broken his heart more than it already was.

"Maybe my brothers were right...I'm a fool for ever thinking I can be someone...let alone find somebody who would be dumb enough to love someone like me..." Hans sighed deeply and shook his head; he couldn't believe he was giving into his brothers' words. He wished there could be a time where all twelve of his older brothers would understand him, be there for him and love him, but Hans knew better. He knew the chances of his brothers loving him were non-existent. "You're nothing but a monster, Hans...and it's beasts like you that will never have a happy ending."

Franz panted softly as he carried Jurgen on his back through the Enchanted Forest. He sighed heavily, wiping away the sweat running down his forehead and then adjusting his hold on his younger brother's legs. Franz glanced at Jurgen, smiling faintly at how peaceful the 3rd prince looked when he's sleeping.

"Franz." The 1st prince looked to his left and met the eyes of his 4th younger brother Nathaniel. "The climate is becoming unsettling and in Jurgen's condition...this form of weather will only worsen his health." The clouds roared and soon the twelve princes found themselves caught under a harsh storm; Franz turned away from Nathaniel and returned his attention to his fevered brother; Jurgen shivered against his back, coughing weakly and burying his face deeper into Franz's back. "We should find cover."

Franz held Jurgen flush against his chest, resting his back against the stone wall of the cave he and his brothers had come across after much running through the Enchanted Forest. The 1st born prince focused on his ten other brothers, watching them sitting around the fire. He could hear them discussing Hans, several of them calling him many vulgar names despite knowing his fate in the North Valley. Jurgen whimpered softly in his arms, causing Franz to hush him soothingly and pull him further into his chest. The storm raged on outside the cavern, rain falling heavily from the skies and covering the world outside in a drizzling mist.

"Serves the damn brat right." Scoffed Linus, the 6th born Prince of the Southern Isles. Linus had always been the one to torment Hans the most, bullying him constantly and reminding their younger brother that he was worthless and pathetic.

"You shouldn't say such things." Responded Vladimir, giving Linus a disapproving stare. "You know Hans is very precious to Jurgen."

Franz smiled faintly at Vladimir's words. The Crowned Prince was proud that another one of his brothers was realizing how much they love their baby brother. However, if they were ever going to be a true family than all 12 brothers had to come to terms with the fact that the only reason they tormented Hans was to hide how much they deeply cared about their youngest sibling.

"Please." Retaliated Linus. "Jurgen needs to wake up and see the reality of things. He knows, we all know, Hans will never be King not when he's thirteenth in line for the throne. He'll never live up to our greatness. He's weak, worthless and pathetic. Plus, no one in their right mind would ever love a freak like him. Hans may be our brother, but he's a disgrace to the Westerguard name."

"Shut up, Linus." Came the weak, raspy sound of Jurgen's voice.

Linus cringed at the hoarseness in his 3rd older brother's voice. He turned to his fevered sibling, his heart throbbing at how weak and ill Jurgen looked.

"You have no right...to speak of Hans like that." Despite his weakness, Jurgen sluggishly stood. He shrugged off Franz's arm from his shoulder and glared at Linus coldly. "Neither of you have the slightest idea how much he's suffered. I'm ashamed to even call all of you brothers."

Linus was bewildered as were the rest of the princes. Jurgen never had the heart to speak so cruelly to either of them; Linus thought Jurgen had been joking, but the iciness in Jurgen's green eyes told him otherwise.

"Jurgen, you shouldn't over-exert yourself." Said Franz, hoping his brother would listen and lie back down.

"Shut it, Franz." Growled Jurgen. "Don't pretend to care. I know you could care less what happens to any of us."

"Jurgen, hold your tongue. Father would be furious if he heard you speaking to Franz like that." Warned Mathias, 7th born son of King Claudius and Queen Hannah. Mathias truly disliked the tone Jurgen was using with Franz as his eldest brother's bodyguard by order of the King; it's his duty to protect Franz from everything including their brothers.

"Don't talk to me as if you know who I am!" Snapped Jurgen, finding slight satisfaction at the fear in Mathias's eyes. "Every one of you has hurt Hans since the day we found out he was alive. Did either one of you take the time to get to know the baby brother we thought we had lost after our mother passed away?! I bet you don't even know what father had done!"

All 11 of Jurgen's brothers cowered at the burning hatred in their 3rd brother's eyes. His green hues that once held such warmth and love were now filled with loath and disdain. What had their father had done to place such powerful emotions in Jurgen? It's true that they do not know what King Claudius had done, all the princes knew was that Hans had suddenly appeared at the gates of the palace and immediately latched himself onto Jurgen. King Claudius had been shocked to see the small auburn-haired child, yet the shock was soon replaced with anger and resent; everyone could see that their king hated his youngest son, but could never understand why nor did they ever question it.

"After Hans was born, father couldn't stand the sight of him...he took Hans away and left him for dead in the kingdom of the Evil Queen." Jurgen bit his lip, hurt beyond belief that their own father would do such a horrible thing to their youngest brother. Hans was only a baby at the time and couldn't defend himself; Jurgen had seen his father sneaking away from the castle with their baby brother in his arms. "I saw everything and heard every cruel thing he said to Hans. It wasn't his fault mother didn't make it...but father blamed him anyway."

Franz shook violently. He couldn't believe what he had heard, at first he thought Jurgen had been lying than again his younger brother never lies. The Crowned Prince bit his own lip, tears trailing down his cheeks and onto the stone floor of the cave. How could their father do such a thing? Franz knew his father was cruel and uncaring, but to leave their newborn baby brother to die at the hands of a terrible and blood-thirsty sorceress was beyond barbaric.

"No...Father told us Hans died along with mother." Choked Nathaniel. He, along with the rest of his brothers, was hurt. Their father had lied to them and made them believe that Hans was to blame for the loss of their mother.

"He lied...and we believed it...You don't know...none of you do." Jurgen fought back an agonizing sob, tears cascading rapidly down his flushed cheeks. Franz, Claude, Nathaniel, Alexander, Linus, Mathias, Vladimir, Edvard, Edvin, Sebastian and Adam stared questioningly at Jurgen, confused as to what their brother meant. "You don't know how much it hurts to love someone who hates you. To know that nothing you do will ever be good enough. Hans loved us despite being treated like a nuisance; it's our fault he ran away and tried to usurp the crown of Arendelle. All our baby brother ever wanted was our respect and attention, but most of all...Hans wanted our love."

Jurgen was exhausted. The grief of hurting Hans so much and the shame of never protecting him from their brothers took a great toll on his body, more so now that he was sick with fever. Jurgen felt his legs give out but found himself enveloped in warm, strong arms. He tiredly looked up and met Franz's gentle blue eyes, confusion spread across the 3rd prince's face; Franz never showed such tenderness to anyone, let alone one of his younger brothers...and at that moment Jurgen realized that he had misjudged Franz.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Franz's tone was soothing and soft, his bright sky-blue eyes shining with love and care. Jurgen felt his heart shudder with happiness; a small tear slid down his right cheek, only to be wiped away by his older brother's bare hand. "Shhh shhh. Its okay, Jurgen. I'm here." Franz truly loved his brothers and wasn't about to let another one of them fall. He had let Hans down and he wasn't going to make the same mistake with Jurgen and the others; Franz knew Jurgen loved Hans dearly and would do anything to prove it to their baby brother, and the future king was going to make sure Hans understood that he was indeed loved.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mrs. Bjorgman?" Growled Regina, growing quite impatient with the whiny strawberry blonde princess. "Stay away from my son. I won't allow you to hurt him more than you already have." Stated the former mayor of Storybrooke.

"But Regina, I was trying to keep Henry and everyone safe from Hans." Anna knew her words had hurt Hans deeply, but she still consider him cold-hearted despite knowing his back story.

"Henry is safe and loves Hans. You have no right to try and keep them apart. I know for a fact that Hans would never hurt Henry, he rather be the one to end up hurt than his younger brother. Hans isn't his brothers, he isn't heartless and cruel. You're simply too blind to see the truth, to naive and hard-head to allow yourself to believe that he isn't the frozen-hearted man you believed him to be." Regina quickly turned away from Anna and left Granny's diner to find her precious sons. It was understandable that Regina would be over-protective of Hans, especially since she was the only mother he had ever known. If anyone dared to hurt one hair on Hans's or Henry's head than they would face the sorceress wrath.

"You really shouldn't work up Regina, Anna." Suggested Emma, still feeling the tension in the diner despite Regina's departure. "She's really protective of people she cares about, especially Henry and Hans." Emma knew Anna meant well, but trying to separate Henry and Hans would only fuel Regina's anger.

"Emma, Hans is dangerous and Henry could get hurt." Insisted Anna, hopping the blonde would see reason and help her separate the new brothers. "I know Hans and he'll do anything to get what he wants. He left me to die and tried to kill Elsa to become King."

"I thought his reason for doing all that had been established. You really need to learn to let things go." Having grown annoyed with Elsa's sister, Emma paid for her hot cocoa with cinnamon and left the diner in search of Killian.

"Anna..." Kristoff touched his wife's dainty hand, his eyes filled with worry and compassion.

"Why can't they see...I'm only trying to protect them, but they're too blind to see his frozen heart." Anna clutched her hands, chewing on her lower lip hard. She wanted to protect her new found friends from her treacherous ex-fiancée, but neither one of them will listen to her.

"Maybe Emma's right." Said Kristoff, feeling Anna tension under his hand. "You have to let it go. We know why Hans wanted to take the crown of Arendelle and saw why he became so cold. I think anyone would turn out like him if they had to live their life being ignored and treated like scum."

Elsa observed Hans from under a large oak tree. The young prince had been sitting on a small bench in the park for the past two hours and the Queen had been growing quite curious as to what the redhead was doing. Elsa occasionally caught Hans glancing at his surroundings before returning to the item in his lap; slowly the Queen of Ice and Snow approached the 13th prince, her heart pounding roughly in her chest as she neared the bench.

"What do you want, Ice Witch?" Growled Hans, the coldness of her aura making the flames of his core shudder. He came to the park to find peace, but his peace was now disturbed by a woman he truly detested. He shut his sketch book quickly before Elsa's wandering blue eyes could catch a glimpse of its contents.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hans. I was...I was just curious as to why you're out here...alone." Elsa had lost her composure. The venom in his voice sent shivers down her spine, but not one's of fear...the shivers were of excitement oddly enough.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." Responded Hans, his patience wearing thin and the intrusion of his alone time only soured his mood. Plus, why does she care if he's alone? Anything he does in this town should be of no concern to her. (Oh right...Anna's here...She's making sure I don't go anywhere near her...). "Moreover, what I do in my time is none of your business."

"Enough with your silver tongue, Hans. I only wanted to know why you're here. Is it so hard to believe that I might actually―"

"Care?!" Hans scoffed, leaving his seat on the bench and turning his hardened gaze to the Queen of Arendelle. "You, care about me?! Don't make me laugh! I'm not a fool!"

"Why do you continue to deny that there are people who do care about you?!" Shouted Elsa, feeling the air around her grow colder by the minute. "You act like you don't care what others think of you, but in truth you do! Stop pretending to be cold and uncaring! I know who you are, Hans. You only choose to be cold to others because you're afraid of letting people in. You don't want anyone to get too close because you're afraid that one day they'll turn against you and abandon you just like your brother!" Ice shot in all directions, hitting several trees, freezing the beautiful lake and turning the evergreen landscape into a winter tundra.

Hans stared in horror at Elsa's words. The young Queen had hit a very tender spot, stabbing Hans to his core with the reminder that his beloved older brother had turned away from him. Hans gazed at the still green ground surrounding him, the grass slowly being burned by the fire emitting from his boots. Memories of Jurgen's betrayal plagued his mind as did the torture his brother put him through in the dungeons of the Southern Isles. It hurt; it hurt so much to still love the person who made him suffer.

_"You're pathetic, Hans."_

_ "You'll always be the unwanted son."_

_ "Poor little Hans. Does it hurt to know that no one is ever going to love you?"_

_ Screams echoed throughout the dungeon as rough leather met his exposed back. Tears stained his cheeks; the pain of the lashes marring his back shook him to his core. All Hans could hear was Jurgen's laughter as the wipe cracked against his back once more; the young prince wanted Jurgen to grow bored and leave him to his misery, but it would appear his older brother was far from being done with him. Why couldn't they see what he wanted? Was what he wanted too much to ask of the people he cared for deeply? _

_ "Can't take a little pain, baby brother?" Taunted Jurgen, circling Hans's beaten form before stopping in front of his youngest brother. Jurgen grabbed a fistful of auburn hair, wrenching Hans head back and chuckling darkly at the weak cry that escaped the 13__th__ son's bruised lips. "What? Tears already? How about I give you something to really cry about?!"_

_ Before Hans could register Jurgen's words, a hard punch was delivered to his vulnerable stomach. Hans coughed harshly as the wind was knocked out of him, blood trickling from his lips and trailing down his chin; the young prince tugged weakly at the chains keeping his arms apart from the rest of his body, hearing the links rattle ever so slightly. The weakened prince was growing exhausted, his vision beginning to blur and senses going numb, but a slap to his face awoke him from his fall to unconsciousness. Hans internally shivered at the iciness in Jurgen's eyes and the amusement that followed it. He loved Jurgen so much that he couldn't bare the fact that his older brother would never come back to him. _

_ "Oh no you don't. I'm not through with you yet, Hans. Big brother isn't done playing with you." Mocked Jurgen, gripping Hans's chin and lifting his exhausted brother's face. Jurgen marveled at the pain in his baby brother's eyes, taking in the torment and vulnerability shinning in those dead, green orbs. "I'm going to make your time in jail at nightmare." _

_** "Hans...Hans...Hans! Can you hear me? Hans wake up." **_

Hans groaned and opened his eyes, finding Elsa hovering over him with worry written all over her beautiful face. He sat up slowly, feeling a headache coming on as he tried to remember what had happened. Hans knew he had been reminiscing the pain Jurgen made him feel when he was still in prison in the Southern Isles; the young redhead could only assume that the memories had overwhelmed him and rendered him unconscious. It was expected since his body had yet to fully recover from the accident back in the North Valley.

"Hans. Are you okay?" Asked Elsa, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly. He was still lost in his memories and didn't even feel the touch of her hands. "Hans." She said again, moving her hands to his face and gazing deeply into his emerald eyes; Elsa felt heat rush to her cheeks at the warmth radiating from the handsome prince's skin, but ignored it and focused on bringing Hans back to reality. "Hans. Hans snap out of it!" Continued the Snow Queen, shaking the oblivious prince lightly until rough hands shoved her away. "Hey!"

"Don't touch me!" Snarled Hans, plucking his sketch book from the ground and running back towards the sanctuary of the Mills Mansion. "J-Just stay away from me!"

_Young Hans roamed the castle halls with a scowl adorning his handsome face. At 15, he was considered a trouble child by the servants of the palace. Many of them had grown accustomed to seeing the youngest prince happy, smiling like he hadn't a care in the world; however, ever since the breaking of his bond with Jurgen, Hans had become cold and isolated. Hans turned the corner of the hall and was met with the very brother who had broken his spirit. _

_ "So the devil rears its ugly head." Muttered Hans, soft enough for only he and Jurgen to hear. (How can I still love him even after he betrayed me? He lied to me...but I can't hate him no matter how hard I try). _

_ Jurgen stared at Hans boredly, drinking in the stone gaze of his youngest brother. For a moment, Jurgen missed the smiling auburn child Hans once was, but that longing was squashed when Hans's frown deepened. The 13__th__ prince was nothing to him. Hans could be drowning at sea and Jurgen wouldn't care. The 3__rd__ heir had finally opened his eyes and realized how worthless and insignificant his baby brother truly was. _

_ "Well look who decided to grace me with his unwanted presence." Retaliated Jurgen, growing annoyed that Hans didn't even flinch at his words. Perhaps it was true what the servants had said: Hans had become cold to the core and shut out everything he once knew. "You're nothing Hans, that's all you'll ever be. Nothing." Finished the 3__rd__ prince, internally shivering at the coldness that radiated from Hans as his baby brother purposely bumped him before continuing down the corridor towards the library._

_ Once the sound of the library doors being shut reached his ears, Jurgen grimaced at the image that plagued his mind. The tears in Hans's eyes still haunted him even after two years; Jurgen didn't know why he begun to treat Hans like a pest, but couldn't stop himself from being cruel. A small part of him still loved Hans, fighting against the hatred that threatened to overpower his affection for the youngest prince. _

_ (You know you love him...It pains you to hurt him...I wouldn't doubt that he's in there crying his eyes out...I want nothing more than to go into that library and hold him in my arms...Tell him I didn't mean any of the horrible things I said...). _

_ "Ridiculous. Why should I care about worthless trash like him? He'll never be King...He'll never amount to anything. His existence means nothing to me." _

Jurgen slowly awoke from his sleep, regret washing over him. He remembered that day well; his theory had been true when he heard soft sobs coming from the library, but as always he ignored Hans's pain and went about his day. Why is it now that he regrets all the pain he made Hans feel? Jurgen couldn't understand how it dawned him, but couldn't shake the feeling that somehow there was more to his sudden hatred towards Hans.

"Ah." Jurgen hissed as a sharp pain shot through his right eye and then his left. He furiously rubbed at his eyes, groaning at the discomfort that followed the action. Jurgen stopped and gazed at his glove, eyes narrowing at the small fragments clinging to the white fabric covering his hand. "What the?" Jurgen removed his right glove with his teeth and plucked the odd pieces from his left one, bringing it close to his eye level and observing it carefully. "Is that...glass?" The raven-haired man shook his head and pocketed the tiny fragments of glass before lying back down on his bed roll and drifting into a deep sleep.

_ Darkness. That was all Franz could see. An endless abyss of blackness and emptiness. Where were his brothers? Were they alright? Did they know he was missing? And what of Hans, did they find their baby brother? So many questions, but no answers and not even the faintest glimmer of light. Franz walked through the dark depths, the blackness never ending and leading nowhere; it wasn't until a faint light caught Franz's eye did hope rise in his breast. A body lay un-moving a distance from the Crowned Prince, the only distinguishable feature being a mass of auburn hair. _

_ "HANS!" Cried Franz, rushing to his baby brother and gathering him in his arms. "Hans...Hansy, wake up!" His tone desperate and thick with tears, given no response, Franz took in Hans's form and felt his blood run cold. His youngest brother's hair was drenched in blood, darkening his auburn locks, bruises marring his face, several small cuts lined his cheeks and blood trickling from his split lip, but the sight that froze Franz to his core was the growing red stain along his stomach. "Hans...Baby brother." _

_ "F-Franz." Gasped Hans, pain shooting through his battered body. "Franz...It...It hurts." Choked the young prince, blood seeping through his gray coat and trickling from his bruised lips. _

_ "Hans, who did this?" Demanded the 1__st__ born prince, his eyes misty with tears and concealed hatred. Hans's eyes were glazing with death, blood pooling around him and staining Franz's bare hands as his older brother held him. "Tell me, baby brother. Tell me and I'll make them pay!"_

_ "Big brother...It-it w-w-was―" Hans fell limp in Franz's arms, his body growing cold and face turning white._

_ "Hans? Hans!" Franz shook Hans harshly, refusing to believe that he had lost their baby brother. "No...No. HAAAANNNSSS!" Anguish tore at Franz's heart. The eldest prince brought Hans close to his chest and buried his face in the redhead's blood-stained hair; tears dripped into auburn locks and journeyed down bruised cheeks. Franz couldn't bare the pain of knowing he lost Hans forever, nor could he handle the fact that he now realized how much he deeply loved the young auburn-haired prince. "Forgive me, Hansy."_

_ "What have you done?" Franz heard a familiar voice say from behind. The future king slowly lifted his gaze to find Jurgen standing a short 15 feet away from him and their deceased baby brother. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" _

_ Jurgen dropped to his knees and quickly pulled Hans from his eldest brother's arms, completely ignoring the agony in his Franz's blue eyes. The 3__rd__ prince clutched Hans tightly to his chest, tears cascading rapidly down his cheeks and onto his baby brother's beaten face; Jurgen sobbed harshly, refusing to believe that he would never be able to tell Hans how much he loved him and that he didn't mean any of the horrible things he said to him when they were young. _

_ "Jurgen." Muttered Franz, kneeling beside his 3__rd__ younger brother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm...I'm so sorry."_

_ "Why?" Responded Jurgen, his eyes never leaving Hans's pale face. The 3__rd__ eldest prince turned his gaze to Franz, green orbs shinning with pain and sorrow. "Why did you do this...How could you...HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR BABY BROTHER?!" Roared Jurgen, the sadness in his eyes replaced with unyielding hatred._

_ "W-What? N-No. Jurgen, I- I didn't kill Hans." Stuttered Franz, terrified by the rage in Jurgen's emerald eyes. _

_ "LIAR! It's all over you! The proof is all over you and in your hand, Franz!" Jurgen was furious and heartbroken. Franz had broken his promise, the promise of reuniting him and Hans; his own brother had taken away the person he loved most, the person most precious to him._

_ Franz shivered at the sorrow and anger radiating from the brother he tried to protect. The Crowned Prince looked at his appearance and saw red. Blood painted his gray cloak and bare hands, but not just anyone's blood, the blood of his baby brother! Franz soon found a sword in his left hand, the blade too stained with Hans's blood. _

_ "Murderer..." Softly declared Jurgen, his gaze becoming hollow and empty but eyes burning with tears. "Murderer!" The 3__rd__ prince said a little louder, lowering Hans to the ground and unsheathing his sword._

_ "No...No. Jurgen, please I swear I didn't kill Hans. I-I would never." Franz dropped the blood drenched sword, his eyes drowning in fear and shock of what he had seen. Pain soon spread throughout Franz's body as Jurgen ran him through his sword until it exited his back._

_ "MURDERER!" Shouted Jurgen at the top of his lungs, green eyes blazing with fury. _

The 1st born woke in cold-sweat, his bright blue eyes wide in horror and shock, and his heart thudding violently in his chest and long blonde hair drenched in perspiration. Franz panted softly, the nightmare plaguing his mind and sending shivers down his spine, pawing at his stomach for a gaping wound and meeting the warm fabric of his winter cloak. He sighed and remembered what Jurgen had said to him...his younger brother had screamed at him that he had killed Hans in cold blood. No...He would never have the heart to take the life of their baby brother. Franz shivered at the memory of Hans's lifeless form and the burning disdain in his younger brother's green eyes before Jurgen ran him through his sword.

"Franz." Franz continued to take quick breathes, turning his gaze to his ill younger brother. Jurgen's eyes were dull, glassy and out of focus. It broke Franz's heart to see Jurgen so weak, fragile and completely vulnerable; Franz could remember the last time Jurgen had gotten this sick. It was the day they discovered Hans had run away from home in the middle of the night and Jurgen's protective nature had taken over, and the young men had worried himself sick and to the point where he couldn't even leave his bed chambers. "Franz. What's wrong...?" Asked Jurgen, his glassy green eyes shadowed by dark circles and filled with concern.

The eldest prince shut his eyes, attempting to will away the horrid nightmare from his mind and finding it nearly impossible to forget the sight of the light leaving Hans's eyes, and Jurgen's murderous anger. Franz sighed and held Jurgen close to his chest, his brother chasing away all his fears and giving him peace; the future king couldn't help but wonder why such a dream came to him, but chose to put it to the back of his mind if only for Jurgen's sake. Tears trailed down his cheeks and dripping onto his younger brother's soft raven hair, Franz held his younger brother closer when Jurgen flinched at the feeling of tears raining onto his head. Franz was scared. The guilt of losing Hans and the fear of losing Jurgen in the process brought more pain to his heart; the loss of their baby brother was eating him alive and the fact that Jurgen was sick only worsened the situation.

"Franz?" Jurgen was confused and at loss; he knew his brother was dying inside when tears fell into his now unruly hair. Jurgen could see Franz felt ultimately responsible for Hans's fate even though there was nothing either of them could've done to save their baby brother.

"Shhh. Just let me hold you." Whispered Franz, burying his face into Jurgen's untamable black locks.

Jurgen didn't argue and allowed Franz to revel in the feeling of being able to hold close to him. He wished for this moment for a long time even before Hans was born...and to think that the loss of his beloved baby brother would be the thing to trigger it. It made Jurgen sick to his stomach to know that Franz was only holding him out of fear of losing him, but what could he do to assure Franz that he wasn't going anywhere. He had no control of events that can happen and have happened, all Jurgen could do was be there for his brother even if it means being the key to keeping Franz sane.

(He's losing himself...overwhelmed with guilt...Hans...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything...and perhaps forgive Franz as well. Baby brother, if you could see the mess our brother has become...would you sympathize him or walk away and never look back?)

Hans stared at himself in the mirror. Mary Margret had insisted on buying him new clothes and dressing him up since David had given her the slip while she was speaking to Regina. The clothes she chose for him were strange, but they didn't make him look awful: teal straight leg jeans, a knitted blue v-neck top, a burgundy denim jacket and black/blue sneakers. Hans sighed deeply and ran a hand through his auburn hair, disliking the fact that it was now touching the nape of his neck. So much had changed in only a few short weeks; Hans had allowed others near him: Hook, Robin Hood, Jefferson and even his daughter Paige. He only permitted four people into his heart, but Henry told him that it was progress even if the number was small. Hans smiled at the thought of Henry; it was bizarre how a small child had wormed his way into his cold heart.

"Well, look at you." Hans looked into the mirror once more and saw Regina standing behind him, her smile making his heart flutter with joy. Regina places her hands on Hans's shoulders and rested her chin on his head. "You look handsome, my Little Phoenix."

Hans blushed at the name his mother used. It had been years since he heard that affectionate name. The sorceress always seemed to know how to make smile, laugh and flustered; Hans believed it was because she knew him better than he knew himself. He had missed her so much and felt guilty for not being able to remember the woman who had raised him for five years before leaving him in the care of the royal family of the Southern Isles.

"How about we show everyone how handsome you are?" Suggested Regina, ruffling Hans's auburn hair and laughing at the frown that painted his face at the action. "You've grown up so much, Hans. My only regret is ever leaving you in Castle Alexandra." Hans turned away from the mirror and wrapped his arms around Regina. The former Mayor smiled faintly and returned the embrace, running her fingers through soft auburn tresses and feeling her beloved son shiver at the touch. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hans, the dastardly, jerk of a prince was dressed in the clothes of the modern world. The thing that made matters worse was that he looked good, very good in jeans especially his backside; Anna scolded herself for checking out her ex-fiancé but Hans looked beyond gorgeous, more so since the burgundy jacket made his emerald eyes glow. Anna glanced at his left arm, guilt stinging her heart at the knowledge of what was hidden beneath the sleeve; the young strawberry blonde couldn't let go of the fact that Hans had nearly died because of her. But she can't help but be angry at him; he did break her heart and leave her to freeze after all.

_"People make bad choices when they're mad, or scared, or stressed."_

She remembered well what Bulda had told her when she first met Kristoff's family. They had about how she was perfect for Kristoff and how powerful love truly was. Love could bring out the best in others and at times the worse in them; Anna wondered if throwing a little more love Hans's way would bring out the absolute best in him. Anna had loved Hans and was angry and hurt that her love wasn't enough for him. Everyone knew why Hans had done what he had done, but letting go of the pain he made her feel was going to take time. The young princess was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice a pair of bright green eyes staring longingly at her.

Hans had been staring at Anna for quite some time, drinking in her enchanting turquoise blue eyes, breathtaking smile and angelic face. His beautiful green eyes shining with longing and heartache: Hoping for Anna to notice him, know how much he loved her, wishing to be the one by her side, kissing her and holding her close. It stabbed his heart to know that she had forgotten him, replaced him with someone who she deemed worth so much more. He regrets hurting her so; he loves her so much that he dreams of her every night, his thoughts filled with her laughter, her smile and the warmth of her body when he had held her in his arms after she returned from the North Mountain weak and cold. Hans felt his heart lodged itself into his throat when Kristoff leaned over and kissed Anna lovingly on the lips; he was trembling, his heart threatening to explode, tears filling his eyes and fire surrounding his feet.

"Hans." Henry called out, noticing the small flames gathering around Hans's new sneakers. The young brunette quickly ran to his older brother's side and took hold of his right hand, immediately bringing Hans out of his break down and in time for him to extinguish the flames before anyone else noticed. Henry pulled Hans away from the scene and out of the store, hearing Hans's breaths quicken once more and his hand growing warmer against the redhead's. "Hans, it's okay. Calm down."

Hans was lost in his own world: the kiss shared between his former fiancée and the big oath continuing to plague his mind. He was stuck in an endless nightmare! Hans knew it wasn't safe for anyone to be near him, especially Henry. The young prince shook with trauma and freed himself from Henry's hand, and ran off.

"HANS! Hans come back!" He heard Henry cry, but didn't look back. Hans had to protect Henry, he had lost two people most precious to him and he wasn't going to add the small brunette to that list.

Henry watched helpless as his older brother disappeared into the streets. He knew the reason why Hans had run off, the heat against his hand had been growing and nearly made him scream in pain. Hans was afraid of hurting him, hurting everyone in Storybrooke. Henry thought Hans had gotten past his fear, but it seemed that it was going to take more than a couple of hugs and brotherly bonding for the auburn-haired prince to overcome his phobia of harming the people he loves.

"Hans..."

After running through the forest for so long, Hans had collapsed near a small river bank. The fire wielder panted harshly; sweat coating his face and drenching his hair, tears cascading down his cheeks as he recalled what he had seen. It was agonizing. So painful to watch the woman who held his heart, kiss another man. Hans sobbed loudly, clutching the front of his shirt to ease the excruciating pain in his bleeding heart. The broken prince curled into a shivering ball, flames erupting from the ground as Hans allowed himself to cry, bemoaning the loss of his true love and his weaknesses and faults.

"Hans?" Said a gentle voice. Hans ignored the call of his name until a soothing but cold hand touched his shoulder. "Hans." The sweet voice called again, squeezing the crying prince's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Hans lifted his gaze hesitantly; his heart pounding loudly in his ears as green met ocean blue. Elsa was kneeling beside him, her cool hand on his shoulder and the other motherly wiping away the stray tears that trailed down his freckled cheeks. Hans glanced at his surrounding, noting the fire had been extinguished and leaving behind a cloud of smoke; the redhead bit his lip and tried to scream at Elsa to leave him be, but all that came out was a weak whimper. The 13th prince cursed himself silently for showing such weakness to the very woman that had ruined his happy ending. Hans hated Elsa because if it wasn't for her, he would still have Anna by his side.

"Go Away!" Warned Hans, slowly gaining control of his emotions and showing how much he loathed her. "I thought I told you to stay away from me, witch."

"I'm only trying to make you feel better and the least you could do is be a little more appreciative." Elsa frowned. Hans was being very rude when all she wanted was to cheer the unhappy prince up. It was difficult to believe that this hot-headed jerk was deeply in love with her little sister, but then again people tend to hide their sadness with anger. Elsa had come to realize that Hans was one of those people.

"Appreciative?!" Hans huffed at the thought. "Why in the world would I show any appreciation towards you?! You ruined everything!"

Hans shoved Elsa away and stood to his feet. Eyes blazing with anger and fire consuming his hands; Hans wanted nothing more than to cause the queen pain, but he knew doing so would only make Anna hate him even more. Hans soon found himself surrounded in purple smoke, Elsa's presence disappearing and replaced with one he openly welcomed.

"Hans." Regina said, bringing Hans close and hugging him tightly. She had seen the way he had looked at Anna when the ginger was lost in her thoughts; the longing in Hans's eyes broke her heart and even more when her Little Phoenix nearly exploded with pain when the ice harvester kissed the princess he loved. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

Hans buried his face into Regina's shoulder, tears rapidly showering his cheeks and soaking the sorceresses' purple sweater. Regina was the only one to every really see him fall apart, not even Henry had ever witnessed Hans cry. It wasn't that he didn't trust the 11-year-old boy; he just didn't want to risk Henry thinking he was weak. On the outside, he was stone-cold to others except for the Charmings, Regina, Henry, Emma and now Killian, Robin Hood, Paige and Jefferson, but on the inside he was a small boy deprived of affection and longing for one to mend his broken heart. Hans flinched but then relaxed when Regina threaded her fingers through his long auburn hair, her digits brushing lightly against the top of his head and sending shivers down his spine.

"Why…" Muttered Hans, his words slightly muffled by the cotton fabric of Regina's top. "Why does it hurt so much?!" He sobbed lightly, feeling small flames flicker against his fingers.

"You love her from the bottom of your heart, Hans. Love is powerful and at times comes with great consequences. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Regina said, remembering the day she lost Daniel and then lost him again when she was forced to send him away with her magic. "Love will come when you need it most, Hans. Believe me, I know." The dark-haired woman smiled when Hans let out a choked laugh, lifting his head from her shoulder and wiping away the tears from his eyes before smiling brightly. "Have faith, My Little Phoenix. Have faith and have hope."

Jurgen lay awake in Franz's arms, remembering everything that happened before Hans ran away from home. The 3rd prince reminisced on the night he found Hans lying unconscious in the hallway outside the library; his baby brother had spiked a fever after coming home soaked to the bone during a summer storm. He had been so scared when he found Hans: his baby brother's face was glistening, cheeks flushed with fever and skin warm to the touch.

_ Jurgen roamed the halls of Castle Alexandra with a frown on his face until he caught sight of Hans sleeping on the floor outside the doors of the grand library. The 3__rd__ prince rolled his eyes and decided to wake his foolish baby brother before their father came storming down the hall. The old king disliked Hans being lazy and would kick him harshly just to get the 18-year-old up and moving._

_ "Hey."Jurgen nudged Hans with his boot, earning a soft groan from his youngest brother. "Get your lazy arse off the floor, Hans!" He growled when Hans continued to ignore him. Jurgen was about to kick Hans in the stomach when he noticed the shivers running down the youngest prince's spine. "Hans?"_

_ Jurgen titled his head curiously before turning Hans on his back with his foot. He felt his heart stop at the sweat coating Hans's face and the deep color of his freckled cheeks. Jurgen knelt beside Hans and took him carefully in his arms, feeling his baby brother tremble against his chest. The 3__rd__ prince removed his left glove with his teeth and placed his bare hand against Hans's forehead. (He's running a fever. Tch. I told him never to go outside during a storm when he was ten. Idiot, of course he never listens.) _

_ "Great. Now I'm stuck taking care of you."Despite his frustration, Jurgen knew he was the only one, out of all their brothers, who cared about Hans. Ella wasn't available to leave him in her care since, amazingly, their father had given the nursemaid the day off. "You never learn…do you, baby brother?"_

_ Jurgen carried Hans through the empty corridors of the palace before finally reaching his bedroom; the 3__rd__ heir believed it would be best to nurse Hans in his room since he would have to pass Franz's chambers to reach Hans's bedroom. He settled Hans slowly under the blankets of his bed, hushing the teen softly when small whimpers escaped his lips. Jurgen quickly went to the washroom and brought back a bowl filled with cool water and also bringing a soft towel over his shoulder._

_ "You're nothing but trouble." The dark-haired prince said, lightly dabbing the towel against Hans's reddened neck and along his cheeks. Jurgen wrung the towel before placing it gently on his baby brother's forehead, smirking lightly when a relieved sigh reached his ears. "You owe me big, Hans."_

It was funny to think that Hans had no memory of what Jurgen did for him that day. Jurgen treasured that memory deeply because it had been the only time he was able to nurture Hans with love and not have his baby brother glare daggers at him. The times he ruffled the redhead's hair wasn't to annoy or mock him, but it was Jurgen's way of showing Hans affection even though the gesture was accompanied by insults and teasing.

"Oh, Hans. If only you knew how much still mean to me." Jurgen sighed and closed his eyes, and soon found himself walking down memory lane holding Hans's small hand as he had done when the ginger was only a child.

Hans stared all the dark blue ceiling of his room, the neutral color giving him a sense of calm and easing the stabbing sadness in his heart. He thought back on the precious moments he had with Jurgen before his older brother turned against after his 13th birthday. The memories were faded but he could still remember the way Jurgen smiled at him and the warmth of his arms around his slim form. Hans groaned and covered his face with his hands; the 13th prince would never admit it but he truly missed all the good times, everything he and Jurgen had. He missed Jurgen so much that he even sketched him, the page tucked safely away in the core of a memoir Regina had bought him earlier today.

"I don't understand." Mumbled the fire wielder, sliding off his bed and rummaging through the contents of his secret chest before finally pulling out a burgundy journal. Hans flipped through the pages until he came across the detailed sketch of his beloved older brother. He stared at it tentatively, memorizing the features of his brother's face and tenderly touched the page with his fingers resting against the center of Jurgen's chest where his heart resided. "That night…why were you sleeping in a chair when it was your room? Plus, why did you take care of me when you could've just dumped me in my room and left me to deal with my fever?"

_ Hans awoke sluggishly from his sleep, he was confused and completely drained__; hi__s whole body ached and__ his__brain pulsed harshly through his skull.__ Hans slowly sat up, feeling a soft towel fall into his lap and finding his legs covered by warm blankets. The youngest prince set his hand on the mattress and felt silky hair brush his finger tips; Hans flinched and looked to his left, and found a familiar mass of raven hair. (Jurgen?) Hans was __stunned__. There sleeping beside him with his head resting closely against his thigh was his 3__rd__ oldest brother. _

_ "Why is he in my—_"_ Hans looked around the room and realized that he was in Jurgen's bed chambers rather than his own. "Th-This is Jurgen's room__...__Did…Did he carry me here?" The 18-year-old chewed __on his bottom __lip__,__eyes stinging with tears. __He still cared__; __Jurgen still cared about him even though he treated him like a pest and avoided him for 3 years as if he had the plague._

_ Hans hesitated at first, but then delicately ran his fingers through Jurgen's raven hair. He smiled sadly when Jurgen sighed and smiled in his sleep; the 3__rd__ prince's hair was one of his weak points and Hans knew that the only way Jurgen would sleep was if someone brushed their fingers through his dark locks. _

_ "I love you, Jurgen." With those words, Hans lay back down on Jurgen's bed and drifted off to sleep; he would treasure this __night__ forever since it was a moment that he didn't receive an insult or injury from his precious older brother._

Light tears streamed down Hans's blushy, freckled cheeks. Was it true? Did Jurgen still care for him deep down or was it only out of pity that his older brother bothered to take care of him? Hans was at war with his heart and his brain. His heart telling him that Jurgen still loved him, but his brain continuing to remind him of all the torment and torture his brother put him through. The young prince was confused; Hans knew that Jurgen didn't care, the older man had established that when he openly hurt him and told him that he would never love him. But, Hans still held onto the small glimmer of hope that Jurgen will come back to him and be the brother who protected and loved him when he was only a child.

"Jurgen..." Hans bit his lip harshly, a sob threatening to rip from his lungs. He didn't want to cry and alarm Regina that was having another emotional break down. The wonderful sorceress had done enough for him and he didn't want burden her with more of his problems. Hans is a grown man and needs to learn to deal with his own troubles despite the burning need for salvation and comfort. "I miss you, Jurgen."

"_**Jurgen..." **_

Jurgen glanced over his shoulder and peered through the forest. He could've sworn he heard Hans calling his name, but how could that be if his baby brother was nothing more than a ice statue waiting to be thawed back in the North Valley. The 3rd prince puzzled and continued to follow his brothers despite Franz constantly offering to carry him; Franz's anxiety was beginning to annoy him, but he didn't blame his older brother for worry so much since it was evident he was still very weak. Jurgen didn't like being babied and wasn't about to let Franz know how much he wanted to be carried for a while.

"Jurgen." The 3rd heir looked ahead and found Franz and his 10 other brothers gazing at him in concern. Franz's blue eyes were filled with worry and sadness, it was clear that he knew Jurgen was on the verge of collapsing. "Are you alright?"

Jurgen sighed and sat on a large stone. He wasn't physically exhausted but emotionally; Franz had warned him not to take everything he did to Hans to heart since it would only drain him more. Black boots came into Jurgen's line of vision and the dark-haired man lifted his gaze from the ground and found Franz invading his personal space; Jurgen would normally berate annoy for overstepping their boundaries, but right now he was too tired to argue.

"Do you think..." Jurgen muttered softly. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" Jurgen had never been unsure of anything, but the chances of gaining Hans's forgiveness were very low especially after the harsh things he said to him before their baby brother met his fate.

"I can't say for sure, Jurgen." Answered Franz, his heart giving a small pang at the pain in Jurgen's eyes. "But I do know one thing...Hans isn't the type to hate anyone completely...He's too good-hearted for that...and its thanks to you." Franz smiled at the glow of hope that shined in his brother's green hues. "If he forgives anyone, it'll be you Jurgen.

Franz didn't rightfully know if Hans would forgive any of them, but he hoped their baby brother knew no one loved him more than Jurgen.

* * *

_**Well would you look at that. Jurgen actually does care, more than he lets on. I have to say that when I first saw Jurgen in "Rocky Road" I felt that he would be the brother who be the least mean to Hans even though he did threaten to throw Hans into the fire for talking back to him.**_

_**You guessed it. Hans's un-necessary anger and sadness is because he believes that Jurgen never really cared about him, but a small part of him, the innocent and lonely child inside him, holds onto the hope that Jurgen did and still does love him. **_

_**Also, what kind of father blames a baby for the passing of a wife that gave birth previously to twelve boys. Twelve Boys! Plus, leaving an newborn to fend for himself against a sorceress. Barbaric, absolutely barbaric. **_

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Please rate and review. And again, I apologize if Hans is still a little too-emotional. **_


	4. Warm Heart behind the Ice

_**Hello my fans! Thank you for your patience. I like to thank those who read and reviewed The Will of the Phoenix. Seeing a bit of reviews, favorites and follows really makes me smile and motivates me to keep going. **_

_**Thank you, ****PrincessGabrielsa for reviewing and inspiring this story.**_

chapter 4 . May 29

You're doing a stellar job with this. Your portrayal of Hans is amazingly well done!

_**Plus, I finally came up with the summary for The Will of the Phoenix. I apologize for the delay on this chapter, but I made it worth the wait. Chapter 4 is a little longer than previous chapters. This chapter was so heart-warming to write and I hope you all like it too.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**I open doors, they walked right through them.**_

_** Hans has learned the hard way to never place his trust in others so easily. The 13th prince accepts the fact that he will never have a life of happiness until he is saved by the Queen he once tried to kill. Saving the life of the woman who left him for another, Hans struggles to come to terms with the fact that she will never love him again and will always loath him for what he has done. Memories of a forgotten past surface from the haze and a dark secret kept under gloves is revealed. A certain princess tries to protect the people she loves from her murderous ex-fiance by tearing apart the blossoming bond between two new brothers. Protection turns into vengeance and jealously when the princess accuses the prince of harming her. Bonds are destroyed and hearts are broken. Ignored and hated by people who once claimed to love him, the prince is forced beyond his breaking point and finds himself slowly losing the will to live. Was a certain prince's heart truly frozen or is there more to the betrayal of Prince Hans? Can a princess learn to forgive and forget or is it too late to ask for forgiveness from a prince she has hurt beyond repair? Now comes the ultimate test of love. Can love break a spell that was cast out of grief and despair? Read the Will of the Phoenix and Discover the Truth... First Helsa/OUAT fanfiction. Warning: Story contains character occness, emotional and physical abuse, suicide, rape and slight character death. Also contains Angst, Romance and torture. Disclaimer: Characters of Frozen are property of Disney. Characters of Once Upon a Time are property of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners.**_

* * *

Emma, David and Henry sat calmly at the table in Mary Margaret's loft, watching Hans skillfully sketch in a small black book while occasionally glimpsing at Mary Margaret who sat, smiling sweetly, in a chair across from the fire wielder. The Charmings had come across Hans sketching Regina in the garden of the Mills Mansion and were in awe of the ginger's artistic skills; the charcoal drawing of the sorceress was breath-taking and lifelike. Mary Margaret had asked Hans if he could sketch her and her David. It had looked like the redhead was about to refuse their request, surprisingly Hans agreed to sketch them; however, the 13th prince informed them that he can only sketch people one at a time—Hans confessed to not being quite advanced in the art of charcoal sketching, but compelled to their wish anyway. Despite not being able to be drawn together; David and Mary Margaret were fine with individual sketches for the time being.

"Just a few more minutes, milady." Hans said politely, meeting Snow's eyes briefly before turning his gaze back to the nearly complete sketch.

Mary Margaret internally sighed. She deeply wished Hans would call her by her name; it's not that she disliked the formality, she just felt very weird being called "Mrs. Charming, Ms. Snow, Lady Snow, and Mrs. Nolan" especially when she wanted to be friends with Hans and be able to speak to him without formalities. However, Hans's need to be formal is because of him being of royal blood and raised by Regina to be overly polite. Mary Margaret had told Hans that there was no need for such manners, but the young prince was still growing use to the idea of being surrounded by people who cared for him and saw him as a person in desperate need of affection.

Henry smiled as he watched his older brother sketch his grandmother; he had taken the liberty of asking both his mother Emma and Grandfather David in sparing some money for extra sketch books for Hans. After discovering his talent, almost everyone in Storybrooke wanted Hans to sketch them, which overwhelmed the ginger greatly―Hans may have only one working arm, but is quite skilled with balancing his sketchbook along the cast around his left arm and drawing with his right hand. In Henry's opinion, the cast served as a sort of support for Hans especially when his sketching required an un-moving surface.

Hans blew off the left over charcoal fragments from the sketch and lightly erased a bit of the graphite to out-line the glow of Mary Margaret's cheeks. It had been a long time since he was commissioned for such things; the only other person to ever request a sketch before he came to Storybrooke...was Him―Hans frowned and shook away those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He set his Progresso pencil down and admired his new sketch; Hans glanced between Snow and the sketch before nodding in confirmation and showing the finished drawing to the overly-giddy woman―Hans squirmed under the stares of Emma, David and Mary Margaret; he was greatly uncomfortable and the silence was agonizing. The reason he hardly ever accepted requests from others is because he fears rejection of his work.

"Hans. This…This amazing." Squealed Mary Margaret, jumping from her chair and immediately launching herself at Hans; she wrapped her arms around the terrified redhead, oblivious to how awkward she was making the situation. "Thank you, thank you!"

David shrugged at how joyous his wife was being. The sketch was magnificent and worthy of being framed, but Mary Margaret was making Hans very uncomfortable especially since she has yet to release him from the unsuspecting hug. The blonde looked to Hans and saw the look of shock and panic on the ginger's face; David sympathized Hans because he wasn't accustomed to any forms of affection.

"Uhhh, Grandma. I know you're very happy and all, but I think you should let go of Hans now." Suggested Henry, noticing that his older brother was sweating bullets at the closeness.

Realizing that she was frightening Hans, Mary Margaret un-wind her arms from the redhead's neck and excused her behavior. Mary Margaret laughed nervously at her stupidity, cursing herself for being obnoxiously ditzy at the oddest moments―The young Queen of the Enchanted Forest fidget at the stillness that continued to linger in the air; Hans's silence was killing her and she hoped she hadn't scared him too much. Hans stood from his seat, his eyes still clouded with surprise. Everyone believed Hans would storm out in haste, instead the 13th prince did something neither of them ever expected; Hans hugged Mary Margaret!

Snow was speechless. She, like everyone else, was waiting for Hans to rush out of her loft and straight to the sanctuary of his bedroom in the Mills Mansion…but to have him hug her was a blessing. Snow slowly returned the embrace, feeling Hans flinch against her before savoring the warmth she offered; it was strange to be hugging Hans, but she was happy that he lowered another barrier for her―Mary Margaret peeked over Hans's shoulder, she being slightly shorter than the prince and barely able to see over it, and smiled at David, Henry and Emma. It was a small start, but a good start all the same; Hans was beginning to trust them and open his heart to them, which was something they all wanted very much especially Henry.

Elsa once again found herself observing Hans from afar. Hans was sitting in the exact same spot she had found him three days prior; Elsa wanted to apologize to the ginger for upsetting him, but never seemed to find the opportunity since he always seemed to be around Regina or Henry and occasionally having a civil conversation with David. However, today someone above must have been smiling down upon her for she came across him while strolling aimlessly around the park―Elsa hoped she wouldn't upset Hans again or he refusing to listen to her. The young queen took a deep breath and cautiously approached the 13th prince, fully intent on making amends for their little argument.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Elsa heard Hans hiss, she bit her lip to stop herself from squeaking. How he knew when someone was behind him was beyond her understanding, but Elsa than recalled that Hans can sense others through the warmth that radiated from their aura. "I'm going to assume that you're slow and not stupid."

Elsa placed her hands on her hips. Now that was just plain rude; Hans may be sensitive and a bit hard to get along with, but he can be so childish at times. Yet, Elsa didn't blame Hans for being mean; she did hurt his feelings after all. The sorceress of ice and snow brushed off Hans's words and sat herself calmly beside the fire wielder; she could see smoke emitting from the soles of Hans's boots, which could only mean that he was growing annoyed and very impatient. Plain and simple, Hans wanted her to go away.

"Hans." Elsa began. "I'm here to apologize for what I said three days ago." Elsa glanced at Hans and noticed his green eyes soften ever so slightly.

"Is that so?" Answered the auburn–haired man, never letting his eyes leave the white page he was sketching on. "Do you truly believe that I'll accept an apology from you?"

"No. I don't expect you to accept my atonement, but just to know that it was never my intention to hurt you." Elsa turned to Hans and sighed. The young prince continued to refuse to meet her eyes, but remain strongly focused on the book she now noticed was in his hands. "You're very good."

Elsa bit her lip when Hans ceased his sketching; she damned herself for trying to make small talk with a man she had unintentionally wronged. The Queen of Arendelle felt ice beginning to form under her feet; she had really done it now. First, she tries to tell Hans she's sorry and then compliments him on his artistic skills―just what in the world was she doing. Elsa should've known that Hans wasn't going to take her apology so easily.

"Your attempt at starting a conversation is pathetic." She heard Hans say, knowing very well that a smug had over-taken his face. "I, however, appreciate the attempt. Plus, I'm flattered by the compliment."

Elsa's eyes widened with shock. Did he just insult and thank her at the same time?! Her mind must be playing tricks on her. Why would Hans ever thank her for anything, especially after she hurt him? Elsa snapped out of her thoughts when a chuckle reached her ears; she looked away from the ground and found herself gazing into bright emerald eyes filled with amusement and life.

"I believe this conversation is done." Hans stated cockily. "Now if you'd be so kind as to take your ice and snow and leave me to enjoy the peace you so rudely disrupted."

Elsa huffed, stood to her feet and stomped off. How could she be so foolish? Hans was nothing but an insensitive jerk! Yet, there was something in his gaze that spoke to her. Elsa shook her head and continued to storm away, ultimately oblivious to emerald orbs watching her leave. Hans didn't like mocking people, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like letting others in and he definitely wasn't going to let the Queen of Arendelle see the fragile boy he was inside, such chances were only given to those he deemed trust-worthy and reliable.

Jurgen stared in shock at the entrance to the cavern of the North Valley. Large boulders blocking the passage that lead to his frozen but precious baby brother; Jurgen trembled at the sight. The dark-haired prince fell to his knees, ignoring the calls of his name, and focused on the thought that Hans was lost to him—Jurgen bit his lip harshly, it was over, Hans was gone and he was never going to get him back. The 3rd prince slammed his fists on the ground, damning his foolishness and pride for hurting Hans, all Jurgen wants is to hold Hans in his arms and beg for forgiveness―Jurgen continued to ventilate his frustration and pain on the rocky terrain as if it were the cause of all his problems.

"Jurgen!" Franz shouted, his heart pounding roughly in his chest as he watched Jurgen tenderize the ground. The Crowned Prince crouched in front of Jurgen and grabbed his 3rd brother's wrists, ceasing Jurgen's violent actions. "Jurgen enough!"

The blonde prince winced at the sight of Jurgen's green orbs once his brother regained himself; eyes reflecting pain, sorrow and great remorse. Franz couldn't take seeing the hurt in his brother's eyes; it pained him to watch Jurgen suffer: heart drowning in guilt and tears flooding his bright green hues. The Crowned Prince pulled Jurgen to his chest and allowed his brother to bury his face into his cloak, feeling it immediately become wet from tears and unbearably warm from Jurgen's harsh breathing. Franz looked to his ten brothers and found them staring intently at the blockade and then at Jurgen; each brothers' eyes brimming with salt droplets, half of them looking away in an effort to hide their pain.

Linus ran a gloved hand through his chocolate brown hair and sighed heavily. The atmosphere around them was suffocating and Jurgen's sobs filling the air wasn't improving the situation. Linus knew very well how important Hans is to Jurgen and finding the path to him closed off had broken his heart, and shattered the hope of he and Hans making amends―there was little the 6th prince could say to cheer up his brother, in truth there were no words. What could he say to assure Jurgen to keep his faith? Nothing. Anything he said would only be brushed off since he had established that Hans's well-being meant very little to him. However, a single thought crossed his mind and Linus groaned at the idea; he was going to hate himself for this later that he was sure of.

Jurgen cringed at the warmth enveloping him from behind. The 3rd prince slowly withdrew from Franz's chest and gazed over his shoulder, finding a mop of chocolate brown hair resting against his back. It took a moment for Jurgen to realize that the brown mass was his 6th youngest brother Linus; Jurgen could hardly believe that Linus was hugging him―Linus never hugged anyone, especially not one of his brothers. To be honest, it scared and angered Jurgen to have Linus so close to him. Without warning, Jurgen shoved Linus away from him and glared daggers at the 6th born prince.

Claude shivered at the rage shining in Jurgen's eyes, perhaps hugging him wasn't the wisest thing for Linus to do especially not after he belittled Hans. He wasn't one to judge, but Linus was very stupid when it came to affection. Claude could remember the times Hans had tried to get Linus's attention, only to pushed aside or made fun of until he cried and ran off. The 2nd born prince knew he had been mean to Hans when their baby brother was a small child, but he never took his taunting as far as Linus had; Linus insulted Hans often, calling him "a freak," "monster," "unwanted child," and "a disgrace". Such words had filled Claude with anger when he saw Hans bawling his eyes out before taking off to cry in his room where Jurgen would soon find him―Claude had scolded Linus that day until the younger heir snapped at him and stormed off. Claude didn't know why, but seeing Hans cry so much had cut him deeply; maybe he did care about Hans and chose to ignore the feelings out of respect for his father.

Franz frowned when Jurgen thrust Linus away. He couldn't blame Jurgen for being cruel―Linus had it coming. It's Jurgen's way of punishing Linus for speaking so rudely about Hans when he knew how precious their little redheaded brother is to the 3rd born heir. Still, he really hopes Jurgen will come around since it looked like Linus was really trying to be nice even though hugging Jurgen wasn't one of his best ideas. Franz held onto the belief that his brothers would see reason and be kinder to each other if only for Jurgen's sake―Jurgen's sanity was thinning away, especially after discovering that the cavern was completely blocked off.

Jurgen sat far away from his brothers, but stayed close enough to the camp to feel the warmth of the burning fire glowing between his eleven brothers. He began to wonder if shoving Linus away had been the right thing; Linus had been trying to comfort him, but Jurgen was too angry with Linus to allow the brunette touch him or even be within ten feet of him. Jurgen sighed and reached into his coat, pulling out a folded 5x7 photo from a hidden pocket within his cloak. The 3rd heir unfolded the photo ever so delicately and stared tenderly at it; Jurgen smiled at the picture and touched it lightly with his finger tips. It was a photo of his baby brother, smiling smugly after finally becoming Admiral of the Southern Isles's Navy. Jurgen laughed softly at the memory; Hans had been very happy that day, but didn't bother to tell anyone of his new position since he believed no one would care.

"_I can't believe it. I'm finally Admiral of the Navy." Hans said in complete awe at the news he received an hour ago. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, but...what's the point in being excited about it when I don't have anyone to share it with." Hans sighed and felt tears sting his eyes. He was so lonely and unhappy; no one cared about him. The only person to have ever cared for him had abandoned him and everyone else wanted nothing to do with him, even his former nursemaid Ella was far too busy with her duties to pay him any mind._

_Hans sat on the small swing in the courtyard of Castle Alexandra. He gazed painfully at the ground; this was the very swing he and Jurgen use to play on when Hans was very young. Such treasured memories seemed so far away and appeared to fade with time; Hans let out a quiet sob at the fact that Jurgen was gone and never coming back. The brother he knew was dead and in his place stood a man as cold as ice and with a heart as black as the ocean depths. Hans misses his brother very much and wishes for Jurgen to return to him, for them to be true brothers like they were years ago. However, such endings only happened in fairy-tales and Hans was beyond believing in a happy ending of his own. _

_Jurgen watched Hans from the bushes, his emerald eyes betraying sorrow and regret. A part of Jurgen longed to hold his baby brother in his arms while another wanted Hans to suffer and live his life in complete isolation. The 3__rd__ prince couldn't understand why he enjoyed seeing Hans hurt and in tears, one moment he and Hans were laughing and enjoying each others' company and then the next Jurgen was cruel and heartless to his precious baby brother. _

"_You finally became Admiral..." Mumbled Jurgen to himself; he wanted to congratulate Hans, but the blackness in his heart kept him at bay. Jurgen didn't want to risk hurting Hans again and as much as it pained him to do so, he avoided Hans and even more when he found himself back-handing his baby brother after Hans reminded him of the things he said to him when he had turned 13. "You may not know it, Hans...but I'm proud of you. You've grown so much...and my only regrets are ever treating you like a nuisance and hurting you both emotionally and physically."_

Hans had been nineteen when he became Admiral of the Southern Isles's naval fleet. The only one Hans told about his new rank was Sitron, his loyal companion and best friend. Sitron had been a gift from Jurgen on Hans's seventh birthday―Jurgen and Ella were the only ones to give Hans any presents on his special day. Jurgen sniveled softly and wiped away the tears from his eyes; he wanted Hans back and wasn't going to let anything get in his way especially not a pile of useless stone.

Hans rotated his left arm slowly, hissing at the tension in his limb. It had been a month in a half since the incident, but Dr. Whale confirmed that he had healed very nicely. The cast had been removed earlier today after he visited Mary Margaret and David; the couple had requested him to sketch them together, but he wasn't quite confident in his skills just yet. To his surprise, the Charmings had loved his work and as a 'thank you' they bought him new clothes even though Regina had already overflowed his closet with them.

"Hey, Hans." The ginger stopped and looked up and saw Emma approaching him. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen the blonde. "Looks like you're all healed up since your cast is off." Emma could be very dense sometimes, but Hans liked her since she was very nice to him despite him being a sarcastic jerk sometimes.

"Not really..." Hans said softly, he still wasn't use to having someone to talk to; normally, any conversation he had with anyone ended horribly. Civil Conversations he tried to have with his brothers were perfect examples, especially the ones he had with Linus…and Jurgen. "Dr. Whale says I'll have to do some therapy...something about the muscles in my arm needing re-strengthening."

"Well you did kind of have your arm crushed by rocks and limp in a cast for almost a month." Emma stated bluntly. The blonde soon regretted her words when she noticed the deep frown painting Hans's face. "I'm Sorry, Hans. I-I didn't mean it like―"

"It's okay, Emma." Hans cut her off. Emma meant well and she was really sweet, but she sometimes speaks before she thinks. "I know you didn't mean it like that...I'm use to conversations such as this."

Emma winced at the choked sound that escaped Hans's lips when he spoke those last words. She sympathized Hans just like many of the people in Storybrooke did; Hans seemed cold and distant upon first meet, but he was sweet, charming and very good to Henry―Hans had a warm heart behind his icy exterior. Emma knew what it's like to live a life without parents, she had been passed from foster home to foster home when she was young— Hans's childhood, however, was far different from hers. Hans had his father, but the old king wanted nothing to do with his youngest son; King Claudius belittled Hans, calling him "a mistake" and blaming him for everything that went wrong. Emma could only imagine the heartache Hans went through as a child and when he returned to the Southern Isles after the incident in Arendelle.

"Your brothers…right?" Emma asked, she wanted to understand the redhead and make him see that he didn't have to hide his pain behind a mask of ice. "I don't have older siblings, but I can tell that you really want them to understand you."  
"Is it that obvious?" Hans said, lowering his gaze to the strange shoes his mother had bought him. What did she call them again? Snappers, snipers. No…Sneakers! That's right, sneakers.

"Well, I did see your memories of them. Charming, aren't they?" Emma smirked at her words and earned a faint smile from the auburn-haired prince. The smile was barely there, but at least she cheered him up even if a little.

Hans softly laughed at Emma's comment. The sarcasm of the blonde matched that of her father—Hans was a little jealous of Emma; she had everything he ever wanted. Parents who loved her unconditionally and accepted her for who she was. Hans wondered why his father wasn't like David; David loved Emma and always let it show, all he ever got from his father were insults and beatings. The 13th prince loved his family, but sometimes he wished he didn't especially when he knew that they could care less about what happens to him.

"Well, I should get going; Regina wanted me to help her with something at the mansion." Emma proclaimed, feeling her heart squeeze at the sadness in Hans's eyes. (Poor guy. He's really lonesome.) "I'll see you around." She inserted the key into the ignition of her yellow beetle, but a thought soon crossed her mind before her foot met the gas pedal. "Wait before I forget, this is for you. It's from Henry and Paige." Emma reached into the backseat of her car and produced a medium-sized package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and topped with a gold bow. Bewildered and confused, Hans slowly took the gift from Emma's hands and stared at it in wonder. Before Emma left, she said something that made Hans's blood run cold. "Happy Birthday, Hans."

Hans watched Emma drive away silently; the young prince was in shock at what the blonde had just said to him. Was it really his birthday today? Hans hadn't really cared about celebrating his birthday after what happened with Jurgen, plus he didn't really have anyone to celebrate it with anyway. The 13th prince strolled aimlessly down the sidewalk, passing Gold's antique shop and the Storybrooke library before finally seating himself on the pier of the docks. Hans eyed the beautifully wrapped package suspiciously and continuing to wonder how Emma, Henry and Paige knew and why his brother and the sweet little blonde maiden would even bothered to give him a present. He brushed off his thoughts and slowly peeled away the tape keeping the paper in place, hesitating frequently when pulling the gift wrap away from the box.

"Why is he going so slow?" Quietly hissed Paige, she was anxious to see Hans's reaction to the gift inside the brown box. Watching the auburn-haired man take his time unwrapping the gift was torture and really putting the small blonde on edge.

"I think he's scared." Henry answered; peering through his binoculars and seeing Hans's hands shake with fear and pausing every now and then. "Something tells me that his brothers did something to him on his birthday and it made him really hesitant about everything, especially when it comes to presents."

Paige and Henry had visited Gold's shop to look for a gift for Hans after Regina noticed that the date on the calendar read November 18th. Regina had instructed Henry and Paige to go out and find a special gift for Hans while she prepared the mansion for a surprise party for the redhead; the young duo were also given the task of distracting Hans when they crossed paths with him while she, Emma and Mary Margaret decorated the living room, kitchen and prepared food and a special cake for the celebration.

"Paige, he's opening the box." Softly cheered Henry when Hans had at last removed the wrapping paper clean of the package.

"Finally!" Paige said in a low but annoyed tone. She and Henry stared at Hans through their binoculars from the safety of Killian's ship; Killian had insisted that it be best to watch Hans from the ocean to avoid being spotted and decided to chaperon since it would've not been wise to leave two young children unattended on The Jolly Roger.

"Mate's bit of a snail, ain't he?" Commented Killian, immediately shutting up when Paige gave her a dirty look.

Hans swallowed thickly. He was scared, terrified of what he would find inside. His brothers had scarred him and made him fear opening any form of gift he received; all 12 of the older princes had laughed at Hans when their baby brother opened a gift on his 16th birthday and was met with a hurtful letter and a shattered picture frame of he and Jurgen. To be given such a treasure in pieces had pierced his heart deeply and caused the youngest prince to never open any present sent to him; the torn picture of he and Jurgen had been the worst thing he had ever seen and reminded him that his older brother was lost to him. Hans agonizingly slow removed the tape and opened the flaps of the cardboard crate; the redhead's green eyes grew wide at the sight and then softened when a precious memory ran through his mind.

_Five-year-old Hans raced down the stairs of Castle Alexandra. Today was his 6__th__ birthday and Jurgen had promised that he would spend the entire day with him. Hans had been very lonely when Jurgen left the palace to test the military's new arsenals; Jurgen was the Southern Isles's Weapon Specialist after all. Jurgen told Hans that when he arrived home that he would take him to the festival in the market place and they would play any game Hans wanted. King Claudius scolded Jurgen for promising such petty things to Hans when he's a disgrace to the family name, but Jurgen defended Hans and went against his father's wishes. Franz too had been shocked when Jurgen talked back to their father and king, his younger brother had always followed their father's authority but Jurgen's love for Hans ran very deep and the raven-haired prince would do anything to make the tiny redhead happy. _

"_Jurgen, Jurgen, Jurgen!" Happily cried Hans, running across the gardens of the castle and wrapping his scrawny arms around Jurgen's legs—Hans was very small and his head barely reached Jurgen's hips. _

"_There's My Little Phoenix." Laughed Jurgen, plucking Hans from around his legs and holding him close to his chest. "Are you ready for our day together, Hans?"_

"_Yeah, yeah." Hans said excitedly. The little fire wielder had always dreamt of going to a festival in the Southern Isles, but King Claudius forbid Hans from ever leaving the palace. However, Jurgen always found a way to sneak Hans out even when his baby brother's room was heavily guarded. _

"_Okay, okay. Shimmer down, Hans. Alright, up we go." Jurgen said, lifting Hans over his head and settling him on his shoulders. Hans squealed and laughed openly, gripping Jurgen's hands when his older brother's large ones took hold of them. _

"_Prince Jurgen. Oh and young Prince Hans." Smiled a young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, curtsying politely to the two royal princes. "I'm Josephine and I welcome you to the Festival of the Phoenix. This festival has been celebrated for generations in honor of your grandfather Elias Westley Westerguard. Your grandfather was a wonderful and kind King, valuing all his subjects and doing his best to provide us with everything we need; that is why we created this festival to show how much we appreciate him. Please do join us in the celebration, your royal highnesses." _

_Jurgen smiled and nodded to the young woman. Josephine grinned and curtsied to the two princes before giving them gold bands engraved with a beautiful red phoenix. The Phoenix served as the crest of the Southern Isles; the Phoenix symbolized resurrection, time and the birth of new life. Many of the late King Elias believed that the great fire-bird symbolized magic and the purification the king brought to the Southern Isles after the war with their brother land the Northern Isles._

"_Oh. And before I forget a little secret for the two of you." Josephine motioned for Jurgen to move closer, for what she was about to tell them was very sacred. "Your powers came from your grandfather. They are a blessing and it was your grandfather's power that brought peace to the Southern Isles." Whispered the young woman before taking her leave of the princes. _

"_Wow, Jurgen. Grandpa Elias had fire powers too." Hans was amazed and happy to know where his powers originated, but also very sad. Their grandfather had passed away after the death of Queen Hannah; the fact that Claudius had informed his father that his youngest grandson had perished as well only broke the old king's spirit even more. _

"_Yeah. I suppose that's why everyone had called "The Phoenix of the Southern Isles." Added Jurgen, smiling at the glow in Hans's green eyes and how his baby brother beam with happiness._

"_Big brother, look." Hans said, pointing to a small booth beside a stand that sold flags with the crest of the Southern Isles embroidered on bright blue fabric. "It's a shooting game. Can we play, Jurgen? Can we, can we?" Begged the tiny redhead._

"_Of course, My Little Phoenix." Answered Jurgen, chuckling softly when Hans let out a rather loud "yay". _

_Hans sniffled when he missed every shot, he was too small to hold the large rifle filled with pellets. The tiny prince wanted to win a prize for his brother for being so good to him and for being his best friend―The middle-aged man, who had short black hair and gentle blue eyes, took pity on the prince and decided to give Hans a special gift for effort and also because he knew that today was the youngest Westerguard's birthday. _

"_It's alright, little prince." The man said, patting Hans's soft auburn hair lightly. The stand tender smiled gently at Hans when the small royal met his gaze and calmly reached under the table and brought out a basket filled with prizes. "Go on, Prince Hans. Pick whatever you like, your highness." _

"_But, I didn't hit any balloons." Hans answered, his large green eyes clouded with tears. No one ever thought of rewarding him for anything, but this kindly man offered him a prize even though he missed every shot._

"_Don't worry, my young prince. These prizes are for effort." Responded the kind man, pushing the basket closer to the little fire wielder and insisting that he chose a prize._

_Hans peered into the basket of the stand tender. It was filled with many small prizes, little toy soldiers, pins, hand-woven bracelets, small meals of honor and many necklaces. One necklace in particular caught his eye: the pendant was of a Phoenix, its wings were bright red and spread wide as if it were about to take flight, its legs lined with gold scales and its talons also red, eyes made with sapphires, and its beak open like it was unless a powerful screech; the pendant dangled from an ebony chord and clasped together with a silver hook and loop. Hans reached for the phoenix and pulled it slowly from the basket, the pendant glowing beautifully against the light from the lanterns. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it." Commented the dark-haired man, laughing softly when Hans nodded dumbly. "That pendant was crafted by hand. The shape of the phoenix was carved from a special stone found only in the Scorched Plains of the Southern Isles, the jewels excavated from the Southern Isles mines and painted by an expert artist whose name is long-lost to history." _

_Hans stared at the necklace in admiration. The jewelry was beautiful and held great value; the pendant was a perfect gift for his older brother. Hans ran back to Jurgen and tugged at his brother's royal blue blazer and gaining the 3__rd__ prince's full attention. Jurgen knelt to Hans's level and smiled warmly at his precious baby brother._

"_What have you got there, Hans?" Asked Jurgen, taking note of Hans holding something behind his back. _

"_Close your eyes first, big brother." Responded Hans, waiting patiently for his brother to obey. Once Jurgen's eyes were closed, Hans quickly unclasped the hook from the loop and slowly stretched his arms around his brother's neck. Hans stood on his tiptoes and smiled when he finally was able to re-attach the hook into the silver hoop. "Okay. You can open your eyes now, Jurgen." _

_Jurgen smiled and revealed his green eyes. The 3__rd__ heir followed his brother's tiny finger and found a necklace had been tied around his neck; Jurgen smiled wider and pulled Hans close, hugging his little brother tightly. _

"_For me, Hansy? Is that were you trying to do earlier? Win me a prize?" Asked the weapon specialist, smirking at his brother's reddening cheeks. "Thank you, My Little Phoenix. I love it, but today is your day." _

"_I know, Jurgen. But I wanted to give you something for being the best big brother I could ever have. And...I love you, Jurgen." Hans nuzzled Jurgen's chest, relishing in the warmth of his brother's arms around his tiny form. _

"_I love you too, Hansy." Jurgen stroked Hans's hair, loving the softness of the small prince's auburn locks and tiny arms around his neck._

"_Now, how about big brother shows you what he can do?" The 3__rd__ eldest prince stood and slipped 4 gold coins into the stand tender's hand before picking up a rifle from the table. With a deep breath, Jurgen zeroed in on the balloons and skillfully struck each one with a silver pellet._

_Hans's eyes glittered with amazement, Jurgen was amazing and he was very lucky to have him as his big brother. The tiny prince clapped happily at his brother's performance, later joined by the crowd that had been watching the dark-haired royal expertly shoot the colorful balloons tied to the board. Hans dashed to Jurgen's side and hugged his brother's legs, his smile never leaving his face and growing brighter when a gentle hand ruffled his hair. _

"_Happy Birthday, baby brother." Hans looked up at the sound of Jurgen's voice and collided nose to nose with a plush. The plush was a small wolf with soft gray fur, large black eyes and cream colored fur with the back of its ears painted a smooth light brown. _

_Hans gasped at the plush and immediately took it from Jurgen's hand and nuzzled it with his face. The crowd awed at the scene and awed even more when their puny prince leaped into Jurgen's waiting arms and was enveloped in a warm embrace. Everyone could see that these two brothers love each other very much and didn't care that they were showing public affection. _

"_Thank you, Jurgen." Hans once more wrapped his arms around Jurgen's neck and buried his face into his brother's silky black hair. _

"_You're welcome, Hans." Whispered Jurgen in Hans's little ear, tickling the small Westerguard with his stubble. "Now, let's go have some fun. The day is still young." _

_Jurgen releasing Hans and taking hold of his baby brother's hand, leading him down the busy streets of the market and into a land filled with excitement, laughter and love. Hans toddled joyfully beside him with his arm hugging the wolf close to his heart and his left hand clutching Jurgen's tightly. _

Hans opened his eyes and smiled genuinely. That night held a special in his heart, for it was an evening where it was all about him and his beloved older brother; a memory that would last forever even though the brother he loved dearly was gone. Hans stared into the brown box and lifted the gift from inside the package. The gift was the very wolf Jurgen had won for him on his birthday, he knew this was the one his older brother had given him that day because Jurgen had tied one of his medals of honor around its neck using a blue ribbon he bought from a little brown-haired girl selling flowers and ribbons of various colors; the wolf was his favorite toy and he thought he had lost it forever when it suddenly disappeared from his room one night. Hans had cried for weeks and continued to mourn the loss of the only other thing he had left to remember Jurgen by; however, none of that mattered now―He had the small wolf in his arms again and this time he wasn't going to let it go, nor would it leave his side for a minute.

Jurgen held the pendent in the palm of his left glove; he never took off the phoenix since the night Hans had fastened it around his neck. He wore the necklace with pride for it was a gift from the brother he loved dearly—Jurgen cherished the memory of him and Hans spending the entire day together on his baby brother's birthday. Hans was so happy to be able to celebrate his birthday with people who valued and acknowledged his existence, the southern islanders gave Hans piles of gifts and the baker had crafted the most amazing cake. The molded mass of bread was at least thirteen layers high, each layer was fifteen inches wide and twenty inches in height; the cake was Hans's favorite combination: chocolate with butter cream filing and whip cream icing. His baby brother had cried that day and thanked every islander for the greatest birthday he ever had; all the citizens of the Southern Isles demonstrated that there are people out there who care about him and all Hans had to do was take the time to look and understand how they show their concern and affection.

"I promised myself I would protect you no matter...but I ran away like a coward." Jurgen mumbled, once again taking out the photo of his baby brother from inside his coat. "I'm so sorry, Hans. I let you down...I want to make things right, your baby brother and I love you. Forgive me, Hansy...Forgive me...My Little Phoenix."

Franz, Claude, Vladimir and all the other princes gave Jurgen sympathetic stares. The dark-haired prince was driven with grief and the pain of watching their youngest brother be frozen before their very eyes. Vladimir sighed and advanced on his brother, his eyes glowing with worry since Jurgen had yet to fully recover from his fever and watching him drown in his guilt would only worsen his health.

"Jurgen." Vladimir called, flinching when Jurgen glared at him. The physician soon relaxed after his brother realized it was him; Jurgen must been expecting Linus to try his luck again in comforting him. Linus was stupid, but not stupid enough to try a failed idea a second time. "How are you feeling?"

Jurgen looked away from Vladimir, knowing very well what his 8th younger brother meant. Vladimir was younger than him by eleven years, but his skills in the medical field rival that of a professional. Jurgen didn't want to alarm Vladimir that he felt worse than before, especially when Franz was worried out of his mind about his health. He hopes Vladimir wouldn't see through his lie since his brother is sharper than he appears.

"I'm fine." Jurgen said, cursing the hoarseness of his voice―now he knew Vladimir will inform Franz and his eldest brother would baby him even more.

"Jurgen." The 3rd prince bit his lip hard at the sound of Franz's voice. Franz wasn't a fool and Jurgen knows he had been caught red-handed. "Don't think you lie about something like that. I'm worried about you." Franz knelt in front of Jurgen and places his white-gloved hands on Jurgen's shoulders.

"Franz I―" Started Jurgen, only to be cut off by his eldest brother.

"I know Hans is important to you, but I won't allow you to worry yourself sick. Don't you know how hard it was to watch you be bedridden when Hans ran away! I'm not going to let that happen again, Jurgen!" Franz was hard with Jurgen, but it was because he loved his younger brother and wanted to protect him.

Jurgen was in shock. Franz never scolded him so harshly before and it scared him—Jurgen needed space and he needed it now. The dark-haired prince shoved Franz away and ran deep into the forest, the calls of his name falling on deaf ears and the sound of eleven pairs of feet only motivated him to keep going. Jurgen wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He won't stop until he finds the passage to the cavern and has his baby brother back in his arms; Hans was the only one who understood him and he understood Hans, they needed each other and Jurgen was going to do everything he can to get his precious little brother back.

"Jurgen!" Called Franz, trying his best to not lose sight of Jurgen. Not only was his brother a specialist in weaponry, but also the most fit out of all them. Constantly chasing after Hans throughout the palace when their baby brother was only a child had truly gifted Jurgen with great speed and rapid reflexes.

Jurgen jumped over logs and maneuvered around numerous trees, trying to shake his brothers of his tail but only managing to slow himself down. He was beginning to tire out, his vision swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness; Jurgen didn't know how much longer he could keep running, it was until he tripped over a large stone did exhaustion finally take its toll. Jurgen shakily tried to stand, but his legs were so weak from the run that they gave out―Jurgen curled in on himself, bemoaning the loss of his baby brother and his weakness. The raven-haired prince was so lost in his self-pity and grief that he failed to notice all eleven of his brother surrounding him; Franz being the only one to approach him and gather him in his arms.

"Shhh, shhh." Hushed Franz, stroking Jurgen's dark hair and holding him flush against his chest. "It's okay, Jurgen. You're okay, big brother's here, big brother's got you." Jurgen buried his face in Franz's golden mane, clutching his brother's cloak like a lifeline.

Vladimir, Linus, Mathias, Claude, Nathaniel, Adam, Sebastian, Alexander, Edvin and Edvard looked at how far their brother has fallen in his grief. Jurgen's shame and guilt were straining his body and clouding his judgment; the 3rd born prince was a mess and only Hans can bring Jurgen back to his senses and out of the deep hole he dug himself in. Claude sighed and closed the distance between his two brothers and knelt to the ground; the large general ran his fingers through raven locks before wrapping his arms around his 3rd younger brother. The Military General let out a soft gasp when Jurgen left Franz's embrace and buried himself into his arms, Claude was stunned but held Jurgen. Claude looked to Franz and found the Crowned Prince smiling warmly at him, the 2nd heir could only assume that he was proud that Claude at last decided to show how much he loved their brother even though he was suppose to be a cold and stone-hearted general.

"It'll be alright, Jurgen. We'll get Hans back. But we need to keep calm and try to figure out a way around the blockade." Softly spoke Claude, feeling Jurgen slowly stop trembling against his chest. "That's it, Jurgen. Shhh calm down."

Vladimir soon joined Claude on the hard ground, stroking Jurgen's head tenderly as he cried into Claude's chest. The 8th prince finally realized that it takes more than medical care to show siblings that you care, it takes comforting words, positive actions and gentle gestures of affection for them to see that they're loved.

Neither one of them would voice it out loud, but they all had longed for this. The warmth of each others' arms, the flutter of their hearts as they slowly come to realize that loving one another isn't a weakness; it's a former of strength that helps them move forward and motivates them to fight for each other.

Now only one question remains...will the rest of their brothers realize that pushing each other away and only looking after themselves will only cause them to drift further apart and slowly ruin their relationship by following the words of a broken-hearted king.

"Are we ready?" Inquired Emma, standing in the center of the living room and watching Regina as she placed the last pick on the banner.

"Perfect. Everything is ready to go. You should text Henry and tell him that it's safe for him and Paige to bring Hans. Lord knows how long Hans can keep up with those two." Regina laughed at her words for she knew that though Hans was patient with Henry, he could only withstand his younger brother so long and his sanity hangs at the tip of a thread when dealing with Paige in the mix.

Emma immediately text Henry that they were ready and it was okay to bring Hans to the mansion. No sooner did she send the message did she receive a reply saying that the ginger prince was about ready to explode. The blonde savior laughed at the text and told Regina to prepare herself for a very grumpy Hans after the party.

"Alright, everyone. Henry and Paige will be here with Hans soon; therefore, I want everything to go well. With that said, Anna you stay as far away from my son as possible. Do that and we won't have any problems?" Regina smiled at Anna, but everyone could hear the hidden threat behind her words and took it upon themselves to keep the strawberry blonde a safe distance from the 13th prince.

Hans trudged slowly behind the small brunette and young blonde. The terrors of wearing numerous colorful and girly hats still plaguing his mind, he had even been forced to withstand Paige trying to braid his hair. Hans had to literally ground his feet and grip the ends of his chair to keep himself from flinging the lovely girl onto the soft carpet floor and then bolting for his life. He loved Henry and enjoyed Paige's company, but forcing him to play dress up was just plain cruel. All the redhead knew was that he was never going to live this down; Hans hoped that no one would find out about what he'd done; otherwise, he might as well drop dead from embarrassment.

"We're here!" Cheered Henry, turning to Hans and grinning brightly. He cringed at the exhaustion evident on Hans's face and sweated a little when a bright green eye twitched at his giddiness. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for this he just knew it. "An-Anyways, let's go inside." Stuttered the brunette, the anger radiating from Hans making him extremely nervous.

Henry opened the door to the Mills Mansion and stepped inside, followed by Paige and a very unhappy Hans. The main room was dark, not a glimmer of light in sight. Perfect. It would've been terrible if Hans had immediately seen the decor and piles of gifts residing on a large table in the far corner. Henry cringed at the heat overtaking the room; Hans was growing impatient and finding the house shrouded in darkness didn't help his mood.

"Why are all the lights off?" Hans asked, illuminating the room enough for him to find the light switch. "You know it's dangerous to walk into a room without turning on the lights, someone can get seriously hurt." Added the young prince, greatly unprepared for loud cheers as he turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Hans had been caught completely off guard, tripping over the living room table and un-princely onto the couch. "Happy Birthday, Hans!" Everyone continued to say, oblivious to the fact that the auburn-haired prince was in a very awkward position at the moment.

Emma was the first to notice that Hans wasn't in sight. Everyone soon gasped when they saw that Hans had toppled over the large couch and landed in a very suggestive angle with the lovely Queen of Arendelle. Elsa was lying on her back against the smooth tile of the common room, Hans hovering over her with his hands pressed to the floor on both sides of Elsa's head—Hans was terrified, he wasn't prepared for any of this and certainly didn't expect his fall to result in an uncomfortable position with the woman he tried to kill. Not only was he suspending his body from squishing Elsa, Hans was also dangerously close to her face; the fire wielder could practically see small freckles lining the beautiful sorceress face.

"Well, this is awkward." Kristoff rubbed the back of his head while holding onto the back of Anna's shirt as the light ginger girl tried to rush to her fallen sister in order to beat the royal delights out of her former fiancé.

"I-I'm so sorry, Elsa. It-it wasn't my intention to—" Hans was so flustered his cheeks were as red as the dress Regina wore for the occasion; the ginger didn't even realize he had addressed the platinum blonde by her first name. The ginger prince quickly stood up and helped the young queen to her feet before disappearing into the kitchen, followed by Regina who hoped to calm her son down and continue with the celebration.

"That went well." Emma said breaking the awkward silence that had settled after the guest of honor had bolted out of the room.

"Hans calm down. I'm not angry with you, My Little Phoenix." Regina had teleported them into Hans's bedroom after the little fiasco that happened in the living room and after Hans had collected himself in the kitchen. The young ginger prince was an absolute mess and Regina certainly wasn't going to allow Hans to return downstairs with his hair looking like a bird's nest and wearing clothes covered in glitter. "I'm just stunned that such an event happened within seconds."

Hans sighed softly; the situation with Elsa had been very awkward and left him overly flustered. Regina soon told Hans to freshen up and then get dressed while she went downstairs to make sure everyone was doing fine. He turned around on his bed and watched his mother leave before looking to his wardrobe and deciding it'd be best to see what clothes he should wear; Hans was still rather unnerved that Mary Margaret had bought him so many outfits.

"I'll never understand the fashion of this world." Hans looked through all his shirts with interest. Many of them eye-catching, but decided to wear a plain red t-shirt and a leather black shirt over it—Hans soon opened the drawers at the bottom and lifted several pairs of pants before coming across a pair of white jeans and pulling out a grayish-black cap from the top shelf of his dresser, and last a pair of red/black sneakers with gold-colored laces. "I suppose this will do."

Hans neatly laid out his pants, shirts, boxers and socks on his bed; the redhead stared at his choice of clothing for a moment before picking up his towel, slinging it over his shoulder and entering his bathroom to give himself a nice, warm shower. He was going to bathe anyway since Paige (Grace) had drowned him in glitter and strong smelling perfumes, and now that he thought about it his hair did resemble a bird's nest.

"You okay, Elsa?" Asked Anna, disliking the silence between her and her sister. "Did he hurt you?" Continued the young princess, hoping her sister would say something and give her a good reason to punch Hans in the face again.

"No, Anna. Hans did nothing to me." Answered the young queen calmly; Elsa didn't know why, but she had loved the way he said her name. Elsa blushed softly at the memory of what happened earlier; he had been so close to her that she could see all the adorable freckles along his cheeks and the brilliant shine of his emerald eyes.

"Hans." Elsa and Anna heard Henry say. The two royals of Arendelle looked to the stairs and saw Hans slowly descending them, wearing new clothes and an unsure smile.

Hans swallowed heavily. Everyone was staring at him; Hans didn't like being judge, especially when the judging was done by people he knew and hardly knew. He was sweating bullets and could feel his powers beginning to seep through his fingertips, but thankfully his mother broke the awkward silence.

"You look very dashing, My Little Phoenix." Regina smiled at the flustered grin on Hans's face. The sorceress was actually surprised that Hans had dressed so nicely even though his knowledge of the clothes of this world was limited.

"Lookin' good, Hans." Commented Emma, taking note of Hans's blushy cheeks looking redder than usual. "Red really brings out your hair and skin." She added, chuckling when stumbled slightly on the last step.

Anna frowned at how blind everyone was being. Hans was only acting this way to get attention. Anna even begun to think that Hans purposely semi-landed on Elsa to see how close he can get to her. All of this was just a trick, a game for him to gain everyone's trust than throw it back in their faces.

"He looks so handsome." Elsa said, not paying attention to her sister who looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Now that Hans's here. Let's party." Suggested Henry, taking his older brother's hand and leading him into the kitchen to introduce him to everyone.

The party turned out better than Hans expected. Regina had baked krumkakes, cream cheese Danishes, crepes, cinnamon rolls and his favorite cake; Emma and Mary Margaret had prepared the main courses sandwich platters, potato salad, Lasagna, chicken casserole, steam vegetables, baked pasta and fresh garden salad. Hans couldn't believe that Regina and everyone went out of their way to make today very special for him; the ginger prince had misjudge his mother's friends and hopes to make it up to them.

"Alright everyone. Looks like its gift time." Regina was glade everyone in Storybrooke joined her and Henry in celebrating Hans's birthday. It had broken her heart to see her precious little prince celebrate his birthdays in solitude and all alone after Jurgen's betrayal; Hans had to sneak into the kitchen for his birthday cupcake, made deliciously special for the small royal by the palace's chef. "Who's first?"

"Me." Answered Emma, getting up from her seat on the couch and handing Hans a box wrapped skillful in red paper and decorated with a blue bow. "Happy Birthday, Hans."

Hans took the offered gift slowly and calmly unwrapped it with the same amount of caution he used when opening the gift he received from Henry and Paige earlier today. Emma fidgeted in her spot next to Killian; it had taken her all morning to decide what to get Hans for his birthday—now Emma hoped he liked what she had bought for him. Hans soon opened the large white box and pulled out what looked like a royal blue jacket made of leather; the fire wielder smiled and took off his black leather top, laying in his lap and then donning the new short coat. Emma was relieved; Hans liked the leather jacket. She hadn't been quite sure of his body structure and height; Hans wasn't very broad shouldered like her father and not very slim and built like Killian, but somewhere in between—she could say Hans's body type was a little around Jefferson's build, maybe a little more muscled but still perfectly slim.

"Th-thank you, Emma. I love it." Hans blushed at his own words; thanking someone for such a wonderful gift was foreign to him…as foreign as the feeling of being loved; however, he was going to show his appreciation especially when Emma had no reason to give him a gift at all.

David was the next guest to give Hans his present; Hans accepted it and again slowly opened it. David too had a difficult time finding the perfect gift for Hans, Regina had told everyone everything she knew about the young prince but even her knowledge didn't make things any easier. Hans's widened with surprise when he discovered a journal inside behind the green wrapping paper: the book itself was a beautiful maroon shade and decorated with a large Phoenix on the cover—the ginger prince than noticed that his name had been embroidered in large gold lettering beneath the firebird.

"Thank you…David." Hans's response was rather quiet, but David didn't mind since he knew Hans was still getting use to the idea of being acknowledge and loved. Plus, watching Hans come out of his shell little by little was better than having him completely retreat behind his mask of ice.

Mary Margaret beamed at Hans's shyness; he was just so cute! She soon sat in front of Hans and handed her gift to him; Emma cringed at the shape of the gift and prayed that what her mother got Hans wasn't anything embarrassing. To hers and everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret bought Hans four sketch pads and a wooden box filled with Progresso pencils, seven kneaded erasers, five rolling ball pens and two sharpeners. Hans stared at the beautiful arrangement of art utensils; no one had ever given him such a wonderful gift, his father had told him his skills in charcoal sketching were a waste of potential but Mary Margaret thought the opposite.

"You're very talented and have great potential, Hans. And rare talent like yours shouldn't be limited. The more options you have, the great your art becomes." Mary Margaret smiled and patted Hans's head—she hoped her gift would inspire Hans to hone his art skills and share it with the world around him.

Hans received many gifts from the people he knew and from those he only just met and got to know today. Belle gave Hans a book from her personal selection titled _Storm Thief_, Regina gave him a pendant in the shape of a flame and leather fingerless gloves to help him grow accustomed to having his hands free of the suffocating white fabric, Henry and Paige had bought Hans the wolf but gave him an additional surprise, a Play Station 2—Hans had no idea what it was, but was relieved that Henry said he would show him how it worked later. Killian bought Hans a phone, which again confused the redhead and making him wonder how such an odd device functioned. It was obvious no one had any idea what to buy Hans for his birthday, but Hans appreciated the sentiment. The dwarves gave Hans an amazing collection of jewels they found in the Storybrooke mines, Mother Superior gifted Hans with special pixie dust but didn't tell him why it was special. Ariel brought Hans a beautiful shell from the waters of Atlantica: the shell was a wondrous red and lined with blue flames—the young, red-haired mermaid had her father add the details to make it more sentimental. Widow Lucas and Ruby gave Hans a cuff with a wolf on it; this bracelet is a badge on honor in their kin and serves as a symbol of their trust in the fire wielder.

"I…I want to thank you all…for everything." Hans blushed furiously; appreciation was something Hans ever hardly did since no one ever gave him good reasons to be grateful for anything, but seeing how many people went to great lengths to get him wonderful gifts gave him the courage to show his gratitude. "This is a birthday, I'll never forget."

Everyone smiled at Hans and felt their hearts grow warm when a small tear escaped the ginger's right eye. They could tell Hans was very happy and couldn't find the exact words to say, but his tears of joy were appreciation enough. The heartwarming was interrupted when Gold spoke up.

"Believe me or not. But I also have something for young Hans." Belle beamed while everyone stared in complete surprise. Gold rarely ever gave anyone anything without receiving something in return. What in the world was Rumplestiltskin up to? "Everyone will have to come to Regina's yard, however…he was rather too big to bring inside."

(He?) Wondered Hans. He, like all of Storybrooke, was wary of Mr. Gold since he wasn't the most open man and did have a reputation of making dark deals.

Hans and everyone followed Gold and Belle to Regina's yard. What was Gold's gift to him? Hans's question was soon answered when a familiar sound rang in his ear. The ginger prince looked up and saw something that made his heart soar. A large tan stallion with amber eyes and a black-and-white mane with a matching tail.

"S-Sitron?" Hans trembled at the sight; he was dreaming. Sitron had been taken from him when he returned to the Southern Isles—Hans didn't know what happened to his best friend after they were separated. All the ginger had known was that he was never going to see Sitron again. "Sitron!"

Hans raced into the garden, his horse neighing happily at the sight of his master. The fire wielder wrapped his arms around Sitron's neck and buried his face into his beloved companion's mane. His best friend was back and nothing compared to the joy he felt.

"Sitron." Sobbed Hans, gripping his horse's man in desperation. "I'm so sorry, Sitron! I never wanted to put you harm's way. Forgive me, boy."

Sitron rested his muzzle against Hans's back, comforting his dear master and relishing in the warmth of their embrace. He had missed the redhead dearly, especially after being forcefully pulled away from him when they returned home. None of that mattered now, he and his master were together and that's all he ever wanted.

"Gold, how did you find him?" Asked Regina. "I've been searching for Sitron for months."

"Well, deary. I did a bit of soul searching and came across him during one of my trips to the Enchanted Forest." Said Gold, giving someone a straight answer for the first time in years. "I remembered seeing Hans riding this stallion when he was a young ladand thought it'd be best to return him."

"That's oddly nice of you, Gold." Responded Regina, not quite believing Gold's words. "It's not like you to be sympathetic towards others."

"Let's say I had a change of heart and we'll leave it at that, deary." Gold said no more and watched Hans with great interest as the redhead bonded with his loyal steed.

* * *

**_Whoa! Since when did Gold have a Heart? The rest of the gifts Hans received from the guest will be revealed in the next chapter and he'll receive a very special surprise from someone he least expected._**

**_Ha! Forced to play dress up. Oh the torture._**

**_And awww brotherly love. _**

**_Thank you guys for reading The Will of the Phoenix!_**

**_Please rate and review!_**

**_Also chapter 9 of Angel of Mine is underway, please continue to be patient. _**

**_Again thank you, fans! Vanitas loves you, peace out!_**


	5. Allies and Friendship

_**I know, I know. I said I'd post another chapter for Angel of Mine, I working on it but have been distracted lately. I was watching Attack on Titan this week and got side-tracked. Plus, I had this chapter already written and wanted to finish it so I can focus on writing Chapter 9 for Angel of Mine. **  
_

_**I thank you all for being patient. I assure you, Angel of Mine will have a new chapter. I'll write it, proof read and post it if it kills me. **_

_**Line breaks are to separate what's going on in Storybrooke with Hans and what's happening to his twelve older brothers in the Enchanted Forest.**_

Summary:

I open doors, they walked right through them.

Hans has learned the hard way to never place his trust in others so easily. The 13th prince accepts the fact that he will never have a life of happiness until he is saved by the Queen he once tried to kill.

Saving the life of the woman who left him for another, Hans struggles to come to terms with the fact that she will never love him and will always loath him for what he has done. Memories of a forgotten past resurface and a dark secret kept under gloves is revealed. A certain princess tries to protect the people she loves from her murderous fiancé by tearing apart the blossoming bond between two new brothers.

Protection turns into vengeance and jealousy when the princess accuses the prince of committing an inhuman act. Bonds are destroyed, Lies are told and Hearts are broken.

Ignored and hated by the people who claimed to love him, the prince is forced beyond his breaking point and finds himself slowly losing the will to live.

Was a certain prince's heart truly frozen or is there more to the betrayal of Prince Hans?

Can a princess learn to forgive and forget or is it too late to ask for forgiveness from a prince she has hurt beyond repair? Now comes the ultimate test of love. Can love break a spell that has been cast out of grief and despair?

Read the Will of the Phoenix and Discover the Truth...

First Helsa/OUAT fanfiction.

Warning: Story contains character occness, emotional and physical abuse, suicide, rape and slight character death. Also contains Angst, Romance and Torture.

Disclaimer: Characters of Frozen are property of Disney. Characters of Once Upon a Time are property of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners.

* * *

Franz gripped the handle of his sword hard, teeth grinding in frustration. Had he paid more attention to their surroundings none of this would've happened. The brothers had come across a clearing in the Enchanted Forest, seeking out anyone who could help them through the blocked passage of the North Valley, but they soon found themselves ambushed by thugs. Franz and his brothers had managed to defeat half of the ruffians until a cold voice caught their attention—a large man with dark skin and black hair emerged from the shadows of the forest, a grin plastered across his mug as he took in all eleven princes.

"What do you want?" Demanded Franz, tightening his hold on his sword.

"All of you will fetch a handsome amount of gold in the trade." Answered the massive-sized man with a toothy grin. "I suggest you drop your weapons before someone ends up hurt."

"What makes you think we'll cooperate?!" Growled Edvin, his twin immediately grabbing the back of his shirt before he did something stupid—between the twins, Edvin was more childish than Edvard despite his position as co-General of the Southern Isles' Royal Guard.

"Oh, I think you'll see things our way." Responded the dark-skinned man.

Franz stood his ground and further tightened his hold on the grip of his blade, a deep scowl marring his bearded-face. The Crowned Prince was about to engage the over-grown thug in combat when he caught sight of the person being herded into the clearing. Wrists bound tightly behind his back, light bruises bordering his face, clothes rumpled and torn slightly, and a gray cloth wedged between his teeth was his 3rd younger brother—Franz felt his blood cool. They had taken Jurgen hostage! Franz shook his head in disbelief; how had these ruffians managed to find their weak and ill brother when they made sure he was safe from harm.

"I know this end of the forest better than anyone, so it was easy to find him." Mocked the giant man, his followers soon joining him in the mockery of the princes of the Southern Isles. "Still, you're pretty sharp. You knew that it seemed too easy to go through the forest without danger and without encountering some rough folk. That's why you decided to leave him safely in an abandon burrow, making the hole large enough for him to hide, a few short miles away from the clearing. Not the smartest thing to do, especially when he's weak and helpless."

"If you harm one more hair on his head I swear I'll—" Threatened Franz, only to be cut off by the man's laughter.

"Calm down, your highness. We may have roughed him up a little, but that was because of his resistance; pretty strong for someone who has a fever and can barely stand. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him further. Overly damaged goods are bad for business." Assured the mountain of a man.

Franz glared at the man, not believing his words. His focus soon rested a petite woman carrying herself through the crowd of men and standing between the large bandit and the two younger thugs holding Jurgen by his arms. The woman was young, possibly in her early 20s, with long blonde hair and glowing blue eyes; she seemed kindly, but the smile she wore told a different story.

"Well, well. Can you believe my luck?" Softly teased the young maiden. "I find the 3rd born son of his majesty King Claudius hiding in a hole and then I come to this clearing to find my men fighting the other 11 princes. You're right, Mason. All twelve princes will definitely bring a lovely amount of gold." The blonde turned to Jurgen slowly, twirling a lock of his raven hair playfully. "My you're gorgeous. Jurgen, is it? A nice name for such a handsome face. I'm Ava."

"So what's it going to be, Prince Franz?" Questioned Mason, interrupting Ava's fun with Jurgen. "All of ya' comin' quietly or…," Mason pulled Jurgen from his fellow thugs and brought him close to his chest, holding a dagger dangerously close to the 3rd prince's neck, "your brother's life?"

Franz bit his lip. They knew his weakness; all of his younger brothers were his weakness, especially Jurgen. Jurgen was very fragile at the moment and too weak to fight back—Franz couldn't and wouldn't endanger any of the lives of his brothers, so he did the one thing he knew would keep them safe.

* * *

"Great party, Regina." Commented Emma, smiling fondly when everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Emma. I couldn't have done it without you, David, H-I mean Killian and Mary Margaret." Regina knew better than to refer to Emma's dashing pirate as Hook; Storybrooke forgave and accepted Killian because he proved himself to be a good man and a great hero.

"So what'd you think of the party, Hans?" Asked Emma. "Hans?" Her question was met with silence and utter silence was never a good thing at parties.

Regina, Emma and Henry hurried to the living room where they had last seen Hans and were in awe at the sight that greeted them. Curled up on the couch was the ginger prince, holding the small wolf plush close to his chest; Hans had fallen asleep on the sofa after the excitement had died down. David and Mary Margaret soon joined Emma, Henry and Regina near the couch; Mary Margaret giggled softly at Hans, her heart melting at the ginger's display of innocence and vulnerability―David smiled softly and slowly slid his arms around Hans, one going along the smaller man's back and the other behind his knees.

"Shhh." Regina hushed lowly, placing her right index finger to her lips. Everyone nodded and quietly tiptoed to the pile of gifts, each guest taking a few and then following the quartet up the stairs to Hans's bedroom.

Regina silently instructed the guests to place the gifts in the far corner of the room. Once all the gifts were piled neatly near Hans's desk, Mary Margaret pulled the sheets away from the bed and then draped them smoothly over Hans after David set the redhead down. Hans stirred slightly at the sudden change in comfort, but continued to sleep peacefully under the warm bed sheets.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Whispered Regina after gently shutting the door to her eldest son's room. "I'm grateful to all of you for joining Henry and I in celebrating Hans's birthday."

"You're welcome, Regina." Answered Snow, smiling softly at the light smirk adorning her step-mother's face.

"Hans deserves appreciation and happiness, especially after the hard life he's lived." Added David, coolly wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and giving the sorceress a friendly smile.

Tonight's celebration had been a great success. Everyone in Storybrooke had come to the Mills Mansion to wish Hans a 'Happy Birthday' and celebrate such a special day with all the townsfolk. Many of the citizens had been hesitant in attending because they overheard others speaking of Hans and how powerful the redhead was; Emma, The Charmings and Regina assured them that there was nothing to fear. Hans is very misunderstood and was mistreated as a child―Regina showed everyone memories of Hans's horrible childhood after the betrayal of his favorite older brother. Widow Lucas (Granny) at first didn't believe Regina's words, but after seeing the fire wielder's troubled past made her feel great sympathy for the young naval officer.

Soon Ruby, Dr. Hopper, Leroy and his fellow miners, Mother Superior, Tinker Bell, August, Marco, Robin Hood's merry men and his son Roland, Ariel, and Will Scarlet accepted Hans into the Storybrooke family. Dr. Hopper offered Hans therapy sessions to overcome his fear of letting people in and his anxiety of hurting others; Hans had refused at first, but decided it was best to at least have one other person know a little more about him―Dr. Hopper is a psychiatrist after all and it's his job to help those who have addictive, mental and emotional disorders.

For his birthday, Archie gave Hans books of meditation to help him better manage his sudden outbursts of power when he lets his emotions get the better of him―Archie thought Hans would be angry about the gift and burn the texts to ashes, but was in shock when the auburn-haired prince smiled and happily accepted it and even shook the therapist's hand without leaving scorch marks on his palm. Robin Hood made Hans a bow and some arrows; why he crafted these weapons for Hans is unknown and Regina wondered if her true love had lost his mind. August and Marco made Hans a wooden chest to keep all his treasures in it; the chest was skillfully crafted and painted a lovely shade of navy blue with gold lining along the lock, which had been bolted to the front of the chest to keep his belongings safe and secure—Hans heart-fully thanked Marco and August for the gift and offered his services in anything the duo needed help with.

A slender silhouette slipped into the young former admiral's room. The figure crept upon the ginger's bedside, taking in his peaceful face as he slept before placing a small package on the nightstand. The gift was wrapped beautifully in icy blue wrapping paper and topped with a pastel green bow; a single red rose rested near the gift, free of thorns and in full bloom. A gentle hand brushed back soft auburn hair, earning a dreamy sigh from the slumbering prince; the shadow smiled faintly and place a tender kiss on the redhead's forehead―realizing what they had done, the figure hurried out of the room. Hans woke briefly and managed to catch a glimpse of someone walking away from his bedroom; familiar strawberry blonde hair caught his eye and a sad smile spread across Hans's lips.

"Anna..."

* * *

_"Good boy." Ava said after Franz dropped his sword and his brothers follow__ed__ by example. It was humorous to see that the princes rather admit defeat than try to outwit her men; anything they did would've only endangered Jurgen's life. "I knew you were a reasonable man, Prince Franz." _

_ Ava signaled her henchmen to seize the 11 princes; twenty-two men soon surrounded Franz and his brothers, forcing the royals to their knees at sword point and others using crossbows. One of the men pointed their weapon at the selected prince while the other bound their wrists tightly behind their backs. Despite the rough hands binding him, Franz never broke eye contact with his brother—Franz could see the fear in Jurgen's eyes and could read the words he couldn't speak: Jurgen was scared, suffering from the pain of his injuries and begging Franz to reconsider. _

_ "We're heading back to head quarters." Announced Ava, smilingly arrogantly at the new prisoners. This year's trade was going to bring great riches to her and her organization, thanks to the new selection she__'__ll__ be__ bring__ing__ to the market._

_ Slowly the twelve royals of the Southern Isles were lead through the Enchanted Forest, many of the brothers pulled along roughly and others shoved forward with the frames__ of __crossbow__s__ or by impatient thugs. Franz occasionally peeked over his shoulder at Jurgen, his heart throbbing at the exhaustion clouding his green eyes. A rather small thug with blonde hair and blue eyes shoved Jurgen harshly, making the weakened prince fall to the ground. _

"_Get up, you weakling." Growled the blonde man, his short temper very apparent on his reddened face. "Alright then." _

_Jurgen was too tired to move and found himself at the mercy of one of their captors. The 3__rd__ heir looked hazily up at the thug, whimpering quietly as the blonde raised __the__ whip __over his blonde head__. Jurgen squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain he would feel; the hit never came and Jurgen wondered why. He opened his eyes and found Franz kneeling beside him, shielding him from harm—Franz had slammed into the ruthless thug and knocked him to the ground hard, his blue eyes filled with disdain and murderous intent. _

"_Touch my brother and I'll kill you." Franz's words were poisonous; so filled with hate that it sent shivers down his brothers' spines and even those of Ava's henchmen. Mathias recognized the look in Franz's eyes; anyone who knew the Crowned Prince well kn__o__w__s__ that he never made empty threats, especially when it came to protecting his younger brothers. _

_Franz soon turned away from the overgrown ruffians and softly hushed Jurgen__; all __hostility vanishing from his sky-blue eyes and replaced with tenderness and contentment. Mason stared in surprise at the sudden change in the eldest prince's gaze__―__he had never seen __s__uch compassion __in anyone before__, it was evident that Franz cared deeply about his brothers especially the 3__rd__ born son. _

"_It's okay, Jurgen. You're okay." Assured Franz, nuzzling Jurgen's hair with his cheek after Jurgen had managed to bury himself in his chest. "Shhh. Big brother's here." Franz rested his chin in Jurgen's dark hair, continuing to speak soothingly to the shaken younger__ prince__._

_Jurgen soon met the ground once more. A harsh grunt ringing in his ears__; __Jurgen looked to Franz and saw his brother hovering over him. Jurgen shivered at the pain written all over his older brother's face and soon realized __why Franz had knocked him to the ground__. Loud cracks echoed throughout the forest, Jurgen cowering beneath Franz as the Crowned Prince __was whipped harshly; the only thing keeping Franz strong was his will to protect Jurgen. _

"_Barrett enough!" Scolded Ava, her eyes burning with disappointment and resentment. The blonde called Barrett immediately seized the whipping and stepped away from the Crowned Prince. "Mason, you're responsible for the Crowned Prince and third heir. Barrett, you and I are going to have a serious conversation about your actions once we reach the hideaway."_

_Claude and the rest of the brothers gazed heart__-__brokenly at their brothers. Franz panting lightly, sweat drenching his blonde hair and coating his pained face__, his gray cloak in several stripes of clothing; the lashes visible through the torn coat__. The Westerguards sympathize their eldest brother; Franz was fearless and always willing to protect his brothers even if he must use himself as a human shield. The thugs brushed past Franz and Jurgen, four of them glancing sadly at the brothers and two staying behind to help them to their feet. _

"_Are you okay?" Franz asked Jurgen; his back was killing him, but Jurgen was more important than a couple of lashes. The Crowned Prince bit his lip at the tears in Jurgen's eye__s―__Jurgen was traumatized, no doubt reliving the lashing he had given Hans back in the Southern Isles. _

_Franz felt gentle hands take hold of his arms and lift him slowly to his feet. The blonde prince was about to fight back when he took in the warm stares of the two young men; th__e__s__e__ thugs couldn't be considered men, they looked no older than sixteen. Franz looked to Jurgen and saw that his brother had passed out—the eldest Westerguard felt nervousness fill his heart when Mason calmly lift Jurgen into his arms. Mason took a moment to stare at Jurgen's tranquil face before giving Franz a low nod, assuring the Crowned Prince that __his brother__ was safe. _

"I'm sorry...," Whispered the 1st born heir, "this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left Jurgen behind. What kind of brother am I in putting all of you in danger?"

Franz looked solemnly at the cold, gray floor. He was disappointed in himself; the Crowned Prince had allowed his brothers to become prisoners, he had tried to protect them but did more harm than good. The blonde royal tugged lightly at the ropes binding his wrists behind his back, more rope rounded tightly around his arms, ankles and chest and another layer securing him to Linus and Vladimir who were also bound like Franz; he failed his brothers and endangered them, but what more could he do when one of his siblings is at the mercy of their captors.

"Franz, it's not your fault." Assured Claude, shifting slightly in his own bonds. The Military general had been separated from the Crowned Prince as a precaution; Franz's brother and bodyguard Mathias had been tied to Claude, along with Alexander who served as a spy for the Crowned Prince. "None of us could've known what we were getting into in wandering around Mist Haven."

"Claude's right," Added Adam, squirming against Sebastian and Nathaniel's backs, "we all risked returning to Enchanted Forest. Sure we got ourselves involved with some thugs, but that's beside the point. We came here to help Jurgen find closure, bring Hans back if possible and help them make amends."

"If we stick together, we can accomplish anything." Said the twins in unison. The duo had been bound together with their backs facing each other; it was amazing how very much alike and different the twin Westerguards were, but their similarities and differences are what make them unique.

Jurgen writhed on the floor, tugging harshly at his bonds. He had been separated from his brothers as a bargaining chip to keep Franz under control―Why was he so weak?! Franz had gotten hurt because of him; his big brother risked his own life to protect him. Jurgen damned his weakness—he knew he had to be strong if he was ever going to escape and rescue his brothers.

"Lmt mm gh! Nhh whn't gmt hwhn wnth thnf!" Jurgen cried, his words muffled by the cloth forced between his teeth and another wadded in his mouth behind the first. "Whmrm hrm mn brhthmrf?! Whht dnd nhh dh wnth thmm, nhh dmfpnghblm bntgh?!"

"Such vile language for someone as handsome as you, Prince Jurgen. I do hope you didn't kiss your mother with that foul mouth." Taunted Ava, kneeling beside Jurgen and taking hold of his chin. "Why don't you be a good little prince and lie still?"

Jurgen jerked away from Ava and glared icily at her. He hated it when people thought him to be weak and a push-over―yes, he was gentle with Hans but it was because he loved his baby brother. Ava huffed at Jurgen's rude behavior and decided that leaving him on the ground tied tightly wasn't cutting it—the prince could still move despite his wrists bound painfully tight behind his back, arms pinned to his sides with more rope and ankles also tied together.

"MASON," Ava called, tapping her foot lightly and turning slightly to her right when the door opened to reveal her large henchman, "be a dear and secure our little prince here to a seat." The blonde maiden soon left Mason to his task, smiling wickedly at the sound of Jurgen's muffled cries.

Mason was growing tired. Jurgen wasn't making things easy for him, but what would he expect from a captive. Mason bound Jurgen's wrists tightly behind him, tugging the ropes harshly and receiving a low muffled grunt of pain from the weapon specialist―a small fight had broken out when Mason untied Jurgen, the 3rd prince had attempted to overpower him but wound up injured instead. Mason rounded some rope around the prince's bound wrists and linked them to the bindings around his ankles, his legs tied together at his thighs and below his knees as well, more rope had been wrapped around his chest and waist keeping him pinned to the chair.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Mason, taking note of the tears cascading down Jurgen's cheeks and the shivers wracking his form. "Tell you what. I'll un-gag you, but you have to promise me you won't scream or cry for help. Ava even hears a peep from you, we're both dead."

Jurgen squirmed slightly before giving Mason a weak nod. Mason removed the younger man's gag and the soaked cloth from inside his mouth, wincing when Jurgen let out a throaty cough―the 3rd born prince breathed heavily; he was so thirsty and exhausted that he could barely lift his head. Being a compassionate man beneath his cold exterior, Mason walked away from Jurgen and dipped a ladle into a large barrel; the bulky thug carefully returned to Jurgen's side and steadily lifted the prince's chin, holding the steel ladle to the prisoner's chapped lips and tilting it enough for the water to stream into the 3rd heir's mouth.

"Thank...you." Croaked Jurgen, feeling greatly relieved that Mason had shown him mercy.

"No problem." Answered Mason, smiling faintly at Jurgen. "Now, what brings the royal princes of the Southern Isles to the Enchanted Forest? Also, how about you tell me what's bugging ya' while we're at it?"

Jurgen, though refreshed, felt his throat run dry. He never spoke to anyone about Hans, he could barely utter a word to Franz; it's not that Jurgen didn't trust people, he was just so use to keeping everything bottled up inside that he forgot what it was like to talk to someone. Jurgen peeked at Mason, sincerity shining in the bandit's dark blue eyes.

"We were looking for someone to help us get back inside the North Valley; the entrance was blocked when we arrived." Jurgen said, his eyes falling to his lap in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Hold on, you all were able to get inside the North Valley before? No one ever makes it out of there unscathed. Why would you want to go back in?" Mason was amazed. No one had ever entered the caverns of the North Valley and ever returned after making it out alive.

"Someone very important to me is trapped inside." Whispered Jurgen, his voice still sounding quiet hoarse.

"Who?" Questioned Mason, grabbing a chair from behind Jurgen and seating himself in front of the bound prince.

"Hans...his name Hans." Answered Jurgen.

"Hans?" Mason was growing curious as to who this Hans is and why he's so important to the 3rd prince of the Southern Isles.

"Hans is ou―," Jurgen stopped suddenly. Franz and the others never paid much attention to Hans when he was a child, so why should he say that his Little Phoenix was their youngest brother when he was clearly the only one to ever care about him; Jurgen knew Franz was changing but he still didn't completely trust his eldest brother even the blonde had used his body as a shield in protecting him from the whip, "Hans is my baby brother."

"Wait...your baby brother? If he's your baby brother than that means... King Claudius had not twelve, but thirteen sons?!" Ava had told them that the Southern Isles had only twelve princes.

"Yes," spoke Jurgen, "Hans...Hans was taken from me when he was only a baby. You see, our mother died giving birth to Hans and my father driven with grief...took Hans away and abandon him in the Royal Castle of the Evil Queen."

"Let me guess, King Claudius blamed Hans for the passing of Queen Hannah." Interjected Mason.

Jurgen nodded solemnly. The thought of Hans being left alone to die continued to plague his mind―Jurgen had tried to follow his father in an attempt to save Hans, but when he found his baby brother it had been too late; Hans was already in the arms of Queen Regina when he managed to find the Royal Castle.

"Please...," Jurgen begged, "please, let me go. I have to save my baby brother! I can't stand the fact that he's trapped in there, frozen and alone―he thinks I hate him! I could never hate my baby brother! It kills me to know that he thinks that!" Jurgen was growing desperate, his howls of anguish resulting in a fit of shallow and throaty coughs. He wanted his baby brother back; he couldn't stand to know that Hans was so close, but so out of his reach.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Jurgen." Mason was stunned. The pain in Jurgen's voice broke his heart and the thick tears he shed only hurt him more―how would he feel if he was in Jurgen's position?

The rumors had been true. A sorceress from years ago had been sealed away in a magical relic deep within the North Valley; many people said that nine men stood outside the cave while 4 went in...but only 3 emerged.

"Look, Jurgen. I'll help you and your brothers get out of here, but you have to trust me. I know someone who can help you get inside the North Valley...I just need someone get a message to them." Mason held Jurgen's facing as he said these words, drinking in the agony in the prince's eyes and shallowness of his breathing.

(To heck with Ava. I'm done playing her game.)

* * *

"This game is called "Kingdom Hearts". It's about this 14-year-old kid named Sora who goes on this awesome adventure looking for his friends Riku and Kairi. Their home, Destiny Islands, is invaded by these creatures of darkness called The Heartless. Sora obtains this awesome weapon called a keyblade; he uses the keyblade to fight the forces of darkness and close the doors of over ten worlds that are overrun by Heartless. Basically, it's up to you to save all the worlds from the control of The Heartless while fighting alongside a lot of other heroes in each new world you discover. Here, you play and I'll talk you through it." Henry handed the black controller to Hans carefully; making sure his brother had a good grip on both ends before letting go.

Playing the new, what Henry called it, Play Station 2 had been interesting. It hadn't taken Hans long to grasp the concept of the game. The duo had made it to a land called Atlantica before Henry had to attend school―Regina went to Gold's shop for some unknown reason and has yet to return. Hans was growing bored and went up to his room to open the gift that had mysteriously appeared on his nightstand.

"I wonder how I didn't notice it the other night. Mother told me that I had opened all the gifts everyone brought, but how did I miss this one...unless the giver only just delivered it after all the guests left." Hans shrugged at the idea of someone placing the package on his nightstand so no one else would see who they were. If Hans didn't know any better than he could've sworn that maybe Anna had been the one to leave him the present; he did after-all see her walking away from his room last night. "Don't be stupid, Hans. Why would Anna ever give you anything? Tch. The only thing she'll ever give me is a right hook in the face."

Anna glared at her former fiancé coldly; she didn't know why she hated him so much, but she did. Then again Hans was being a jerk when she was trying to be nice—everyone has told her what she already knew…he isn't use to having people care about him and that she should give Hans time. Still, it bothered her that Hans had so easily trusted Henry with everything he was while he only let her see what he wanted her to see. Maybe it was because Henry approached him first and didn't expect anything from him like she did.

"Something wrong?" Anna shook out of her thoughts and met Ruby's gentle eyes. "You've been staring into space for about an hour."

"I'm okay, Ruby. I'm just—" Anna hesitated, but Ruby filled in the blanks.

"You're hurt that Hans let Henry in so easily and you're a little jealous of their bond." Ruby poured coffee into a small mug and set it in front of Jefferson who had also noticed Anna constantly eyeing Hans and Henry across the street from the diner. The hatter, however, stayed out of it since he didn't want trouble the princess with his words nor endanger the progress he made with the Regina's Little Prince. "Listen, I don't know what went on between you two, but I know what it's like to trust someone and then have them betray you moments later."

Anna was silent. Had Ruby been betrayed by someone she trusted with her very soul and then discovered that they were only using her? But why would anyone betray Ruby; Ruby is a nice young girl and always there to help anyone in need.

"My situation was a bit different from yours. Rather than me being betrayed...I was the betrayer," Ruby said, losing herself in a memory she wished to forget, "He trusted me; told me he loved me. He was really sweet, caring and charming. I adored him and knew him ever since we were kids."

"What happened?" Asked Anna.

"One day, we met under a large cherry tree. I was happy to see him as he was happy to see me. That day was perfect; we were laughing, sharing secrets and just enjoying each others' company, but it didn't last. He told me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me...I told him that while I lived longer, he would age. He smiled at me and said that there's a solution. I knew what he meant and instantly told him "no". I even went as far as to tell him that I could never love him, nor see myself with someone like him. I broke his heart...he left and I never saw him again after that day." Ruby wiped away the tear that trailed down her left cheek; she deeply regretted treating him the way she did, but she couldn't bear to change him. The thing that had hurt the most was the agonizing pain in his eyes and the tears that flowed down his handsome face.

"Ruby…" Anna felt pain in her heart. The young princess never knew that someone as kind as Ruby had hurt someone so deeply that they stopped being her friend.

"What I'm trying to say Anna is that you shouldn't judge someone by their past and its not okay to hurt someone who only wanted more out of life. Hans is trying to open up to others and you shouldn't be jealous because he's letting others in instead of you. Don't make the same mistake I did with Him; I ruined my chance at happiness when I told him all of that. Not a day goes by that I don't regret hurting him; I want to take everything back , but I know that damage has already been done. I only said those awful things to him because I was afraid I would lose control and hurt him...or worse…I had already lost my first love and I didn't want him to end up the same way."

"What was his name?" Asked Anna; her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

"It's too painful to say his name," answered Ruby, her eyes glimmering with tears, "I just know I gave him a wound that may never heal." That was all Ruby said before returning to her diner duties.

Hans rubbed the back of his neck nervously; he had figured out who had given him the gift he found on his bedside after he woke up this morning. The ginger prince had hesitated in thanking the person earlier because he was afraid that they would freak out and run off in panic; however, Henry convinced him to face them. How the young brunette had so much power over him was beyond Hans's understanding? He pinned it on him having a soft spot for the small boy, not that he complained or anything; Henry is a very good kid and helped him see that not all people are as bad as his twelve older brothers.

(You can do this, Hans. What are you afraid of?! Oh, yeah…I did try to kill her about eight months ago. Still, why would she do this? I don't get it.) Hans continued to mull over everything he was going to say to Elsa. It had shocked him that she was the one who gave him the gift; maybe it was to show that she was truly sorry about hurting his feelings.

Hans was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice a certain snow queen running his way. The platinum blonde collided with Hans and knocked them both over, Hans hitting his head hard on the sidewalk and Elsa landing perfectly on his broad chest. Hans just laid there on the concrete ground, the wind having been knocked out of him and his head throbbing painfully; Hans was amazed that the impact hadn't rendered him unconscious.

"What the?!" Hans heard Anna shriek, her yelling piercing his pulsing skull.

"Oh my god," Elsa gasped, "Hans I'm so, so sorry." Elsa quickly got off of Hans, ignoring the warmth coating her cheeks when she touched his muscled chest.  
"Are you okay?"

Hans groaned and slowly sat up, pressing a hand to the back of his head and hissing at how tender it was. The ginger prince felt something wet and warm flowing down his hand, he pulled his hand away and looked it…finding blood coating his fingers. Hans was shocked at the sight—had he truly hit his head that hard?

"What's going on, feisty—" Kristoff stared in semi-pleasure and semi-horror at the blood trailing down Hans's neck. Okay, maybe he was a little more concerned since he was bleeding an awful lot. "You might want to have that looked at, Sideburns."

"How about you mind your own business, ice harvester?!" Growled Hans, hissing once more when his skull gave a sharp jab of pain.

Elsa not liking the fact that Hans was suffering, took hold of his hand and lead him away from her sister and brother-in-law; ignoring Anna's protest of walking off with her psychotic ex-fiance. Hans didn't know where Elsa was taking him, but for now he didn't care; the pain coursing through his skull distracted him from the queen and the fact that her hand fit perfectly in his.

"I'm really sorry," Elsa said softly, slowly wrapping gauze around Hans's head, "I didn't mean to hurt you…again."

"Must you always apologize for such tedious things," Answered the ginger, wincing slightly as Elsa's fingers lightly brushed the wound at the base of his skull, "One would think you'd find pleasure in seeing me suffer...also this is nothing compared to what my—" Hans stopped short, closing his eyes as memories of the torture he faced at the hands of his brothers plagued his mind.

The fire wielder flinched when cool hands took hold of his. Hans stared at Elsa's pale, cold hands in wonder before meeting her gaze—Hans internally winced at the softness in those beautiful blue pools, he could feel them piercing his soul; the 13th former prince didn't know why, but the look in her eyes made his heart flutter.

"You don't have to hide behind a mask of ice, nor cover your pain with arrogance." Elsa said, letting go of one of Hans's hands and lightly running her thumb along his right side-burn. "I know you don't trust me, but trust in the fact that I'm here to help you get through this. I don't want to be your enemy, Hans. I want to be able to call you "friend"." Elsa briefly glanced at the bracelet around Hans's wrist and then returned to the glowing emeralds that made her heart soar. "If you let me…I think I can understand you."

Her touch sent shivers down his spine, her words caressed his very soul and the truth of those words shined in her soft, bright blue eyes; Hans knew this feeling, he had felt it when he first met Anna. The prince tore away from Elsa and stormed out of the apartment, tears of anger cascading down his cheeks; No! He won't allow himself to fall that low again. One sister had already broken his heart and he wasn't going to make the same mistake with the other.

Elsa sighed and placed her hands in her lap. Hans had taken her words the wrong way; she didn't think of Hans in that way, but the warmth radiating from his hand had warmed her soul. Elsa shook her head; there is absolutely no way she is falling for the man that had tried to kill her. She wants to be friends with him or at least have him trust her enough to let her understand him a little better.

* * *

I know you told me never speak to you again. I regret betraying you and our soldiers, but now isn't the time for that. Ava has made her move and she had us capture twelve princes from the Southern Isles. She plans to sell them in the trade to make big gold for herself and this horrible organization. I need your help; I can't save them on my own. Only seven other people in this group aren't loyal to her, myself included. They need help in gaining entrance into the North Valley and I know you're the only person who knows of an alternate route. Plus, I don't know how long they'll last. One of them is really sick and he's getting worse by the hour. Don't do this for me, do it for them. The trade will take place where the princess was awaken from her eternal slumber; I hope you find it in your heart to help me save these princes; otherwise, they're doomed to live a life of slavery and their youngest brother will be trapped in the North Valley forever.

-Mason

"What do we do?" Asked a young woman with long auburn hair and gentle blue eyes. She looked to her companion, another young woman with long black hair and soft brown eyes.

"I don't know, my lady." Responded the dark-haired woman, rolling up the scroll and returning it to Barrett who stood patiently awaiting her answer.

"Everything Mason did was to make sure you and the prince made it to her highness." Said Barrett, tucking away the letter from Mason into a pocket on his vest. "I whipped the Crowned Prince to protect him from Ava. She believes defiance from any prisoner is worthy of death in even if their new additions to her Trade selection. If I hadn't done what I did, he would've been killed."

The two young women puzzled. Going against Ava during a Trade was suicide, but they couldn't leave those princes to suffer enslavement. They knew very well Ava's methods of breaking her prisoners; starvation,beatings and torture, all for the sake of making sure they obeyed their master willingly.

"We leave now." Announced the dark-haired woman, adjusting the buckles of her cloak and sheathing her sword. "Barrett, tell Mason we're on our way and I'll be bringing the empire's army."

Franz held Jurgen close as the door to the prison carriage was slammed shut. The brothers had been reunited, but under harsh circumstances; they would be separated once again during the Trade. Prisoners turned slaves were the heart of the Trade and the main source of gold for many sellers and slave traders. Jurgen coughed harshly, his cheeks overly flushed and hair damp with sweat; their imprisonment had worsened his health, more so when Ava starved him for defying her and trying to escape, and also giving him a severe lashing and leaving infection to settle in his wounds. Franz caressed Jurgen's hair, the shackles around his wrists rattling slightly at the motion; the Crowned Prince feared for Jurgen, his brother was very weak and hardly had the strength to even utter a few words let alone be able to handle life as a slave.

"Franz..." Jurgen's voice was lower than a whisper and very hoarse. Franz knew Mason had been feeding Jurgen as much as he could, but the food the man was able to sneak was never enough—Mason had even smuggled provisions to he and his brothers at Jurgen's pleading request. "I'm so tired…"

Franz pulled Jurgen into his lap, cradling his younger brother and hushing him softly; the rest of his youngest brothers huddled around he and Jurgen. They were terrified; Franz was scared too as were Claude and brothers 4–8, but there was nothing he could do. All the Westerguards could do was savor what they knew were they're last moments together.

"Psst." Franz frowned at the sound and looked around the wooden prison curiously. "Psst, your highness." The voice said once more.

The Crowned Prince glared at the familiar blonde outside the carriage; the very blonde Franz had protected Jurgen from. Franz tightened his arms around Jurgen, pressing his brother's head into the crook of his neck. The other princes took notice of Barrett and positioned themselves between the small thug and their two brothers.

"Look I know you hate me, but hear me out." Said Barrett, his palms beginning to sweat at the anger clouding the royals' eyes. Barrett glanced at Jurgen and shivered at the prince's state; Ava had been merciless, beating Jurgen to exhaustion and nearly starving him to death. The blonde knew exactly why Ava had done so much to the 3rd born son; Ava had taken an interest in him and decided to damage the prince enough for no one to purchase the broken man. "The only reason I whipped you was to keep you safe from Ava. She's cruel and cold-blooded; any prisoner who shows defiance in her presence is killed as punishment. Your brother was weak and if Ava noticed, she would've gotten rid of him; Ava despises weaklings. I had to get you angry so you would protect Jurgen; in protecting your brother, you saved his life."

Franz grew wide-eyed; this little imp was only heartless to Jurgen and him because it was the only way for him to keep them alive—the eldest prince was angry but also grateful. Franz nodded to Barrett in understanding, but soon turned his attention back to Jurgen who gave a weak, wet and painful cough. The carriage gave a harsh jerk, sending the princes tumbling to the side; Franz held onto to Jurgen, making sure his brother didn't get hurt. No sooner did the prison carriage stop, the door opened and each brother was roughly hauled out.

Ava sneered at the princes as they were bound to wooden poles on the stage. The blonde bandit was very pleased with herself; no trader had ever captured royals and sold them to other traders. Having the twelve princes of the Southern Isles on her side of the market was going to bring her vast amounts of gold, but she did rather like Jurgen so she'll just keep him as her personal slave after the Trade. Ava strutted across the platform, her eyes drinking in the disdain in each prince's eyes; Jurgen merely glaring weakly at her, too weak to give her a look of sheer hatred.

"Oh don't look at me like that, darling?" Ava cooed, holding Jurgen's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "No one likes damaged goods, so you're in the clear. Wish I could say the same for your brothers."

"Keep your filthy paws off my brother!" Snarled Franz. Her arrogance was growing to annoy him and he considered her lucky that he couldn't wring her scrawny neck.

"Tsk, tsk. How very rude of you? Didn't your mother raise you better?" Mocked Ava, her wicked smile becoming more menacing when her right-hand man Darrel tied a cloth over the Crown Prince's mouth. Ava flicked her hair in Franz's face before leaving through the red curtains to begin the trade.

Bet after bet was made; Ava grew excited when the four youngest princes were sold. Tags decorated their necks, indicating that they had been bought and labeled with the name of their buy—Ava stood between Vladimir and Mathias; the bidding for the duo beginning at 300 and later increasing to 4,000 pieces within seconds. The greedy bandit felt her blood run cold when someone offered 6,000 gold for the Crowned Prince and Jurgen; Ava scowled, but went along with it for now. Once the Trade was done, Ava would slaughter the buyer and take her precious Jurgen; Franz, however, would be given to the second highest bidder.

Explosives went off all around the Trade Market; several sellers and buyers fleeing the scene and abandoning their goods. Ava stumbled back and found herself meeting the ground; all of her men abandoning their posts and running away like cowards. The blonde stood to her feet and turned to the stage, finding her little prince messily trying to free his eldest brother―Ava felt her heart break when she saw Barrett, Mason and five others releasing the princes from their bounds.

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR, AVA CAIN YOU ARE UNDER-ARREST! RESIST AND I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" Shouted a feminine voice from within the smoke. Ava gasped when she saw the young woman emerge; she had been dodging the empire for the past seven years and it looks like justice has finally caught up to her.

Jurgen removed the cloth from Franz's and proceeded to freeing his brother's wrists and limbs. Mason had come through for them and just in time—Jurgen was afraid that he would be separated from his brothers forever; the dark-skinned man promised Jurgen he would save them and he kept that promise. Jurgen gave a soft cry of relief when the ropes keeping Franz bound to the pole fell away, but victory was short-lived when an explosive erupted from beneath them. The blast sent Franz and Jurgen flying in opposite directions, Franz hitting the ground and skidding to Claude's feet while Jurgen slammed into a rack of weapons.

"You!" Jurgen hazily lifted his head, the pain of the impact rendering him helpless. "Don't think that just because the empire is here it means you're safe. I have my gold and you're useless to me now. It's a real shame, Jurgen. I really did like you." Ava raised a dagger over her head, her thighs pinning Jurgen's arms to his sides. Jurgen didn't have the strength to push her off, nor could he shield his chest from the dagger he knew would pierce his heart.

"Jurgen!" The 3rd prince heard his eldest brother cry. Jurgen was frozen in fear, horrified that he was now living the last moments of his life; he was never going to see Hans again and his baby brother will never know how precious he is to him.

A shadow blurred before him, knocking Ava away and causing the blonde to drop the dagger. Once he regained himself, Jurgen sluggishly turned to his right, wrapping his left arm around himself as pain shot through his right side—he saw a young woman with long black hair colliding swords with the vicious blonde and paring each swing with a skilled block. Jurgen watched Ava fall, lying lifeless on the ground while the brave woman slowly approached him.

"Are you alright?" Jurgen heard his savior say, her voice soft and comforting. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Hang in there…Hang…hang in there." Those were the last words Jurgen heard before the world around him went black.

* * *

"Having the Queen of Arendelle wanting to be friends is a bit awkward for you, ain't it?" Asked David, turning to Hans who sat quietly beside him on the bench. David found Hans sitting alone at the docks in deep thought and felt it was time for the two of them to have a talk.

"I don't understand." Muttered Hans, his gaze focused on his leather-gloved hands. "Why would she want to be…?"

"You know…Elsa probably wants to get to know you better. I think she believes that becoming friends with you is a good way to start." Suggested David, placing a firm hand on Hans's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Hans lifted his gaze and met David's warm baby blues; David gave him a smile Hans wished his own father would.

"Sometimes people look for the love they think they deserve. The love we think we want isn't the one we need." David voiced; Hans looking away from the older man in shame. "However, the love we seek is closer than we believe. That love just doesn't show itself until we need it most."

"I still don't understand, David." Announced Hans.

"What I'm trying to say Hans is that you don't have to push away everyone who wants to get to know you. Sure, Elsa isn't the most ideal person to want around at the moment. Rather than run and hide, try to find someone else to get to open up to. If you're not ready to trust Elsa than I suggest starting with Belle or Ruby. Those two are probably the most approachable people here in Storybrooke."

David patted Hans's shoulder and stood from his spot on the bench, heading west to see his wife and newborn son. Hans watched David leave and suddenly felt very alone; he was desperate for communication and interaction, but always seemed to retreat behind his cold mask.

"Hans!" The ginger jumped at the sound of his name and realized that David was standing right in front of him. "You might not believe me, but…Snow and I do consider you part of the family. I mean after all, you're basically related to us since you're Regina's son." David ruffled Hans's auburn hair and strolled away.

Hans thought over what David had said and smiled. They may not be related by blood, but Hans feels like he belongs. With one last look in the direction David disappeared to, Hans backtracked to the Mills Mansion with new-found hope and a heart filled with happiness.

* * *

**_Phew. Two chapters posted for The Will of the Phoenix._**

**_Looks like Jurgen and the others have gained an ally and some new friends. _****_Hans is slowly realizing that he doesn't have to shut people out to keep them safe from him._**

**_Okay. Now that this chapter is done, its time to work on Angel of Mine. Please rate and review. Thank you for joining me in Chapter 5 of The Will of the Phoenix, see you all in Chapter 6._**

**_I love you all my loyal fans. Vanitas signing off. _**


	6. Protection

_**Greetings TWOTP fans, Vanitas here. I've been working on this chapter ever since I posted chapter 12 of Futatsu No Kodou or rather chapter 15 if you count parts 1-4 of chapter 10 as individual chapters. I looked over The Fallen Raven and I realized it is looking more like ItaSasu than KakaIta; I'm going to be re-writing that story from scratch, so I don't worry if you find it deleted. I simply got rid of the old version and will be posting a newer version with probably a new name. **  
_

_**I started writing the next chapter of Futatsu No Kodou. Ben4Kevin requested a chapter filling in the blanks of what happened between Rido, Takeshi and Haruka during Zero and Akatsuki's engagement party. I'm already having a little fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy it when its finished.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and follow The Will of the Phoenix. I was confused when I found reviews for all chapters except Chapter 2. Anyways, here's chapter 6 of The Will of the Phoenix.**_

* * *

Franz watched the beautiful young woman tend to Jurgen. The mysterious maiden placed her folded cloak under Jurgen's head before busying herself in crushing several herbs and berries in a small mixing bowl. This warrior had saved them and even endangered her own life in protecting Jurgen from Ava when the blonde wretch tried to kill his weakened brother by stabbing him in the heart. The brothers are grateful to her and admire her courage, but they couldn't understand how she had found them.

"I am Fa Mulan." Said the valiant woman, lifting Jurgen's head slowly and tilting the wooden bowl filled with medicine to the 3rd heir's lips.

Jurgen gagged a little at the taste filling his mouth; whatever concoction was in that bowl had a very atrocious taste. Jurgen groaned in discomfort when a shock of pain surged through his body; his fever had gotten worse during their imprisonment. But Mason, bless his kind soul, kept him and his brothers alive even though his defiance would bring about his death. Jurgen didn't know what happened to everyone after he blacked out; all he knew was that someone had carried him to safety and far away from the destruction of the Trade Market.

"Will he be alright?" Jurgen heard Franz say; he wanted desperately to call out to his brother, but he couldn't find the strength to speak or even open his eyes.

"Don't worry. The medicine Mulan gave him will help with the fever even though it has a horrible flavor. I managed to stop the bleeding; he had a couple of broken ribs from the impact, but other than that he's perfectly fine. Oh and I'm Aurora." Said the young woman with long auburn hair and glowing baby blue eyes.

Franz was still utterly confused. The young women told him Jurgen was going to be fine, but his brother's lack of movement and shallow breathing scared him. Franz covered his face with his hands; he was failure and he knew it. He failed to protect his brothers, failed to help Jurgen and was beginning to think he would be a failure as a king.

"Moping about it isn't going to make things better, your highness." Mason said, kneeling in front of the Crowned Prince. Despite the harsh circumstances and their rough first-meet, Franz trusted Mason even though he had threatened Jurgen's life; Mason later explained to him that he only did it to keep Jurgen safe, especially when Ava found out he was weak and very sick. It seemed that seven thieves had been against Ava from the beginning and seized the opportunity to escape when the Imperial Army disrupted the Trade. "He'll be alright. Jurgen's lucky you know, all your brothers are lucky."

"Why?" Franz asked, greatly curious.

"They got a brother like you." Responded Mason, handing Franz a bowl of what looked to be stew before walking away to serve the others his cooking.

_ "All your brothers are lucky."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "They got a brother like you."_

If his brothers were lucky to have him as an older brother then why did he feel they weren't? Franz didn't understand why Mason would even consider such a thing, all the decisions he's made had only put his brothers in danger. The Crowned Prince stared into the depths of the stew, several contents floating in the broth: carrots, peas, bits of professionally cooked meat and sliced potatoes; his stomach growled and he swallowed heavily. Franz shakily took hold of the wooden spoon and ate the stew; it was delicious. Franz thought back on everything that happened to them and felt tears cascade down his cheeks.

"Franz?" Aurora sat beside the Crowned Prince, her heart aching at the tears streaming down his face. Months of torment were taking their toll and the eldest prince had reached his limit. Aurora calmly took the bowl from Franz and placed it on the stump near them before wrapping her arms around the older royal; Franz immediately buried his face into her hair and sobbed violently.

The princes of the Southern Isles stared at their eldest brother with great sympathy. They knew he blamed himself for everything; for treating Hans poorly, forcing him to run away from home, tormenting him harshly when he returned, leaving Hans to be frozen, Jurgen falling sick, his brothers taken prisoners by Ava and Jurgen getting hurt and nearly killed. Little did anyone know, this is what Mason was referring to; no brother would feel such guilt for anything that happened if he didn't care about his own family. Maybe Franz will realize why he said that his brothers were lucky to have him; he had risked everything to help Jurgen and save his brothers even though Jurgen wound up sick and all of them became victims of a greedy blonde's quest for riches.

Henry stared curiously at the page in his book; a new story had mysteriously appeared and the tale wasn't very pleasant. What shocked Henry were the characters, especially one in particular? The character was a grown man with short black hair and soft green eyes; according to the story book, the man was forty-three years old and known as Jurgen Elias Johannes Westerguard, 3rd born prince of the Southern Isles. Henry choked on his juice and nearly spat it all out at the name. The Southern Isles was Hans's birth home and where his nightmares began...plus, it was no brainier that Jurgen must be one of Hans's older brothers other than the fact that Jurgen's surname is Westerguard; now that Henry thought about it, besides the brother called Vladimir with his auburn-colored hair―Jurgen looked to be the only one who bore a striking resemblance to Hans, especially his green eyes and the structure of his face. Henry wondered if he should tell Hans about the new tale in the book, but soon decided against it. Showing Hans that his brothers are suffering might upset him and trigger his powers.

"Henry." Emma called, noticing how rigid her son had gone when skimming through his book. "Something wrong, kiddo?"

Emma approached the small brunette and peaked over his shoulder; her heart shooting into her throat and her blood going cold. The blonde carefully took Henry's book in her hands, re-reading the paragraph and glancing between the picture and sentences; Emma turned page after page and read sentence after sentence before finally coming across a blank sheet of paper. Emma didn't know what to say, she was speechless and felt her heart constricting in her chest. She looked to Henry and saw desperation in his hazel eyes; Henry was begging her not to tell Hans for if the redhead ever found out, they knew it would crush him.

"Henry, we can't let him see this." Emma quickly placed the book in Henry's bag and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's wrong to keep something like this from Hans, but we have to…for his sake."

Hans calmly rotated his left arm in a circular motion. He had been to muscle therapies at the hospital for about 3 weeks now and also attended therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper at his office; going to these sessions had been a little unnerving, but he eventually got over it. Dr. Whale gave Hans a list of home exercises for him to do when they're not meeting, which consisted of 30 push-ups, 105 second punches, 50 bicep curls and 30 dips; the exercises weren't very difficult and Hans could feel himself growing stronger with each passing week. Dr. Hopper was doing wonders in helping him come out of his fire wall and overcome his anxiety of hurting his loved ones; Hans at first didn't notice much difference in his behavior until Paige openly hugged him one day and he didn't flinch or push her away.

"It's so nice out today." Hans stated to no one in particular and gazing out at the ocean. He'd been coming to the docks more often lately, mainly because it was the only other place he felt so at ease.

"Mind if I join you?" Said a warm, feminine voice.

Hans gave a surprised cry before tumbling off the boardwalk and into the water. The person gasped from the docks and immediately reached out her hand to Hans after the prince resurfaced―Hans coughed shallowly; the water seeping through his clothes and chillingly his warm skin. He rested on his knees, hands pressed firmly on the wood of the boardwalk; the prince was in shock that he wasn't weakening, not even a little. Normally when large quantities of water were poured onto him or if he stayed fully submerged in it for too long, he would become overwhelmingly weak.

"I'm so sorry, Hans. I didn't mean to startle you." Elsa cursed herself; this was the third time she did something wrong and by mistake. What shocked her was that Hans had yet to yell at her or try to scare her away with his powers. "You're soaked. Come to my apartment and dry off. It's closer than the Mills Mansion."

With little resistance, Hans followed Elsa to her apartment; why the queen suggested going there to dry off was a mystery, but Hans didn't complain. However, a single thought crossed his mind—what was he going to wear if his clothes were drenched?

"We're here." Elsa said, unlocking the door to the apartment and pulling Hans in along with her. What Elsa failed to notice was that a certain sister witnessed her dragging the auburn-haired prince into the complex.

Hans sat patiently on Elsa's bed as the platinum blonde rummaged through her closet. The former royal was confused and wondered why Elsa was constantly helping him._ "Elsa probably wants to get to know you better. I think she believes that becoming friends with you is a good way to start."_ Hans smiled, remembering David's words; he had talked to Belle and Ruby earlier and was relieved that the two welcomed him with open arms. If Belle and Ruby were willing to put aside his past and get to know the real him then maybe he should consider letting Elsa in.

"Ah, here we go." Announced Elsa, pulling out a pair of jeans and a royal blue sweatshirt from a chest inside her closet. "I…I had wanted to give you these on your birthday, but I wasn't sure whether they'd fit you or not." It was a lie; Elsa knew they would fit the prince, she was just too embarrassed to present the outfit to him that night.

Hans nodded in response and cautiously took the clothes from Elsa; their fingers brushed each other sending a small spark through their cores. Both Elsa and Hans gasped and quickly stepped away from one another; both royals bewildered, their eyes meeting, and for a moment they understood each other. Elsa soon found herself nearing Hans, her eyes glowing brightly and cheeks turning a soft pink; was helpless and completely under his spell. Hans too was under a trance; nothing mattered, the only thing that mattered was the beautiful goddess slowly approaching him.

"Hans…" Elsa felt her heart sing; he was handsome, so handsome.

"Elsa…" Hans loves the way she says his name and he's sure the feeling is mutual.

Elsa caressed Hans's cheek, smiling faintly when he unconsciously leaned into her touch. What was this feeling? It felt so right, her and Hans. Elsa inched to Hans's lips, feeling his warm breath against her skin and noticing his eyes clouding with desire. Their lips met, so soft and warm they were; Hans dropped the clothes in his hands and slowly sliding one hand into Elsa's snow-colored hair and the other against her small back. His heart was on fire as was his soul; they fit well together, like missing pieces of a puzzle. They broke apart breathless, confused and satisfied; Hans soon realized what he had done and quickly stepped away from the queen. His eyes clouded with tears and heart beginning to pound harshly in his chest—Hans ran out of the room and immediately left the apartment, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Elsa didn't know why, but there was something about Hans that fascinated her. At first, she thought it was because of his powers but little by little she realized that it was Hans himself. Elsa had found Hans greatly handsome since the day Anna introduced him during her coronation; the young platinum blonde couldn't help but fall deep under the spell of his hypnotic green eyes. The Queen of Ice and Snow sighed dreamily, thinking over everything that happened and wondering why she even tried making him smile when he wants nothing to do with her.

"Looks like someone has captured the heart of the Queen of Arendelle." Elsa squeaked at the voice and quickly turned around to find Emma smiling brightly at her. "You're in love."

Elsa gaped at Emma's words, her in love...with Hans! The snow-haired queen didn't know what to say, it never crossed her mind that she would be in love with her would-be-murderer; however, it did make sense―she did after all hold his hand when the pain of his healing body overwhelmed him, held his face when his memories left him in a daze after their little quarrel, tried comforting him after he witnessed Kristoff kissing Anna, and invited him into her apartment to dry off after scaring him off the docks and recently she even kissed him. Elsa blushed furiously at the thought of his handsome face, beautiful emerald eyes, charming smile, long auburn hair and the sideburns that framed his chiseled face, but most of all she blushed at the reminder that her lips had touched his smooth, thin ones. She begun to think that perhaps she didn't bless Hans and Anna's marriage all those months ago because deep down she had been in love with the ginger even then; it was funny to think that she, the Queen of Arendelle, had fallen deeply in love with Hans.

"So who's the lucky guy, Elsa?" Emma smiled mischievously. Everyone in town knew better than to try and keep secrets from Emma; they didn't know how, but the blonde always seemed to figure out how to make people spill and her ability to tell when people are lying only makes them all the more cautious. "Well."

"Ummm." Elsa was nervous. Should she tell Emma that Hans was the one who held her heart or would it endanger her relationship with her and more importantly Anna if she were to find out? She understood Hans completely despite him denying that no one could ever love him, but Anna was her sister and Hans had belonged to her first. "I can't tell you his name…but I can tell you how he's like."

Emma frowned at Elsa's response; she wasn't one for gossip but finding Elsa so love-struck, smiling and giggling like a school girl, she was just aching to know who won her over—the young blonde felt her brain twitch as she realized she was beginning to act just like her mother.

"Not what I wanted to hear, but I'll take it." Maybe if she played her cards right, Elsa will spill the name of her crush.

"Okay. He's intelligent, strong-willed, charming. He's rather hard-headed at times, keeps to himself and is difficult to read. He can be a little childish at times and a bit cold to others, but he's a caring person deep inside. He's just so—"

"Oh my god! You're in love with Hans, aren't you?!" Emma's jaw dropped at the blush painting Elsa's cheeks; Elsa was playing a dangerous game in falling for Hans. It never crossed her mind that Hans would be the one to win Elsa's heart, especially with how obnoxiously rude the redhead can be at times; Emma knew that if Regina ever found out there would be hell to pay. "Elsa, that's great and all but you know Regina won't let any of you near Hans. She almost scorched Anna the other day for being within 5 feet of him, your sister was lucky Hans made Regina leave her alone."

Elsa sighed heavily; Emma was right. If she was going to get anywhere with Hans, she first had to prove to Regina that she wasn't going to hurt her son and especially not make him feel like a monster. Elsa knew very well what it felt like to be called a "monster" and Hans certainly was no monster; Hans just wanted to be loved and live a life without fear, and had she not wanted the same thing after she had accidentally struck Anna with her powers when they were children.

"I'm well aware of that, Emma. I know Hans is very sensitive and isn't accustomed to having people care about him. Despite that, I can see through him; Hans is lonely and longing for someone to love and love him in return. Earlier today I wanted to try befriending him again and found him at the harbor, but I startled him and he fell into the water. He was soaked to the bone and I insisted he come to my apartment to dry off. I only intended to give him dry clothes, but then…

"But then?" Asked Emma, wondering why Elsa quiet down.

"I kissed him. He was so warm, gentle and everything felt so right. But, I fear I may have caused him to retreat back behind the wall of fire he built around himself." Elsa solemnly said, biting her lip when Emma gave her a look of sheer surprise and shock.

"You did what?!" Screamed Anna, still very steamed that Elsa had brought Hans into their apartment but grew even angrier upon hearing Elsa say she kissed Hans.

"I kissed Hans, Anna. And I don't regret it." Elsa said.

"But Elsa." Anna couldn't believe her ears. Elsa, her wonderful and kind-hearted sister, had kissed the traitorous snake that had tried to kill her. The young princess was furious that her sister would do that to her; Anna was hurt that Elsa was talking to Hans and being nice to him behind her back and not even bothering to take into consideration on how it would make her feel.

"Anna enough. You can't keep telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm your older sister and you have to respect my decisions." Elsa said her voice gentle but firm. "Besides, I think I scared him." Whispered the snow-haired sorceress softly.

Anna still couldn't believe her sister had kissed her former fiancé. She ignored Elsa saying that she had scared Hans and focused on the knowledge of how manipulative and sly Hans was; Hans had played her for a fool and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of doing the same to Elsa by pretending to be vulnerable and helpless as a child.

(No.) Hans thought running through the forest for a place to calm himself. (Why did she...why did I let her? I even kissed her back.) He was so scared that he completely forgot about how wet his clothes were; all Hans wanted was to be alone now, gather his thoughts and forget how much his heart had fluttered at the feeling of Elsa's lips against his own.

Hans skid to a halt, resting his palms against his knees and panting heavily. The prince was so focused on evening out his breathing that he failed to hear soft clicks from behind him; Hans gasped when warm breath tickled his ear. Hans quickly turned around and found Sitron standing behind him, his large amber eyes gazing into his own. Sitron neared his master, nuzzling the redhead with his muzzle and nipping playfully at his auburn hair; Hans laughed softly—Sitron always knew how to cheer him up. Hans loved this stallion so much and is forever grateful to Gold for giving him back his best friend.

The young fire wielder mounted his stead and rode through the forest with great speed and grace. Hans laughed as Sitron leaped over a large fallen tree and galloped through a small stream; riding Sitron had always made Hans smile when he was a small boy, the rush of the forest flying past him and the cold wind blowing through his face when the heat cooled down in the late Fall.

"Thank you, Sitron." Said Hans; his loyal stallion glimpsing at him from the corner of his eye. "You know me better than anyone…maybe even better than Jurgen ever did." Hans felt his heart tug at his brother's name, but reminded himself that Jurgen was gone and he was never going to be the brother he loved and remembered.

Mulan glanced over her shoulder at the group following her and Aurora. The princes of the Southern Isles were exhausted as were Mason and his young followers, they had been traveling since dawn to avoid ambush from the thugs that fled from the Trade market and also to deliver the ones captured. She focused her gaze on the Crowned Prince; he looked on the brink of collapse especially since he has been carrying the 3rd born prince on his back for most of the day and never giving himself a moment of rest.

"Franz." Mulan noticed the large 2nd born son, Claude as they called him, lightly take hold of the blonde's arm and bringing him to a stop. She noticed Franz giving Claude a pained look, his eyes shrouded with exhaustion and lined with dark circles from the lack of sleep. "Let me carry Jurgen for a while. You really need to rest."

Franz looked about to refuse, but to everyone's amazement the Crowned Prince gave in and allowed Claude to take hold of Jurgen; Franz winced when Jurgen whimpered at the lack of warmth, but soon settled when the general pulled him close to his bulky chest. The blonde royal sagged and sighed slowly; Franz now noticed how drained he was, he suppose he never took notice of it since he was more focused on Jurgen's well-being than his own. Franz gave a child-like "huh" when a firm hand took hold of his arm and brought it over a broad shoulder; the Crowned Prince looked up and saw Mathias his 7th younger brother and bodyguard.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Smiled Mathias, reveling in the confusion reflected in his brother's sky-blue eyes.

"As I do." Joined Alexander the 5th born prince, taking hold of Franz's other arm and rounding it over his shoulder. With their combined strength from years of training to properly serve Franz when he was crowned King of the Southern Isles, Alexander and Mathias were able to keep their brother on his feet with little effort.

"I thank you, Fa Mulan." Stated the wise emperor. "Ava was a grave loss, but you did what you believed was right in saving these men from being sold as slaves. You rescued not only a former soldier, but also six young individuals from eternal servitude under Ava Cain." Added the emperor, gesturing towards the twelve princes of the Southern Isles and the former bandits. "Your father will be proud."

Mulan bowed respectfully to the emperor; Mason bowed his head as did the other six bandits while the princes of the Southern Isles were confused as to whether to bow to the elderly man as Mulan had or merely bow their heads like Mason. Not wanting to be rude, Franz bowed in the manner in which he had been taught for many years; Franz pressed his right hand to his chest and bent forward, bowing to the emperor like he would to any other royal—following their eldest brother by example, the ten princes bowed to the emperor as well.

"There is no need to bow to me, young princes." The emperor smiled at the manners of the princes of the Southern Isles, amazed that everything his people had said about the royals had been wrong and only rumors. "You all must be quiet exhausted from your journey; therefore, I welcome you to stay in my palace for as long as you wish."

"We're honored, Your Highness." Responded Franz.

"Franz…" The Crowned Prince grew wide-eyed and immediately straightened himself before turning around and finding Jurgen finally awake. "Franz…where are we?" Franz shut his eyes briefly before opening them again and approaching his younger brother.

"It's okay, Jurgen. We're safe." Assured Franz, ruffling Jurgen's sweat-coated raven hair.

Mason slowly handed Jurgen to Franz, his large hands never leaving the raven-haired prince until he was sure the eldest had a firm and secure grip on the 3rd born royal. Jurgen buried his face in the curve of Franz's neck, his brother's long blonde hair tickling his face; Franz hushed his brother softly, smiling sadly when Jurgen fell asleep. Mulan had said that despite the medicine she gave him, Jurgen would be sleeping more frequently until his body has fought off the fever and any other bacterium that may have invaded the dark-haired prince during their captivity.

Jurgen briefly awoke four hours later. The emperor sent for his servants to tend to the princes' needs and those of Mulan and the seven former thugs. The servants were males of course and only Mulan was given females; the males helped the princes bathe and dress more comfortably, giving each of them a kimono which they announced were gifts from the emperor himself. Once all were refreshed, the group joined the emperor in the dining hall; despite his protests, two lovely young women assisted Jurgen through the palace and into the dining hall―the duo were greatly aware of how weak the prince is after being plagued by a high fever for two weeks.

"Princess Aurora has retired to her chambers, Your Excellency." Announced a young female servant, her eyes a gentle blue and hair a lovely shade of golden blonde.

"Thank you, Chun. You're dismissed." Said the emperor.

Mulan observed Mason, Barrett, the other five teenage bandits and the princes of the Southern Isles. She is thoroughly impressed by the princes; they use their chopsticks professionally and with ease, and had such wonderful table manners. To think that princes born far from the lands of China are able to use their utensils; Mulan believed that they were taught each countries culture and accustoms if either of them were to marry a foreign woman. Mulan sighed when her eyes trailed to Jurgen―the prince's green eyes are dull, small cuts and bruises marring his face, cheeks sunken in and skin very pale, the kimono he wore was far too large for his frail body as well; Jurgen indeed look very ill, far worse than they originally thought. The lighting illuminated every inch of the prince and it made her heart ache at the torment he and his brothers went through; Mulan felt guilty for not being able to help them sooner, but their imprisonment has passed and all twelve of them are safe.

"Something wrong?" Mason whispered softly beside Mulan.

"I can't believe how cruel she was to them, especially to Jurgen." She answered, clutching the hem of her kimono from under the dining table.

"It's my fault…I should've sent the message sooner." Mason mumbled, looking down at his sushi and sticky rice.

"No, Mason. You did everything you could. I shouldn't have stalled… I should've trusted you."

"Mulan, you had every right to question me. I betrayed you even though my intentions were true and in the best interests of the emperor, you and our troops."

"BUT FRANZ!" Mason and Mulan immediately turned their attention to the front and found Jurgen and Franz arguing. Why the two princes always seemed to clash was beyond them, but Mulan knew if Jurgen exerted himself than he would spend the rest of the week bedridden.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Franz was very angry that Jurgen is being irrational. It was like he didn't care that he's still physically weak and had a near death experience; Jurgen's only concern is Hans and the fact that Mulan can get him inside the North Valley.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" Retaliated Jurgen.

"I'LL STOP TREATING YOU LIKE A CHILD WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE! I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY. YOU'RE ONLY THE 3RD BORN HEIR AND A WEAPON SPECIALST WHILE I'M THE 1ST BORN AND DESTINED TO BECOME KING!" The Crowned Prince was red with anger; later, Franz realized what he had said. Did he truly just belittle one of his brothers?!

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ELDEST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS US AROUND! YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER, BUT YOU'RE NOT MY KING!" Jurgen was going too far, but he couldn't stop. He wanted Franz to hurt as much as he did. "YOU'LL NEVER BE THE KING OUR GRANDFATHER WAS! AND YOU KNOW WHY, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE FATHER!"

"Jurgen..." Franz faltered. Those words had cut him deeply; Franz didn't care that he would never be like their grandfather, but to be told that he was like their father hurt much worse than being told he'll never be a good king.

"I'M GOING TO NORTH VALLEY TO SAVE HANS AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP!" Jurgen stood from his seat and rushed out of the hall, slamming the doors open and continuing to his bedroom.

"JURGEN ELIAS JOHANNES WESTERGUARD, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Franz chased after Jurgen; he was afraid Jurgen would get himself hurt or worse. He didn't want to use force to make him stay, but his brother wasn't giving him much of a choice.

Everyone in the dining hall were stunned, especially the brothers. The princes had never seen Jurgen and Franz fight like that before, earlier in their argument the duo had said many hurtful things to one another; Franz having brought up the fact Jurgen was only the 3rd heir and a mere weapon specialist while he was the 1st born and destined to be crowned king one day. Jurgen, however, commented that Franz would never be a king like their grandfather and was just like their father: demanding, ruthless, unfeeling, unaffectionate, and with a heart as cold as ice. Those words had hurt Franz―the pain had been evident in his blue eyes and the way his voice had grown painfully soft. The group were about to discuss the event when a scream of horror reached their ears.

"JURGEN!" Shouted the ten princes, racing out of the room and into the hall where they heard their brother's cry.

Jurgen cowered in the small corner Franz had shoved him into. The 3rd prince had cried out in sheer terror when the intruder stabbed Franz in the stomach and left his brother writhing on the ground; Franz told Jurgen to run and inform their brothers, but he was too frozen in fear to move. The intruder raised his blade high over his head, face concealed behind a dark mask but eyes visible and burning with hatred.

"Jur...gen." Franz could feel himself growing weaker; the intruder had run him through and twisted the blade inside him before pulling it free from his body. They had been arguing so much that they failed to notice the shadow hiding behind the pillar; Franz had caught sight of the shadowed silhouette and quickly shoved Jurgen away, taking the blade himself just to protect his weakened brother. "Leave him...alone. Please, leave my little brother alone."

Jurgen cried out when the blade was brought down, raising his arms in an effort to defend himself; the steel never touched his skin. The 3rd prince opened his eyes, confused as to when he had shut them, and found the intruder lying limp on the ground. Jurgen shivered at the sight of an arrow protruding from the back of the assailant's neck; Jurgen carefully stood and shakily walked away from the corpse, dropping to his knees and taking Franz into his arms.

"Franz..." Jurgen tore off a large portion of his sleeve and pressed it firmly to his brother's wound, grimacing at the blood that spewed from Franz's mouth. The 3rd prince was horrified; Franz had gotten hurt once again because of him―Jurgen felt guilt well up in his heart for what he said to Franz before all of this; what kind of brother was he to talk back to Franz when his older brother was only trying to protect him?

Regina and Robin tailed Hans silently. The ginger prince had come into the house in a rush and soon left the mansion once more with his bow and quiver strapped firmly to his back. Robin had grown curious as to where Hans was going with the gifts he had given him and practically begged Regina to come with him to spy on Hans; Regina tried not to pry into Hans's life so much because she respected him, but the fact that he was heading out the front door with weapons perked her curiosity as well.

"Now why would he come into the forest to practice when he has several targets in the backyard?" Robin felt greatly unappreciated, but at the same time impressed that Hans would rather practice in an open area than the limited space at the mansion.

"Robin quiet." Silently hissed Regina, pulling down her loud-mouth boyfriend when Hans turned around to check if anyone was following him.

Hans looked around the forest, making sure none of the targets he had set up had been moved or fallen. Each target was in place and accounted for; Hans removed his bow from his back and pulled an arrow from the quiver, aligning it with the thin line along the arch of the bow and pulling back the string. Hans exhaled, focusing his gaze on a target placed on the highest branch of a large tree and recalling the words his brother spoke to him. "_Keep your eyes on the center of the target._ _Now...release." _The ginger prince released the string calmly; the arrow soared through the open air. Hans smiled as the arrow hit the core of the target, slightly breaking through the wood and hitting the tree behind it; he could hear his brother now, telling him how excellent he had done.

"_You did it, Hans! That was a perfect shot!" _

Hans smiled at the memory; it was one of many he had shared with his brother. After their archery practice, Jurgen took Hans back into the palace and had the servants make them double chocolate cupcakes with two glasses of milk since Hans was very small and still a growing boy. Hans rubbed furiously at the tears spilling from his eyes; he couldn't understand why he was crying, but couldn't help it. Jurgen had been so close and yet he was out of his reach; his brother continuing to drift away the closer he got.

"You stupid fool." Muttered Hans, trailing his eyes from the ground up to the bright blue sky; its vibrant shade reminding him of the color of Franz's eyes. "Why do you continue to fool yourself? You should know by now that you don't matter to them. Your brothers don't care about you...so why do you continue to delude yourself that they will one day?"

Hans gritted his teeth, more tears cascading down his cheeks. He felt like such a child; he was ignorant to the fact that his brothers will never care for him. The hopes and dreams that his brothers would one day love him, respect him and value him were that of a foolish child. Hans certainly was no child on the outside, but inside he might as well be one since he's completely helpless. With great speed and accuracy, Hans drew arrow after arrow from the quiver secured to his back; each arrow hitting a target dead center, others sailing through the air with burning embers surrounding the heads. Hans drew the last arrow, igniting it with his powers and aiming it directly at the target before him; this target resembled a person, but it held no face or resemblance to any one in particular. The fire wielder released the projectile, his eyes hardening as it neared its mark; Hans gasped when the target suddenly changed into his beloved older brother. Hans, overwhelmed and heartbroken, sends a ball of fire at the target and destroys the arrow before it could penetrate his brother's heart; the arrow turns to ash and the target is nothing more than a practice dummy.

"Damn it…" Softly cursed Hans. "Damn it all." Hans dropped to his knees and pulverized the ground until it blackened from the heat radiating from his leather-gloved fists.

"Thought I'd find you here." Hans faintly cringed, instantly standing to his feet and spun around to face Emma. She was smiling at him, the warmth radiating from her soul calming the swirling flames inside his core. Emma stopped a foot from Hans, taking note of the sweat streaming down the sides of Hans's face and soaking through his white shirt; she also noticed the faint tears trailing down his freckled cheeks. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hans sniveled.

"You're not a good liar." Answered Emma, wiping away the tear that traveled down his left cheek. "Look, I know you don't really trust people but sometimes it's good to talk to someone about your problems. Now, how about you and I head back to the mansion and have a talk...after we clean up your arrows?"

Hans sat quietly on the leather couch, fidgeting and awaiting Emma's response. He had explained his early childhood after Regina had left in the Southern Isles; all the precious memories he and Jurgen created and later told the blonde everything Jurgen and his other brothers had done after he turned thirteen.

"I see. So Jurgen loved you and then he suddenly turned his back on you." Emma said her green eyes mystifying at the misery swimming in Hans's emerald eyes.

"I…never really understood why…" Hans was deeply troubled; Jurgen was everything to him and to watch as his brother throw it all back in his face had been excruciating.

"Maybe a spell was placed on him." Emma touched Hans's shoulder, his eyes looking more and more pained than ever.

"I don't know…" Hans bit his lip, heavy tears brimming in his eyes. "I just-I just want my brother back." A strong sob ripped from Hans; the prince buried his face into his hands and cried hard, forgetting that Emma was present in the room.

Emma didn't know what to do. She never had to deal with something like this before; actually she never dealt with another person's emotional trauma ever. Here she was watching a grown man bawl his eyes out like a small child terrified of the dark. What could she do? She's only known Hans for about four months; Elsa had unfroze him around August, he was in a comma for nearly a month after saving Anna, bonded with Henry and Regina for another month before letting other people into his heart, David basically adopting Hans in November and his birthday in said month. Emma knew the redhead, but not enough to truly know what to do when he's in such a fragile state.

"_Poor little Hans. Does it hurt to know that no one is ever going to love you?"_

"_You're nothing Hans, that's all you'll ever be. Nothing."_

"_Who could ever love such a monster?!"_

"_Oh, Anna. If you only there was someone out there who loved you."_

"_No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."_

"_Your sister is dead…because of you!" _

Hans grit his teeth; memories of his past flowing through his head. Why did all the pain of the past suddenly decide to haunt him now?! He's been behaving, opening up to others, reading the books Dr. Hopper gave him for his birthday and attending their therapy sessions and at least **trying** to be nice, but memories of his life in the Southern Isles and the incident in Arendelle continue to plague his mind. The prince was aware that it was his guilt that brought up these dark memories; regret ate at his heart and pain engulfed his soul.

"Hans." Emma said; she couldn't stand to watch Hans fall apart anymore, so she did the one thing that seemed the most natural.

Hans cringed and gave a soft gasp; he felt oddly warm, the fire threatening to burst from his palms calmed to a tiny burning pulse coursing through his blood stream. He lifted his face from his hands and found himself in Emma's arms; the blonde had brought him to her chest and held him tight, running her fingers through his soft, auburn colored hair. Hans shivered at the touch, eyes still filled with tears and exhaling shaky breaths; only Regina ever did this for him and to have someone else do this was nerve-wrecking and soothing.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Assured Emma, holding Hans at arm's length and gently wiping away his tears. "Look, I may not know you very well but I care about you. You're like a little brother to me, Hans. I want you to know that."

Hans gave a soft sob before hugging Emma; Emma was so wonderful and kind to him even though he was a royal jerk months prior. Mary Margaret had told him that Emma wasn't one to judge others by their past, but by their actions now in the present. It was clear that Hans's recent behavior made an impression on Emma since she's gone out of her way to buy him a present for his birthday, scouting the forest looking for him and now she comforts him in his most vulnerable state.

"Emma…" Mumbled Hans.

"Don't worry; just let it all out. It's never bad to cry, Hans. Crying is what makes us human. Showing any emotion proves that a person feels and is as human as anyone." Responded the blonde savior.

Hans smiled shyly at Emma; his freckled cheeks darkening slightly at the smile Emma was giving him. Emma's beautiful and a very gentle woman; Hook is very lucky to have such a loving maiden as his mate.

"Feeling better?" Asked Emma, chuckling lightly at the small nod and tiny smile Hans offered her. "That's good. Now how about we head to my mom's loft? I think she and David are making chocolate cupcakes."

If there was one thing Hans loved more than Sitron, Anna, Regina, Henry and Jurgen it's chocolate cupcakes especially if their double chocolate.

Jurgen sat on a small chair outside his brother's bedroom; he had been so scared when Franz lost consciousness―Jurgen hadn't dared to move Franz, he couldn't bare to hurt him if he tried. Jurgen had been so shocked at the blood pooling from Franz that he lost all common sense and gone feral, shielding his older brother from the others when they tried to approach them. He cried out in agony when Claude took Franz from him, Alexander and Mathias having to hold him back while their 2nd eldest brother carried Franz away from the scene; it wasn't until Vladimir held Jurgen's face and called his name did the 3rd born son finally calm down.

"Jurgen." Said Mulan, placing her hand gently atop of the prince's clasped ones. She hushed Jurgen softly, wiping away a stray tear from his left cheek with her thumb."Don't worry, Franz is alright. The wound wasn't fatal, but it did leave him very weak and a little dazed."

"Why...why did I have to yell at him like that?" Jurgen bit back a sob at the memory of the argument he and Franz had before the incident. The intruder had been Ava; everyone believed that the blonde was dead, but it would seem they had been tricked and Ava came to the palace to finish what she started―Mulan had managed to stop Ava from killing Jurgen with an arrow, hitting her deep in the nape of the neck and shattering the connection of the brain stem to the brain itself.

"Jurgen. I know you think the fault is yours, but believe me when I say Franz doesn't blame you. He blames himself for being too harsh on you." Mulan had been terrified at how violent Jurgen had become when they tried to take Franz from him; the trauma he went through had clouded his judgment and caused his years of military training to kick in.

Vladimir slowly stepped out of Franz's bedroom, exhaustion reflecting across his face. He looked to Mulan and nodded; Vladimir had changed the bandages moments ago and Franz demanded to see Jurgen―Franz cared little about himself, his main concern always Jurgen and their brothers.

"Jurgen." Vladimir knelt in front of his 3rd older brother; Jurgen looked so fragile and much younger. The physician could feel his heart sinking deeper into his chest at the redness in Jurgen's eyes; Jurgen felt horrible for what happened to Franz, even more so when the event occurred after their argument in the dining hall. "Franz wants to see you."

Jurgen twiddled his fingers, hesitant in seeing Franz; he was scared that his older brother would lash out at him. He wouldn't mind if he did; Jurgen felt he deserved to suffer Franz's wrath since he was the reason the blonde always ended up hurt. Jurgen shivered in fear, chewing on his bottom lip and shakily reached for the door; Mulan and Vladimir had left him alone to speak to Franz because they believed the duo need to talk things out and settle some matters. He hoped Franz wouldn't be too hard on him; Jurgen loves Franz and knows his big brother means well, but Franz tends to forget that Jurgen isn't a little boy anymore and doesn't always need big brother to protect him. Jurgen took a deep breath and turned the knob, entering the room quietly and shutting the door with a soft click—Franz rested against the headboard, two pillows kept him perched in a half sitting and half lying down position, one large pillow behind his back and the other cushioning his head.

"Franz." Jurgen called, inching towards his bedridden brother little by little.

"Jurgen…" The 3rd prince grimaced at the hoarseness in Franz's voice. "Come here, Jurgen."

"Franz…I—" Franz held his hand up, signaling him to stop before reaching out his raised hand for him to take it.

Jurgen took Franz's hand and allowed his brother to pull him in, soon finding himself enveloped in the Crowned Prince's arms. The dark-haired prince felt his heart stop; Franz holding him tightly rather than scolding him for being a fool and acting like a child wasn't what he was expecting. Jurgen was completely agonized; Franz could've died because of him.

"It's okay, Jurgen. If there's anyone who's at fault here, it's me. I was too harsh on you. I know Hans means so much too you and I should've been a little more considerate." Franz caressed Jurgen's lifeless hair, it had lost its shine and silky quality; despite the hurtful things they said to one another, Franz cared about Jurgen and would do anything for him.

"Franz. I'm…I'm so sorry," whimpered Jurgen, clutching the fabric of Franz's kimono like a lifeline, "you're not like father. I don't know what I was thinking! You've never done anything to hurt me; you protected me, helped me find myself and never let me down. You got hurt because of me. Damn it, Franz. You could've died. I would never forgive myself if I lost you too…I already lost Hans. I can't lose another brother, it would kill me if I lost any of you." Jurgen cried into Franz's golden hair, wrappings arms around his brother's neck as Franz ran his fingers through his greasy and unkempt hair.

"I know you didn't mean it…it just hurt that you would think I'm like our father. I never wanted to hurt you, Jurgen. I wasn't letting you go off to the North Valley to keep you from Hans; I just didn't want you getting hurt. You've already been through too much this week…if I were to lose you…No. I rather die than let that happen."

"Big brother." Jurgen murmured, his cheeks turning a bit red at the chuckle that escaped Franz's lips.

"You haven't called me that in years." Franz smiled, tears brimming in his eyes. Ever since Jurgen turned 15, he never once called Franz "big brother" anymore; Franz never let it show, but it had crushed his heart when Jurgen stopped calling him that. "Hey. I promised I would reunite you and Hans, and I intend to keep that promise. You're not just a prince of the Southern Isles, Jurgen. Not just a weapon specialist or father's 3rd heir…you're also my little brother and I love you."

Mathias, Alexander, Vladimir, Claude and the other six princes silently tiptoed down the halls; their actions were childish, but they were curious as to what happened between Jurgen and Franz. Vladimir assumed Jurgen had gone to bed when Franz fell asleep, but he found the chamber empty when he went to check on him.

"Okay, so he's not in his room or anywhere else. That can only mean Jurgen never left Franz's room." Stated Mathias; ignoring or rather oblivious to the thanking-for-stating-the-obvious looks his brothers were giving him. King Claudius chose Mathias as Franz's bodyguard because he was strong and already very dedicated to Franz, not because his 7th born son was the brightest crayon in the box; plainly, Mathias can be as big of a dunce as Linus.

"Of course he's probably still in there, you idiot." Insulted Linus.

"I swear to god, Linus. You call me an idiot one more time and I'm gonna—"

"Alright, Alright. Knock it off, you two." Intervened Claude; in Franz's absence, Claude is in charge of the younger brothers even though he wants nothing more than to clubber everyone of them. "I swear you two bicker like a married couple."

"Quiet, all of you." Insisted Vladimir, taking hold of the knob and opening the door to Franz's room as quietly as possible.

Ten heads peeked through the door and were immediately awe-struck when their eyes trailed to the large bed. Curled up against his brother's side, raven hair mixing into the Crowned Prince's golden locks is Jurgen; Franz had his right arm wrapped around Jurgen's shoulder and resting his head against Jurgen's despite how much the 3rd prince's hair resembled a bird's nest.

"Awww." The group said.

"Shhh." Adam hushed, pushing through his slightly bulkier brothers and soundlessly walking towards the amazingly large-sized bed. The 12th prince slowly slid his body onto the bed and sighed; the mattress was soft, softer than the beds they had back in the Southern Isles.

Franz stirred slightly before opening his eyes; he sat up slowly, clutching at the wrappings around his stomach and hissing as pain shot through his abdominal. The Crowned Prince sighed, still feeling groggy from the events that occurred; he turned to his right to find Jurgen sound asleep. Franz smiled and tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind Jurgen's ear; the 1st born prince lifted his gaze and went bug-eyed at the sight. Sleeping deeply all over the massive-sized bed were several of his brothers; Vladimir lying on his right with his back to Linus, Adam curled up against Linus who had his arms wrapped around him, Claude lying on his back snoring terribly loud, Edvin and Edvard sleeping cutely together with their arms snaked around each other, Sebastian lying on his stomach with his hands and feet dangling of the edges; Alexander sleeping at the far end of the bed and Mathias, of course, sleeping against the door with his sword in his lap.

"It's been so long since we've all had a good night's sleep." Softly spoke Franz, smiling once again when Jurgen snuggled deeper into his side.

Franz silently laughed at how child-like all his brothers were; it was obvious that all of them had been worried about their brothers that they ventured out of their rooms to Franz's assigned chambers. The Crowned Prince gazed at the empty spot to his left, his heart giving a dull pang; he knew for a fact that Hans would've probably been sleeping there. Hans comes off as cold and distant, but deep inside Franz knows he loves them all even though they treated him like a pest.

"We'll be together again…I'll make sure of that." Franz gazed out at the moon residing high above the dark sky―a group of stars forming his baby brother; Franz teared a little, drinking the details. A smile on Hans's lips, his eyes sparkling with happiness and auburn hair neatly brushed back; Franz could only hope their baby brother would gift them with that smile, he didn't know what he would do if Hans welcomed them with hate. "Just hold on a little longer, Hans. We'll bring you back…sweet dreams, my baby brother."

* * *

_**Looks like Franz and everyone are starting to come around.  
**_

_**Maybe keeping the suffering of his brothers a secret isn't the best thing to do. Hans really cares about them even though they treated him like scum.**_

_**Did anyone notice that Anna is taking things a little too seriously? I don't think its just about protecting Elsa and everyone anymore. Its sounds a little like jealous, don't you think?**_

_**I love me some Helsa. I enjoyed writing that portion, it made my heart flutter. Okay, Hans ran away; can't really blame him since he did try to kill her. I guess you can say Hans has** **Philophobia (fear of falling in love). I certainly don't blame our loveable little prince, especially not after he got his heart stomped on.  
**_

_**Thank you for joining me in chapter 6 The Will of the Phoenix.**_

_**Vanitas loves you. See ya soon, My Little Phoenixes. Vanitas out.**_


	7. Empathy

_**Greetings, my little princes and princesses! Vanitas here! I would like to inform you that the chapter for Angel of Mine is under way and will bring into little the relationship between Kiyoshi and Haruka. **_

_**The Will of the Phoenix has been gaining popularity and I'm glad you all enjoy my story. I apologize for the delay and thank you for being patience.**_

**Here it is: Chapter 7 of The Will of the Phoenix. **

* * *

"_S__weet dreams, my baby brother."_

Hans shot up from his bed and looked through the darkness of his bedroom; he was puzzled and could of sworn he heard Franz's voice. The ginger sorcerer shook his head; the thought was utterly ridiculous since his siblings were no doubt in the Southern Isles and quite glad to be rid of him. Hans groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about his older brothers is beginning to give him a headache. First, a mirage of Jurgen appeared to him during archery practice in the forest, and now hearing Franz wish him pleasant dreams; his brothers were nothing more than nightmares of his past coming back to haunt him—Hans concluded that he is over-working himself in practicing not only control of his powers, but also in learning new spells and polishing his archery skills.

"Franz hoping I have a good night's sleep." Hans scoffed, lied back down and turned on his side to face the large window of his room. "Tch, my brother would never wish such a thing. Wish nightmares upon me, yes...but never pleasant dreams." The redhead exhaled through his nose before shutting his eyes and letting sleep overcome him once more.

_Little Hans trembled beneath his bed sheets. The wind blowing strongly against his window, rain falling heavily from the dark sky as the storm grew; sharp claps of thunder echoed across the night, causing bright flashes of lightning to illuminate his bedroom. Hans whimpered as the thunder grew louder and more violent; an extremely powerful thunder clap shook the entire palace and the tiny prince quickly scurried off his bed and out of his chambers. The small redhead hurried down the dark, empty corridors of the castle; Hans is so scared that he didn't care if his father heard the hard stomping of his feet. Hans yelped when he collided with a large object, he looked up and saw a dark silhouette looming over him__―__the little fire wielder gave a weak cry and tried to crawl away from the shady figure, only to be grabbed around the waist and hauled off the floor. _

"_Hansy." A warm voice reached the small prince's ears. Hans ceased his struggling and soon met the gentle gaze of his beloved older brother Jurgen, which was momentarily visible by the flashes of lightning from outside. "Baby brother, its me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. " _

_Jurgen held Hans to his chest, hushing his baby brother as the tiny prince quacked with fear. Hans had always been afraid of thunder storms, especially on nights such as this when it seemed the storm would destroy Castle Alexandra. The 3__rd__ prince cradled Hans and carried him to his bedroom where he knew his baby brother had been heading; Hans always sought Jurgen out when he's afraid, whether it be nightmares, ominous sounds from outside his bedroom window, thunderstorms or his other brothers scaring him senseless were the reasons that brought Hans to the older prince's chambers__―__Jurgen set Hans slowly down on his bed before settling himself under the covers; Hans immediately darted beneath the sheets and buried himself into Jurgen's side. _

"_It's okay, baby brother, I'm here. Big brother's here; big brother's got you." Softly spoke Jurgen, wrapping his firm arms around Hans's small form. _

"_I'm scared, Jurgen." Whispered Hans, clinging to the raven-haired prince in hopes of escaping the powerful storm raging outside__―__Hans squeaked when a loud crack of thunder overtook the castle._

_Jurgen's eyes softened at the tears cascading down Hans's baby face, his tiny body trembling in his arms and low whimpers escaping his small, thin lips. The weapon specialist sat up and rocked Hans slowly, hushing his little fire wielder and running his fingers through baby soft auburn hair. Hans is very precious to Jurgen; the 3__rd__ born prince would do anything to keep him safe even when the things that frightened Hans were less than a minor threat. Jurgen gazed around the room, not knowing what he was searching for, while continuing to stroke Hans's silky auburn locks, the older prince's eyes soon rested on the portrait of their mother Queen Hannah__―__the queen had been a beautiful and kind woman, her hair long, curled and a magical shade of auburn, her eyes like emeralds glittering under the rays of the sun, her skin fair and smooth, little freckles bordering her cheeks, her lips thin and a soft shade of pink. _

_(That's it...Mother's lullaby.) Jurgen peeked at Hans, smiling at his baby brother's futile attempts in hiding from the storm by burying himself into his older brother's royal blue night shirt. Hans, his innocent, sweet and precious baby brother; Queen Hannah would've loved him. If only their father could see how much he resembles her and their grandfather. _

_Come stop your cryin'  
It'll be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_Hans gazed curiously at Jurgen and took hold of his brother's large hand. Their father despised the fact that Jurgen enjoyed singing, especially to Hans when the tiny royal couldn't sleep. Jurgen knew that singing soothed Hans and he believed their mother's song would ease the fear drowning Hans's small but big heart. _

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

_Hans's large green eyes shimmered with tears of joy. Jurgen knew very well that Hans was listening closely to the words of the song; Jurgen had promised Queen Hannah that he would care for, love and protect their new sibling no matter what. It had pained Jurgen to remember that his mother's last words was for him to keep Hans safe, watch over him and give him all the love he needs. Jurgen agreed and wept when her beautiful green eyes sparkled at Hans when Ella brought the tiny prince close to the dying queen__―the 3__rd__ prince had left the room for their father to be alone with his queen, but felt his heart stop when he found the king sneaking away from the castle with their baby brother in his arms._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we__'__re different  
But deep inside us  
Were not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_Living his life in the palace knowing his baby brother was gone had been painful; the tiny prince was a blessing from their mother, but the King of the Southern Isles saw him as the spawn of the devil. Jurgen was relieved when Hans appeared in the castle grounds one day, tears of happiness had cascaded down Jurgen's face as Hans wrapped his tiny arms around his legs and buried his face into his stomach. The bond between two brothers blossomed that day and continued to grow with each passing hour the duo spent together. _

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
(You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there for you)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Oh you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there) always  
Always_

_Jurgen held Hans in his arms, cradling his baby brother as their mother had when the little redhead was first born. The 3__rd__ prince was so happy that the gods had gifted them with another brother, the youngest of them all__—__Jurgen loathed King Claudius for what he had done to Hans, casting him aside and leaving the defenseless newborn for dead. None of that mattered now; Hans is safe, here in his arms and Jurgen vowed to never let anything or anyone hurt his precious Little Phoenix again. _

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for ya always  
Always and always_

_With the soothing sound of Jurgen's voice, Hans slowly begun to fall asleep. Jurgen's strong arms wrapped firmly around the small redhead and bringing him comfortable close; Hans is so close that he could hear the soft, steady beats of his brother's heart. Smooth lips kissed his auburn hair and warm green eyes met his own; emerald orbs filled with much love and tenderness that it made Hans's own heart beat faster._

_Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always_

_Jurgen quietly muttered the last words of the lullaby in Hans's ear as his baby brother's large, gentle and wonderful green eyes slowly slid shut. "I love you, baby brother. Sweet dreams, My Little Phoenix."_

Hans grinned in his sleep; warmth washing over him as Jurgen's soothing voice lulled him to sleep. The 13th prince tightened his hold around the small wolf plush and nuzzled his face into the soft pillow beneath his cheek; merely thinking about his older brother put his heart at ease and guided him into the wonderful, peace land of dreams. _

Franz gazed at the photo in his hand; the small picture had fallen out of Jurgen's cloak when Claude took the weakened prince from him during their journey to the Imperial palace. The Crowned Prince smiled at the smug smirk Hans wore; the day their baby brother had become Admiral of the Southern Isles' Navy had surprised him and all the other princes, King Claudius too had been in shock of Hans's great achievement. He had come across Jurgen spying on Hans from afar, their baby brother sitting on the small swing dangling from a large tree branch in the courtyard; Franz could tell Jurgen was in deep pain, avoiding Hans purposely as to not hurt him . However, there was a time when Jurgen had physically hurt Hans; the blonde could still remember the bruises and the betrayal in Hans's eyes.

_Hans cried out in sheer agony when a heavy boot pressed hard on his back between his shoulder blades, keeping him pinned to the ground. Franz stared in horror at the scene; Jurgen had lost his temper when Hans shouted at him and brought up all the pain he made him suffer. Their baby brother just couldn't accept that Jurgen hated him with a burning passion; Hans believed he could bring Jurgen to his senses and find the brother he loved so much beneath the cold green eyes and the equally cold mask._

"_You've got a lot nerve to talk to me like that, Hans. Don't ever cross me again or I'll make this beating look like child's play!" Growled Jurgen, putting more weight onto the boot pressed against Hans's back; the weapon specialist glared at the small redhead and dealt a final blow to his stomach before taking his leave._

_Claude, Linus, Nathaniel and the other princes followed Jurgen down the corridor, leaving Franz alone with their youngest brother. Franz watched Hans trembled harshly and sob softly before the 13__th__ prince shakily stood to his feet. The Crowned Prince eyed his youngest brother, taking note of the tears cascading down Hans's cheeks; the youngest prince's lips were bruised and bloody, a dark bruise forming on his right cheek, clothes tattered and rumpled, a small scar resided along his left eye brow where Jurgen had elbowed him, his right eye swollen and a coloration of purple and black. Hans sniveled and bit his lip, green eyes clouded with betrayal and unconcealed pain; Jurgen is forever lost to him and its time for him to admit defeat. _

"_Hans..." Franz called._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hans shouted before running off to isolate himself in his room._

Hans had cried himself to sleep that night; Franz remembered it well. Hans's sobs echoing in the empty halls of the palace, occasional whimpers following them and quiet begs for the brother he once knew; that night was forever burned into his mind and continues to haunt him even now. Franz shut his eyes softly, the sound of Hans's cries ringing in his ears and the sight of his tears plaguing his subconscious; Hans had been eighteen, young but not as carefree as he once was, when Jurgen had hit him so savagely―broken him and shattered his belief in the glimmer of good that still resided in Jurgen's heart.

Jurgen focused on the direction of the North Valley; he gripped the pendant around his neck at the memory of their youngest brother being frozen before his eyes. His own fear had frozen him, kept him rooted to the ground and preventing him from stepping forth to save Hans; Jurgen soon clutched the front of his yukata, his heart giving painful jerks at the reminder that he hadn't dared to try and protect his baby brother. Jurgen loathed himself, hated his very being including his own heart. Is this the pain Hans felt when he suddenly turned his back on him? The feeling of one's heart threatening to escape their chest; memories of the cherished moments becoming dark and stained―this pain he felt could never compare to the agony he faced in hurting his baby brother back in the Southern Isles nor to the one that engulfed his soul when Hans become an ice statue.

"Jurgen." The weapon specialist sighed, composing himself before facing his eldest brother. "There's no need to hide. I know why you come out here."

Jurgen looked to the ground, his body language reflecting vulnerability and internal conflict. No one could read him better than Franz and Hans; the mere thought of Hans squeezed his beating heart. Hans isn't the only thing that clouded Jurgen's mind, the odd glass he found in his eyes when he rubbed at them too occupied his thoughts ; why had there been tiny fragments of glass in his eyes in the first place? Jurgen puzzled; none of it made sense, but the 3rd prince felt that the glass may have had a hand in his crueltyz.

"Jurgen, what troubles you?" Asked Franz after noticing his brother had become lost in his own thoughts.

"Franz, before we came to the palace, where we had set camp a few short miles away from the North Valley, I found these inside my eyes." Jurgen stated, producing a small vial from inside his yukata and handing it to Franz.

Franz stared at the nearly microscopic particles inside the flask; the shards glittered in the sunlight, they're sharp and almost invisible to his eyes. The Crowned Prince brushed back his golden blonde hair, narrowing his gaze at the tiny crystals that rested on the bottom of the vial.

(Is this glass?) Wondered Franz; he looked to his brother, giving the younger at questioning stare.

"I don't understand how it was possible myself." Said the weapon specialist.

"We should ask Nathaniel." Suggested Franz, placing a gentle hand on Jurgen's shoulder and guiding him out of his chambers in search of their scientist of a brother.

"Glass?! Where in the world did you obtain this?" Questioned Nathaniel; he had been scared senseless when Jurgen showed him the vial filled with glass shards and revealed that the fragments had been embedded in both his eyes.

"I don't know where they came from or how they came to be in my eyes." Jurgen said.

"It's physically impossible for glass shards to magically appear in the eyes of a person; the only way these could've found themselves in Jurgen's eyes is if someone implanted them." Nathaniel explained, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Why would anyone do such a thing in the first place? Moreover, who would do this to Jurgen? Plus, what's special about this particular form of glass?" Questioned Franz, not liking the idea of anyone doing something so inhuman to one of his younger brothers.

"I can't fathom why anyone would do this, nor can I begin to understand who would commit such an act. I too don't understand the need of implanting glass into Jurgen's eyes unless their intentions were to blind him. However, Jurgen can see perfectly; these glass shards must've done something else to him. The question is 'what?'." Responded Nathaniel.

Jurgen crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite of his brothers; the 3rd prince tried his hardest to remember if anything had occurred to bring about the existence of the glass. He puzzled and puzzled, but nothing came to mind; all Jurgen could remember was being cold-blooded to Hans the day after his thirteenth birthday. Jurgen continued to reminisce on everything that happened earlier in his life until a sharp pain pierced his skull; the weapon specialist gripped the sides of his head in agony.

"Jurgen," Franz called, "brother, what's wrong?"

Jurgen tried to speak, but a burning sensation soon erupted in his heart. The raven-haired prince dropped to his knees, pressing a fist to his chest while keeping his left hand to his temple―Jurgen gasped as something pulsed behind his eyes.

"Jurgen!" Nathaniel and Franz cried.

The screams of his brothers died in his ears, the pulsing of his heart overpowering their cries. Jurgen could feel something shattering in his eyes, forcing themselves through his pupils and irises; the 3rd prince gave a pain filled cry as a sharp object slowly exited his heart. The fire inside him was excruciating, tearing his soul apart little by little; Jurgen could feel something within him threatening to burst out of his body.

**Your brother will always hate you! **Hissed a familiar voice inside Jurgen's head. Jurgen soon realized that the voice was his own; an entity of him, the part of him that hated Hans and made his life a nightmare. **Hans will never forgive you! It's too late to be sentimental. That little brat is gone, he's dead! Hans is dead and you'll never see him again!**

"Sh-shut up...shut up..." Groaned Jurgen.

**You've clipped your Little Phoenix's wings. He'll never laugh, smile or even look at you ever again! Hans hates you! He'll never love again! **Taunted the other Jurgen.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Jurgen, oblivious to what was happening around him.

Franz couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. Blazing with great power is a Phoenix! The beautiful legend glowing brightly, surrounding Jurgen's form like a shield and radiating tremendous energy and purity. The Crowned Prince soon looked to Jurgen and saw his younger brother standing proudly on his two legs, his green eyes smoldering with recognition, achievement and godly wisdom―The conjuration of the mythical bird soon vanished into glimmering embers. Franz caught Jurgen as his brother pitched forward, he could see the exhaustion evident on his face: small scorch marks marring Jurgen's cheeks, faint dark circles around his eyes, skin pale and coated in sweat.

"Franz...what in the world did we just witness?" Asked Nathaniel.

"That conjuration," Franz looked to his right and saw Claude with the rest of their brothers standing in the doorway, "it looked a lot like a Phoenix."

"That power...I thought Hans was the only one." Added Linus, completely amazed at what they had seen.

"I did too, but now―" Said Sebastian before Franz cut him off.

"Grandfather was right," Franz softly spoke, gaining the attention of all ten brothers, "Hans isn't the only person in our family with powers; looks like Jurgen too inherited grandfather's genes."

Hans sat on the roof of the Mills Mansion, sketching the beautiful landscape; the sun rising slowly into the sky, painting all of Storybrooke in a red and orange glow. The former prince plucked a soft orange color from a wooden box beside him and lightly shaded in the clouds bordering the sun in the horizon, making sure they looked life-like and natural―Hans smiled in satisfaction at his work; he loved sketching as much he loved riding Sitron. Sketching is one of many ways he discovered to openly express himself without using his powers to shield his feelings; Henry helped him see that hiding was only going to hurt him and make it harder for him to open up to others. Hans changed, he changed for Henry and Regina because they're the first of many people to accept him as he was and helped him see the beauty of the world around him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hans peeked over his shoulder to find his mother standing behind him, wearing a red dress, black tights and black heels.

"I've never seen a sunrise like this before. The ones in the Southern Isles can't compare to the ones here in Storybrooke." Hans said, smiling happily at the lovely sorceress.

"How long has he been sitting like that?" Asked Emma. She had come to the Mills Mansion to talk to Regina and found Hans in the living room, watching a movie; what Emma found strange was that Hans was sitting upside down on the couch.

"About half an hour." Answered Regina, busying herself in taking out trays of freshly baked cupcakes and cookies. "He always sits that way when he's in the living room."

"He must be use to sitting like that for long hours." Proclaimed Emma, turning to Regina and finding the sorceress in the process of packaging nearly all her freshly baked goods.

Hans watched the film Henry had played for him on a page the people of this world called "Netflix". He was a little bewildered at the sight of moving images on the large electrical box, but also fascinated; Henry had laughed at him before leaving the house and explained to him that the box was called a "Television" or "T.V." for short. Hans found this land more fascinating every day and is very impressed by the vast varieties of entertainment.

"Zombies, huh?" Muttered Hans. The feature was titled _World War Z_; the name immediately had captured the 13th prince's attention and is grateful that his younger brother had set it up for him―Hans knew for a fact that he would've been ultimately lost on how to operate the t.v. and DVD player if Henry hadn't shown him how everything functioned and how to turn each system off. "What a strange source of amusement."

Hans grabbed the remote from off the floor, stop the movie after the credits finished and turned off the t.v. The young former prince brought his legs from the back of the couch and rolled onto his feet before touring into the kitchen where he found his mother and Emma having a conversation; Hans figured Emma had found it strange that he had been sitting upside down on the couch. It was a rather odd habit he developed in the Southern Isles; Hans blamed it on the loneliness he felt after Jurgen back-stabbed him, and also because he always found himself upside down on the comfortable sofa in the grand library.

"Hey, Hans." Emma greeted.

"Greetings, Emma." Hans smiled, taking at seat beside the blonde.

"How was the movie?" Emma continued, hoping Hans would enjoy a civil conversation with her.

"It was rather interesting...and what's that your word you modern folk use. Cool, right?" Hans said, feeling his cheeks heat up when Emma chuckled.

"I have to admit _World War Z _is a pretty cool movie." Smiled Emma.

Regina calmly set a plate in front of Emma and Hans; a breakfast consisting of two pancakes, two eggs and two slices of bacon with a glass of orange juice. Hans slowly passed the syrup bottle to Emma, being a gentleman and allowing her to prepare her pancakes first and then passing said bottle to Regina. It was a habit that can never be broken, Hans being polite and courteous to others; it was perhaps the only thing Regina was grateful to Jurgen for. The trio ate calmly in the kitchen, sharing a few words every now and then―Hans later brought out his sketch book from his pack and showed the many sketches he'd made the past month. The sketches varied from the charcoal drawings of the harbor, Gold's antique shop, the Mills Mansion, Granny's diner, the library, surprisingly sketches of Mary Margaret and David, Henry and Regina, Emma and Killian, Marco and August, Robin, Regina and Roland, and many others.

"Hey, there's a page missing." Noted Emma, coming across a section of the sketch book which showed evidence of a torn out sketch .

"Hans, why did you tear out this page?" Asked Regina; Hans wasn't one to keep secrets from his mother, but there was somethings he just had to keep to himself.

"It's a personal one." Mumbled Hans, his eyes focused on the last bits of breakfast still on his plate. "I don't feel comfortable sharing it."

Regina and Emma looked at one another; Hans being uncomfortable in allowing someone to gaze upon a certain sketch he had drawn is rather strange, but the duo didn't press the matter since Hans has ever right to have his own secrets. The young fire wielder is a very private person, also sensitive and hard to understand, but he's very pure of heart beneath his cold demeanor. Emma smiled and patted Hans on the back, demonstrating that she'll let the matter go even though the personal sketch left her extremely curious; the blonde savior wanted desperately to see the sketch Hans had hidden, but chose to respect the redhead's privacy.

"These sketches are really good, Hans. You're quite the artist." Complimented Emma, her smile growing wider at the extra dust of red painting Hans's blushy cheeks.

"Th-thank you." Hans blushed; the young prince still growing use to the idea of being praised for anything he did, especially when it came to his charcoal sketching.

Kristoff didn't know what's stranger: Hans being civil with others or the fact that he wants to try and talk to the jerk. The mountain man sighed, running a hand through his unmanly blonde hair; Kristoff knows Hans only wanted to take over Arendelle because he wanted to prove his worth to his brothers and father. Usurping a neighboring kingdom probably wasn't the best thing to do, but what else could the redhead have done to gain his family's attention. Kristoff groaned but decided it was time to stop being a grump and attempt a civil conversation with the auburn-haired former prince; he hoped Anna wouldn't castrate for trying to be nice to Hans when she's established her dislike of the ginger on numerous occasions.

"Hey." Kristoff said, taking a seat beside Hans on the bar table of Granny's diner.

"Ice man." Answered Hans before closing the sketch book David gave him for his birthday.

"I know you don't like me and believe me the feeling is mutual." Continued Kristoff, trying his best to keep his temper.

"Then this conversation is pointless." Hans responded bluntly. "Now, be a good boy and go back to your obnoxiously annoying princess."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you." Growled Kristoff, gripping the edge of the table to ground himself from punching the cocky ex-royal. "The least you could do is make an effort to be pleasant back."

"You're efforts will be rewarded with nothing." Retaliated Hans.

"Enough with the sarcastic responses." Kristoff abandon his self-control and grabbed Hans by the front of his shirt, lifting him off his seat and bringing the fire wielder close to his face.

Hans stared boredly at Kristoff, he really hated this blonde man; Kristoff was the reason he lost Anna and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking more from him. Everyone had their eyes resting on the duo; Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Killian were concerned and worried that Kristoff will lose patience with Hans and throttle him; Ruby, Granny, the dwarves, Dr. Hopper, August and Marco too were filled with worry at the idea that a fight would break out between the ice harvester and fire wielder. To everyone's relief, Regina stepped into Granny's diner and immediately forced Kristoff away from Hans; Regina is livid that Anna's husband would dare to lay his hands on her Little Phoenix.

"I think we should have a talk, Mr. Bjorgman. Outside in private." Suggested Regina.

Kristoff having no room to argue, followed Regina out of Granny's diner with little complaining. The ice harvester peeked over his shoulder and saw Hans standing outside the door, watching him and Regina cross the street; Kristoff could've sworn he saw a hint of fear and regret flash through Hans's green eyes, but thought nothing of it when Regina turned to him with her arms crossed below her chest. Kristoff swallowed a large lump in his throat, he knew of Regina's reputation as the Evil Queen and hoped she would be merciful.

"Don't take Hans's arrogance to heart. It isn't easy for him to accept that people care, let alone want to get to know the real him." Regina said, her brown eyes glittering with sadness. "Years of neglect and loneliness has clouded his better judgment. His cold nature is a shield, a mask to hide his vulnerability and his desperation for acceptance."

"So he hides behind a cold exterior to keep himself safe." Kristoff said.

"Exactly." Responded Regina. "I don't know why he won't accept your friendship, but I believe he has his reasons. I only ask that you give him time and maybe he'll let you in when he's ready."

"I understand." Kristoff gave Regina a calm nod and watched the sorceress leave the alley with elegant grace.

Kristoff turned back to the diner and discovered that Hans had disappeared from the small porch; the ice harvester wondered if Hans is aware of what Regina had done. Both are extremely close and would do anything for each other and since meeting Henry, Hans has slowly become a better person. Kristoff noticed that Hans's sarcastic remarks are becoming less venomous and more blunt; Henry and Regina are bringing out the best in Hans and melting his frozen heart. He first took note of the change in Hans during the redhead's birthday: Hans would blush and mumble nervously, thanking everyone for each gift and softly speaking to anyone who talked to him, he even apologized to Elsa for nearly crushing her after he fell over the couch. Hans is still a little arrogant, anti-social and a bit difficult to read, but its nothing a little love can't fix.

"Sideburns is a jerk, but I really shouldn't expect him to believe that I want to be friends with him. Regina's right. I should give him time and some space; who knows, maybe he'll come around. Maybe."

Hans and Elsa found themselves sitting beside one another at the docks. The duo hadn't expected to see each other at the harbor, in honesty they were trying to avoid the other all day; Hans had wanted to leave the docks quickly, but decided it would be rude not to keep Elsa company for at least an hour. They weren't on good terms, but they could at least try to be civil; the kiss they shared plagued their minds and made them very uncomfortable in the other's presence.

"Hans/Elsa." The two royals said in a harmonized manner. "I would like―I want to say―"

"You first, your majesty." Suggested Hans, looking away from Elsa's beautiful ocean pools to compose himself.

"Hans, I want to apologize for scaring you that day." Elsa said, taking Hans's leather gloved hand into her own. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you like that. To tell you the truth, I...I like you."

Hans felt his cheeks heat up at her words; she liked him! The fire prince couldn't believe his ears―the queen he once tried to kill...liked him! Was it just a crush or did she really find him appealing? Hans is lost for words; only Anna had ever made him breathless, but Elsa did it with little effort and with an honest confession. Hans is waiting for the Snow Queen to look up and mock him, tell him she was joking and leave laughing at him for being a fool; the ginger caught sight of Elsa's cheeks slowly growing pink against her pale skin.

"Elsa..." Hans is scared, terrified of falling in love again.

"I know you're afraid, which is why I believe that becoming friends is better. I won't force you into something you're not ready for." Elsa stated, her eyes filled with honesty and a tenderness that made Hans's heart melt. "I can understand you, Hans, if you give me the chance."

Elsa looked into Hans's eyes and saw them quiver, shine with tears. She wondered if he had taken her words the wrong way, but her doubts were put to rest when the Fire Prince hugged her. Elsa gave a silent gasp, she didn't expect Hans to embrace her; feeling her heart hammer in her chest and butterflies filling her stomach, she hugged Hans back. Hans flinched at the feeling of Elsa's delicate hands grazing his sides before resting against his back; no one ever wanted to take the time to get to know him and it brought him tears of joy to finally have someone willing to make the effort.

"Thank you...Elsa." Whimpered Hans. The former prince felt great guilt fill his heart at the memory of him almost killing this wonderful woman. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." Hushed Elsa, sliding her left hand into Hans's auburn hair and rubbing soothing circles around his back with her right. "It's okay; I forgive you. It wasn't your fault, Hans."

"How can you say that?" Sobbed Hans. "I wanted to kill you."

"You wanted a place of your own. A place where you didn't have to live in fear, a sanctuary where the only person you needed to prove your worth to is you." Elsa felt Hans tense, an indication that he hadn't expected her to know that much.

"But I wanted to take your kingdom by killing you. I left your sister to die...I'm a monster." Hans tried everything he could to convince Elsa not to like him or want to be his friend; the fire wielder didn't want to risk hurting her and Anna again, hurting the people he already hurt would kill him.

"No Hans, you're not a monster. I know what its like to feel that you're a monster. You feel as though you'll never be good enough, you're afraid of hurting others, and believe that pushing them away would keep them safe. A monster wouldn't feel remorse for hurting anyone, nor would they shed tears like you are now. You're human, Hans. You just have to face that things happened and to put the past behind you. Let it go, Hans, just let it go." Elsa held Hans at arm's length and tenderly wiped away his tears, feeling him shudder under her touch.

"Elsa..." Hans leaned into Elsa's hand as she caressed his cheek; her hand felt so nice against his skin.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, trust me." Elsa smiled and tucked a strand of Hans's hair behind his ear, giggling softly at the redness of his cheeks and the shy smile that followed.

"I trust you...and thank you...for everything." Hans replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Anytime." Answered Elsa, continuing to smile at the bashful prince before turning her gaze to the beautiful sunset over the horizon of the sea.

"So he's changed." Mumbled Ruby.

"Yes..." Hans said, glancing at Ruby briefly before continuing to sketch the lovely young woman in his sketch pad.

"I'm so sorry, Hans." Ruby felt great guilt in her heart. The man she had cruelly turned away had returned to Castle Alexandra a broken mess: cheeks stained with tears, eyes red from his endless crying and his posture slumped. Ruby never knew how much she had hurt him until now.

"Ruby," Hans said, "you did what you thought was right. You wanted to protect him; it may have broken his heart to hear those words, but you did it out of love." Hans could understand Ruby's reasons for hurting one of his brothers; the young woman made a mistake and regretted it, Hans could tell that Ruby wanted desperately to see Him again and make amends.

Hans handed Ruby the completed sketch, watching her eyes widened with astonishment before finding himself being crushed in a bear-like embrace. The fire wielder patted Ruby's back lightly, feeling his arms going numb from the lack of blood circulation―Hans is glad that Ruby liked his work, but really hoped she would realize that she was close to eradicating him.

"Ruby. I appreciate the affection, but can you let go of me now. You're crushing my spine." Struggled Hans, feeling his breath slowly being squeezed out of his lungs.

"OH! Sorry, Hans." Ruby let go of Hans and grinned cheekily as Hans gasped for air. There were times she couldn't help herself; Ruby like making others happy and thought Hans could use a hug even though she knew of herss tendency to hug people until they turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"You're quiet a strong maiden, Ruby." Smiled Hans, slightly hunched over and still trying to gain his breath.

Hans and Ruby talked for what seemed like hours until Ruby had to get back to work, leaving Hans to his own devices; no sooner did Ruby return to her duties was Hans joined by Henry. Hans smiled at the young brunette, ruffling his hair affectionately and laughing at the scowl that marred Henry's face. The two brothers couldn't deny that they enjoyed toying with each other in a brotherly manner, Henry had stolen Hans's cloak once and made the redhead chase him throughout all of Storybrooke; Hans eventually caught Henry after the boy had slumped onto a park bench.

"Looks like you survived Ruby's hug of demise." Laughed Henry.

"Does my pain amuse you, Henry?" Commented Hans.

"Naw, I was just amazed that you managed to stay conscious." Countered Henry.

Henry looked through Hans's sketch books and is amazed at the many drawings decorating the pages, nearly half of the books were occupied with charcoal sketches; Henry admired his brother's dedication to perfection in art and wondered if there had been anyone in the Southern Isles who appreciated Hans's talent. The young brunette caught sight of a single page peeking out of Hans's journal, Henry grew curious as to why Hans had a separate sheet of paper in the memoir and wonder what made this folio so special. Henry glanced at Hans from the corner of his eye, watching his brother talk to Marco about some sort of project he needed Hans's help with, and slowly slipped the page from the center of the journal. A leather clad hand grabbed Henry's wrist, the brunette jumped and met his older brother's pained green eyes; Henry could see that the page was a very personal one to Hans and, therefore, released it much to the ginger's relief.

"I'm sorry, Hans." Apologized Henry, feeling very guilty for invading Hans's personal space. "I got curious."

"It's alright, Henry. That sketch is very important to me...and I don't want anyone to see it." Murmured Hans.

"I understand." Responded Henry, giving Hans a knowing and heartfelt smile.

"His brothers were in Henry's book?" Questioned Mary Margaret.

"I couldn't believe it either." Responded Emma, keeping her gaze on her son's story book. "They're suffering. Henry and I agreed to keep this from Hans to protect him. I know keeping it a secret will only hurt him when he finds out, but I think its better this way...for his sake."

"His brothers may have treated him badly, but Hans deserves to know. They're still his family, Emma." Said Mary Margaret.

"He trusts you, Emma. Don't give him a reason not to." Added David.

Emma sighed and slid her hands into her long blonde hair; her parents were right, but Emma believes the truth would hurt Hans worse than a lie.

A low groan escaped Jurgen's lips as he regained consciousness; the 3rd prince was confused and couldn't fathom what happened before he fainted. All he could remember was the feeling of his heart being stabbed, something forcing itself out of his eyes and then a blinding light enveloping him―Jurgen shook his head, groaning once more as his brain gave a harsh throb.

"You're awake." Jurgen turned his head to the right and found Franz beside him, exhaustion evident in his older brother's sky blue eyes.

"Franz?" Mumbled the weapon specialist. "What happened?"

"You don't know, do you?" Responded Franz.

"What am I not aware of?" Answered Jurgen.

"Jurgen...you inherited grandfather's genetics...meaning you possess the same powers our baby brother was gifted with when he was born." Announced the Crowned Prince.

Jurgen grew wide eyed at the words that left his brother's lips. He possessed powers?! Not just any powers, but powers over fire just like his baby brother! The 3rd born prince sat up on the bed, his gaze shifting away from Franz to the bandages wrapped firmly around his hands; Jurgen swallowed dryly before hesitantly removing the gauze. Is this how Hans felt? Afraid and cautious of the powers he was born with. Jurgen now realized why Hans always seemed so hesitant around him when it came to demonstrating his powers of fire; Hans only wanted to protect Jurgen and wore the gloves to give him a sense of calm and control.

"Jurgen..." Franz placed a hand over Jurgen's bare palm―Jurgen looked into Franz's sky blue eyes and saw understanding, love and tranquility.

"F-Franz." Whimpered Jurgen. Franz smiled tenderly at pulled Jurgen into his arms, holding his younger brother as the 3rd born prince sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." The Crowned Prince threaded his fingers through Jurgen's raven hair, lulling the younger prince softly. "Don't be afraid. Having these powers, doesn't make you a monster. I realize now that I should've done the same for Hans as I've done for you. Kept him safe, showed him love, make him feel no different than any of you. We're family and its time we united as a family."

Claude, Linus, Vladimir and Sebastian watched Franz comfort Jurgen. Their brother had grown afraid of his new-found powers and had tried avoiding everyone he crossed paths with. To discover that one had powers of an element is unnerving, but Franz made sure Jurgen knew that he isn't dangerous nor that he should hide behind isolated walls.

"You knew?" Asked Jurgen.

"In a sense, I did." Answered Franz.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Countered Jurgen, his green eyes narrowing.

"Jurgen, I didn't know it would be you." Franz sighed; Jurgen had every right to be angry. He knew it was wrong to keep such information secret from his brothers, but the late King Elias made Franz promise to keep things to himself until the time was right.

"What do you mean?" Jurgen grew more and more curious as to what else Franz is keeping from him and the rest of their brothers.

"There's a prophecy, which states that two princes of the Southern Isles will be gifted with tremendous powers. Powers that are only foretold in myths; these two princes would be bestowed with the powers of the Phoenix; the very Phoenix that symbolizes our kingdom's greatness.s Bits of the prophecy are unclear and have yet to be translated." Franz could tell Jurgen was trying to pry answers out of him, but what more could he say when his own knowledge is limited. "Our grandfather was the first of our family to be gifted with these abilities in over 500 years; the Phoenix's gift was then passed onto the next generation, but it turns out the inheritance skipped two generations and only after ten more generations were skipped was the power of the Phoenix inherited once more. You and Hans are the two princes who were chosen to carry on the unbending power of the Phoenix."

"I can't believe this..." Muttered Jurgen, turning away from Franz and gazing out the large window of his bedroom. "What would Hans think of me if he knew?"

"Jurgen," Franz placed a firm hand on Jurgen's shoulder and turned his younger brother around, "do not assume Hans will turn away from you now that you and he share the same ability. I know both of you have suffered greatly, however, neither of you are at fault. I don't know why, but something tells me that the glass shards are somehow responsible for your sudden hatred towards Hans."

"Franz! Jurgen!" Nathaniel rushed into Jurgen's chambers in the Emperor's domain, carrying a book under his arm and his eyes shrouded with bewilderment.

"What is it, Nathaniel?" Franz closed the distance between he and his 4th born brother; Nathaniel immediately thrust the large book into the Crowned Prince's hands and opened it to a page lined with a book mark.

"Franz. The glass we collected after they removed themselves from Jurgen are more than what they seem." Stated Nathaniel.

Franz's eyes narrowed and trailed his gaze along the text of the book; the 1st born prince felt his heart stop. The Crowned Prince looked to Jurgen and repeated the words he had read; everything that happened after Hans's 13th birthday made sense. But, why would anyone do such a thing to his gentle-hearted younger brother?

"Jurgen, I believe Nathaniel found the cause of your disdain of Hans." Franz crossed the room and turned the book to Jurgen, watching his brother scan the ominous drawing in the text with great interest before a frown placed itself upon on his face.

"Spell of Shattered Sight?" Jurgen grew concerned

"It's a spell that was created by the Nordic King, he harvested dark magic for many years and unleashed the Spell of Shattered Sight upon all the people throughout his kingdom. The effects of the spell are terrible...this incantation causes people to see the worst in their loved ones and turns them against each other. The spell can only be cast using mirror shards, the Trolden Glass and all the dark magic of the caster." Recited Nathaniel, wincing at the disbelief and great sorrow swirling in Jurgen's green eyes.

"Hans..." Jurgen collapsed to his knees, biting his lower lip harshly and clutch at his heart. "Hansy...it wasn't me...Hans! I'm so sorry, baby brother! I never hated you, I could never hate you!" Mourned the 3rd prince, burying his face into his hands. Jurgen failed to notice Franz wrapping his arms around him; the weapon specialist grieved and continued to mourn over the loss of his beloved baby brother. Damning whoever cast such as spell on him to make him so spiteful to Hans. "I love you...I love you, Hans. Please, baby brother...please don't hate me...Hans..."

* * *

_**Whoa, Plot Twist. That's right people, Jurgen was under the influence of the spell of shattered sight If you didn't catch the foreshadowing in Chapter 3 or haven't gotten that far in OUAT, the spell of shattered sight is a spell used to make people see the worst in those they love and turns them against them.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 7. I hope it was to your satisfaction. **_

_**Please rate and review. I'll see you all in chapter 8 of The Will of the Phoenix.**_

_**Vanitas loves you! Bye bye!**_


	8. Never Gonna Be Alone

_**Hello, my little princes and princesses. Vanitas here! I'm sorry for the delay, yesterday was my 21st birthday and I was very occupied. I had a lot of fun and got some nice presents. I**_

_**I want to thank you all for reading The Will of the Phoenix and am glad to see a lot of you asking for more. I hope this chapters satisfies you all until the next one.**_

_**FYI: I forgot the disclaimer for the song. The song is "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins and is from the Disney movie Tarzan. **_

_**The story took a good turn and the summary has been edit a little for better wording.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**I open doors, they walked right through them**_

_**Hans has learned the hard way to never place his trust in others so easily. The 13th prince accepts the fact that he'll never live a life of happiness, that is, until he's freed from his ice prison by the Queen he once tried to kill. Saving the life of the woman who left him for another, Hans struggles to come to terms with the fact that she'll never love him again and will always loath him for what he has done. Memories of a forgotten past are revealed and dark secrets come into light. **_

_**A certain princess tries to protect the people she loves from her murderous fiancé by tearing apart the blossoming bond between two new brothers. Protection turns into Vengeance and Jealous when the princess accuses the prince of something inhuman. Bonds are destroyed and hearts are broken. Ignored and hated by the people who claimed to love him, the 13th prince is forced beyond his breaking point and finds himself slowly losing the will to live.**_

_Was a certain prince's heart truly frozen or is there more to the betrayal of Prince Hans? _

_Can a princess learn to forgive and forget or is it too late to ask for forgiveness from a prince she has hurt beyond repair?_

_Now comes the ultimate test of love. Can love break a spell that has been cast out of grief and despair?_

_Read the Will of the Phoenix and Discover the Truth... _

_Story will revolve around Hans, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna, along with Hans's older brothers with occasional sections of Emma, Henry and Regina._

_Warning: Story contains character occness, emotional and physical abuse, suicide, rape and slight character death. Also contains Angst, Romance, Comfort and Torture._

_Disclaimer: Characters of Frozen are property of Disney. Characters of Once Upon a Time are property of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners._

**_Enjoy chapter 8 of The Will of the Phoenix. _**

* * *

"_I'm scared, Jurgen."_

"_It's okay, baby brother, I'm here. Big brother's here; big brother's got you."_

"_You're so stupid. Why would I waste my time playing with scum like you?" _

"_J-Jurgen."_

"_Go away, Hans. The sight of your tears makes me sick. How about you grow up and stop being so pathetic?!"_

"_I...I HATE YOU, JURGEN!"_

"_So the devil rears its ugly head." _

"_Well__,__ look who decided to grace me with his unwanted presence.__You're nothing Hans, that's all you'll ever be. Nothing."_

"_He'll never amount to anything. His existence means nothing to me." _

"_Spell of Shattered Sight?"_

"_It's a spell that was created by the Nordic King, he harvested dark magic for many years and unleashed the Spell of Shattered Sight upon all the people throughout his kingdom. This incantation causes people to see the worst in their loved ones and turns them against each other."_

Everything made sense now. The Spell of Shattered Sight... this powerful enchantment had forced him to resent his precious baby brother for over ten years; Jurgen couldn't begin to understand who would go as far as to cast such a terrible spell on him, moreover who is the culprit, how did they come across the Spell of Shattered Sight and whom did they seek to perform it. Jurgen gritted his teeth and reminisced on everything that happened in the Southern Isles; the unkind words he had spoken to Hans throughout his life, the beatings and constant mocking. It wasn't his fault; the Spell of Shattered Sight, that accursed spell was to blame, made him see the worst in Hans and compelled him to be cruel to the brother he loved most.

"Ten years...ten years under that spell. Raining pain on Hans as though his feelings meant nothing to me; I knew something was wrong, but I never thought it would be something like this." Jurgen shut the large book softly, his eyes trailing to the vial filled with enchanted glass. He couldn't fathom who would ever use such dark magic to tear he and Hans apart; his brothers had been jealous of their bond, but neither of them would go through the trouble of locating an ancient spell and a sorcerer powerful enough to reenact it. As he lay on his bed, a painful memory flashed through Jurgen's mind―one he could never forget no matter how hard he tried.

_Hans stared in horror at the item inside the box; a photo of he and Jurgen torn in half, the burgundy frame and glass cover broken to pieces scattered across the small portrait in various shapes and sizes. The young prince trembled, tears cascading down his cheeks and breathes becoming short and quick; Hans dropped the heart-wrenching gift and fled into his room, his back pressed against the closed door as he slide down to the carpet floor. _

"_Did you see his face?" Laughed Jurgen. "He had the same look on his face when I tore up his sketchbook."_

"_He actually thought you gave him something nice." Added Linus, leaning heavily against the wall as he roared with laughter. _

"_Shows whose the less intelligent of our family." Commented Adam, smirking at the fact of how foolish their youngest brother is. _

_Hans pulled his legs close to his chest and buried his tear-stained face in his knees, sobbing violently as he listened to his brothers taking pleasure in his suffering; Jurgen's maniac laughter tore apart his fragile heart__―__Hans could never hate his brothers, especially Jurgen; he loves Jurgen too much to ever hate him even though his beloved older brother caused him nothing but pain. _

Jurgen sobbed softly into his pillow, placing an arm over his eyes at the reminder that it he was who tore up the treasured photo; the idea of giving it to Hans for his 16th birthday also being his own. It's barbaric to take such a precious memory, rip it to shreds and then return it to the person who held it closest to their heart; that act is far worse than Hans's attempt in usurping the Kingdom of Arendelle. Jurgen absolutely hated himself even though he knew that it was the Spell of Shattered Sight that made him emotionally and physically abusive towards Hans.

"He won't hate you, Jurgen." Assured Claude.

"How can you be sure?! Don't say it's because I taught Hans to never hold a grudge!" Growled Jurgen.

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted, is that Hans won't hate you because he loves you too much." Confessed Claude.

"What?" Questioned Jurgen.

"Claude's right," Franz stepped through the doors of the grand hall and closed the distance between he and his two younger brothers, "it may have seemed like he hated you, but he never did. Hating you is the last thing Hans would ever do." Assured Franz, his eyes shining with wisdom and honesty.

"Why would anyone use a spell to make Jurgen hate Hans?" Challenged Linus, not believing in the aspect of magic playing a role in his 3rd older brother's resentment towards Hans.

"I believe the culprit is someone who truly detested the bond between them. However, I cannot think of anyone who would hate their relationship so much that they would search for a sorcerer to cast the Spell of Shattered Sight upon Jurgen. Another matter is who the fugitive is, where they found the spell and how they obtained it when its been lost to history for nearly two millenniums." Franz stated, handing Linus the book containing information of the Spell of Shattered Sight and how it came into existence.

"Makes them see the worst in their loved ones...Wait a minute." Said Adam, taking the tome from Linus and skimming through its pages before finding one fairly similar to a passage in a book he read in the Southern Isles. "Of course. Did any of you notice that there were times where Jurgen protected Hans, especially when Linus got physical?"

"Now that you mention such a thing, Jurgen did deliver a massive right hook to my face when I shoved Hans down the stairs for being a whiny brat." Spoke Linus, frowning at Jurgen who wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't you see? The Phoenix's power within Jurgen was countering the effects of the Spell of Shattered Sight; Jurgen's love for Hans gave his true self the will to fight back." Adam rummaged through the chest of his bedroom and produced an old tome from beneath several scrolls, journals and textbooks. "I found this old text in a secret room within the grand library; the passage lead to a hidden study beneath Castle Alexandra. This tome contains everything there is to know about the Phoenix and its unyielding power."

"If what you're saying is true, Adam. Then what caused the spell to break?" Questioned Mathias.

"I believe I have the answer." Intervened Franz, gaining all eleven of his brothers' attention. "The spell was broken when Jurgen's worst fear became reality: losing Hans forever. Back in the North Valley, Hans released a mysterious sorceress from the urn; he had offended her and she froze our baby brother. Watching Hans turn into an ice statue and being helpless to save him had shattered Jurgen's spirit; witnessing that triggered the Phoenix's power and eradicated the dark magic of the glass fragments in Jurgen's eyes."

"The enchantment didn't fully break back in the Southern Isles because Jurgen hadn't lost Hans completely―Hans's belief in finding Jurgen again and his love for him gave our brother the strength to slowly overpower the Spell of Shattered Sight. " Added Adam.

"Hans saved Jurgen." Whispered Franz, pain and sadness flowing through his sky-blue eyes.

All eleven princes were stunned to discover that Jurgen's hatred hadn't been his own. Bewilderment seeped through Jurgen's eyes and sorrow spread across his face; the brother he protected had been the one to protect him from being permanently influenced by a dark spell. Jurgen sobbed weakly, Hans never gave up on him even when he was extremely cruel to him; Hans needed him and he needed Hans―an apology would never suffice...if Hans rejects him than at least he'll be able to see his baby brother's face and watch over him from afar. That was all Jurgen had done for the past ten years; trapped inside his own body and watch helplessly as he drove away the only person he loved more than anything.

* * *

Henry watched Hans interact with Sitron from the porch of the Mills Mansion. It amazed him how strong-willed and powerful Hans is, but so gentle and kind it when came to the ones he loved most. Henry couldn't see why anyone would hate Hans, his big brother is very sweet and caring; people would see the loving man he saw if they took the time to get to know Hans and not judge him for his past.

"Henry?" The small brunette shook his head and turned to his older brother. "You seem troubled?" Hans said, strolling towards his younger brother as he pulled Sitron along with him.

"Just lost in thought." Answered Henry, smiling at the fire wielder who smiled in return.

"Would you like to ride Sitron?" Asked Hans, his green eyes shinning with warmth and love.

"Yeah." Responded Henry, taking a step forth and wrapping his arms around Hans's waist.

Hans felt tears sting his eyes. What had he done to deserve a younger brother as kind and wonderful as Henry? They weren't related by blood, but they're cared for each other and always looking forward to spending time together. Henry made him feel whole, the pain in his heart vanishing from his soul and filling him with happiness and hope; only Jurgen had ever made him feel this content and free, but that brother is gone and Hans doubts he'll ever get him back. Hans shook away those dark thoughts and focused on the warmth radiating from Henry's soul, so comforting that it made him feel free as a Phoenix.

"How about we go into the woods? It'd be best that we don't come riding through town on Sitron, there are still many people who aren't fond of me being around you." Hans said, caressing Henry's hair and hugging him back.

"They'll come around; soon they'll see how great you are and that you'd never hurt anyone." Henry smiled, taking hold of Hans's hand and rushing him out of the yard towards the forest with Sitron trotting excitedly behind them.

Regina smiled as she watched her sons enjoy themselves, she had used a spell to conjure an image of Hans and Henry after the duo left the mansion. The sorceress had been annoyed when Anna continued to pester her about letting Hans be around Henry; if she hadn't promised Hans to leave the obnoxious princess be than Regina surely would've magically sealed her mouth shut―Anna's constant whining was growing on her nerves and she knew very well that Mary Margaret, David, Elsa, Kristoff and Emma shared mutual feelings on the matter.

"All I'm saying is that―" Rather than seal her lips closed, Regina used a spell to mute the ginger princess's voice much to everyone's relief. The silence was music to the group's ears, especially to Regina since she's been dealing with Anna's complaining for the past three weeks.

Elsa ignored her sister as she continued to talk about how un-trustworthy Hans is, embarrassingly oblivious to the fact that no one could hear her and no one was listening anymore. Everyone, except Anna, focused their attention on the duo riding through the large forest with bright smiles on their faces; Henry's smile is wide and filled with cheer while Hans smiled softly with his eyes closed as he listened to the soft rhythm of Sitron's hooves against the smooth ground. Elsa sighed dreamily, her eyes never leaving Hans's face: he looked relaxed and un-trouble by memories of his childhood. She loved the way his hair swayed in the wind, the musical sound of his laughter when Sitron leaped over a large fallen log, the glow of joy that sparkled in his green eyes and the way he watched over Henry; Hans is very desirable and Elsa feels very lucky to finally see the real man behind the cold mask she saw in Arendelle and after the prince's time in the hospital.

"I never knew how much fun riding a horse was." Exclaimed Henry, grinning widely at Hans after the duo decided that Sitron deserved a good rest. "Who taught you how to ride a horse, Hans? And who gave you Sitron?"

Henry's words sent sharp jolts of pain into Hans's heart; memories of learning to ride Sitron and when he received him swimming through his mind―Jurgen had taught him how to ride, holding him as they rode on his older brother's white stallion through the beautiful forest lands of the Southern Isles.

"Hans? Hans." Called Henry, bringing Hans out of his treasured and painful memories.

"I'm sorry, Henry." Mumbled Hans, still greatly affected by the flashbacks of his time with the older brother he knew and loved.

"No, I'm sorry. It's probably a sensitive topic for you." Henry knew how fragile Hans was when it came to his past, he didn't rightfully know what questions were alright to ask since the fire prince was still a mystery to him.

"It's okay. You didn't know...Let's just say that someone very important to me taught me how to ride and said person is also the one who gave me Sitron." Hans sighed, disliking the fact that he was keeping things from Henry once again; there is some much that Henry wanted to know, but many of the things revolved around Jurgen.

Henry gazed at Hans, the redhead staring aimlessly at the blue sky; Hans looked lost, scared and heartbroken. Henry thought perhaps one of his older brothers had been kind to him once and earned Hans's unconditional love, but their relationship had ended on the worst terms. The small youth winced when Hans stifled a sob, Henry couldn't bare to see Hans cry and immediately hugged his big brother―Henry felt Hans return the embrace, his hair becoming damp as his brother's tears dripped into his locks; Hans wanted, needed comfort and Henry wasn't going to let go until the hurt is gone.

"I'm here for you, Hans. I'll never leave you." Promised Henry.

"Those two really care about each other, don't they?" Said Kristoff.

"Henry loves Hans very much and knows him better than anyone. However, there are a few things Hans can't discuss with Henry because he's still very young." Answered Regina, smiling at her two boys who had yet to release each other.

"Hans never really had anyone to turn to in the Southern Isles. Henry probably makes Hans feel loved, wanted and helps him overcome his demons. I guess you can say Hans trusts Henry with everything he is." Added Emma, turning her attention to the two brothers; Hans ruffling Henry's hair and Henry playfully batting the redhead's hand away.

Elsa watched the tender interactions between Hans and Henry. She smiled faintly at Hans demonstrating his powers to Henry who awed and applaud the ginger prince; the scene before her reminder her of the times she and Anna played together in the ballroom, building snowmen, skating across the frozen floor and sliding down small snow dunes―those were memories she treasured deep in her heart.

"You know...you're one of the few people who aren't afraid of me." Murmured Hans.

"Is it because of you powers over fire?" Questioned Henry.

"Back in the Southern Isles, my gift was seen as a curse. Many of my brothers said it made me a freak, the king deemed me a spawn of the devil...but there was someone who didn't see it that way." Hans eyes glittered with tears, his flames flickering weakly in his hands as memories of he and his older brother swam through his mind.

"What about the people of the Southern Isles, surely they didn't think anything like that about it?" It pained Henry to see Hans look so fragile and helpless; his older brothers and father had damaged him badly and forced him to shut out the world in order to protect himself.

"The citizens of the Southern Isles saw my powers as they truly were; a gift. The king before Claudius Ulfric Westerguard was King Elias, he too had been gifted these powers when he was born; the people of the Southern Isles deemed his ability a blessing, one given to him by the Phoenix." Hans stated.

"The Phoenix?" Wondered Henry.

"The Phoenix is the crest of the Southern Isles; symbolizing time, the kingdom's resurrection and the birth of new life. King Elias wasn't only the ruler of the Southern Isles, but was also my grandfather; he brought peace to the Southern Isles after a great war with our brother land the Northern Isles." Said Hans, conjuring small figures with his powers to emphasize his grandfather's bravery and the importance of the Phoenix.

"Wow." It was all Henry could say. The tale astounded him and made him realize how wonderful the history of other lands are, especially when a valiant warrior brings peace and harmony between to rival kingdoms.

_"_I never knew of my grandfather's gift until I was six years-old―the someone important I mentioned took me to a festival in my homeland one year. The people of the Southern Isles called it "The Festival of the Phoenix"; a young maiden named Josephine told us that the festival had been celebrated for generations in honor of our grandfather King Elias Westley Westerguard. The subjects adored my grandfather, said he was a wonderful and kind king, valuing all his subjects and doing his best to provide them with everything they needed. The festival is a celebration of peace between the Northern and Southern Isles after many years of war; the war my grandfather brought to an end, bringing the people together, joining both nations together under an alliance and treaty, and restoring the Southern Isles to greatness." Recited Hans, smiling genuinely at the memory he and his older brother had shared on November 18th, 17 years ago.

"What happened to your important someone?" Asked Henry.

"I'm sorry...I don't wish to speak of it." A single tear slid down Hans's cheek―Hans berated himself for showing such weakness, he use to be so strong and in control of his emotions, but all of that changed when he lost the two people most precious to him; their absence left a dark void in his heart, a hole in his very soul that may never be filled even with years of healing.

(Hans...) The fire wielder's body language told Henry everything he needed to know. Hans and his important someone had parted ways in the most painful way, Hans being the most affected by it. Henry wanted to help Hans, but knew that this was a wound that he wouldn't be able to mend so easily.

(I miss you...Jurgen.)

_ "HANS!" Cried Franz, rushing to his baby brother and gathering him in his arms. "Hans...Hansy wake up!" His tone desperate and thick with tears, given no response, Franz took in Hans's form and felt his blood run cold. His youngest brother's hair was drenched in blood, darkening his auburn locks, bruises marring his face, several small cuts lined his cheeks and blood trickling from his split lip, but the sight that froze Franz to his core was the growing red stain along his stomach. "Hans...Baby brother." _

_ "F-Franz." Gasped Hans, pain shooting through his battered body. "Franz...It...It hurts." Choked the young prince, blood seeping through his gray coat and trickling from his bruised lips. _

_ "Hans, who did this?" Demanded the 1__st__ born prince, his eyes misty with tears and concealed hatred. Hans's eyes were glazing with death, blood pooling around him and staining Franz's bare hands as his older brother held him. "Tell me, baby brother. Tell me and I'll make them pay!"_

_ "Big brother...It-it w-w-was―" Hans fell limp in Franz's arms, his body growing cold and face turning white._

_ "Hans? Hans!" Franz shook Hans harshly, refusing to believe that he had lost their baby brother. "No...No. HAAAANNNSSS!" Anguish tore at Franz's heart. The eldest prince brought Hans close to his chest and buried his face in the redhead's blood-stained hair; tears dripped into auburn locks and journeyed down bruised cheeks. Franz couldn't bare the pain of knowing he lost Hans forever, nor could he handle the fact that he now realized how much he deeply loved the young auburn-haired prince. "Forgive me, Hansy."_

_ "What have you done?" Franz heard a familiar voice say from behind; the future king slowly lifted his gaze to find Jurgen standing a short 15 feet away from him and their deceased baby brother. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" _

_ Jurgen dropped to his knees and quickly pulled Hans from his eldest brother's arms, completely ignoring the agony in his Franz's sky-blue eyes. The 3__rd__ prince clutched Hans tightly to his chest, tears cascading rapidly down his cheeks and onto his baby brother's beaten face; Jurgen sobbed harshly, refusing to believe that he would never be able to tell Hans how much he loved him and that he didn't mean any of the horrible things he said to him when they were young. _

_ "Jurgen." Muttered Franz, kneeling beside his 3__rd__ younger brother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm...I'm so sorry."_

_ "Why?" Responded Jurgen, his eyes never leaving Hans's pale face. The 3__rd__ eldest prince turned his gaze to Franz, green orbs shinning with pain and sorrow. "Why did you do this...How could you...HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR BABY BROTHER?!" Roared Jurgen, the sadness in his eyes replaced with unyielding hatred._

_ "W-What? N-No. Jurgen, I-I didn't kill Hans." Stuttered Franz, terrified by the rage in Jurgen's emerald eyes. _

_ "LIAR! It's all over you! The proof is all over you and in your hand, Franz!" Jurgen was furious and heartbroken. Franz had broken his promise, the promise of reuniting him and Hans; his own brother had taken away the person he loved most, the person most precious to him._

_ Franz shivered at the sorrow and anger radiating from the brother he tried to protect. The Crown Prince looked at his appearance and saw red―Blood painted his gray cloak and bare hands, but not just anyone's blood, the blood of his baby brother! Franz soon found a sword in his left hand, the blade too stained with Hans's blood. _

_ "Murderer..." Softly declared Jurgen, his gaze becoming hollow and empty but with eyes burning with tears. "Murderer!" The 3__rd__ prince said a little louder, lowering Hans to the ground and closing his precious baby brother's dead green eyes before unsheathing his sword._

_ "No...No. Jurgen, please I swear I didn't kill Hans. I-I would never." Franz dropped the blood drenched sword, his eyes drowning in fear and shock of what he had seen. Pain soon spread throughout Franz's body as Jurgen ran him through his sword until it exited his back._

_ "MURDERER!" Shouted Jurgen at the top of his lungs, green eyes blazing with fury. _

Franz gave a blood-curdling cry before he shot up from the bed roll he wasn't aware he laid upon. The Crown Prince panted heavily, his eyes wide and filled with horror; the nightmare haunted him once more, tormenting him to no end.

"Franz, are you alright?" Franz lowered his hands into his lap and met his younger brother's bright green eyes. "Big brother...it's the fifth time this week. Something is troubling you and I want to know what."

"It's nothing, Jurgen." Mumbled Franz, failing to hide the fear in his voice. "Nothing to worry over."

"Franz...Please big brother, don-don't push me away." Begged Jurgen, his voice breaking ever so slightly. "You don't how much it terrified me when you suddenly collapsed on the trail."

Franz grit his teeth. No, he wasn't going to make Jurgen cry, not again. He failed as an older brother many years ago and now he's given the opportunity redeem himself; Franz hated to worry his younger brothers, but its about time he let someone else be the strong one for a change.

"Nightmare..." Whispered Franz.

"Tell me about it." Suggested Jurgen.

"It was dark, there was little to nothing I could see. I came across a body lying limp on the ground; the only thing I was able to distinguish was a mass of auburn hair." Began Franz, meeting Jurgen's eyes and taken note of the fear shining within them―Franz hesitated in continuing, he didn't want to distress his 3rd younger brother more than he already is. "I'm sorry, Jurgen. Telling you further will only bring you harm."

"..." Jurgen remained silent for a moment, his eyes blank but with a glimmer of understanding. "The nightmare...It was about Hans, wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Franz had clearly underestimated his brother; Jurgen is a weapon specialist after all and his younger brother's greatest weapon is his ability to read between the lines, uncover flaws and come across trifles others fail to see.

"Franz―"

"No, Jurgen. I won't reveal the rest." Interrupted Franz. The Crown Prince would never forgive himself if he hurt Jurgen; he just got his 3rd younger brother back, the real Jurgen, and he wasn't about to lose him again.

"You can't keep this to yourself forever. I can see that it's killing you inside; there's more to this nightmare than you care to admit." Franz's eyes widened at Jurgen's words; his brother was never one to bear such wisdom, once again Franz has underestimated him.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Jurgen." Whispered Franz, pulling his brother into a warm embrace. "I just got you back...I can't...I can't lose you again." Sobbed the Crown Prince, holding Jurgen tightly as though his younger brother would disappear if he let go.

Jurgen ran his fingers through Franz's long blonde hair as his brother slept peaceful beside him, his head resting in the 3rd prince's lap and a blanket draped over his form. It had taken much time and a lot of arguing, but Jurgen had managed to convince his older brother into confessing what else had happened in his nightmare; the details Franz gave were heart-wrenching and made Jurgen feel greatly ill. Never did he ever think such a nightmare would plague Franz's mind, the Crown Prince wasn't the most open-minded person but he certainly didn't deserve to be troubled by a vision as gruesome as slaughtering their baby brother and soon having Jurgen kill him in vengeance. Franz had become so vulnerable after the revelation that Jurgen held his eldest brother until the blonde had cried himself to sleep.

"You don't have to be the strong one all the time, Franz," softly said Jurgen, "there are times when you have to let someone else be the strong one for a change. I know you don't like to trouble us with your problems, but we're family and it's our duty as a family to watch over one another. You're our older brother and we love you...I love you. I'm always going to be here for you; I never want to disappoint anyone again. I already disappointed Hans and I'm not going to make that same mistake with anyone else."

"He's never had a peaceful night's sleep...especially not after Hans ran away." Jurgen flinched and looked up to find Claude standing before him, his 2nd older brother's eyes showing remorse and sympathy. "He blames himself for everything that occurred."

"It's not his fault. We all took part in making Hans's life a nightmare." Faintly spoke Jurgen, his eyes leaving Claude and returning to the sleeping blonde in his lap. "Franz is usually so composed and regal, but now he's vulnerable, fragile and lost."

"That's why father hesitates in passing the throne to Franz." Revealed Claude. "Father believes Franz isn't ready to take the responsibilities of a king; he deems Franz weak, emotionally weak."

"So having a heart is weakness." Jurgen stated in a cold tone. "It's better to rule with a heart than rule with an iron fist."

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do to change father's mind. He's the king and we cannot question his decisions even if they're unjust." Retorted the 2nd born prince.

"Why?" Muttered the 3rd heir. "Why must everything be done with a heart as black as night."

Claude had no words. Jurgen did have a point; King Claudius had become a barbaric king since the passing of their mother. Claude could understand his father's sudden atrocious behavior, Queen Hannah had been everything to King Claudius; Hannah had been more than just his queen, she was his heart and his best friend. The King of the Southern Isles had locked himself away from the world after leaving his newborn son to his fate, grief consumed his heart and forced him to re-think his morals; unknown to his subjects and twelve sons, his majesty begun to regret abandoning his youngest child in the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. He forced his remorse and guilt aside, becoming heartless and unjust to his people, his sons and advisers; Hans's unexpected appearance in the Castle Alexandra only feed his anger and guilt towards the smallest and youngest of his sons.

"Jurgen," Claude took a seat to Jurgen's left, sliding an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and bringing him to rest against him, "there are many things we can never understand. All we can do is move on with our lives and hope for a brighter future. Franz wants us to grow close together, it's all he's ever wanted. He tormented Hans as well, but not as much as you, myself and the rest of our brothers; it might not have shown, but watching Hans suffer at our hands was slowly killing him inside." Claude stared down at their eldest brother, smiling faintly at how serene Franz looked; it had been years since he has seen the Crown Prince so calm and untroubled by his duties as heir to the throne.

A warm weight settled against Claude's shoulder, the military general turned slowly and found Jurgen sound asleep; it had been several days since Jurgen slept, his concern for Franz causing him to overlook his own well-being. Claude ran his fingers through Jurgen's silky raven hair, chuckling quietly at the smile that adorned the weapon specialist's lips―he recalled Hans caressing Jurgen's hair one night and took note of the innocence the dark-haired prince displayed at the affection, having his hair brushed lovingly was one of Jurgen's weaknesses; only Hans ever saw Jurgen like this and Claude is honored that his younger brother had lowered his guard around him even though the 3rd prince still doesn't fully trust his other ten brothers.

__Little Hans brushed his older brother's damp bangs away from his face. Jurgen had been over-working himself lately, testing new weapons crafted by the blacksmiths under direct order of King Claudius; the weapons were flawless, light-weight and very accurate. The 3____rd____ prince had trained endlessly with the new pistols, crossbows, spears and swords , but such training caused him to fall ill by the end of the week____―____Hans jumped back when Jurgen began to stir, quickly returning to his older brother's side and once again brushing away sweat-coated bangs from Jurgen's face.__

_"___Hans?" Jurgen's voice was low and hoarse, green eyes glassy and watery from fever. __

_"___Hi big brother." Whispered Hans, taking the towel from Jurgen's forehead and dipping it into the bowl on the nightstand; the tiny prince enjoyed spending time with his beloved older brother, but it was times like this when Hans never left the 3____rd____ prince's side. __

_"___Hans...you shouldn't be here." Hans cringed at the weakness in Jurgen's voice, he hated seeing his brother so weak and vulnerable. __

_"___I'm not leaving." Stated 5-year-old Hans, wringing the water out of the small towel and placing it tenderly on Jurgen's forehead. __

__Jurgen sighed contently, the cool cloth soothing his burning temples and migraine. King Claudius had demanded Jurgen to spare with both Franz and Claude, caring very little of the evident exhaustion swirling in his 3____rd____ eldest sons' eyes after forcing him to test the military's newest weapons; Jurgen compelled to his father's wishes and dueled his two older brothers, it wasn't until he overpowered Franz did fatigue take it's toll on the weapon specialist. Franz had asked his younger brother if he was alright, having taken notice of Jurgen's flushed cheeks and weariness; Jurgen collapsed onto the ground, his breaths short and shallow, sweat cascading his face and violent shivers racing down his spine. The Crown Prince had quickly discarded his sword and gathered his younger brother in his arms, bewilderment filling his sky-blue eyes; Franz felt his heart quake with anxiety, shouting in hysterics at Hans to fetch Ella and Vladimir to which the youngest quickly compelled without question.__

_"___Are you okay, Jurgen?" Asked Hans, his large green eyes brimming with tears. __

_"___Don't worry your pretty little head, Hans," Jurgen petted Hans's head lovingly, smiling tiredly at the blush enhancing his baby brother's naturally flushed cheeks, "big brother's fine, now that My Brave Little Phoenix is here." __

__Hans grinned at Jurgen, wrapping his arms loosely around his weak older brother's neck. The small prince loved Jurgen very much and could never go a day without seeing the older prince's handsome face; Hans never left Jurgen's side for a moment even when Jurgen must tend to his duties as a weapon specialist for both the Southern Isles and its military forces. __

_"___I love you, Big Brother." Hans nuzzled Jurgen's hair, sighing softly at the pure warmth that radiated from his brother's soul. __

_"___I love you too, Baby Brother." Jurgen, though extremely, tired wrapped his firm arms around Hans's small frame. "I'm always going to love you, Hans. You're never gonna be alone, I promise." __

Hans smiled weakly at the memory, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped his eye. Jurgen had been sick for nearly a weak after that day, sometimes the fever would grow so strong he couldn't even get out of bed―Jurgen didn't like being doted on, but loved the affection he received from his baby brother; Hans saw Jurgen as a brother who needed affection as much as he did and took it upon himself to provide Jurgen with all the love and attention he deserved, especially since Jurgen did the same for him.

"You'll be here in my heart...Always." Softly sang Hans, turning to his left and facing the window of his bedroom like he normally did when Jurgen invaded his mind.

Peeking through the adjourned door, Henry had caught Hans crying himself to sleep again; the small brunette knew how much it hurt Hans to love someone who despised him, but what more could Henry do when he's already hurting Hans by keeping the suffering of his brothers a secret from him. Maintaining the well-being of someone wasn't a simple walk in the park; keeping someone happy required a lot of effort, love and honesty between them―the truest believer shut Hans door quietly after making sure the red-haired prince was fast asleep, Henry glanced back at the door before silently returning downstairs to look through his storybook.

"Is he asleep?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah. Mom...I'm starting to regret not telling Hans. He deserves to know...they're his family after all." Commented Henry, sitting beside his mother and resting his head against her shoulder.

"His brothers may have treated him badly, but Hans deserves to know. They're still his family, Emma."

"He trusts you, Emma. Don't give him a reason not to."

They were playing a dangerous game, Emma knew that. What would they do if Hans ever discovered the truth? Hans would be very hurt that they're keeping secrets from him, he would begin to think that they didn't care about him and were only pitying him; it had taken them time to gain Hans's trust and were they really willing to risk it. Hans did deserve to know, they're his brothers despite everything they put him through; the young prince could never hate his brothers even though they made his life miserable. What's more important protecting Hans from a painful truth or losing his trust to keep his brothers' suffering behind a closed book?

Hans groaned at the buzzing sound coming from his nightstand, placing a pillow over his head to drown out the noise. The buzzing continued and Hans gave an aggravated sigh before reaching over and taking hold of the phone Killian had bought him for his 24th birthday.

"Hello..." Slurred Hans, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Hans. I didn't mean to wake you." The sound of Elsa's voice brought Hans quickly to reality.

"No, no. It's alright. Is there something you need?" Hans bit his lip, damning himself for sounding like such a moron. Of course Elsa needed something; otherwise, she wouldn't be calling him. Right?

"I was wondering...I mean I was hoping you...you would like to accompany me for a midnight stroll." Elsa blushed nervously on the other line. She wanted to take things slow with Hans and earn his trust before anything else―she didn't want him to fear being loved by another; Elsa loves Hans even though she knows the feelings aren't mutual.

"Sure." Said Hans, his cheeks growing redder the more he thought about walking alone at night with such a beautiful woman. "I-I would love to."

"Okay," Elsa answered, sounding very relieved, "I'll meet you at the harbor."

"Until then." The line went dead after the duo said their goodbyes; Elsa and Hans feeling very giddy and oblivious to the people who overheard the exchange.

Elsa waited patiently―the young sorceress played with the ends of her braid, fidgeting nervously on the matter that she would be having a calm stroll around Storybrooke with Hans; Elsa blushed at the thought of auburn-haired prince. Elsa liked Hans, a lot. The fire prince is handsome, charming and very sweet beneath that cold mask he wore; it never crossed her mind that she would fall for Hans, but his gentle nature, innocence and warm heart begged for attention.

"Elsa." The young queen of Arendelle felt her spine tingle at the sound of Hans's voice.

"Hans." Answered Elsa.

Elsa faced Hans calmly and took in his appearance: his green eyes sparkling like emeralds, freckles dusting his blushy cheeks, auburn hair tied back, boyish bangs resting against his forehead, hands tucked casually into his pant pockets, his muscled legs outlined by tight black jeans, firm chest concealed behind a royal blue elbow-sleeved shirt with matching sneakers, the fire pendant Regina gave him for his birthday dangled lightly from his neck and the cuff Ruby and Widow Lucas gave him resided comfortable on his left wrist. The young queen smiled at the sight of bracelet on his right wrist: the gift was woven skillfully with red, royal blue and white threads she had purchased from the Dark Star Pharmacy and decorated it with a small ice charm in the shape of a Phoenix (Elsa took great precautions in creating the charm, making sure to pay very close attention to the details and strength of the ice; she poured her heart and soul into the ice to make in indestructible) and along the threads she wove Hans name in beautiful gold letters.

"You look...b-beautiful, Elsa." Hans blushed feverishly at how lovely the snow-haired sorceress looked. The pastel baby blue dress she wore complimented her skin tone and enhanced her ocean blue eyes, her long braid resting lightly over her right shoulder and, ironically, she wore her ice heels.

"Th-thank you, Hans. You look wonderful as well." Mumbled Elsa, trying her best to hide her cherry red cheeks.

"Um...Shall we?" Hans gestured away from the harbor, hoping to commence their walk without anymore awkward compliments about each others' appearance.

"Y-yes, of course."

Elsa laughed, she's laughing so hard she could hear herself chortle. The Snow Queen couldn't believe what the former prince just revealed to her; Elsa never took Hans for one to pull pranks on anyone, let alone on his brothers. Elsa smiled at the amusement in Hans's green eyes; the young sorceress could tell that this was the first time anyone laughed at anything he did to his older brothers.

"R-really?" Asked Elsa, her chortles reduced to soft giggles.

"I'm very serious, Elsa." Said Hans, bursting into laughter as his eldest brother's expression flashed through his mind. "Ah, the look on Franz's face was a memorable one."

"He chased both you and your brother for it?" Elsa leaned heavily against the large oak tree, her eyes eating Hans's physique and mentally stripping him of his sweatshirt.

"He did indeed. I was sure Franz was going to annihilate us, but our eldest brother laughed at himself when he caught sight of his appearance in a mirror." Hans's eyes glowed with happiness; Franz hardly ever smiled or laughed, King Claudius deeming the expression of emotions un-befitting of a future king.

"Jurgen, he sounds like a wonderful older brother." Said Elsa, her heart sinking into her stomach when the fire prince stopped smiling.

"He was..." Hans wanted to cry, burst into hysterics. Jurgen was more than just his brother, the weapon specialist had been his best friend and someone he could always count on; however, all of that changed when Jurgen suddenly begun to treat him as if he was not even worth the ground he walked upon.

"Hans..." Elsa took Hans's hands in her own, feeling him tremble at her touch or perhaps from the cold seeping through her palms.

"It was after my 13th birthday...I rushed out of my chambers to find Jurgen, I was happy that he wasn't busy and wanted us to play together like we always did, but...he shoved me away, called me stupid and said why would he waste his time playing with scum like me...I started crying. Jurgen then told me to go away because the sight of my tears made him sick and for me to stop being pathetic..." Tears streamed down Hans's cheeks, his green eyes clouded with anguish.

Elsa held great heartache in her ocean blue eyes, watching Hans fall apart and drown in his pain. The beautiful queen of ice and snow scooted closer to Hans and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and letting him bury his face into her neck; Hans sobbed violently, coming undone in Elsa's arms―it shocked him to know how wonderful Elsa was, he had tried to kill her and yet here she is holding him in his time of need; Hans felt terrible for blaming everything that happened in Arendelle on her, it wasn't her fault and he knew that now, but it was going to take more than hugs and honey words for his broken heart to mend.

"It's okay, I'm here." Elsa said lovingly, threading her fingers through Hans's auburn hair and wrapping an arm around his back. "Shhhh. You don't have to hurt anymore, you have people here who love you and they'll never do anything to hurt you."

Hans shakily retreated from Elsa's neck and stared into her ocean blue eyes. Elsa tenderly wiped away his tears, running her thumb along his right side-burn and sending shivers down his spine; Hans wrapped his arms around Elsa, pulling her flush against his chest and cried heavily. No one ever held when he cried, Jurgen had been the only one among their brothers who ever bothered to comfort him. Now Elsa is the one holding him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing comforting circles along his back.

"El...sa." Whimpered Hans.

"Shhh shhh. It's okay, Hans; I'm right here. I'll never leave you." Promised Elsa, feeling Hans slowly stop shivering and rest against her. Crying for so long was both physically and emotionally exhausting; Elsa could tell it have been years since Hans had allowed himself to cry like that.

"Thank you...Thank you, Elsa." Hans said in a trembling voice.

"I'll be there...always." Elsa once again promise, completely unaware as to how much her words meant to Hans and how much they hurt him inside.

Elsa has done so much for him and he knows he can never repay her; nothing can ever make up for the mistakes he's made, nor pardon his actions in Arendelle even though Elsa has forgiven him. Hans soon realized that there's one thing he can give Elsa that will put his heart at ease and maybe one step closer to forgiving himself and forgetting his dark, tragic past.

"Elsa...will you...will you be my friend?" Asked Hans.

"Of course." Responded Elsa.

"Friends." Hans said shortly after, a shy smile adorning his lips.

"Friends." Copied Elsa, extending her pinkie finger to Hans who in turn wrapped his own around hers.

With those simple words, Hans knew that things were beginning to change for the better and he couldn't ask for a better friend than Elsa; she understands him and wants to help him mend his broken heart and shattered spirit. Hans finally sees that he's not alone anymore, he has people who care about him and love him for who he is. Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Jefferson, Paige and even Killian, and now...Hans adds Elsa to his list of people whom he trusts and loves the most.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_I'm gonna be there always__  
_

* * *

**_Yay! Hans is finally coming out of his shell. Don't you just love the cute little interactions between Hans and Elsa. Uh oh, looks like someone overheard their conversation over the phone. I smell trouble, anyone else._**

**_Yes, the chapter was inspire by Nickelback's "Never Gonna Be Alone". _**

**_Thank you so much for joining in Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my readers, your favorites, follows and reviews give me motivation to keep this story going ._**

**_Again, Thank you. Please rate and review. Bye my little princes and princesses. See you all in Chapter 9, Vanitas signing off! Peace!_**


	9. Unconditionally

_**Hello my little Phoenixes, Vanitas here! I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updates for The Will of the Phoenix, but a lot has happened recently and I've been very busy. This chapter took a while since I had a bit of writer's block around the middle of it and decided to take a small break to gather my thoughts. Plus, I recently bought a new laptop since my old one gave out.**_

_**To review, you all discovered that Hans was gifted with the powers of the Phoenix of the Southern Isles; a marvelous gift passed onto Hans and Jurgen from their grandfather. Hans's betrayal being the result of a broken heart; Jurgen being under the influence of the Spell of Shattered Sight; Anna becoming more than protective of her friends and loved ones; Henry and Hans's growing bond; Jurgen's powers awakened and Franz come to terms with his mistakes, and one the twelve princes being Ruby's love interest. **_

_**I have something special planned for that revelation, but you'll have to wait until later chapters to find out.**_

_**Anyways, I believe I've bored you enough. Without further delay, here it is: The Will of the Phoenix Chapter 9.**_

* * *

A soft black pencil glided across the ever white page, leaving smooth black trails along the parchment. The hand grasping the tool wield it with great elegance and care, the details becoming life-like and smooth the more they were conjured from memory; charcoal trails soon formed the face of the person the artist loved most. Cool winds caressed auburn locks, making them sway like elegant waves in the gentle breeze, the artisan sighed softly before plucking an emerald pencil from a wooden box and lovingly shading the irises of his loved one's eyes—he soon took up another green pencil, this one darker than the one before it, and added texture to those brilliant emerald eyes that stared into his very soul.

"No matter what you say...no matter how much you made me suffer...I can never have the heart to hate you." Mumbled the young prince as he lifted the pencil away from his beloved older brother's eyes; Hans always loved Jurgen's eyes, the warmth that radiated from them never failing to make his heart flutter. "You're my brother...I'll always love you...even though you hate me."

Hans yawned faintly, eyeing the clock on his nightstand and noticing that it read 2:00 am. The fire prince groaned in frustration, he'd been falling asleep awfully late for the past week—Hans had been berated by Mary Margaret earlier today for not getting enough sleep and the woman had even hauled him up the stairs by his ear despite the redhead's protests. Hans laughed quietly at the recent memory before closing his sketchbook and setting it on the nightstand; the fire wielder calmly dressed in his night garments and slid exhausted into bed, sleep taking him quickly as his head met the plush pillows.

"_Jurgen, Jurgen, Jurgen!" Happily cried Hans, running across the gardens of the castle and wrapping his scrawny arms around Jurgen's legs—Hans was very small__,__ his head barely reach__ing __Jurgen's hips. _

"_There's My Little Phoenix." Laughed Jurgen, plucking Hans from around his legs and holding him close to his chest. "Are you ready for our day together, Hans?"_

"_Yeah, yeah." Hans said excitedly. The little fire wielder had always dreamt of going to a festival in the Southern Isles, but King Claudius forbid Hans from ever leaving the palac__e; h__owever, Jurgen always found a way to sneak Hans out even when his baby brother's room was heavily guarded. _

"_Okay, okay. Shimmer down, Hans. Alright, up we go." Jurgen said, lifting Hans over his head and settling him on his shoulders. Hans squealed and laughed openly, gripping Jurgen's hands when his older brother's large ones took hold of them. _

"_Prince Jurgen. Oh and young Prince Hans." Smiled a young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, curtsying politely to the two royal princes. "I'm Josephine and I welcome you to the Festival of the Phoenix. This festival has been celebrated for generations in honor of your grandfather Elias Westley Westerguard. Your grandfather was a wonderful and kind King, valuing all his subjects and doing his best to provide us with everything we need; that is why we created this festival to show how much we appreciate him. Please do join us in the celebration, your royal highnesses." _

_ Jurgen smiled and nodded to the young woman. Josephine grinned and curtsied to the two princes before giving them gold bands engraved with a beautiful red phoenix. The Phoenix served as the crest of the Southern Isles; the Phoenix symbolized resurrection, time and the birth of new life. Many__ citizens__ of the late King Elias believed that the great fire-bird symbolized magic and the purification the king brought to the Southern Isles after the war with their brother land the Northern Isles._

"_Oh. And before I forget__,__ a little secret for the two of you." Josephine motioned for Jurgen to move closer, for what she was about to tell them was very sacred. "Your powers came from your grandfather. They__'__re a blessing and it was your grandfather's power that brought peace to the Southern Isles." Whispered the young woman before taking her leave of the princes. _

"_Wow, Jurgen. Grandpa Elias had fire powers too." Hans was amazed and happy to know where his powers originated, but also very sad. Their grandfather had passed away after the death of Queen Hannah; the fact that Claudius had informed his father that his youngest grandson had perished as well only broke the old king's spirit even more. _

"_Yeah. I suppose that's why everyone had called__ him__ "The Phoenix of the Southern Isles." Added Jurgen, smiling at the glow in Hans's green eyes and how his baby brother beam__ed__ with happiness._

"_Big brother, look." Hans said, pointing to a small booth beside a stand that sold flags with the crest of the Southern Isles embroidered on bright blue fabric. "It's a shooting game. Can we play, Jurgen? Can we, can we?" Begged the tiny redhead._

"_Of course, My Little Phoenix." Answered Jurgen, chuckling softly when Hans let out a rather loud "yay". _

_ Hans sniffled when he missed every shot, he was too small to hold the large rifle filled with pellets. The tiny prince wanted to win a prize for his brother for being so good to him and for being his best friend―__t__he middle-aged man, who had short black hair and gentle blue eyes, took pity on the prince and decided to give Hans a special gift for effort and also because he knew that today was the youngest Westerguard's birthday. _

"_It's alright, little prince." The man said, patting Hans's soft auburn hair lightly. The stand tender smiled gently at Hans when the small royal met his gaze and calmly reached under the table and brought out a basket filled with prizes. "Go on, Prince Hans. Pick whatever you like, your highness." _

"_But, I didn't hit any balloons." Hans answered, his large green eyes clouded with tears. No one ever thought of rewarding him for anything, but this kindly man offered him a prize even though he missed every shot._

"_Don't worry, my young prince. These prizes are for effort." Responded the kind man, pushing the basket closer to the little fire wielder and insisting that he chose a prize._

_ Hans peered into the basket of the stand tender. It was filled with many small prizes, little toy soldiers, pins, hand-woven bracelets, small me__d__als of honor and many necklaces. One necklace in particular caught his eye: the pendant was of a Phoenix, its wings were bright red and spread wide as if it were about to take flight, its legs lined with gold scales and its talons also red, eyes made with sapphires, and its beak open like it was unle__ashing__ a powerful screech; the pendant dangled from an ebony chord and clasped together with a silver hook and loop. Hans reached for the phoenix and pulled it slowly from the basket, the pendant glowing beautifully against the light from the lanterns. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it." Commented the dark-haired man, laughing softly when Hans nodded dumbly. "That pendant was crafted by hand. The shape of the phoenix was carved from a special stone found only in the Scorched Plains of the Southern Isles, the jewels excavated from the Southern Isles mines and painted by an expert artist whose name is long-lost to history." _

_ Hans stared at the necklace in admiration. The jewelry was beautiful and held great value; the pendant was a perfect gift for his older brother. Hans ran back to Jurgen and tugged at his brother's royal blue blazer__,__ gaining the 3rd prince's full attention__—__Jurgen knelt to Hans's level and smiled warmly at his precious baby brother._

"_What have you got there, Hans?" Asked Jurgen, taking note of Hans holding something behind his back. _

"_Close your eyes first, big brother." Responded Hans, waiting patiently for his brother to obey. Once Jurgen's eyes were closed, Hans quickly unclasped the hook from the loop and slowly stretched his arms around his brother's neck. Hans stood on his tiptoes and smiled when he finally was able to re-attach the hook into the silver hoop. "Okay. You can open your eyes now, Jurgen." _

_ Jurgen smiled and revealed his green eyes. The 3rd heir followed his brother's tiny finger and found a necklace had been tied around his neck; Jurgen smiled wider and pulled Hans close, hugging his little brother tightly. _

"_For me, Hansy? Is that were you trying to do earlier? Win me a prize?" Asked the weapon specialist, smirking at his brother's reddening cheeks. "Thank you, My Little Phoenix. I love it, but today is your day." _

"_I know, Jurgen. But I wanted to give you something for being the best big brother I could ever have. And...I love you, Jurgen." Hans nuzzled Jurgen's chest, relishing in the warmth of his brother's arms around his tiny form. _

"_I love you too, Hansy." Jurgen stroked Hans's hair, loving the softness of the small prince's auburn locks and tiny arms around his neck._"_Now, how about big brother show you what he can do?" The 3rd eldest prince stood and slipped 4 gold coins into the stand tender's hand before picking up a rifle from the table. With a deep breath, Jurgen zeroed in on the balloons and skillfully struck each one with a silver pellet._

_ Hans's eyes glittered with amazement, Jurgen was amazing and he was very lucky to have him as his big brother. The tiny prince clapped happily at his brother's performance, later joined by the crowd that had been watching the dark-haired royal expertly shoot the colorful balloons tied to the board. Hans dashed to Jurgen's side and hugged his brother's legs, his smile never leaving his face and growing brighter when a gentle hand ruffled his hair. _

"_Happy Birthday, baby brother." Hans looked up at the sound of Jurgen's voice and collided nose to nose with a plush. The plush was a small wolf with soft gray fur, large black eyes and cream colored fur __along it belly and neck __with the back of its ears painted a smooth light brown. _

_ Hans gasped at the plush and immediately took it from Jurgen's hand and nuzzled it with his face. The crowd awed at the scene and awed even more when their puny prince leaped into Jurgen's waiting arms and was enveloped in a warm embrace. Everyone could see that these two brothers love each other very much and didn't care that they were showing public affection. _

"_Thank you, Jurgen." Hans once more wrapped his arms around Jurgen's neck and buried his face into his brother's silky black hair. _

"_You're welcome, Hans." Whispered Jurgen in Hans's little ear, tickling the small Westerguard with his stubble. "Now, let's go have some fun. The day is still young." _

_"__I'm always going to love you, Hans. You're never gonna be alone, I promise." _

_"__Liar..." _

"Is Franz okay?" Asked Linus, worry seeping through his voice. "And what about Jurgen?"

"Calm down, Linus," said Claude, "Franz and Jurgen are fine. They're just sleeping."

"Franz sleeping? Franz hardly slept at all, especially not after Hans ran away." Stated Vladimir, recalling the prominent dark circles shadowing Franz's sky blue eyes after many sleepless nights of searching for Hans and worrying about Jurgen's health.

"Jurgen was able to do something none of us ever could." Responded Claude, eyeing each of his nine brothers. "He got Franz to open up and voice his troubles."

"Franz and Jurgen have always been very close." Proclaimed Mathias. "Our brother has been waiting many years for Jurgen to realize that he still cares even though he's hard on him at times."

Franz lovingly ran his fingers through Jurgen's soft hair; the emperor's servants had done a remarkable job of cleansing his younger brother's dark locks and returning them to their beautiful, silky quality. The Crown Prince marveled at the fact that his little brother forgave him, to an extent, and let him into his heart; however, Franz knew that Jurgen still didn't fully trust him—he sighed at the memory of their argument in the dining hall before being attacked by Ava who sought to finish what she started, which ultimately lead to her demise at the hands of Mathias.

_"BUT FRANZ!" _

_"YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE AND THAT'S FINAL!"_

_"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" _

_"I'LL STOP TREATING YOU LIKE A CHILD WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE! I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY. YOU'RE ONLY THE 3RD BORN HEIR AND A WEAPON SPECIALST WHILE I'M THE 1ST BORN AND DESTINED TO BECOME KING!" _

_"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ELDEST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS US AROUND! YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER, BUT YOU'RE NOT MY KING!__YOU'LL NEVER BE THE KING OUR GRANDFATHER WAS! AND YOU KNOW WHY, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE FATHER!" _

No one knew how sensitive Franz was deep inside; not only had Franz been hurt by Jurgen words and those he heard from Hans, but also words spoken to him by their own father. King Claudius had scowled Franz for being too gentle with his brothers, especially Hans since the old king deemed his youngest son worthless and a disgrace. Franz is utterly disgusted with himself; he always reminded himself that he was the oldest among his brothers and it was his duty as the eldest to keep his younger brothers safe—Franz had failed in keeping them safe, especially Hans. The Crown Prince cringed at the memory of his baby brother's frozen form, reality finally setting in and making him realize what his disgraceful actions had lead to: Hans running away, tormenting him when he returned and later leaving him to his fate at the hands of a sorceress, Jurgen falling sick and all of them becoming prisoners.

(I've made so many mistakes...many of them endangering the lives of my brothers...I've failed them as an older brother...I failed each one of them, especially Jurgen and Hans. But no more, I won't allow my brothers to fall any longer; I promised them I would protect them and protect them I shall. I'll love them as they deserve and make them see that compassion isn't a sign of weakness...but a demonstration of strength.)

"You're awake," Franz lifted his gaze from Jurgen's peaceful face to find Mason entering his chambers, "how do you fair, your highness?"

"I'm quite alright..." Franz said. The Crown Prince knew he owed Mason for saving them; he especially owed Mason for keeping Jurgen alive and sane during their captivity even though his younger brother fell greatly ill. "Mason...I want to thank you for everything. Moreover, I'm in debt to you in saving my life and the lives of my brothers."

"There's no need, your highness. I only did what I believed was right...besides, you and your brothers have grown on me." Confessed Mason, smiling sheepishly at his admittance and the soft rumble of laughter coming from the Crown Prince of the Southern Isles.

"I thank you nonetheless." Insisted Franz. "My brothers and I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you and your companions."

"You ain't backing down, are you?" Questioned Mason, laughing at the challenging glint in Franz's blue eyes. "Alright you win. You're very welcome, Prince Franz."

If there was one thing Franz was certain about Mason...is that the large bandit was far more gentle than he lead on and that he's overly blunt, honest and open with his emotions and concerns.

"Prince Franz, are you sure you'll be alright in traveling to the North Valley?" Asked Aurora, still shaken at the memory of finding Franz greatly wounded in the west hall with Jurgen hovering over him; the 3rd prince's feral behavior plaguing her thoughts and sending shivers down her spine. "I know you wish to save your youngest brother, but I perhaps its best that we wait until you've fully recovered."

"Princess Aurora, I'm flattered by your concern but I won't waste any time. The longer Hans remains frozen in the North Valley, the more my younger brother's heart breaks." Calmly stated Franz, turning his attention to Jurgen who wore a concerned expression on his handsome face; Franz cringed at the vulnerability in Jurgen's green eyes, only Hans ever saw Jurgen like that and it pained the Crown Prince to see him so fragile and shattered.

"You care deeply for your brothers." Commented Aurora.

"More than anyone will ever know." Mumbled Franz. "There was a time when we all feared for Jurgen's sanity...it was the day we discovered Hans had run away."

_"__Hans!" Growled Jurgen, slamming his fist brutally against the 13__th__ prince's door. "Hans Michael William Westerguard of the Southern Isles, you best drag your pathetic backside out here or so help me I'll break down your door and drag you out kicking and screaming!"_

_No response came from the youngest Westerguard and Jurgen __was beyond livid at __Hans's childish behavior. The weapon specialist kicked down Hans's door with such force one would think he was the strongest among his brothers instead of Claude―Jurgen sneered, searching the room with malicious green eyes. _

_"__What the?" Jurgen stepped into the room and found it empty. No sign of his youngest brother anywhere, it was as if the auburn haired prince had vanished into thin air. "Hans?"__Jurgen searched Hans's bedroom frantically, tearing open his brother's wardrobe, looking beneath the bed and opening the curtains harshly. Gone...Hans is gone—Jurgen trembled violently, scanning the room over and over for signs of his baby brother. _

_(No.) Thought Jurgen, his mind on overdrive and refusing to accept that Hans had disappeared. (No, he wouldn't.)_

_"__Franz!" Called Jurgen, rushing out Hans's empty bedroom and hurrying to his brother's study. _

_"__The little brat ran away?!" Snarled Linus, gritting his teeth in aggravation. _

_Franz nodded silently, handing his 6__th__ younger brother the invitation to __Princess __Elsa's coronation. The Crown Prince couldn't believe Hans had given them the slip―one of the guards informed him that he had witnessed Hans leaving the palace in the dead of night; unknown to Franz, the guard had allowed __Hans __to escape for he kn__e__w how horrible the twelve older princes treated the__ youngest__. Franz turned to each of his brothers, Linus being absolutely livid, Vladimir showing signs of frustration but choosing to withhold his emotions, Claude, Alexander, Mathias, Edvard and Edvin br__ea__k__ing__ into a frenzy of rage and calling their youngest brother many vulgar names, Sebastian and Adam seated on the couch of the common room, their eyes betraying nothing to him. The Crown Prince soon laid eyes on his 3__rd__ younger brother, Franz frowned at Jurgen's lack of response__—__the weapon specialist __stared out the window __silently__, tears of pain and anger trailing __down __his cheeks a__s he continued to worry over his reckless baby brother. _

_(What have I done...? Please Hans...please come back home). _

_"__Jurgen fell ill that day." Confessed Franz, unaware of the agony glowing in Jurgen's emerald eyes. "He __had been__ plagued with a high fever for weeks, mumbling Hans's name in his sleep, having delusions and only concerned about Hans's safety.__ Many of his delusions were of Hans returning home and watching over him as he recovered; others were of our mother and grandfather...We knew the delusions were caused by his fever, but a small part of us believed that it was the beginning of Jurgen losing his sanity.__" _

_"__He really loves him__.__" __Pointed-out__ Aurora._

_"__Yes. Jurgen has always loved Hans even when he was under the influence of the Spell of Shattered Sight; I too love Hans...and I'm fool for not realizing it sooner." _

_The 3__rd__ heir removed his gloves casually, smiling as flames slowly flickered along his finger tips; Jurgen __turned __his attention to the blocked passage of the North Valley__ and raised his hand, gathering the fire within his soul and preparing himself to demolish the wall keeping him away from his beloved baby brother. _

_"__I'm coming for you, Hans. Big brother isn't going to leave you to suffer any longer." Jurgen grimaced as the horror on Hans's face flashed through his mind as__ the young prince __slow__ly__ turned to ice. "I didn't protect you then, but that's going to change." _

_"__Jurgen." Franz quickly grabbed Jurgen's wrists before his hard-headed younger brother conjured a dangerous amount of power. "You need to stop making rash decisions__.__ I know Hans means a lot to you, Jurgen, but you can't just go running off and expect your new-found powers to solve all your problems."_

_Jurgen frowned and sighed in defeat; Franz__ is__ right. He hasn't trained enough to have complete control of the power of the Phoenix, the weapon specialist had forgotten what happened in Nathaniel's chambers; his powers had erupted in a surge of emotions, leaving him drained and bedridden for several days before his strength returned to him. _

_"__Your highness," called Mulan, "the hidden passage is this way." Said the young warrior, brushing away a curtain of leaves and revealing a deep tunnel hidden behind the veil and a large boulder. __"We have to proceed with caution. I'm not sure why, but I fear something evil lurks in this cavern."_

Hans groaned in complete discomfort and slowly opened his eyes, he hissed as the sun's bright rays hit his eyes. The young prince felt utterly drained, his head feeling very heavy, shivers running down his spine even though he lay under warm blankets, sweat trailing down his face and throat feeling unbearably dry; Hans felt horrible. He groaned once more and tried to call out to his mother, only to hear his own voice sounding very weak and hoarse—Hans sluggishly sat up on his bed, cringing as his bones protested against his movements but swung his legs to the edge of the bed nonetheless; the fire prince shakily stood to his feet, swaying as a wave of dizziness struck him unexpectedly—black spots clouded his vision, his legs feeling like lead and threatening to give out, Hans panted shallowly and stumbled as he tried to reach the door of his bedroom; the auburn haired prince knew nothing more as the room grew dark and his vision turned black.

"How has Hans been adjusting to Storybrooke?" Asked Mary Margaret, sipping a cup of tea Regina had provided for her and David.

"He's still rather hesitant in roaming the town, but Hans has more or less adjusted just fine." Answered Regina, adding two small lumps of sugar to her tea.

"That's good. At least Hans is getting use to having people around him." Added David.

"True. But I wish Hans wasn't so stubborn in trusting others. I don't blame my son for being cautious, but there are people here in Storybrooke he wouldn't harm a single hair on his head." Confessed Regina, sighing into her cup of tea.

The small group discussion was interrupted by a loud thud coming from up stairs—Regina quickly looked up at the ceiling, her eyes narrowing at the sound before she realized that the only other person home was Hans. Regina hastily set down her tea and rushed up the stairs, David and Mary Margaret following suit; the trio burst into Hans's bedroom and Regina felt her heart nearly burst at the sight that greeted them. Hans lay on the floor of his room, un-moving with blood trailing down his forehead from no doubt hitting his head against his nightstand.

"HANS!" Cried Regina, rushing to her unconscious son and gathering him in her lap. The powerful sorceress trailed her eyes anxiously over Hans's face: cheeks unnaturally flushed, sweat shining against his fair skin, breathing shallow and weak, and shivers wracking his weakened body.

Mary Margaret knelt beside Regina, her eyes filled with worry as she drank in Hans's form. The young noirette frowned at the beads of sweat coating Hans's face and slowly placed her hand against his forehead, ignoring the small trail of blood painting her palm. Mary Margaret grew wide-eyed at how warm Hans felt against her hand; she knew exactly what was going on and she was sure Regina did too.

"Regina, Hans has a—"

"A high fever, I'm well-aware." Finished Regina, running her slender fingers through the redhead's damp hair. "Help me get him back to bed, Mary Margaret."

Just as Snow and Regina were about to lift Hans off the floor, David calmly stepped in and slid his arms around Hans: one arm behind Hans's back and the other behind his knees. David slowly lifted Hans out of Regina and Mary Margaret's arms, being mindful of his head, and gently lowered the young prince onto the bed, cradling his head as he did so. Mary Margaret smiled at the tenderness, David cared about Hans deeply like the redhead was his own son even though they already have a little boy of their own; Hans needed a father's love and David took it upon himself to give Hans just that without any complaints.

Hans stirred in his sleep before finally opening his eyes; the fire wielder was confused but felt oddly warm and comfortable. The young auburn-haired prince felt something soft and cool against his forehead, soothing his migraine and uncomfortably warm skin; despite the thin haze blurring his vision, Hans was able to recognize the person nursing him.

"Mother..." Whispered Hans, his voice hoarse and strained.

"Shhh." Hushed Regina, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind Hans's ear. "It's okay, My Little Phoenix."

"What happened?" Continued Hans.

"You have a high fever, Hans," voiced Regina, "you really scared me."

"I'm sorry..." Said Hans, a little ashamed of worrying his beloved mother so much. "I tried calling for you, but it hurt to talk...that's why I tried leaving my bedroom to find you. Looks like it wasn't wise to do so."

"Hans, I'm not angry if that's what you're worried about." Regina laughed softly at the weak, sheepish grin her eldest son wore. "But I do want to know why you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well."

"I wasn't feeling like this before I went to sleep...but I did feel a little off yesterday." Hans knew he couldn't lie to Regina, especially not after everything she's done for him. What the fire prince refused to confess is that he began to feel ill after he returned home from sneaking out to join Elsa for a midnight stroll; Hans thought it best not to involve the young queen since Regina already has serious issues regarding Anna.

"Hans. I know you think yourself a burden in coming to me with your problems, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. You're not a burden to me, Hans. You never will be, you're my son and I love you." Regina smiled, motherly dabbing Hans's flushed cheeks before placing the cool washcloth on his forehead after Mary Margaret had cleaned the small cut caused by his fall.

"Feel better, Hans." Said David.

"We'll come visit later." Added Mary Margaret, giving Hans a small peak on his warm cheek—David ruffling his hair lightly before following his wife out the door.

Regina nodded to the couple as they left and soon turned her attention to Hans who looked greatly exhausted; fevers had the tendency to drain people of energy and cause them to want to sleep more to regain in it. The noirette sorceress pulled the sheets to Hans's chin, smiling lovingly at her son as his eyes began to droop—Regina caressed Hans's hair, knowing very well that it was one of the many ways she got Hans to sleep when he was a child; despite being weakened by his fever, Hans fell into a peaceful sleep to the soft strokes of his hair and warmth of his mother's presence.

"Sweet Dreams, My Little Phoenix." Regina's words touching Hans's heart in a way only a mother ever could.

Elsa hummed happily to herself, reminiscing her walk with Hans last night. The young queen couldn't believe that Hans had allowed her so close to his heart that he even cried in front of her; Elsa didn't enjoy seeing Hans cry, but it made her smile to know that the redhead trusted her. Hans always seemed to have an excuse not to trust others; no one ever questioned him though not when they know how dark his childhood had beens. Elsa shook her head at the thought of Hans living his young life in fear, hiding away in his room and suffering from the verbal and physical abuse of his brothers. The ginger prince deserved so much better and Regina made sure Hans knew how much she and Henry loved him.

"You ever gonna tell Regina?" Elsa gasped and turned around to find Emma who wore a light smirk on her face; the blonde always had the habit of surprising the young sorceress often.

"I don't know, Emma. I've seen the way Regina reacts when Hans is hurt." Elsa said softly, shivering at the memory of the anger in Regina's eyes when Anna had taken an insult too far.

"I know Regina isn't the…uhhh the most accepting person on certain things, but I'm sure she'll understand. You love Hans, Elsa. Anyone can see that." Assured Emma.

"I care about Hans...I may even be in love, but I don't know for sure. I don't want to hurt him more than he already is. Last night he broke down at the mere mention of Jurgen's name; he looked so helpless and lost…it made me realize how vulnerable he is." The snow-haired queen sighed and rubbed her arms comfortingly—she still couldn't let go of how much it pained her to watch such a strong, confident man fall to pieces.

"Hans is really fragile…" Mumbled Emma; very familiar with the extent of the ginger's vulnerability, more so after he told her everything that happened between him and Jurgen. Listening to Hans speak of his brother so highly made her smile, but her heart soon shattered when the fire prince revealed details of how much pain Jurgen made him suffer—Emma couldn't stand the thought of such a loving brother suddenly becoming excruciatingly heartless to his baby brother after so many years of happiness and love.

"I truly wonder..." paused Elsa, a distant look clouding her bright blue eyes, "if Jurgen's sudden hatred is what made Hans so distrusting of others?"

Both young blondes found Jurgen's hatred deplorable and unfathomable. Hans spoke nothing but good things about his 3rd older brother, his heart filled with unconditional love for Jurgen despite all the pain and sadness he faced after his thirteenth birthday. In Hans's eyes, Jurgen is perfect and beyond compare; Jurgen is the ideal older brother for and Hans considered himself lucky to have him...but now, Hans doubts that the brother he praised will ever come back to him. Hans had admitted to both Elsa and Emma that Jurgen was lost to him forever...the defeated look in his eyes only confirmed that his hope had run out...and he had accepted that his beloved older brother was dead.

A single question remained...

What could've caused Jurgen to hate his youngest brother so much?

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

I never knew such happiness until I heard those words leave her beautiful lips. To be honest, I didn't think she would accept my proposal; her words alone made my heart soar and immediately think that things were finally starting turn out right in my life. When she was pulling me through the crowd to meet her sister, I was already planning our wedding; the ceremony would've been perfect, I would've given Anna the world...but in the end her heart chose another.

Why did she agree to marry me if she was only going to replace me with someone else? Even after months of separation…my heart still longed for her…her warm smile, beautiful turquoise blue eyes, her wondrous halo of strawberry blonde hair, her delicate, soft hands and utterly sweet child-like antics—I hardly knew her, but I loved everything about her. I thought I would never find someone who could make me feel the way Anna did until now...these feelings that flutter in my heart whenever I'm around Elsa…I don't want to admit it, but…it's possible that I'm falling for her. Why? Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't fall that low again? I can't take having my heart broken again…the pain of losing Anna still lingers...and I don't want to get my hopes and then have them brutally crushed when the truth reveals itself.

"Love is a dangerous game...a game that ensnares us in a web of pain, betrayal and lies. I can't let myself fall in love again...I have to stop, I can't let anyone in like I did Anna...No, I won't allow it...not again.

"**H-Hans..." Whimpered Jurgen. "No...No, No! Hans!"**

**The weapon specialist knelt beside his baby brother's battered form: blood stained Hans's lips, bruises marring his pale cheeks, his auburn hair also drenched in blood, clothes torn to shreds and hand-prints imprinted along his throat and a gaping wound peeked from his torn coat. Jurgen took Hans into his arms, shakily clutching him to his chest before weak sobs escaped his lips.**

"**Hansy," choked Jurgen, running his bare hand through his baby brother's blood-drenched hair and then down his bruise-painted face, "I'm so sorry, baby brother. I-I failed to protect you...I failed you as an older brother." Jurgen nuzzled Hans's auburn hair, hoping to take in a pinch of its beautiful scent and silky quality but finding it rough and soaked in blood from a head wound. **

"**Such a pity," said a cold, familiar voice, "to be beaten and then slaughtered in cold blood." **

**Jurgen lifted his gaze from Hans's auburn locks, ignoring the scarlet fluid coating his face, and sneered at the silhouette across the empty room. A sharpened blade rested in the shadow's hand, glinting menacingly against the small gleam of light surrounding them, Hans's blood staining the length of the sword and dripping delicately off its point; the figure carried himself gracefully through the darkness, a low chuckle filling the air as cold eyes took notice of Jurgen tightening his hold around his baby brother's corpse. **

"**Why...why did you do this?" Questioned Jurgen, his voice rough and filled with pain. "He was just a boy!"**

"**Why you ask? Hans is weak and insignificant; he doesn't deserve to carry the Westerguard name!" Hissed the anonymous figure in an icy tone. **

**The shadows dispersed from the mysterious silhouette and revealed the familiar face of the eldest prince of the Southern Isles and those of his other ten brothers—Jurgen felt his blood run cold and then boil to a fever pitch; the weapon specialist knew he should have never trusted his brothers. His baby brother wasn't insignificant, nor weak! Hans was strong, valiant and gentle...the traits Jurgen always adored about his baby brother. The dark-haired prince lay Hans slowly to the ground, caressing the youngest prince's tranquil face before turning his hardening gaze to his eleven brothers—Jurgen drew his sword from its scabbard, emerald eyes stone-cold and murderous, and steadied his hand before engaging his ruthless and black-hearted brothers. **

"**Murderers!"**

Franz blocked the harsh blow with his sword, eyes widening in shock at the person who dared attack him. The twelve princes and their new allies had been calmly journeying through the hidden passage when Jurgen suddenly collapsed to his knees, clutching his head in agony and screaming at the top of his lungs—Mulan, sensing the change in Jurgen, had immediately instructed them to draw their swords. Eyes flickering from emerald green to blood red before Jurgen's head dropped and he became still—a moment had passed and Jurgen had slowly lifted his gaze: his eyes resembling pools of blood and swirling with rage. The 3rd prince of the Southern Isles had been claimed by the evil lurking in the shadows of the cavern!

"Jurgen," pleaded Franz, blocking another powerful swing from his 3rd younger brother, "Jurgen please come to your senses!" The Crown Prince locked blades with Jurgen before dislodging the fire prince with a rough shove.

"MURDERERS!" Howled Jurgen.

(No...) Franz felt his heart stop at the word; the 1st born heir recalled Jurgen shouting that very word in his nightmares before running him through with his sword.

With a swift and strong upper slash, Jurgen skillfully knocked Franz's sword from his hand. Jurgen swung quickly and with great force, unaware that he was attacking his older brother; a dark fog plaguing him with murderous thoughts and rage of seeing his beloved baby brother lying lifeless on the cold ground. The weapon specialist twirled his sword mockingly, performing another horizontal slash and only catching a few strands of Franz's blonde hair.

Fire soon engulfed Jurgen's left hand, dissolving the white glove to ashes and allowing his powers to manifest into a hurricane of fury—Jurgen's anger clouding his judgment as the evil of the cavern took full control of his actions and mind. There was no reasoning with Jurgen at this point, the weapon specialist was too far gone to realize what was happening; none of them had ever thought such a thing would happen to anyone of them, especially not to their gentle-hearted brother. Jurgen detested violence and to witness him being forced to attack his brothers with murderous intent was beyond terrifying.

"Jurgen Stop!" Hollered Mathias, drawing his bow and an arrow.

Jurgen's scarlet eyes focused on Mathias, a feral growl escaping his lips before the weapon specialist conjured a burning sphere in his hand and launched it at the archer. Mathias threw himself to the ground, the blazing sphere barely missing the ends of his coat, and released the arrow; the 7th born prince cringed as the arrow lodged itself into Jurgen's sword arm, forcing the 3rd born prince to drop the weapon and grit his teeth in agony.

"You'll...pay for that!" Jurgen was beyond livid, his red eyes glowing with disdain and betrayal. "I'll make sure...NONE OF YOU EVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!" Volcanic power erupted from Jurgen's very soul: the Phoenix's power was beyond Jurgen's control, devouring the walls of the hidden passage and eating away at the prince's strength.

"Jurgen..." Choked Franz. The heat enveloping the cave becoming unbearable and draining his energy. "Jurgen...please stop." Softly begged the Crown Prince—the escalating temperature affecting him greatly and causing his wound to flare painfully.

"My little brother I know you're in there. I know you would never purposely hurt anyone; don't let this evil make you into a slave. Please Jurgen, you're better than this, remember who you are.".

The hold on Jurgen was strong, too strong for the weapon specialist to realize what he was about to do—the ten princes could only watch helplessly as Jurgen stood before Franz and raised his flame-filled palm, preparing to unleash his full strength. Mathias readied another arrow against his bow, the arrow that would end Jurgen's life as it deeply struck the prince's beating heart; the 7th born prince knew well if Franz died, their father will be merciless and have Jurgen executed for murdering the Crown Prince. Tears cascaded down Mathias's cheeks at the thought; he wouldn't allow Jurgen to suffer, if he killed Franz, he would make Jurgen's death swift and painless—the rest of the princes looked away, refusing to watch Jurgen kill Franz and Mathias ending Jurgen in turn; their innocent and kind brother was nothing but a memory and in his place stood a man fueled with anger and blood-lust. As the fire grew in Jurgen's hand, Mathias eased the tense on the bow string and prayed that Jurgen would find peace once the deed was done.

Come stop your cryin'  
It'll be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Sky blue eyes gazed deeply into blood-shot orbs, blues filled with love and sympathy while scarlet hues looked on with confusion and slowly yielding hatred. Franz knew that his brother would never hurt him purposely, Jurgen was too gentle, too good-natured to do such a thing—all this anger and hatred manifested from the layers of pain hidden behind Jurgen's heart; the evil presence had toyed with Jurgen's mind and fawned his anger, using the prince's greatest weakness to its advantage. The Crown Prince could only hope his voice would reach Jurgen and bring back the kind brother trapped behind this wall of raging fire.

**Jurgen cried out in pain as his sword arm was twisted excruciatingly behind his back, the socket keeping his limb in place threatening to give away. His brothers had beaten him mercilessly: blood trickling from Jurgen's lips, face marred with bruises, coat in ruins from swords cutting into the fabric and hair drenched in sweat, dirt and blood. A rough hand gripped Jurgen's dark hair and pulled the 3****rd**** prince's head back harshly, emitting a blood-filled gasp from Jurgen—the weapon specialist weakly opened his eyes and met the smug face of his eldest brother; it took time, but Jurgen soon realized that there are many differences between this brother and the Franz he knows. This Franz's hair was darker, several shades darker to be precise, sky blue eyes a more cobalt tone, gloves were black instead of white as were his tailcoat, dress shirt and pants; the other princes' appearances were similar to Franz, the same black clothing but their hair and eyes many tones darker than those of his real brothers. **

"**You're...n-n-not my...br-brothers." Jurgen's voice was hoarse but strong. He was physically weak, barely able to withstand the pain of his injuries but held strong despite the odds. **

"**Look at you." Scoffed Franz, tugging on Jurgen's hair a little more roughly. "Look where compassion has brought you. On your knees and whimpering like your pathetic little Phoenix." The Crown Prince released blood-stained, dark locks and let Jurgen crumpled to the ground boneless; Franz smirked at the sight of how utterly feeble the weapon specialist looked. **

**The rest of the dark princes slowly crowded around the limp form of the 3****rd**** born prince; eyes smoldering with satisfaction and ill intents. Franz was about to deliver a sharp kick to Jurgen's side when a comforting voice filled with the cold, gloomy air.**

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

"**Franz?" Muttered Jurgen, his ears catching his older brother's warm singing. "Big brother..." Called the dark-haired fire prince; flames flickering lightly along his fingertips. **

"**Its the Crown Prince." Snarled the dark shadow of the 1****st**** born heir. **

"**Impossible." Added Adam's dark self. "There's no way his voice can break through this haze."**

"**I think its time we put him out of his misery." Suggested Dark Claude. **

**Franz's shadow self drew his sword, leering at Jurgen's fallen form and harshly flipping the weakened prince onto his back. Jurgen stared into the shadow's cobalt eyes, but he wasn't afraid and he didn't know wh****—****Franz's voice continued to flow into his ears, calming the raging storm within his soul and leaving him at peace. The dark elder prince raised his sword and aimed it directly above Jurgen's heart, blood shinning against the glowing light above and dripping onto the 3****rd**** prince's beaten face. **

**Before the point pierced Jurgen's chest, a burst of fire erupted from the weapon specialist's being and flung the eleven shadows away; brothers 4-8, 11 and 12 vanished into the shadows, leaving behind the evil conjurations of Franz, Claude, Vladimir and Linus in its awake. A powerful cry echoed through the raging fire and morphed into a majestic Phoenix, this one just as powerful and beautiful as the first summoning****—the dark spirits of Franz, Claude, Vladimir and Linus glared icily at the wondrous fire bird, damning its greatness and the real Franz's love for his brothers to oblivion; the four shadows slowly faded away like smoke from a campfire, their powers vanishing with them as well and leaving nothing but sheer peace in the mind of the 3****rd**** born prince. **

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
(You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Sky blue eyes stared deeply into fading crimson hues. The pressure against his chest eased and the heavy sword soon clattered to the ground, having been tossed aside violently by Jurgen whose eyes steadily returned to their beautiful green hue. Soon brilliant emerald eyes stared helplessly into those of his older brother, tears forming in Jurgen's beautiful pools as realization dawned him little by little.

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there for you)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

The 1st born heir felt his heart sink at the tears bleeding through his young brother's gentle eyes; the Crown Prince hugged his younger brother tightly, shivers wracking Jurgen's form as he sobbed violently into Franz's neck. Unknown to the group, the mist that had fogged the passage of the cavern slowly dissipated and shimmered into a violet, jagged jewel floating on a hidden pedestal; the gem radiated evil and vicious power before fading into a glorious sapphire hue, the black mist surrounding the mysterious stone faded and the sapphire crystal burst into a glimmer of shards, leaving nothing but an empty pedestal in its wake.

Oh you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there) always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for ya always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

"F-Franz." Choked Jurgen, biting his lip as Franz's warm hand threaded through his soft dark hair.

"Shhh." Hushed Franz, keeping his hold on Jurgen as the younger prince slowly collapsed to the ground. "It's okay, Jurgen. I'm here. We're all here."

"Franz...I'm-I'm so sorry." Sobbed Jurgen, clutching the back of Franz's coat like a lifeline. "I-I didn't mean it. I would never—"

"I know, Jurgen. I know you would never willingly do anything to hurt anyone." Franz said, causing Jurgen to flinch at his tone and silence his outbursts. "You're my little brother, Jurgen, and that will never change. Nothing will ever make me love you less. I'll always love you, Jurgen. Never doubt that." Jurgen move away from Franz's neck and gazed into his sky blue eyes, finding sincerity and unconditional love flowing within them; the dark-haired prince shivered and buried his face into his older brother's chest, feeling strong, warm arms capture him in a comforting embrace: an embrace that showed the fire prince that he was safe and loved, and nothing would ever hurt as long as his brother shall live.

**I will love you unconditionally**

* * *

**Don't you just love how much of a better older brother Franz is becoming? **

**I always loved the idea of a softer, more gentle Jurgen than the jerky brother we saw on episode 3 of Once Upon a Time Season 4.**

**The little brotherly memories between Jurgen and Hans are heartwarming aren't they? **

**Jurgen holds onto the them dearly, but these memories only seem to cause Hans pain. **

**I'm glad people enjoy the bond between Regina and Hans, and the slowly developing romance between our beloved little fire prince and the equally great queen of Arendelle. **

**I bet you're all curious as to when their romance will take flight and Jurgen and Hans finally reunite. **

**Those developments won't come until much later since I have a lot planned for the upcoming chapters.**

**Thank you for joining me in Chapter 9 of The Will of the Phoenix. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Thank you my little Phoenixes. Vanitas loves you all. **

**Please rate and review. This is Vanitas Ryuzaki, signing off. Peace my fanfictionists!**


	10. Crossroads

**_Hello Everyone, Vanitas Here. I'm so sorry for the long delay for an update. I had to take a Summer course, so I wouldn't fall behind on Graduation. I only need 2 more courses in order to graduate from community college. I'll be transferring to the U of A, the coming Spring of 2017._**

**_I put a lot of work into this chapter. I had to re-think it a couple of times, remove paragraphs, add new ones, incorporate previous ideas and so on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Without further delay, welcome my fans to chapter 10 of The Will of the Phoenix. _**

* * *

"_Promise me, Jurgen…" Weakly begged Queen Hannah, her emerald eyes slowly losing their glow. "Promise me…that you'll protect Hans."_

_Jurgen bit his lip at the weakening sound of his mother's voice, his green eyes trailing to the bundle in Ella's arms. A small tuff of auburn hair peeked from the warmth of the blue blanket his baby brother had been wrapped in; Hans is so small, so fragile and vulnerable that it breaks Jurgen's heart to know that he would never meet the mother that had given birth to him, nor would he ever feel the love she held deeply for him and all her sons. _

"_I promise…mother." Jurgen choked back a sob, he couldn't take it; 20 years of being nurtured by his beautiful mother…and now he, his brothers and father were about to lose her forever. "I promise. I'll…I'll keep Hans safe. I won't ever let anything hurt him." Tears trailed down Jurgen's cheeks as the pain in his heart took its toll._

"_What's going on? Who're you?" _

"_From what I've just heard. I think you called me a monster." _

"_Hans!" _

He just stood there and allowed his baby brother to be frozen. Did Hans truly mean so little to him? No. Hans is everything to him…if Hans meant so much to him then why didn't he even try to protect him? He had been a coward, that's why—Jurgen knew very well he had been nothing but a coward, running away with his tail between his legs and leaving Hans to his doom. Jurgen regretted leaving Hans behind to save his own life and would give anything to take it all back…but it was too late.

Hans is gone; his precious little Phoenix is gone.

"Hans…" Muttered Jurgen, tears cascading down his face at the agonizing pain in his heart. Hans had been his whole world and now…now all that's left is his dear baby brother's sword.

Jurgen turned the sword lovingly in his hands, caressing the smooth steel of the blade and drinking in the gold hilt. He frowned at an inscription melted onto the metal of Hans's sword, Jurgen titled the blade slightly towards the flames of the fire and felt his heart lodge itself into his throat at the name engraved on the weapon.

_Jurgen. _

Realization dawned him like a bullet through the heart. This sword was meant for him. He remembered Hans trying to give him a gift for his 43rd birthday, only to be mocked and pushed around; his baby brother had wanted to gift him with a new weapon. It wasn't just any sword; it's a sword that Hans made with his own hands. Jurgen could tell that Hans had put his whole heart into crafting this beautiful piece weaponry, the steel was flawless and inscribed with soft flames decorating the blade and swirling up to the hilt of the sword.

"Hans…HANS!" Sobbed Jurgen, unknowingly forcing his brothers away from as a ring of raging inferno surrounded him.

Franz felt his throat tighten at Jurgen's cries of anguish. The Crown Prince could do nothing but watch his younger brother fall apart, drowning himself in a sea of despair; the fire shielding his brother radiated the burning pain in his heart. Tears cascaded down Franz's cheeks as he recalled the events that had occurred: Jurgen had rushed into the clearing of the cavern, aching to free Hans from his prison; his brother's happiness soon fading when his emerald eyes found an empty room. Hans had vanished, no trace of him to be found, not even a puddle of melted ice to assure them that their baby brother was safe.

"Jurgen." Franz called softly, edging slowly towards the ring of fire swirling around his younger brother. There was little he could do to mend Jurgen's broken heart, but he can at least comfort him like an older brother should even though he should've done exactly that many years ago.

Jurgen met Franz's gentle gaze, emerald eyes burning with tears and a deep longing. The fires protecting the 3rd prince slowly dissipated, allowing Franz to kneel beside his younger brother and embrace him a warm, loving hug. Jurgen recalled giving Hans the same sense of security, protecting him from everything and holding him in his arms every chance he got; at one point he snuck away from his brothers to spend time with Hans, knowing that his baby brother grew very lonely without him around. So sweet and innocent Hans had been, always making sure Jurgen was happy and taken care of even though he was the older brother.

_"Hans?" Jurgen's voice was low and hoarse, green eyes glassy and watery from fever. _

_"Hi big brother." Whispered Hans, taking the towel from Jurgen's forehead and dipping it into the bowl on the nightstand; the tiny prince enjoyed spending time with his beloved older brother, but it was times like this when Hans never left the 3__rd__ prince's side. _

_"Hans...you shouldn't be here." Hans cringed at the weakness in Jurgen's voice, he hated seeing his brother so weak and vulnerable. _

_"I'm not leaving." Stated 5-year-old Hans, wringing the water out of the small towel and placing it tenderly on Jurgen's forehead. _

_"Are you okay, Jurgen?" Asked Hans, his large green eyes brimming with tears. _

_"Don't worry your pretty little head, Hans," Jurgen petted Hans's head lovingly, smiling tiredly at the blush enhancing his baby brother's naturally flushed cheeks, "big brother's fine, now that My Brave Little Phoenix is here." _

_Hans grinned at Jurgen, wrapping his arms loosely around his weak older brother's neck. The small prince loved Jurgen very much and could never go a day without seeing the older prince's handsome face; Hans never left Jurgen's side for a moment even when Jurgen must tend to his duties as a weapon specialist for both the Southern Isles and its military forces. _

_"I love you, Big Brother." Hans nuzzled Jurgen's hair, sighing softly at the pure warmth that radiated from his brother's soul. _

_"I love you too, Baby Brother." Jurgen, though extremely tired, wrapped his firm arms around Hans's small frame. "I'm always going to love you, Hans. You're never gonna be alone, I promise." _

_"I promise…I promise I'll find you." Softly cried Jurgen, unaware of the tears filling the eyes of his brothers._

* * *

_"**I can't believe I ever thought you could be good." Growled Henry, his hazel eyes reflecting great **__**disdain and distrust. "How could you hurt Anna like that?!"**_

_"**Wh-What? No Henry, I-I didn't. Henry you know I would never." Stuttered Hans, petrified by the coldness in his young brother's eyes. **_

_"**I thought I raised you better." Retaliated Regina, her own brown eyes burning with anger. **_

_"**We should've never allowed him to stay in Storybrooke!" Howled David.**_

_"**He's selfish and uncaring. He only ever thinks about himself." Added Mary Margaret.**_

"**Monster."**

"**She's right, you are a monster."**

"**How could I have raised such a monster?!"**

"_**Who could ever love such a monster?!**_**"**

"I've been trying to bring him out of it for the past two hours." Sighed Regina, dabbing a cool washcloth against Hans's unnaturally flushed cheeks; she had awoken to the sounds of Hans's screams and found her son trapped in an endless nightmare. The young sorceress had tried to sooth him with words, shake him awake and even attempted a spell to pull him out of his night terrors, but Hans was too deep in his nightmare to feel his mother's presence.

"NOOOO!" Emerald orbs snapped open and Hans shot up violently in his bed, eyes glowing with pain and face coated with sweat. Harsh throaty coughs erupted from Hans's lips, the young prince gasping for air and oblivious to the warm arms circling his trembling form.

"It's alright, My Little Phoenix." Cooed Regina, threading her fingers through Hans's sweat damp hair.

"Mother..." Hans's voice was soft and hoarse. He's exhausted more so than when he first woke up.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately, haven't you?" Questioned Mary Margaret, her gentle eyes filled with concern and motherly affection.

Emma walked down the streets of Storybrooke with calm; earlier today, Regina had asked her to keep an eye on Hans for a couple hours while she and David investigated the ice wall that mysteriously appeared at the Town Line—Hans had frozen in fear at the mention of it, muttering incoherently to himself before retreating deep within himself. Emma had stayed by Hans's side until Regina returned home, informing the sorceress of the ginger prince's odd behavior before taking her leave of the Mills Mansion.

"Emma." Called a soft feminine voice.

Emma turned around slowly and saw Elsa crossing the empty road from Granny's diner; the blonde savior could tell that Elsa tried her best not to rush even though Emma knew that the platinum blonde desperately sought news of Hans's recovery. Emma would've considered Elsa crazy for falling in love with Hans, but couldn't blame the young queen; Hans is charming, rather awkward and a sweetheart despite the cold mask he wears around people he doesn't fully trust or know.

"What's up, Elsa?" Asked Emma, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"How's Hans feeling?" Answered the snow-haired queen, her ocean blue eyes flowing with concern and hidden affection.

"Feeling like he got run over by a herd of horses. His words not mine." Voiced Emma, cringing at the memory of Hans's throaty coughs after he laughed at his own words.

"I see..." Sighed Elsa.

"You know...if you're that worried about him. You should visit him, Elsa."

* * *

_ "Where are you, Anna?" Mumbled Hans, his piercing green eyes focused on the landscape outside the window. _

_ Hans is greatly worried. It's been nearly two full days since his fiancée had ventured out of Arendelle in search of her sister; Hans had tried his best to provide the people with everything they needed—the young prince had even brought all of Arendelle into the palace to keep warm, offering soup and hot glogg despite the protests and complaints of the Duke of Weselton. _

_ "What the?" Hans squinted slightly at the figures rushing to the palace gates in the distance; the auburn-haired prince felt his heart lodge itself into his throat when he caught sight of his fiancée in the arms of another man. "Anna…" _

_ Hans could feel it, his heart shattering into a million pieces in his chest. Why? How could Anna do this to him? Anger blossomed in Hans's breast, overpowering the burning pain of his broken heart—the young prince burned off his gloves and proceeded to destroy everything within sight: curtains, bed sheets, furniture, paintings and a bookcase. Hans panted heavily, hands still engulfed by flames, sweat cascading down his face and dampening his auburn hair; the fire prince sighed, willingly away the raging inferno within his heart and extinguishing the fire in his palms with a calming thought. _

_ "Prince Hans." Came a soft knock from the door. Hans winced at the sound before recalling that the voice belonged to Kai, one of the main servants of the royal family. "Is everything alright, your highness?"_

_ "Everything's perfectly fine, Kai." Responded Hans. "Gather the dignitaries in the common room for a debriefing."_

_ "As you wish you, Prince Hans." Answered Kai before taking his leave and unconsciously abandoning the saddened prince to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. _

_ "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Hans finds himself saying despite the stabbing pain in his heart._

_ "You can't risk going out there again." Protested a French dignitary. _

_ "If anything happens to her…" Hans said, ignoring the concern in the French monarch's voice._

_ "If anything happens to the princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Insisted a Spanish dignitary. _

_ "Anna!" Cried Hans after catching sight of his beloved princess. "You're so cold." Added the young prince after wrapping his arms around the beautiful strawberry blonde._

_ "Hans, you have to kiss me!" Answered Anna, ignoring the anxious look in her prince's emerald eyes._

_ "What happened out there?"_

_ "Elsa struck me with her powers."_

_ "You said she would never hurt you"_

_ "I was wrong." _

_ "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." Confessed the ginger princess._

_ "A true love's kiss." Hans lightly caressed Anna's cheek, her skin overly soft beneath his glove hand, and slowly leaned in to claim her small pink lips. _

_ (She's so beautiful…so carefree and gentle…and yet so deceiving. You broke my heart, Anna. I don't want to break yours…but the damage can never be undone... I do love you…but it looks like you don't and never did. I hope you can forgive me one day…because I know I'll never be able to forgive myself for this). _

_ "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved."_

Hans slowly opened his eyes, light tears cascading down his flushed cheeks; to him, the dream was a nightmare and a reminder of what he had lost. He never wanted to hurt Anna, but he was too heartbroken by what he saw to even ask her if she had even loved him; Hans damned his ignorance and stupidity—if people knew the truth…perhaps they wouldn't blame him, Hans didn't know nor did he want anyone to ever find out.

"Anna…" Hans's thoughts drifted to the young woman he loved dearly. He smiled faintly at the memory of her musical laughter, turquoise eyes glowing with happiness and strawberry blonde hair complimenting her sun-kissed skin; the fire prince continued to day dream until the face of the young princess is replaced by the face of her beautiful sister. "Elsa…"

Hans blushed at the memory of the kiss they shared; he had been so scared of falling in love again that even a kiss from a beautiful woman terrified him. The fire prince shook his head at the thought; the queen had caught him off guard one too many times: 1) Trying to comfort him even though he was being a jerk, 2) Kissing him in her apartment after dragging him to give him dry clothes, 3) Confessing to liking him at the pier and 3) Inviting him out for a midnight stroll. Hans knew Elsa meant well, but he just isn't ready for a relationship of any kind: Jurgen had been the first to accept him, love him and showed him the beauty of the world around him; after Jurgen betrayed, Anna took his place and opened his heart once more and brought color back to his gray world. Losing Anna had hurt, more than he ever cared to admit to himself or anyone, but now Elsa was making him feel emotions he thought he would never feel again.

"I can't…I know she means well, but…I just don't want to be hurt again."

* * *

"Hans made this?" Questioned Claude. He, like the rest of his brothers, had been awestruck at the craftsmanship of the sword and sharpness of the blade. The 2nd born prince never would've guessed how talented their youngest brother was in the art of sword crafting, nor did he believe Hans had such great interest in training as a bladesmith.

"He did. Only Hans possess a keen eye for detail. In all my years as a weapon specialist, I've never seen such a beautiful sword." Responded Jurgen.

"Truly remarkable." Concurred Franz.

"Why hide such talent?" Asked Adam.

"No doubt to avoid being ridiculed." Voiced Alexander, scanning the sword with great interest and unhidden praise.

"Franz…" Uttered Jurgen.

"Yes Jurgen?" Answered Franz, raising an elegant golden brow when he caught sight of a blush blooming across Jurgen's cheeks.

"Do you…do you remember when Hans and I stole your sword from your chambers and ran off with it?" Jurgen felt the heat deepen at his cheeks when he heard his older brother give a soft chuckle.

"How could I ever forget such a day? I had never such fun in years until that day." Smiled Franz, ruffling his younger brother's lightly.

_"JURGEN! HANS!" Roared the Crown Prince, chasing both his brothers down the long corridors of the palace after the duo dared to take his prized sword from his bedroom. _

_Jurgen raced through the halls of Castle Alexandra, laughing hysterically as he carried his baby brother on his shoulders who held their eldest brother's sword in his hands. To think that Prince Jurgen was one to cause mischief shocked the staff of the palace, but also amused them for they've never seen the Crown Prince so worked up; however, taking Franz's sword probably wasn't the wisest thing to do._

_"JURGEN ELIAS JOHANNES WESTERGUARD, RETURN THAT SWORD THIS INSTANCE!" Demanded Franz, growing quite irritated at how childish his 3__rd__ younger brother was being. Franz expected such behavior from Hans because he's the youngest, but to witness his brother causing mischief was beyond his understanding. _

_"GOTTA RUN FASTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANT IT BACK, FRANZ!" Taunted Jurgen, who smiled as Hans screamed in delight. _

_"Hold on, Hans." Recommended Jurgen, increasing his speed just in time to leap skillfully over the railing of the third floor of palace. The 3__rd__ prince smiled at Hans as he gave a sharp "WEEEE" as they descended to the second floor. _

_"Jurgen! Are you mad?!" Franz shouted. The Crown Prince had felt his heart stop at the sight of Jurgen being reckless and leaping over the railing with their baby brother in tow—he knew Jugen would keep Hans safe, but he drew the line at child endangerment when performing such suicidal stunts such as taking a short cut to the second floor by jumping over the railing of the third level. _

_"Come now, Franz. Do you not want your precious sword?" Taunted Jurgen, giving Franz an enormous grin. Jurgen's small victory was short lived when Franz flipped over the railing and landed professional on his feet._

_"Jurgen. I will only ask once more. Return my sword or feel my wrath." Franz was not in a gaming mood and endangering Hans was only worsening his already sour mood. _

_"Allow me to contemplate the matter." Said Jurgen. Silence welcomed the three brothers until Jurgen made a decision that could very well end his life. He took hold of Hans under his left arm and held Franz's sheathed word in his left hand, and then ran like his life depended on it. _

_"JURGEN!" Echoed Franz's anger-filled voice as he stormed after Jurgen. Jurgen let out small cries of panic and fear as he tried to shake the enraged Crown Prince from his tail while making sure Hans was effectively held against his hip and protectively under his arm. _

_Franz growled like a feral animal as he slammed open the doors of the ballroom. He knew very well that Jurgen and Hans were hiding somewhere inside the ballroom, the Crown Prince could practically smell their fear (metaphorically speaking). Sky-blue eyes blazed with irritation as they scanned the empty room, Franz frowned at the utter silence and calmly walked further in the large room. _

_Hans laughed softly into hands, pressing them flush against his mouth. It was only a matter of time until Franz fell into their trap. Franz had been very stressed lately, snapping at everyone including their father—the young duo decided that a harmless prank is just what Franz needed to lift his spirits even though he did not have the best sense of humor due to his position as Crown Prince. _

_"Ready?" Whispered Jurgen, holding a long rope in his left hand and the other holding onto Hans over the balcony. _

_Hans nodded in response slowly tipping the bowl in his hands while Jurgen tugged on the rope connected to a large bucket dangling inconspicuously from the crystal chandelier. A loud cry of surprise echoed the ballroom as cake batter and brownie mix rained down on the Crown Prince. _

_"What in Ulfric's name?" Questioned Franz, shaking some of the dessert mix from his ruined gloves and eyes before catching sight of his brothers laughing hysterically on the balcony above him. "JURGEN! HANS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Howled Franz, rushing up the conveniently placed stairs with murderous intent._

_"RUN FOR IT!" Cried Jurgen, throwing Hans over his shoulder and hurrying out the door for dear life. _

_"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Roared Franz as he rushed past his other nine brothers in a frenzy of rage. _

_The nine princes had been in shock over Franz's current appearance that they waited until the Crown Prince was out of sight before dropping to the floor in a fit of laughter. Never in their lives have the princes witnessed their eldest brother losing his cool and looking illegally ridiculous and not realize it. As soon as they calmed down enough to stand, the brothers hurriedly followed Franz down the corridor. _

_Jurgen cowered behind Claude, holding Hans tightly between them to protect their baby brother from their eldest brother. Franz had accused all eleven of his younger brothers of pulling such a childish prank—Claude had tried to convince Franz that they unaware of Jurgen and Hans's plot of dumping cake and brownie batter on to him, but Franz was beyond reasoning with. However, Franz did no count on catching his appearance in a conveniently placed mirror. _

_(Not good.) Panicked Jurgen. (He's definitely going to lose his temper now.)_

_Franz stared long and hard at his reflection: brownie mix clashing with his golden hair with small streaks of cake batter blended his locks, some of the chocolate had drizzled down his face and coated his eyebrows, nose, cheeks and lips, the cake batter emphasizing the chocolate like a delicious facial mask over his handsome features. _

_Jurgen sweated bullets as he waited for Franz to become even more livid. The 3__rd__ young prince believed that a harmless prank such as this would make the eldest royal laugh or at least smile, but perhaps he should have gone with a different approach then dumping dessert mix onto the Crown Prince. _

_"Franz?" Squeaked Hans, his large green eyes resembling a kicked puppy. _

_The Crown Prince's gazed had grown dark and focused on the crimson carpet floor of the grand hall. Franz's face was concealed behind his chocolate-coated golden hair, hands clenching into fists as his emotions took full control of his composure. _

_"Franz?" Called Hans again, jumping back in surprise when an unfamiliar sound escaped Franz's lips. _

_Jurgen, Hans, Claude, Franz, Alexander, Vladimir, Edvin and Edvard, Sebastian, Mathias and Adam lay across the marble floor of the ballroom, laughing together without a care in the world. To think a simple prank could bring the brothers together like this was beyond anyone's understanding; however, Ella for one was grateful that the twelve princes had at least a few sweet moments. Ella watched from the doorway, along with a few other staff, as the Crown Prince picked himself off the floor and took hold of the smallest prince—Hans screamed with glee as Franz tossed him into the air and caught him, repeating the small game until each brother decided to take their turn to see who could make Hans laugh the loudest. _

_It was moments like this that were treasured by each brother and remembered throughout their life even though at some point they drifted apart, Jurgen being the only brother who still paid attention to Hans and showed his love for him despite the disapproving looks he would receive from his father and their brothers. _

"When did we stop caring?" Questioned Claude. "When did we…"

"Drift Apart." Answered Franz, his reflecting pain and regret.

* * *

_That was the question that ate away at each brothers' heart. When did they stop being brothers and more importantly…when did they stop caring about their baby brother? _

_Losing Jurgen is the greatest pain he's ever felt. Jurgen was very precious to Hans and I can sense he still is despite all the pain he caused him. I'm not going to let you or your sister hurt him anymore than he already is. Hans is very precious to me. He's my son and I will do everything in my power to protect him. If you hurt him in anyway, I will end you. _

Elsa shivered at the memory of her conversation with Regina when she came to the Mills Mansion. The young queen had taken Emma's advice and decided to visit Hans, maybe confess to Regina her newfound feelings for the handsome prince; however, Regina's overprotectiveness of Hans caused Elsa to keep silent about the matter since it was not the most appropriate time to come clean.

_"Hans…" Elsa felt her heart sing; he was handsome, so handsome._

_"Elsa…" Hans loves the way she says his name and he's sure the feeling is mutual._

_Elsa caressed Hans's cheek, smiling faintly when he unconsciously leaned into her touch. What was this feeling? It felt so right, her and Hans. Elsa inched to Hans's lips, feeling his warm breath against her skin and noticing his eyes clouding with desire. Their lips met, so soft and warm they were; Hans dropped the clothes in his hands, slowly sliding one hand into Elsa's snow-colored hair and the other against her small back. His heart was on fire as was his soul; they fit well together, like missing pieces of a puzzle. They broke apart breathless, confused and satisfied. _

Elsa sighed dreamily at the memory. His lips had been so soft and warm, smooth like his lightly freckled cheeks, but his eyes are the most beautiful features on his handsome face. The snow-haired queen blushed, remembering how deeply his emerald hues had stared deeply into hers when he had fallen over the edge of the couch during his 24th birthday; Elsa softly smiled, greatly amused at how flustered he had grown when their noses were practically touching. It had been in that moment when she had deeply fallen in love with Hans and everything he is.

She wanted to feel those lips against hers once more, run her fingers through that beautiful auburn hair, feel her prince's firm chest beneath her fingers and…

_**Come stop your cryin'  
It'll be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

_**Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

Elsa turned towards Hans's door at the sound of a beautiful voice, she slowly pushed the door opened and was met by Hans gazing intently into the depths of a small red orb in his hands.

_**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**_

_**Hans's large green eyes shimmered with tears of joy. Jurgen knew very well that Hans was listening closely to the words of the song; Jurgen had promised Queen Hannah that he would care for, love and protect their new sibling no matter what. It had pained Jurgen to remember that his mother's last words were for him to keep Hans safe, watch over him and give him all the love he needs. Jurgen agreed and wept when her beautiful green eyes sparkled at Hans when Ella brought the tiny prince close to the dying queen―the 3**__**rd**__** prince had left the room for their father to be alone with his queen, but felt his heart stop when he found the king sneaking away from the castle with their baby brother in his arms.**_

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
Were not that different at all**_

_**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

_**Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know**_

_**Living his life in the palace knowing his baby brother was gone had been painful; the tiny prince was a blessing from their mother, but the King of the Southern Isles saw him as the spawn of the devil. Jurgen had been relieved when Hans appeared in the castle grounds one day, tears of happiness cascaded down Jurgen's face as Hans wrapped his tiny arms around his legs and buried his face into his stomach. The bond between two brothers blossomed that day and continued to grow with each passing hour the duo spent together. **_

_**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
(You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**_

_**Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there for you)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

_**Oh you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there) always  
Always**_

_**Jurgen held Hans in his arms, cradling his baby brother as their mother had when the little redhead was first born. The 3**__**rd**__** prince was so happy that the gods had gifted them with another brother, the youngest of them all—Jurgen loathed King Claudius for what he had done to Hans, casting him aside and leaving the defenseless newborn for dead. None of that mattered now; Hans is safe, here in his arms and Jurgen vowed to never let anything or anyone hurt his precious Little Phoenix again. **_

_**I'll be with you  
I'll be there for ya always  
Always and always**_

_**With the soothing sound of Jurgen's voice, Hans slowly begun to fall asleep. Jurgen's strong arms wrapped firmly around the small redhead and bringing him comfortable close; Hans is so close that he could hear the soft, steady beats of his brother's heart. Smooth lips kissed his auburn hair and warm green eyes met his own; emerald orbs filled with much love and tenderness that it made Hans's own heart beat faster.**_

_**Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always**_

_**Jurgen quietly muttered the last words of the lullaby in Hans's ear as his baby brother's large, gentle and wonderful green eyes slowly slid shut.**_

"_**I love you, baby brother. Sweet dreams, My Little Phoenix."**_

"Jurgen…" Elsa heard Hans mumbled. "Jurgen." Hans choked back a sob, pulling the orb tightly to his chest and curling in on himself. "Big Brother!"

* * *

"_**Big Brother!"**_

Jurgen gasped and awoke in cold sweat, droplets of perspiration trailing down his temple as Hans's desperate cry resounded in his head. The 3rd prince sighed heavily, he could never go a night with hearing his baby brother's sobs of loneliness and longing—at times, he would have nightmares of losing Hans, his baby brother lying in a pool of his own blood, falling off a ship and drowning at sea or Hans declaring his burning hatred towards. Most of his night terrors were of him reliving Hans being turned into an ice statue by that mysterious woman that had appeared from the urn.

"We'll be together again." Whispered Jurgen, retrieving the photo of his baby brother from under his pillow and caressing it lovingly. "I promise, Hans…I'll never let anything take you away from me again..."

"Jurgen?" Franz calmly stepped into his brother's quarters, finding it void of Jurgen's presence and belongings. His brother's kimono lay neatly folded at the end of the bed, along with the sword Hans had beautifully crafted with his own hands. "Jurgen?!"

Fear festered in Franz's heart. Jurgen had always been reckless when it came to Hans's safety and reckless he remained even when he was under the influence of the Spell of Shattered Sight. Jurgen had shut everyone out the moment they returned to the Emperor's palace, fear and shame clouding his thoughts after he had come to his senses in the North Valley—no one blamed Jurgen for what happened, the cavern had enchanted the 3rd prince and forced him to unleash the anger deep within his gentle heart.

"Franz," Alexander called from the shadows of Jurgen's bedroom, "over here."

Franz grew confused at his 5th younger brother's whispers until he caught sight of his eleven brothers crowded near the slightly adjourned doors of the balcony. The Crown Prince, though very regal and composed now, always enjoyed causing mischief and driving his father to madness when he was a child. Curiosity won over Franz's regal behavior and the 1st born heir calmly strolled to the balcony and peeked through the small opening much like his younger brothers—Franz was about to scold his brothers for staring at nothing until he caught sight of his 3rd younger brother.

"What am I going do?" Mumbled Jurgen, his upper slumped heavily against the railing of the balcony. The weapon specialist straightened himself like the royal he is and slowly allowed the Phoenix's power to flow through his veins, guiding the current to his hands and setting them aflame. "Is this how you felt, Hans? Afraid and uncertain when your powers first manifested?"

A pained expression overtook Jurgen's face, it was one he always wore when he begun to doubt his worth and retreat into himself. Jurgen had always been strong, suffering in silence despite many individuals reaching out to him, but kept very much to himself as to not be such a bother to others. However, there are times when Jurgen can no longer withstand his pain and either lashes out at others or ultimately breaks down—Hans had always been the only one to see Jurgen in such a state, he trusted Hans with everything he was and Hans did his best to comfort him despite being so young and innocent.

"I was a terrible older brother…that forsaken spell…I can never forgive myself for causing you so much pain." Jurgen doused the fire in his hands and collapsed to his knees, sobs of regret and shame wracking his fragile spirit. "I can't bring myself to face you after everything I've done."

"_You're so stupid. Why would I waste my time playing with scum like you?" _

"_J-Jurgen." Whimpered Hans. Tears cascading down his small, lightly lined with baby fat cheeks._

"_Go away, Hans. The sight of your tears makes me sick. How about you grow up and stop being so pathetic?!"_

_Hans felt his heart shatter. What happened to the brother who he loved him and loved him back? The young prince was hurt by his brother's words. Jurgen had never spoken to him like that and Hans begun to think that his beloved older brother had only been toying with him all these years. _

"_I...I HATE YOU, JURGEN!" Hans had screamed and then ran off crying. He had locked himself in his room and didn't emerge for 3 days._

"_Because you're useless and weak! Plus, father never wanted another heir, nor did the twelve of us want another brother either, especially not one as scrawny and hideous as you."_

_ "You're pathetic, Hans."_

_ "You'll always be the unwanted son."_

_ "Poor little Hans. Does it hurt to know that no one is ever going to love you?"_

"_You listen and you listen well, Hans. Don't think for a minute that this will change anything?! Our brothers will still hate you no matter what. I'll still hate you." Jurgen hissed in Hans, feeling his baby brother squirm in his grasp. "You'll always be the same pathetic, worthless, unwanted child of our family. And do you know what else? No one's ever going to love you, not even me."_

_J_urgen curled against stone balusters, his fingers melting the smooth marble as heat seeped through them from his core. The 3rd prince wallowed in self-loathing, oblivious to the glowing presence hovering over him and the warm hands slowly resting against his flaming hand and trembling form.

"Jurgen." Familiar arms wrapped lovingly around Jurgen's waist, a mop of glowing auburn hair resting lightly against Jurgen's back and drawing him out of his misery.

The 3rd prince trembled at the voice saying his name, his heat quivering with longingly and happiness. Jurgen slowly turned to the being kneeling beside him, arms releasing his middle and resting gloved hands on his biceps. Gentle emerald eyes, the eyes of his baby brother, gazed at tenderly at him, filled with love and deep yearning.

"H-Hans." Jurgen's jaw shook, his sight becoming mist as he continued to relish in his baby brother's presence.

"I'm here, big brother." The embodiment of Hans's true self, smiled angelically at his brother. "I've always been here."

"Baby brother…I…" Was all Jurgen could manage to say.

"Never doubt that I love you. Nothing will ever make me love you any less." Assured Hans's spirit.

Jurgen trembled at the feel of Hans's hand smoothing down his hair as the other circled his back and drew him closer. The reborn fire prince choked back a sob as he gripped the back of Hans's coat and buried his face into the youngest prince's neck—Jurgen was aware that Hans wasn't truly here, but the conjuration felt so real and solid that the 3rd prince lost himself to the illusion of Hans soothing away his pain.

* * *

"The Phoenix called to Hans, your youngest brother's powers had sensed Jurgen distress and sent a spiritual embodiment of his soul to assure him that he is not hated but loved." Inquired the Emperor, running his thumb and index finger down his long, white beard.

"Those who are familiar with such occurrences believe that the embodiment of the person's soul reflects their feelings at heart." Added Mulan, her warm brown eyes resting on Jurgen who slept undisturbed in Franz's lap.

"So Hans somehow sensed Jurgen's agony and unconsciously sent a conjuration of himself to ease his pain." Proclaimed Franz, running his fingers delicately through his younger brother's raven hair.

"Yes, young prince." Responded the Emperor. "Your brothers must be very close to be able to sense the other's grief."

"I must be honest with you, your excellence." Muttered Franz. "My brothers, Jurgen and Hans, were indeed very close when they were young; however, their relationship wasn't the most…nurturing one."

"Enlighten me, young one." Urged the Emperor.

"Are you familiar with the Spell of Shattered Sight?" Questioned Franz.

* * *

"They look happy." Observed Regina.

"Jurgen and Hans had played a prank on their oldest brother." Said Henry, turning back several pages before coming across a beautiful illustration of Hans and Jurgen pouring cake batter into a bowl and brownie mix into a large silver bucket. "I think they were trying to cheer him up."

"Looks like the Crown Prince was stressed out and unintentional lashed out at others." Added David, turning the page after reading the small paragraph below the heart-warming concept art.

"I didn't take as the kind of person who cause mischief in his youth." Said Mary Margaret, trying her best not to burst of laughing at the illustration of Franz covered in cake and brownie mix.

"I wondered what caused them to drift apart?" Inquired Emma. "What made them see Has as a bother and not worth their time?"

Elsa cringed at the paleness of Hans's face when he at last felt her presence, he looked worse than Emma described: worn-out, hair dampened in sweat, cheeks unnaturally flushed, emerald eyes glassy and out of focus. Elsa lovingly brushed back Hans's bangs, smiling faintly at the sigh escaping the ginger prince's lips; so very warm and feverish he is beneath her palm, it breaks her heart to see Hans reduced to such a weakened state when he is normally so strong.

"What are you…doing here?" Asked Hans.

"I came to see you." Elsa's words made Hans's heart flutter. Even after everything he had done, she is showing him kindness and soothing away his fever with her cold, gentle touch.

"Why?" Hans is aware that they have had this conversation before, but the young prince still couldn't believe that Elsa would care for someone like him.

Elsa gazed deeply into Hans's emerald green eyes, running her fingers through his sweat-coated hair before slowly leaning in and capturing Hans's lips. Hans is frozen in shock, he had kissed Elsa before but this time was different, hesitantly the young prince returned the kiss. Elsa sat on the edge of Hans's bed, never once breaking the kiss, and intertwined her hand with his.

(I love you….) Elsa broke the kiss, her heart hammering against her chest as Hans's beautiful eyes met hers.

"Hans…" Started Elsa, only to be cut off by Hans's vulnerable gaze.

"I'm sorry…" The ginger whispered, shivering under Elsa's gentle touch as she continued to soothe his pain. "I've been nothing but a—"

"Hans. I came here because I care for you. You're more than what you seem. You're intelligent, strong-willed, charming," complimented Elsa, smiling faintly at the deepening color of Hans's flushed cheeks, "rather hard-headed at times, caring deep inside and handsome."

"Elsa…" Hans is speechless, his heart fluttering like a little bird taking its first flight.

"What I've been trying to say is…I'm here because I—"

"Don't. Just Don't." Begged Hans. "I mean…I'm flattered, but I'm just not…"

(I love you…I'm just not sure my heart can handle it. I don't know if I can handle being in love again…I'm sorry...I can't. Not now...Not again.)

* * *

_**Poor Hans. He's so afraid of being in love because he still believes that he'll end up hurt again. Elsa doesn't want to hurt Hans by telling him she loves him. Looks Regina is accepting the fact that our lovely Queen is in love with her little Phoenix, more or less. **_

_**I bet your wondering when Hans and Jurgen will reunite. Or if Hans will ever find out that people are keeping secrets from him? I have something big planned for that and more. **_

_**Thank you for being so patient. Again, I apologize for keeping you all waiting.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 and are eager to find out more. Please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Will of the Phoenix. **_

_**Rate and Review. Vanitas Ryuzaki signing off, peace! **_


	11. Author's Notice

Hello Everyone, Vanitas here...I apologize for the severe lack of updates on my stories, but college courses were very difficult to juggle and I had work as well. My time really could be managed enough to have time to write chapters...Updates may be slow this holiday...my sister and I lost our beloved little puppy two days ago...she was really sick...heart murmur and lung cancer...a tumor the size of a golf ball as well...we miss her terribly...she was our best friend and our first baby...I may update soon...I may not. I haven't given up on these stories, but...I have no idea where to go...it'll take time for my heart to mend and re-read chapters to see where I should take my stories...The Will of the Phoenix may be the first to be updated...

Thank you for being patient...Have a happy holiday and a Merry Christmas... May my sister's little baby rest in peace...and I hope she finds her way back to us one day...


End file.
